El Congo
by naty27
Summary: Una guerra que no es contra de seres extraterrestres, donde los poderes sobrenaturales no sirven de nada y donde el poder y el dinero son el motivo por el cual se cometen aborrecibles crímenes en contra de la humanidad.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola… junto con saludarlas paso a dejar la primera historia que me animo a escribir, soy novata en este tipo de cosas por lo que espero que con sus comentarios me ayuden a mejorar capitulo a capitulo. Toda critica, sugerencia o comentario son bien recibidas, esperando que de antemano disculpen las pequeñas imperfecciones que puedan existir, aunque me doy el trabajo de revisar muy bien el texto antes de publicarlo, pero bien se sabe, que algunos detalles pasan desapercibidos._

_Advertencia: en esta historia relatare algunos sucesos muy violentos que pueden NO impresionar gratamente a personas muy sensibles, por lo que dejo a cada uno de sus criterios el decidir si leer o no. A lo largo de la historia relatare acontecimientos de extrema violencia donde si involucran grandes atropellos hacia la integridad física de las personas._

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

_**El Congo**_

_Summary: una guerra que no es contra de seres extraterrestres, donde los poderes sobrenaturales no sirven de nada y donde el poder y el dinero son el motivo por el cual se cometen aborrecibles crímenes en contra de la humanidad, pero que no son suficientes para corromper los corazones puros de algunos dispuestos a dar todo de si para ir en ayuda de quienes lo necesiten._

_**Prologo**_

_"**El Congo es un pueblo activamente crucificado"**_

**JON SOBRINO**

La Republica Democrática del Congo (RDC) es el tercer país más grande del continente negro y se ubica en la zona de los grandes lagos de África. Al estar situado en el centro del continente limita con varios países, donde Ruanda y Uganda destacan por la invasión, que a contar de 1996 patrocinada por Estados Unidos, mantienen en el país. Ambas naciones invasoras en 1998 tomaron a la fuerza regiones mineras estratégicas.

En las montañas orientales del Congo, más específicamente en las provincias de Kivu del Norte y Kivu del Sur abunda el oro, cobre, estaño y por sobre todo los diamantes y el coltán. Las empresas con capacidad tecnológica suficiente convierten al coltán en el codiciado tantalio en polvo, para revenderlo después a multinacionales de la tecnología como Nokia, Motorola, Compaq, Sony y demás fabricantes que lo utilizan en teléfonos móviles y otros productos electrónicos. Ruanda y Uganda mantienen un monopolio de la explotación y comercio del coltán, siendo la RDC la poseedora del 80% de la reserva mundial de preciado mineral. Existe una lluvia de informes sobre desenfrenados abusos de los derechos humanos en esa región minera y sobre la destrucción de la segunda área verde más importante del planeta.

**Los niños, de entre siete y diez años, son grandes víctimas de la lucha por el coltán. Son terriblemente explotados, y se les "paga" 25 centavos de euro al día **cuando en los mercados internacionales alcanza la cifra de 460 euros por kilogramo**. El coltán lo extraen niños porque se encuentra en yacimientos a muy baja profundidad, y con sus pequeños cuerpos son los que caben mejor por los recovecos. **

**Capitulo I: "La nueva vida"**

**Kivu, Republica Democrática del Congo.**

Las alarmas de alerta se habían activado en el hospital de campaña que estaba situado en la provincia de Kivu, un niño de siete años de edad había arribado con claros síntomas que hacían pensar de un inequívoco diagnostico de la temida enfermedad denominada _Cólera_. Rápidamente los dos médicos presentes activaron un plan de contingencia para evitar que los contagiados aumentaran, pero con el paso de las horas la tensión en el ambiente se fue relajando, es que los resultados de los análisis informaron que solo estaban frentes a una terrible infección estomacal muy mal cuidada. No es que los médicos fueran exagerados o alarmistas, ya que, ante la minima sospecha debían tomar todas las medidas necesarias para evitar que más personas resultaran afectadas por esta u otra temible enfermedad que al año le costaba a la vida a muchos africanos.

—Al perecer ese niño tuvo mucha suerte— dijo el joven medico, de nacionalidad inglesa, pelo castaño y ojos color miel, cuerpo atlético, muy guapo que sonreía galantemente a su acompañante.

—Así es— respondió la joven que lo acompañaba. Era una mujer preciosa, sus cabellos tan dorados como los mismísimos rayos del sol, rostro angelical, cuya piel era envidiada por la más fina de las porcelanas, y un cuerpo perfectamente bien proporcionado, cuyas curvas llamaban a la perdición. Era una mujer extremadamente bella y de porte elegante, de un metro setenta y cinco aproximadamente. Pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención de todas las personas eran los hermosos y expresivos ojos azules de la chica que lograban opacar hasta a la más resplandeciente estrella con su brillo. La mezcla perfecta entre inocencia y sensualidad era lo que volvía loco a cualquier hombre que tenia la dicha de mirarla.

—Es igual de afortunado que usted doctora Tsukino— expreso con seriedad.

— ¿A qué se refiere doctor Morgan?— pregunto enarcando una ceja.

—Bueno no todos tenemos la suerte de librarnos de terribles enfermedades como lo hizo ese niño y como lo hiciste tú— le respondió ahora con preocupación.

—Vamos Sean, no es para tanto…

—Sere, no puedes decir eso, te libraste de contagiarte de Ébola y VIH— le informa mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos, ella solo le sonríe para tratar de minimizar la preocupación del chico —ambas terribles enfermedades que no tienen cura y que le cuestan la vida a muchas personas.

—Tienes razón, creo que tengo un ángel guardián que ha sabido hacer muy bien su trabajo— contesto con melancolía, mientras dirigía su mirada a la luna que comenzaba a hacer su aparición en el cielo. A esa luna que muchos años atrás fue su hogar.

Sean Morgan y Serena Tsukino eran los médicos a cargo del hospital de campaña que por gestiones de la agrupación "médicos sin fronteras" habían situado en ese lugar. La chica era una excelente pediatra, mientras que el joven era un destacado epidemiólogo, ambos estaban en ese lugar llevados por el deseo de ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan, sus corazones nobles y bondadosos los llevaron a realizar labores humanitarias en el continente negro donde se conocieron y se hicieron grandes amigos en estos dos años que llevaban de estadía en el Congo, aunque Serena para Sean era más que una amiga, era la mujer de sus sueños, era el amor de su vida, según el mismo doctor, lamentablemente para él, Serena solo lo veía como un gran amigo, confidente y compañero, pero nunca como algo más.

Estos dos años en África le mostraron a la rubia la cruda realidad que vivían los habitantes de aquel continente, personas que sufrían por la guerra y la pobreza en las cuales estaban inmersas. En los años de estadía en ese lugar la chica ha sido testigo del sufrimiento producto de la muerte, las enfermedades y las violaciones a los derechos humanos que sufre el pueblo. Se ha visto relacionada con miles de mujeres y niñas que han sido cruelmente ultrajadas por militares extranjeros después de ver como mataban o reclutaban a los hombres de la familia, a niños convertidos en soldados y esclavos dispuestos a matar a cualquier persona que se interponga en sus objetivos, la vida en ese lugar era un infierno.

Ella que siempre había vivido en un ambiente lleno de amor y felicidad jamás pensó que las barbaridades que había visto se producían con tanta naturalidad y recurrencia en el mismo planeta que ella habitaba, pero tenia que ser fuerte y seguir adelante, por que existían personas que la necesitan y ella nunca le negaría la ayuda a nadie, a pesar de poner en riesgo su propia integridad tanto física como mental. Sin ir más allá, su vida había estado en peligro en diversas oportunidades al verse envuelta en algún fuego cruzado o al estar en contacto con letales enfermedades, una de ellas fue la que se había producido hace unos días atrás, donde un hombre la había atacado con el mismo escarpelo que ella utilizaba para la cirugía de un niño que resulto ser el primogénito del agresor, la herida no fue grave el problema era que el niño era portador de VIH y Ébola, ambos virus que son trasmitidos a través de fluidos corporales, la chica nunca supo a que se debió ese ataque, tampoco le importo mucho, ya que tenia en sus manos la vida de un niño, por lo que una vez curada la herida en su brazo continuo con la cirugía que consistía en tratar de cauterizar algunos vasos sanguíneos de las paredes del estomago que producían una terrible hemorragia al paciente, producto de la maldita enfermedad del Ébola, la cual no tiene cura y limita a los médicos a solo maniobrar para contener las múltiples perdidas de sangre y con esto evitar la muerte, cosa que es prácticamente imposible, muy pocos contagiados con la fiebre hemorrágica del Ébola logran sobrevivir. Afortunadamente para Serena los resultados de sus análisis habían llegado por la mañana dando a conocer que la joven pediatra no había resultado contagiada producto del ataque del trastornado padre regalándole a ella y a Sean una gran tranquilidad y felicidad.

**Tokio, Japón.**

—La encontramos— expresaba Haruka a cuatro chicas, un chico y dos gatos que se encontraban reunidos en uno de los salones del Templo Hikawua.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo Lita, Luna y Rei.

—Eso no es lo importante— las reprendió el príncipe de la Tierra— vamos, digan de una buena vez lo que descubrieron— ordeno con molestia a las Outers.

—Tú no res nadie para darnos ordenes— contradijo Haruka con prepotencia. Era clara la antipatía que la Sailor de los vientos sostenía hacia Darien.

—Haruka— dijo Michiru para evitar un conflicto entre su eterna compañera y el soberano del planeta. Cuando Haruka se tranquilizo decidió seguir hablando —esta en el Congo.

La cara de sorpresa de todos los allí presentes fue súbita, de todos menos de las Outers, quienes cuando se enteraron de esto habían adquirido la misma expresión que las que una vez fueron sus compañeros de batalla, pero que ahora se mantenían cautas ante la información que darían a conocer.

— ¿Qué hace Serena en America?— pregunto con intriga Mina algo que todos se preguntaban pero que por una u otra razón no se atrevían a preguntar. Tras las palabras de la rubia todos los presentes entrecerraron los ojos y movieron la cabeza con resignación, habían cosas en la vida que jamás cambiarían y una de esas era Mina.

—Mina, la Republica Democrática del Congo no esta en America esta en África— le susurro Amy un poco avergonzada por la ignorancia de su amiga.

—Bueno da lo mismo, ambos empiezan con "A"— respondió despreocupadamente con su típica espontaneidad— lo importante aquí es por que Serena esta en ese lugar.

—descubrimos que la princesa termino sus estudios en Francia, se especializo en Pediatría graduándose con las mejores calificaciones…

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?— interrumpió Darien a Setsuna.

—Calma Chiba, si no fueras tan altanero ya lo sabrías— lo encaro Haruka con molestia.

—Ya basta chicos— una vez más Michiru actúa como conciliadora —Serena después de graduarse se unió a "médicos sin fronteras" y se fue al Congo a realizar labores humanitarias en un hospital de campaña.

—La princesa lleva dos años en ese lugar, estuvimos en lo que fue su departamento en Francia y gracias a una de las vecinas supimos que ella había estudiado en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de Paris y con eso comenzamos a investigar con lo que logramos dar con su paradero— terminó el relato la más pequeña de las Sailors, Hotaru.

— ¿Y que haremos?— cuestiono Lita a sus acompañantes.

—Yo iré a buscarla— dijo con determinación Rei que hasta el momento se había limitado a solo escuchar la plática.

—Nosotras— dijo Haruka refiriéndose a ella y Michiru —partimos la otra semana a ese lugar, serán bienvenidas las que quieran acompañarnos.

—Yo también iré— fue la respuesta del resto de las Sailors.

—Ninguna de ustedes ira, yo viajare y la traeré de vuelta— el tono autoritario de Darien hizo enfurecer aun más a Haruka.

—Que no se te olvide Darien que todo esto es por tu culpa, así que no estas en condiciones de ordenar nada— dijo la Sailor del viento mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente al pelinegro —por lo demás, nosotras debemos lealtad solo a la princesa de la luna no a ti, si te respetamos y protegimos en algunas ocasiones era solamente por ella, pero en vista que en estos momentos ustedes no mantienen ningún tipo de relación no debemos por que obedecer tus palabras.

— ¿Qué demonios te traes Tenouh?— cuestiono furioso Darien, poniéndose a la defensiva presagiando las intenciones de Haruka —siempre me culpas por la desaparición de Serena, que no se te olvide a ti que no era mi misión protegerla, era de todas y cada una de ustedes, así que si no supieron hacer su trabajo bien, no me culpes a mi— con esto ultimo Haruka exploto en rabia y se abalanzo sobre Darien quien no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo, cosa que le costo un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Las chicas rápidamente se interpusieron entre ambos evitando que el conflicto llegara a mayores —agradece que eres mujer Tenouh y que yo soy un caballero de lo contrario te rompería la cara— Darien sabia que a Haruka le irritaba que la menospreciaran por ser mujer y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo.

—Por lo de ser mujer no te detengas, que bien puedo defenderme— lo reto— y por lo de caballero no tienes la necesidad de fingir delante de nosotras ya sabemos muy bien que no lo eres, de lo contrario Serena estaría con nosotros ahora— el rostro dolido del pelinegro consiguió que una burlona sonrisa surcara el rostro de la guerrera del viento —Te dolió ¿verdad?— el aludido no contesto, solo se limito a mirar el suelo.

—Ya terminen de comportarse como perros rabiosos, iremos todos y se acabo— hablo Rei molesta por la terquedad de ambos— ahora lo importante es el viaje y todo lo que este conlleva— la mayoría de los ahí presente nunca han sabido el porque de la actitud de Haruka, aunque han tratado de averiguar jamás lo han conseguido por lo que pacientemente esperaban a que algún día alguno de ellos hablara, pero si encontraban a Serena esto ultimo ya no seria necesario.

La situación para todos era tensa, desde la partida de la princesa de la luna el grupo tan unido de amigas que se había formado poco a poco se fue separando, la convivencia entre ellas era escasa, solo se reunían con la finalidad de encontrar a Serena quien con su partida se llevo la alegría de los presentes con ella.

Mucho tiempo había pasado buscando una explicación, pero más tiempo paso reprochando, regañando e insultando al aire esperando de todo corazón que cada una de sus palabras llegaran hasta los oídos de su amiga, de su princesa. Nunca entendió porque los abandono de esa manera tan cruel, jamás pudo comprender la cobardía de su princesa que no se atrevió a verla a la cara y despedirse como corresponde. Ella hubiera aceptado el que Serena quisiera mirar hacia otros horizontes, la hubiera apoyado si Serena le hubiera dicho que se quería ir para cumplir sus sueño… pero el hubiera no existe y el que su princesa las hubiera abandonado sin siquiera dejar una nota no lo podría aceptar y perdonar nunca. Es que la angustia de no saber que fue lo que le paso fue una condena, mil hipótesis pasaron por su cabeza ¿estará bien?, ¿un nuevo enemigo?, ¿un secuestro?... ¿seguirá con vida? Eran algunas de las preguntas que se hacia ella y el resto de las chicas tras la desaparición de Serena, la buscaron por cielo, mar y tierra y ella simplemente no apareció… todos los días Rei se transformaba en Sailor Mars, sabia que el hecho de que la transformación se realizara era una prueba fehaciente de que su amiga seguía con vida, por eso durante todos los días de los siguientes siete meses después de su desaparición hacia el ritual de irse a la parte más desolada que encontraba en el templo de su abuelo y se transformaba, los segundos previos antes de convertirse en Sailor eran eternos, esos segundos eran una horrible espera donde su respiración se cortaba hasta que comprobaba que una vez más lo había logrado, se había transformado en Sailor Mars comprobando, al menos, por un día más que la princesa de la luna seguía con vida.

Los meses fueron pasando y con pesar ese tiempo les demostró que si su amiga no aparecía era porque ella así lo quería, el tiempo le hizo ver que la princesa de la luna los había abandonado por su propia voluntad y que solo la volvería ver cuando ella así lo decidiera, el corazón de cada una de las Sailors Scouts se rompió en mil dedazos, la persona más importante de sus vidas las había dejado solas, las había abandonado de la manera más cobarde y cruel que pudiera existir y con esto los otros cuestionamientos que se habían formulado fueron remplazados por una sola pregunta, por un solo par de palabras que decía y pedía mucho a la vez, por un solo cuestionamiento que ansiaban con todas sus fuerzas fuera contestado… ¿Por qué?, esa era la pregunta que pedía a gritos ser respondida, pero que la única persona que lo podía hacer ya no estaba y sinceramente no sabían si querían volver a verla. Rei y Mina sin duda fueron las Scouts que más sufrieron con la desaparición de su amiga, porque Serena era la única persona que las comprendía, era la única que toleraba el mal carácter de Rei y la única que aceptaba y participaba en todas las locuras de Mina. Amy por su parte, y aunque nunca lo reconociera, en su interior agradeció el que ya no tuviera que cuidar la espalda de su princesa, de esta forma tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarse a estudiar que era lo que más le importaba en la vida, claro que con el paso de los días la ausencia de Serena comenzó a formar un vacío en su interior que nunca más pudo llenar, ni con el amor de su actual novio Richard, ni con las miles de horas de estudio que la carrera de Medicina le demandaban y fue así como comprendió que Serena era la única que podía sacarla de la soledad. Lita, ella también sufrió, pero su fe y confianza ciega en Serena la hicieron resignarse con el pensamiento de que su amiga hacia lo correcto al alejarse de todas ellas. Lita pensaba con vehemencia que Serena tuvo una muy buena razón para abandonarlas y que esa razón justificaría cada una de sus lágrimas vertidas a raíz de su ausencia, de todas las scouts fue la única que nunca reprocho ni desconfío de Serena.

Pero si Rei y Mina sufrieron, Haruka no se quedaba atrás, por que ella y Michiru eran las únicas que sabían en parte la verdadera razón de la lejanía de Serena. Para Haruka la desaparición de su Gatita fue algo que ni en sus más terribles pesadillas se imagino, porque dependía enormemente de la felicidad que esa joven despreocupada irradiaba. Cuando la relación con Michiru termino Serena se convirtió en la persona más importante en la vida de la corredora, con sus constantes palabras de apoyo, con sus tiernas miradas y los largos minutos de compañía que le brindo cuando más lo necesitaba soportando su hostil carácter. Serena fue capaz de sacarla de la terrible depresión que su ruptura amorosa le provoco y por esto es que se había prometido no dejarla nunca, gran decepción se llevo cuando se entero que había sido la princesa quien la había dejado a ella, al tiempo después supo lo que probablemente había causado esa situación, aun así no estaba tranquila, quería saber de los propios labios de la rubia el por que y también quería asegurarse que ella donde estaba permanecía bien y era feliz. Michiru en su momento reacciono igual que Amy, ya no solo se desligaba del cuidado de esa niña como la llamaba, sino que había otra razón más intensa que le provocaba cierta felicidad por la ausencia de su princesa, cosa que cambio drásticamente con el paso de los días y que se convirtió en culpa y dolor. Setsuna y Hotaru si bien querían a Serena, estaban más preocupadas por el futuro que por el propio presente por lo que no lograron dimensionar la magnitud de la situación que vivían.

**Kivu, Republica Democrática del Congo.**

El lugar era imponente, rodeado por una cadena montañosa cubierta por un denso manto verde de vegetación, donde la abundancia de especies, tanto animal como vegetal, era abismante. El problema radicaba en que la explotación de los recursos naturales del lugar destruía cuanto ser vivo se presentara por delante, mermando las poblaciones de los individuos, que muchos de ellos, eran propios y únicos de ese país. El peligro de extinción era latente y que nadie podía o quería hacer algo para minimizar el impacto medio ambiental que se producía. Era una lastima ver semejante paraíso tan maltratado por el ser humano y todo gracias a la codicia y la ambición de algunos que se hacían llamar libertadores. La situación política del país durante toda su historia había sido compleja marcada por malos gobiernos que no han sabido mantener el patrimonio del Congo, cuyo resultado saltaba a la vista con guerras civiles y militares que no daban pie a la tregua. Donde militares mataban a civiles, civiles a militares, militares a militares y civiles a civiles, era un completo caos donde todos se mataban entre todos, donde unos pisoteaban a los otros sin el más mínimo remordimiento, pero aun así existían personas que se mantenían al margen de las guerrillas, pero que no podían evitar que las repercusiones los lastimaran también a ellos.

El hospital de campaña estaba situado en un lugar denominado "conflictivo" y era verdad, el estar a pocos kilómetros de la frontera de los países vecinos Uganda y Ruanda, ambos invasores, que de partida combatían entre ellos, contra el mismo ejercito de la Republica Democrática del Congo y contra los civiles que podían estar a favor o en contra de uno u otro ejercito causaba que el estar presente en esa zona un peligro inminente. Pero el hecho de que el hospital de campaña estuviera situado en ese lugar tan peligroso cobraba sentido al analizar que por los alrededores existían muchos campamentos de ciudadanos congoleños que por una u otra razón se habían negado a abandonar sus chozas para refugiarse en algún lugar más seguro. A pesar del estar envueltos en constantes atropellos a sus derechos la gente de ese lugar amaba su tierra y por el miedo a lo nuevo y desconocido o simplemente por ignorancia no salían de la boca del lobo aun después de ver como sus familiares o vecinos eran asesinados, mutilados, violados o reclutados para ser militares o esclavos cuando uno u otro ejercito asaltaba a los campamentos. Por esta gente es que Serena y todo el equipo que trabaja en el hospital de campaña, que dicho sea de paso no eran muchos, luchaban para mantener en pie el recinto, que no contaba con mucha tecnología ni elementos necesarios para dar una optima atención medica, pero si era una excelente medida para combatir algunos males que aquejaban a la población. Al no poseer los recursos necesarios el lema de los médicos era la prevención y la educación y con esto habían, en tan solo, dos años disminuido la tasa de muerte a causa de enfermedades contagiosas. El tratamiento por enfermedades "comunes" como resfriados, infecciones estomacales u otras, o la curación de heridas, esquinces y cosas por el estilo eran muy efectivos y se podía decir que contaban con los medicamentos apropiados para esto, también podían intervenir en casos más graves para dar tiempo suficiente a que el paciente pudiera recibir una mejor atención medica y en casos extremos y haciendo milagros habían podido realizar intervenciones que con los recursos que tenían podían resultar imposibles, como lo fue la cirugía que la joven doctora realizo al niño cuyo padre después la ataco con uno de los escarpelos. Los partos eran una cosa común, si algo podían hacer con plena libertad era atender a las futuras mamás, que si no presentaban alguna complicación extremadamente grave, eran tratadas en el mismo hospital. Era un servicio de salud bastante básico pero muy efectivo y que en su haber ya tenían muchas vidas salvadas, cosa que enorgullecía e incitaba a los médicos a seguir adelante.

—Serena— llamo una joven pelirroja a la rubia que caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaban dispuestas las tiendas que el equipo del hospital utilizaba para descansar.

—Mel, que gusto verte— le contesto con amabilidad, mientras se cercaba a la chica.

—Me contó Sean que el resultado de tus análisis habían sido negativos— expresó con extrema felicidad.

—Así es, por suerte casi todo salio bien.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Acaso tienes otro problema— ambas caminaron hacia donde se encontraban unos troncos de árboles para tomar asiento.

—Lo que pasa es que el niño, el hijo del hombre que me ataco, esta muy mal, no creo que logre sobrevivir— el pesar en las palabras en la rubia era casi tangible, de verdad le dolía una enormidad no poder hacer nada para salvar la vida de un paciente.

—Vamos Sere, sabes que en este lugar y debido a la enfermedad del pequeño es muy difícil que se salve, no deberías culparte.

—Lo sé, pero siento que de todas maneras podría hacer algo más y no logro encontrar manera para hacerlo— Serena miro fijamente a los ojos a su amiga, mientras un suspiro de tristeza escapo por sus labios, la pelirroja la estrecho en un calido abrazo para reconfortarla.

—Has hecho mucho más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podría haber hecho. Realizaste una cirugía sumamente compleja con el mínimo de condiciones necesarias y aun así fue un éxito, esto ya no esta en tus manos— le susurro al oído.

—No fue un éxito, si hubiera sido el niño ya estaría bien.

—Sabes que el Ébola no tiene cura, en nuestras manos solo esta el poder contener las hemorragias, pero si ese maldito bicho se niega a abandonar al paciente, no podemos hacer nada… vamos amiga, deja de atormentarte y levanta esos ánimos que mucha gente depende de ti— termino diciendo con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias Mel, no sé que haría sin ti— la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y ambas se fueron caminando hacia cada una de sus tiendas.

—deberías de una buena vez dejar de pensar en tantos problemas y darle una oportunidad a Sean, el te ama…

—Mel— expreso la rubia en tono de advertencia.

—Ya sé, ya sé "lo quiero pero como amigo"— dijo imitando la voz de Serena —eres una tonta, Sean es un excelente partido que además esta profundamente enamorado de ti. Yo en tu lugar ya lo hubiera aceptado— Serena no contesto nada, solo se limito a ingresar a su tienda y se dispuso a dormir. Mañana seria un largo día.

Melissa Smith, o Mel como la llamaba Serena, era una chica muy alegre y espontánea que a la hora de decir lo que pensaba no tenía ni la más minima consideración. Era de origen norteamericano y pocos meses después del arribo de Serena al Congo ella había llegado para hacerse cargo del área de Ginecología y Obstetricia del hospital. Ambas desde el comienzo hicieron un excelente equipo de trabajo lo que les facilito sembrar una gran amistad que les sirve para enfrentar de una manera más grata el terrible panorama que las rodea, ambas chicas y Sean han afianzado un lazo indestructible de amistad y compañerismo, pero inconcientemente también crearon un incomodo triangulo amoroso. Sean enamorado de Serena, Mel enamorada de Sean y Serena totalmente cerrada al amor, lo bueno del asunto es que este lío amoroso no empañaba la relación de amistad entre los tres por lo que disfrutaban de buenos momentos juntos cuando sus trabajos y labores se los permitían.

Los días pasaron y con ello también la fatídica noticia de que el niño aquejado por Ébola había fallecido producto de las incontrolables hemorragias. En promedio, en este tipo de casos, los pacientes no lograban sobrevivir más de siete días, Serena haciendo esfuerzos monumental logro mantener con vida al pequeño durante doce días, lo peor del caso es que el infante había presentado cierta mejoría al octavo día de hospitalización, cosa que ilusiono y esperanzó mucho a la joven doctora, que jamás pensó que una recaída tan severa le quitaría la vida a su paciente.

Serena estaba devastada, no era primera vez que veía morir a un niño pero esto no evitaba que le doliera. Lo peor fue comunicarle la noticia a la familia, que consistía solo en un padre y un pequeño hermano de dos años. Mismo padre que la había ataco y que termino disculpándose y expresándole su infinita gratitud por todos los esfuerzos que la rubia había realizó por salvar la vida del niño. Cuando Serena le comunico la noticia al padre, un señor llamado Nigel, se entero que hace unos seis meses la aldea donde habita fue asaltada por un grupo de rebeldes congoleños que incendiaron cada una de las chozas destruyendo por completo la pequeña aldea y como si esto fuera poco muchas mujeres, entre ellas la esposa de Nigel, fueron violadas y luego asesinadas frente a los ojos de sus hijos y esposos. Los rebeldes comenzaron a reclutar niños, los que a la postre son enviados a lugares mineros estratégicos de donde obtienen diamantes o coltán. Los niños son obligados a consumir sustancias alucinógenas altamente adictivas, de esta manera los mantienen sometidos a cambio de un poco de esa sustancia para satisfacer las necesidades que los propios rebeldes les internan a sus vidas. Otros niños son entrenados como soldados en base a manipulación psicológica y el mismo método de las adicciones los convencen de que están luchando por una causa justa y que al estar cercanos al grupo rebelde se convierten en seres excepcionales que deben aniquilar todo aquel que ose ponerse en su camino. El segundo hijo de Nigel fue reclutado y de él no saben nada, el pobre hombre vio como violaban y asesinaban a su esposa e hija, para luego llevarse a uno de sus hijos, el solo logro salvar a su primogénito y al más pequeño. Y ahora la desgracia volvía a golpearlo con la muerte del niño contagiado de Ébola y el VIH. Serena se enfrento al hombre con un poco de temor a ser de nuevo atacada, pero Nigel visiblemente arrepentido de su comportamiento le explico que su arrebato se produjo producto del temor que sentía de perder a su hijo, pero que con el paso de las horas comprendió que ella solo quería ayudar al niño aun sabiendo que esa terrible enfermedad era imposible de burlar. El hombre abrazo con efusividad a la rubia demostrando lo agradecido que estaba por la labor que ella cumplió, le entrego palabras de reconforte, era increíble, Nigel acababa de perder a su primogénito y al notar el dolor en la rubia hizo a un lado su propio sufrimiento para tratar de consolar a la doctora que sufría por la muerte de uno de sus pacientes. Después de despedirse tras la promesa del hombre negro de llevar a su pequeño hijo para un control medico Serena intento volver a sus labores, pero el dolor la tenia aturdida, por lo que Sean y Mel la obligaron a dejar sus obligaciones, la rubia al no tener más opciones acepto a regañadientes y dejo que sus amigos se encargaran de todo. Tenía un poco de tiempo libre y necesitaba con suma urgencia distraerse por lo que decidió ir a la pequeña ciudad provincial de Kivu del Norte llamada Goma, era una pequeña ciudad donde aun existía el comercio y se podía decir que la vida por momentos era relativamente normal. comenzó a caminar por las calles, sin rumbo fijo, ella solo caminaba mientras pensaba en todo lo vivido en los últimos años de su vida y en especial en el pequeño que esa mañana había dejado de existir, iba sumida en sus pensamientos recorriendo las calles cuando unos estruendosos ruidos, gritos y el rechinar de las llantas de una camioneta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, alzo la vista y distinguió que a unos cuantos metros de su posición un grupo de niños acompañados de dos adultos descendían de la camioneta, eran unos diez niños que no superaban los doce años de edad, todos muy bien armados con rifles y ametralladoras, que comenzaban a disparar a diestra y siniestra sin importarles la presencia de niños y ancianos. Ante la vista de Serena los cuerpos impactados por las balas caían al suelo envueltos en un mar de sangre, pero eso era solo el comienzo, a las espaldas de Serena un contingente de hombres armados del Ejército Patriótico Ruandés (APR) llegaba para hacerle frente a los rebeldes que habían abierto el fuego en un comienzo. De pronto la situación en la que estaba envuelta golpeo sus pensamientos estaba en medio de un combate entre militares ruandeses y rebeldes congoleños, los dos grupos fuertemente armados y sin la minima preocupación por las personas ajenas al enfrentamiento. La rubia quedo en shock, donde miraba veía gente muerta o herida, a otros huyendo despavoridos y los combatientes matando a quien se cruzara en su camino, Serena corrió a refugiarse de las balas pero en su intento se topo con una mujer de unos cincuenta años que rogaba por ayuda, sin pensarlo dos veces la chica se acerco hasta la mujer divisando la herida a bala que esta tenia en su muslo izquierdo, con dificultad la levanto y arrastras la llevo hasta un lugar seguro donde comenzó a darle los primeros auxilios a la herida, no podía hacer mucho, por lo que se preocupo de contener la hemorragia y para esto rompió una parte de su blusa para usarla como torniquete, rodeo la pierna de la mujer con el genero y la amarró justo por encima de la herida mientras que obligaba a la mujer a presionar el lugar donde había recibido el impacto, una vez que el torniquete estuvo bien puesto en su lugar, retiro las manos de la mujer y comenzó a examinar la herida, aparentemente el proyectil había salido del cuerpo de la ciudadana al atravesar en su totalidad el muslo, por la cantidad de sangre que brotaba del pequeño orificio la rubia supuso con pesar que la arteria más importante de la pierna había sido dañada, era de suma importancia que la mujer fuera llevada al hospital para detener el sangrado, pero era imposible salir de ese lugar con las balas volando por todos lados, una vez más la rubia tenia en sus manos la vida de un ser humano y no podía hacer nada. La mujer la miro con ternura mientras que trataba en vano de alejar a la chica.

—Cariño, deber irte— le dijo la mujer— los soldados y rebeldes se acercan a este lugar y cuando nos encuentren nos mataran.

—No puedo dejarla aquí— expreso la rubia con desesperación. Ella también había distinguido la cercanía de los combatientes.

—Tienes que hacerlo, yo no puedo moverme y conmigo arrastras serias una presa fácil para ellos, por favor salva tu vida— la mujer acaricio con sus manos ensangrentadas el rostro de Serena, que se negaba a abandonarla.

—No, yo la ayudare, no puedo irme sola— la rubia hizo el amague de levantar a la mujer del suelo, pero unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura para levantarla a ella del suelo, Serena supuso que era un hombre el que la tenia apresada, por su cabeza la primera idea que cruzo fue que uno de los militares la había encontrado y que ahora iba de camino a ser violada y luego asesinada, o peor quizás la convertirían en una esclava sexual. Todos esos pensamientos fueron borrados de su mente cuando vio como un niño perteneciente a los rebeldes se acercaba a la mujer, que ella había ayudado, con claras intenciones de asesinarla, comenzó a moverse alborotadamente para zafarse del agarre de su captor, pero todos los intentos eran inútiles, el condenado hombre era demasiado fuerte. Por más golpes y gritos que le dio al hombre no consiguió nada, mientras se alejaban de la mujer Serena no lo quito los ojos de encima a ella, quien le sonrío y pronuncio un "gracias" antes de ser acribillada por el niño que tenia en frente, el llanto embargó a la rubia quien comenzó a gritar de forma más desesperada.

—Cállate de una buena vez, maldita loca, que si sigues así nos encontraran y mataran a ambos— le dijo con extrema rudeza el hombre que la cargaba mientras corría a gran velocidad. Serena dominada por el miedo decidió hacer caso y dejo de gritar, aunque no pudo reprimir los sollozos que emitía producto del miedo y el dolor emocional que sentía. El hombre llevo a Serena a un lugar desolado, donde se escondieron detrás de unos escombros para no ser vistos por los rebeldes o militares que rondaban la ciudad, una vez ahí el fuerte hombre dejo con brusquedad a la chica en el suelo, mientras esta masajeaba su adolorida cintura, que producto del poco delicado agarre del hombre había resultado lastimada.

—Eres un canalla, permitiste que la mataran— expreso histéricamente en alusión a la mujer que vio ser asesinada.

—deberías agradecerme que te salve la vida y dejar de una buena vez de chillar… "niñita"— le respondió el hombre con fastidio.

—No soy una niñita soy una mujer— la rubia no supo porque hizo esa aclaración, solo sabia que estaba furiosa por el comentario y la actitud arrogante de ese hombre.

— ¡JA! No hace falta que lo digas, lo estoy viendo por mi mismo— le dijo mientras lanzaba una muy poco discreta mirada al sensual escote de la rubia, quien se sonrojó al extremo al sentir la penetrante mirada del hombre. Serena trato, sin mucho éxito, de cubrir su escote cruzándose de brazos, pero al ver la mirada burlesca del hombre sintió como la ira la comenzaba a dominar, si antes estaba furiosa ahora estaba hecha una fiera.

—Mira grandísimo idiota yo…— la chica no alcanzo a terminar su berrinche porque el hombre se abalanzo hacia ella y con un ágil movimiento la tumbo en el suelo dejando caer su peso sobre ella pero procurando no hacerle daño. Un gemido de dolor producto del golpe no alcanzo a salir de los labios de la rubia ya que el hombre le tapo con una de sus manos la boca.

—Shhhii, guarda silencio estamos rodeados de militares— le susurro al oído. Serena agudizo su oído y pudo escuchar las pisadas y los murmullos de los hombres del Ejército Patriótico Ruandés, cuando los soldados comprobaron que el área estaba desierta, según ellos, se alejaron dejando a la pareja en la misma posición, él estaba sobre ella, tumbados en el frío suelo y con sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Serena por primera vez observo a su acompañante quien tenía el rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas que dejaba al descubierto unos hermosos ojos verdes, de mirada profunda y penetrante y unos labios que tenían tatuada la palabra "bésame". Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que el tacto de la rubia podía identificar claramente cada uno de los músculos del varonil y bien formado cuerpo del "idiota" que tenia encima. Un impulso que no pudo reprimir llevo a la rubia a dibujar con sus dedos las curvas que uno de los brazos del hombre tenia, mientras que el chico de forma muy delicada retiro unos cabellos rebeldes que se habían posicionado en el rostro de Serena, la sutil caricia hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera por completo el cuerpo de la joven doctora que motivada por la agradable sensación cerro sus ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior inconcientemente— no te hagas ilusiones, que no me gustan las rubias— el comentario altanero del ojiverde desconcertó a la chica que abrió los ojos mientras el hombre se incorporaba, él como todo un caballero le tendió una mano para que se pusiera de pie, que ella con un gesto poco amable rechazo y se levanto sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa. Estaba molesta pero no sabia si era porque detestada en demasía a ese hombre o porque le agradaba mucho su compañía, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando divisaron que unos niños del grupo rebelde se acercaban al lugar donde ellos estaban, lograron identificar que tenían apresados a muchos ciudadanos comunes y corrientes.

—Tenemos que hacer algo— dijo Serena para incentivar a que el hombre la apoyara para ir en ayuda de las personas cautivas.

—No podemos, si lo hacemos nos mataran a nosotros también— las palabras del hombre fueron rotundas, por lo que Serena decidió no insistir, mejor pensaba en una manera de ayudar a esas personan ella misma.

A pocos metros de distancia se posicionaron los niños rebeldes con sus prisioneros, a los cuales hicieron formar una fila frente a un trozo de concreto que se había desprendido de una de las construcciones del lugar. Uno de los niños empujo al frente a un hombre que llevaban apresado y sin ninguna compasión le disparo a quemarropa entremedio de los ojos, Serena al ver esta cruel escena y comprobar que harían lo mismo con el resto decidió interferir pero el hombre a su lado se lo impidió sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura, apegando la espalda de la rubia contra su fornido pecho y tapándole la boca para que no hiciera ruido.

—Observa— murmuro en su oído— Serena fijo la vista en el grupo de personas y lo que vio la dejo sin habla. Uno de los hombres cautivos salio en defensa del resto de los prisioneros, acción que molesto de sobremanera a los rebeldes que a punta de golpes lo llevaron hasta el frente de todo el grupo.

—Elige— dijo una de los niños al hombre denominado por ellos mismo como el "defensor"— ¿tus manos o la vida?— pregunto mostrando una afilada hacha. El hombre padre de familia no lo dudo y decidió perder sus extremidades a dejar desamparado a su hogar. El niño que tenia en sus manos el hacha se acerco hasta el hombre y lo hizo posicionar sus manos sobre el trozo de concreto allí presente, en un violento movimiento impacto el arma contra una de las manos de el "defensor" y con un segundo impacto cercenó la segunda mano, el hombre lanzaba alaridos de dolor mientras se revolcaba en el suelo tratando de mitigar el cruel castigo, sin piedad alguna los rebeldes rieron con desenfreno, para luego abrir fuego en contra del hombre mutilado que termino siendo asesinado de igual manera. Serena ante la atrocidad que vio comenzó a llorar con desesperación pero en silencio. El acontecimiento del cual fue testigo privilegiada la dejo trastornada, no se explicaba como unos niños podían ser capases de hacer semejantes barbaridades y lo peor de todo era que se regocijaban con el dolor ajeno.

—Ves, por eso no podemos interferir, es tu vida o la de ellos— dijo el hombre de ojos verdes, mientras abrazaba posesivamente a la rubia para darle consuelo.

La chica no supo cuanto tiempo paso observando las atrocidades que los rebeldes realizaron a sus propios compatriotas, mientras era confortada en los fuertes brazos de su acompañante, cuando todo acabo y los niños se retiraron del lugar, Serena se dejo caer pesadamente al suelo mientras sus lagrimas continuaban recorriendo su angelical rostro, el chico con una ternura indescriptible se agacho para quedar a la altura de ella y con sus dedos seco cada una de las lagrimas de la rubia quien lo miro sorprendida pero a la vez agradecida, la mirada de ese hombre sobre sus ojos la hizo sentir reconfortada y logro sanar en parte el gran sufrimiento que la aquejaba. A pesar de ser un "idiota" ese hombre fue fundamental para ayudarla a manejar esa situación, de no ser por él ella muy probablemente estaría muerta.

—Muñeca, será mejor que te vallas de este lugar, pronto llegara el ejercito del Congo y te aseguro que no querrás estar aquí— le dijo con seriedad — deberías escoger lugares más seguros para vacacionar— sin más se dio media vuelta y se marcho de ese lugar dejando atrás a una estupefacta rubia que quiso insultarlo por llamarla "muñeca" y "turista" pero su aturdimiento no la dejo. Sacudió la cabeza y se levanto para ir a buscar la camioneta que trajo consigo para venir a Goma.

— _¿Muñeca? ¿Quién se cree ese idiota para llamarme así? además yo no estoy de vacaciones en este lugar para que insinúe que soy una simple turista, ¡Bah! es un engreído petulante, descortés, arrogante y sobre todo un idiota— _pensó la rubia mientras manejaba de camino al lugar donde estaba apostado el hospital de campaña, la verdad es que ese hombre la hizo sentir cosas abruptamente opuestas que lo único que consiguió fue dejarla con un manojo de líos en su cabeza, no se explicaba como pudo dejarse llevar de esa forma cuando estaban tumbados en el suelo, el hombre, ese, pudo haber hecho lo que quisiera con ella y ella simplemente no hubiera puesto ni la más minima resistencia a pesar de que era un "idiota".

Cuando llego al hospital de campaña monumental alboroto se formo cuando la vieron llegar en esas condiciones, es que estar cubierta de sangre, con la ropa estropeada y un aspecto de zombi a cualquiera impresiona. Al poco tiempo ya estaba sobre una de las camillas siendo examinada por su amiga Mel, quien le curo las pocas y leves heridas que tenia y la interrogo acerca de lo que había pasado cuando estuvo conforme y segura de que la rubia estaba bien, Mel la dejo descansar en la misma camilla, la chica estaba algo mareada, lo más probable, producto del sistema nervioso. Serena comenzó a cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco antes de retirarse a su tienda, pero unas pequeñas manos acariciándole el rostro de manera suave la sacaron de su letargo, fijo la vista en el costado de su cama y se encontró con un niño de raza negra, con visible aspecto de desnutrición, de no mas de siete años que la miraba con preocupación y muy afligido.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeño?— pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estas bien?— fue lo único que dijo el niño.

—Claro que si, solo estoy un poco cansada pero nada grave— volvió a sonreírle al pequeño que tras las palabras de Serena se relajo y también le sonrío de manera tierna.

—Como tú me has cuidado desde que yo estoy aquí, ahora yo te cuidare a ti— dijo el niño mientras tocaba la frente de Serena e imitaba a la misma rubia cuando ella era la que lo examinaba. Esta acción conmovió de sobremanera a la joven doctora, ese niño era un pequeño que había llegado al hospital muy enfermo al borde de la muerte gracias a su desnutrición y una severa pulmonía que Serena supo mejorar con eficacia, ahora el niño estaba fuera de peligro, pero lo mantenían internado para revertir la terrible desnutrición que mantenía.

Por este tipo de niños era que Serena confirmaba que el estar en ese horrible lugar era un regalo, por gente como ese pequeño ella era capas de sacrificarse, porque sabia que se lo merecían a pesar de estar rodeada por la oscuridad siempre había un rayo de luz que la hacia seguir a delante, un rayo de luz como el pequeño niño que la estaba cuidando. Este día la rubia había vivido las dos caras que la Republica Democrática del Congo tenia por un lado las personas maltratadas y pisoteadas como Nigel y su familia, por otro lado los soldados y rebeldes que comenten los peores crímenes a la humanidad que a pesar de su maldad y aborrecibles crímenes no lograban opacar la bondad y el amor de las personas como Nigel, la mujer que ayudo en medio de la batalla y este pequeño niño que la observaba con ternura y admiración. Es por este tipo de personas que Serena estaba feliz de haber abandonado su antigua vida donde gozaba de la comodidad de su lujoso departamento en medio de la magnifica ciudad de Paris por esta nueva vida donde no tenia ni la más minima comodidad, donde era testigo de atrocidades repugnantes, pero donde aun existía, en algunos, el amor, la esperanza y el deseo de ser libres y felices, de tener una vida en paz y si ella, Serena Tsukino, podía contribuir con un granito de arena ella lo iba hacer. Este día comprendió que ella no era una diosa para poder salvar a todo el mundo, que los tiempos de ser Sailor Moon habían quedado atrás y que ahora era solo una doctora que lucharía por salvar y ayudar a las personas dando su máximo esfuerzo, sabia que era difícil y que en el camino se llevaría grandes decepciones, pero la dicha de salvar al menos a una persona la ayudaría a seguir adelante. Esta era su nueva vida y que no cambiaria por nada del mundo porque aquí ella realmente era importante y fundamental al menos para unos pocos.

**Capitulo II: "El reencuentro"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II: "El reencuentro"**

**Tokio, Japón.**

El plazo establecido para que las Sailors Scouts y el Príncipe de la Tierra viajaran hasta la Republica Democrática del Congo ya había vencido, es por esto que todos ellos se encontraban en la sala de abordaje del aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio a la espera de abordar el avión que los llevaría hasta la provincia de Kivu del Norte, exactamente al Aeropuerto de Goma, uno de los cuatro aeropuertos que tiene el país.

Los días previos al viaje habían sido un verdadero caos, no fue fácil encontrar disponibilidad de pasajes para tantas personas, en poco tiempo y a un destino tan poco común como lo es el Congo, pero aun así todo marchaba sobre ruedas y los chicos estaban listos para abordar el avión que luego de unas trece horas los tendría pisando suelo africano.

El ambiente entre ellos era extraño. Los nervios, ansias e inquietudes atormentaban a cada uno de ellos, vagamente sabían que el país al que se dirigían estaba inmerso en muchos conflictos tanto políticos como sociales y que su estancia en dicha localidad seria algo compleja, aun así, estaban impacientes por pisar suelo congoleño para poder de una buena vez aclarar todas las dudas y malos entendidos con cierta chica rubia. Por altavoces fueron alertados de que debían abordar el avión y tras verificar que todo estuviera en orden, así lo hicieron. Ahora solo les quedaba aguardar el pronto arribo y que la suerte estuviera de su lado para poder localizar sin ningún contratiempo el hospital de campaña.

**Kivu, Republica Democrática del Congo.**

—Bien chicas, me voy a Goma— informaba un guapo medico de nombre Sean a sus dos compañeras.

—Recuerda traer todo lo que te hemos encargado— amenazó Serena.

—Llevo la lista así que no se preocupen que este guapo servidor no las defraudara— expresó con burla.

—Solo date prisa— manifestó Mel.

Tras la despedida el medico se dirigió en una de las camionetas hacia la ciudad de Goma, mientras las chicas regresaron a sus diversas labores que se habían incrementado exponencialmente tras la llegada de un par de personas que habían sido atacadas por el Ejército Patriótico Ruandés en uno de los frecuentes asaltos que realizaban a las diversas aldeas que se encontraban cerca del hospital de campaña. Las cosas cada día se complicaban más, los ataques a civiles se habían incrementado abruptamente en las ultimas semanas y el hospital se veía colapsado, los médicos no eran los suficientes, las jornadas de trabajo era demasiado extenuantes y los pocos recursos con los que contaban se estaban agotando, aun así Serena y sus colegas no se rendían y daban lo mejor de si para sacar adelante a sus pacientes.

— ¿Qué opinas Mel?— Pregunto Serena tras examinar a una niña que se encontraba inconciente sobre una de las camas del área de Pediatría.

—Es arriesgado realizar la operación, pero si no lo hacemos también lo es, no sé Serena, creo que esperar a que llegue la dotación de sangre no es la opción— contesto con pesadez.

—Pienso lo mismo, pero tendré que hablarlo primero con los padres— expresó la rubia con semblante preocupado, mientras observaba a su paciente.

—Es lo mejor — contesto la otra chica tras darle unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a Serene en señal de apoyo— pero te acompaño, no quiero que otro padre desesperado te ataque— Serena solo rodó los ojos a causa del extraño sentido del humor de su amiga, le indico con la cabeza que la siguiera y ambas fueron en busca de los padres de la niña para explicarles la situación detalladamente.

La gente de las aldeas cercanas al hospital eran personas que desconocían y desconfiaban de la medicina tradicional por lo que conseguir la autorización para la intervención quirúrgica fue una verdadera odisea, el escepticismo cegaba a las personas sobre todo cuando un ser querido se encontraba en tan delicado estado, aun así, y tras exponer los pros y los contras lograron obtener la autorización.

**Goma, Kivu del Norte, Republica Democrática del Congo.**

Tras más de trece horas el viaje y ya estando instalados en el hotel las Sailors y el príncipe de la Tierra se dispusieron a buscar entre las calles de Goma a alguna persona que les pudiera indicar la ubicación exacta del hospital de campaña que buscaban.

—Chicas si seguimos así jamás encontraremos a Serena— se quejo Mina.

El viaje había sido agotador y la búsqueda no arrojaba ningún resultado positivo, todo se complicaba debido a las diferencias de idioma. En la Republica Democrática del Congo el idioma oficial es el Frances, pero muchas tribus tenían su propio dialecto, muy pocas personas hablan otro idioma que no fueran los ya mencionados y solo Haruka y Michiru comprendían vagamente el idioma galo.

—Mina camina y deja de reclamar— la regaño Rei con marcada exasperación.

—Debimos haber preguntado en el hotel o el aeropuerto— acoto Lita, mientras seguían buscando a alguna persona que lograra entender lo que decían ya que los congoleños no les entendían y los pocos turistas que habían en el país no tenían idea siquiera de la existencia del hospital.

— Le preguntaremos a esa persona— dijo Haruka apuntando a un hombre de pelo castaño que circulaba por la calle con muchas bolsas de compras —si no logramos algún avance con él, nos devolvemos al hotel y ahí preguntaremos— el resto estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de Haruka por lo que raudamente interceptaron al hombre.

—Buenas tardes— Saludo Michiru. La propuesta que había realizado Haruka le pareció adecuada, el hombre tenia aspecto de ser extranjero y por el color del cabello y de la piel supuso que debía hablar en ingles por lo que se dirigió a él en ese idioma.

—Buenas tardes— saludo el hombre, totalmente desconcertado por la brusca interrupción en su camino.

— ¡Que bien al menos nos entiende!— exclamo con demasiada felicidad Mina, dando brinquitos alrededor del hombre que la mirada con diversión.

—Estamos buscando un lugar y desgraciadamente nadie nos ha podido ayudar— volvió a hablar Michiru ignorando los arrebatos de alegría de su compañera que seguía celebrando el hecho de que una persona entendiera lo que hablaban.

—La verdad es que yo no conozco mucho por estos lados pero si me dicen que buscan quizás los pueda ayudar.

—Buscamos un hospital de campaña que estableció "médicos sin fronteras" en esta localidad— el castaño se sorprendió tras las palabras de Haruka, no es común que turistas quieran visitar el hospital.

—Por tu expresión supongo que lo conoces— afirmó Darien.

—Soy el Epidemiólogo del hospital que buscan— comento con algo de desconfianza — ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?, digo… no es común que gente como ustedes quieran visitar el hospital.

—Buscamos a una amiga que no vemos hace mucho tiempo y tras una larga investigación dimos con su paradero— relato tranquilamente Amy. El hombre los observo inquisidoramente, en ese país es difícil confiar en desconocidos y no sabia si seria correcto llevarlos hasta el lugar donde él trabajaba.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de su amiga?— volvía a preguntar el castaño tras largos segundos de silencio mientras examinaba detenidamente a sus acompañantes. Él era desconfiado por naturaleza.

—Serena Tsukino— tras escuchar ese nombre el castaño suavizo la expresión de su rostro y esbozó un tierna sonrisa que al resto de los presentes les indico que él conocía a la chica que buscaban. A Darien y Haruka no les gusto mucho el cambio de actitud del hombre, si el castaño era desconfiado ellos lo eran el doble.

— ¿La conoces?— pregunto con picardía Mina algo que para todos era obvio.

—Sí, soy su amigo y compañero de trabajo. Soy Sean Morgan, mucho gusto— se presento y a continuación el resto hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Nos podrías llevar con ella? — cuestionó Michiru con amabilidad.

Por los rasgos físicos de las personas que lo interceptaron, Sean supo de inmediato que ellos pertenecían al pasado de Serena, a ese pasado que la rubia vivió en Japón y que por alguna extraña razón se negaba a dar mayores detalles de su vida en ese país. No sabia que hacer, Serena siempre se negó a hablar acerca de su vida en Tokio y nunca manifestó alguna señal de que quisiera reencontrarse con su pasado por lo que dudaba si seria buena idea llevar consigo a esos chicos.

—Necesitamos hablar con ella, es urgente por favor ayúdanos a encontrar a nuestra amiga— Intuyendo los pensamientos de Sean la pelinegra del grupo se apresuro a hablar.

—Les seré sincero. No sé si sea buena idea que los ayude en lo que me piden, pero lo haré— expreso el castaño —aunque les advierto que si hacen algo en contra de ella se las verán conmigo.

Tras la advertencia nadie quiso decir nada, no querían contradecir al hombre que los llevaría con su amiga por lo que solo asintieron con la cabeza y se dejaron guiar por él hasta la camioneta que estaba estacionada a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia. Ardua labor fue distribuirse los puestos del automóvil, ellos eran muchos, la camioneta no era grande y además Sean llevaba muchas bolsas de compras, pero las ganas de reencontrar a Serena los impulso a viajar unos sobre otros en incomodas posiciones soportando los baches del largo camino.

Después de más de cuarenta minutos de viaje por fin se visualizaba el hospital de campaña, todos estaban impresionados del lugar en el que estaban, era precioso lleno de vegetación, donde lo único que alteraba el paisaje era el mismo recinto de salud que estaba rodeado por una cerca y muchos militares congoleños resguardaban el perímetro. Llegaron hasta la barrera de seguridad donde Sean intercambio unas cuantas palabras con uno de los militares que vigilaba la entrada, ninguno de los acompañantes logro entender lo que decían, pues, Sean y el militar hablaron en Frances, luego el militar se dirigió hacia uno de sus compañeros y tras un breve dialogo volvió a hablar con Sean.

—Deben bajar de la camioneta, los militares quieren revisar sus identificaciones y lo que traen consigo— dijo el medico a sus acompañantes. Todos bajaron del vehiculo y tras largos minutos en que los militares los interrogaban, revisaban sus documentos y se aseguraban de que no eran una amenaza los dejaron ingresar hasta las instalaciones del hospital. Nuevamente debieron abordar la camioneta para acercarse hasta el lugar donde encontrarían al resto de los integrantes del centro de salud.

* * *

—Hiciste un trabajo esplendido, la operación fue un éxito— le dijo Mel a Serena, quienes estaban a unos pocos metros de la entrada de la carpa que constituía el hospital de campaña.

—Fue difícil, afortunadamente todo salio bien— tras un suspiro de cansancio expresó la rubia.

—Ya informe a la familia, todos están muy contentos y me pidieron que te expresara sus agradecimientos.

—Aun no podemos cantar victoria.

—Lo sé, pero al menos su vida ya no esta en peligro— contesto Mel — te ves agotada, anda a descansar yo me encargare de todo.

—Tengo que ir a supervisar a los niños que están en el programa de desnutrición.

—Yo lo haré, solo anda a dormir— ordeno la pelirroja mientras le regalaba una brazo a su amiga.

—Perdón que interrumpa sus escenas románticas pero…

—No fastidies Sean— bramó Mel sin soltar a la rubia.

—Pero…

—Ya Sean en otra ocasión te invitaremos a un trío ahora no molestes— lo interrumpió Serena y ambas chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

—Sere… tienes visitas— expresó el castaño un poco sonrojado por la burla de sus amigas.

Serena se soltó del abrazo de Mel adoptando una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro ante las palabras del medico, mientras se giraba lentamente a mirar a su amigo. Jamás pensó que a las espaldas de Sean se encontraban las que algún día fueron sus guardianas y mucho menos pensó encontrarse con su exnovio, en cuanto se percato de la presencia de esas personas la rubia quedo en shock y su ojos se abrieron como platos tras la sorpresa. Trato de moverse, pero no lo consiguió, abrió y cerro varias veces la boca para decir algo, mas las palabras se quedaron en su garganta, en ese momento pensó que sufriría de un infarto ya que su corazón comenzó a latir incontrolablemente, gracias al cielo que no sufría de ninguna enfermedad cardiaca, de lo contrario habría caído al suelo tras un fulmínate ataque al corazón. Por otro lado las chicas estaban cautas ante la reacción de Serena, no sabían como reaccionaria ella y temieron que por la impresión sufriera alguna tipo de colapso nervioso. La palidez de su rostro era sorprendente, nunca la habían visto tan blanca. No sabían si acercarse, si abrazarla o comenzar a gritarle por su ingratitud, estaban contentas de volver a verla, pero eso no quitaba la molestia que tenían acumulada tras los largos años de separación. Darien era otro que estaba en shock, por fin tenia frente a él al amor de su vida, pero tenia miedo, estaba aterrado con la sola idea de ser rechazado y aunque se lo tenía merecido tenia la esperanza de que ella lo perdonara y todo volviera a ser como antes.

—Sere ¿estas bien? ¿Por qué estas tan pálida?— pregunto con preocupación Mel, pero al no obtener respuesta siguió preguntando mientras sacudía suavemente a la rubia— Serena háblame, ¿Qué te pasa?... respira mujer ¡por amor de Dios!— al no tener respuesta nuevamente zarandeo a Serena con más fuerza logrando que ella regresara de su letargo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?— en el rostro y en la voz de Serena no había absolutamente ningún tipo de expresión.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué reaccionas así?— volvió a cuestionar la pelirroja — ¿Quiénes son ellos?— como no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Serena dirigió su ultima pregunta hacia Sean, quien miraba con el seño fruncido a las personas que él mismo había llevado hasta ese lugar. Algo dentro de él le decía que era mala idea, pero aun así lo hizo y tras ver la reacción de su amiga se arrepintió profundamente.

Serena seguía parada sin decir nada mirando fijamente al grupo de personas pero a la vez sin mirar a nadie en especifico, no sabia si era su imaginación o una muy mala jugada del destino, solo sabia que frente a ella estaban las personas a quienes más quiso y a al mismo tiempo las personas que más daño le hicieron. La primera en reaccionar fue Lita, que con paso temeroso se acerco hasta la rubia posesionándose frente a ella y al notar que no existía un rechazo por parte de ella se aventuro a capturarla en un fuerte abrazo donde le expresaba todos sus sentimientos, donde le decía que pasara lo que pasara siempre confiaría en ella, Serena pareció captar lo que Lita le expresaba por lo que sin dudarlo de devolvió el gesto.

—No sé lo que paso, pero yo te apoyo en todo mientras tú me lo permitas yo siempre estaré a tu lado— susurro la castaña al oído de Serena, quien la estrecho más entre sus brazos haciéndole entender lo agradecida que estaba por sus palabras.

La segunda en reaccionar fue Mina que con su característico entusiasmo se acerco hasta Serena con claras intenciones de saludarla afectuosamente, pero una severa mirada de la princesa hacia su Ipod la hizo dudar, no entendía porque Serena miraba tan encolerizada su moderno reproductor multimedia por lo que se paralizo delante de su amiga, la rubia doctora sacudió violentamente su cabeza, como para sacar de ella los pensamientos que tenia, después de eso le sonrió a Mina y le extendió su mano en señal de saludo que la alocada chica acepto y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla siendo correspondida plenamente.

Al ver que Mina prácticamente estaba asfixiando a Serena Haruka se apresuro a interrumpir y con un muy poco sutil movimiento arrebato a su gatita de los brazos de la otra rubia, para ahora ser la guerrera del viento quien abrazaba con mucha fuerza a su amiga.

—Gatita, llego la hora de aclarar las cosas, sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti— para decir estas palabras Haruka separo levemente a Serena de su cuerpo para poder mirarla a los ojos y murmurarle su apoyo de manera que solo ella escuchara. Serena sabía perfectamente que Haruka siempre la apoyaría, además ella era una de las pocas que sabía una parte de la verdadera razón por la que se fue, así que con una tierna sonrisa y una mirada de infinita gratitud le contesto.

Haruka se alejo de Serena para darle la oportunidad a al resto de sus compañeros para que realizaran el correspondiente saludo. Setsuna y Hotaru solo le propinaron un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de respeto y saludo aunque la mirada de decepción en ellas fue percibida claramente por Serena que solo les devolvió el movimiento de cabeza, Amy le regalo un pequeño abrazo y una tímida sonrisa, Michiru la miro con arrepentimiento a lo que Serena le correspondió con una leve caricia en el brazo. Todo eso había sido difícil, una situación realmente tensa al no saber como reaccionaria ella y como lo harían sus amigas, pero también sabia que lo peor estaba por venir. Aun faltaba el primer enfrentamiento con Rei, su amiga más querida y la más temperamental y también faltaba Darien quien se acerco a ella con cautela mientras la miraba penetrantemente, estaba arrepentido, triste, el dolor en sus ojos era imposible que pasara desapercibido lo que conmovía a la rubia. Darien la abrazo contra su pecho mientras le acaricia la cabeza con una de sus manos, pero al sentir que esa demostración de cariño no era correspondida decidió alejarse de ella, la esperanza que todo volviera a ser como antes se estaba esfumando y él no podía culpar a Serena por eso. La rubia no quería rechazar al pelinegro por que sabia que lo dañaría, pero tampoco lo quería cerca, aun le dolía recordar todo lo que habían vivido por eso prefirió quedarse en una postura imparcial. Darien se alejo de ella con la vista clavada en el suelo y con la convicción de que haría todo lo que tuviera a su alcance para ganarse el perdón de la chica que le robo el corazón. Serena vio claramente que el dolor en los ojos de Darien había aumentado, pero no pudo seguir pensando mucho en eso ya que unos brazos la volvieron a atrapar en un abrazo, poco le costo reconocer que la dueña de la cabellera negra quien la abrazaba enérgicamente era su amiga Rei, por lo que le devolvió el gesto apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra embargándose con todos los sentimientos que Rei le profesaba. De un momento a otro la Sailor del fuego tomo por los hombros a Serena y la alejo de ella para que sus miradas quedaran de frente, segundos que parecieron horas se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, amatistas contra azules analizándose. Un golpe seco y el ardor en la mejilla le indicaron a Serena que Rei la había abofeteado.

—Eres una tonta… ¡tonta! ¿Por qué te fuiste así?— le gritó mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, mismos que estaban cargados por una enorme furia. Serena sabia perfectamente que Rei reaccionaria así, y le dolía haber causado tanto dolor en sus amigas pero en ese entonces pensó que era la mejor decisión y ahora estaba segura de eso, no se arrepentía de las medidas que había tomado por que al final todo había sido para mejor. Aun sentía el dolor en su mejilla, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, quería aplacar el dolor emocional en su amiga y la única forma que tenia era transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía, para eso ahora fue la rubia quien abrazo a la pelinegra, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras le susurraba al oído.

—Lo siento Rei, de verdad lo siento. Nunca quise hacerlas sufrir, jamás pensé que mi ausencia les doliera tanto.

—Tonta— fue lo único que dijo Rei mientras se aferraba al abrazo de Serena.

Pasaron varios minutos abrazadas, nadie quiso interrumpir ese momento, Mel y Sean solo observaban todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no entendían nada de lo que sucedía. Serena jamás quiso hablar de su vida en Japón y ellos al conocer esa postura nunca quisieron incomodarla con preguntas que podrían resultar capciosas, ahora solo especulaban cosas y trataban de sacar conjeturas que jamás se acercarían a la realidad, mientras que un mar de dudas los embargaban, pero sabían que no era ni el momento ni el lugar indicado por lo que optaron por participar en el reencuentro solo como espectadores.

—Gatita, tenemos que hablar— sentencio Haruka. Serena se separo de Rei y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sere, creo que necesitaran privacidad llévalas a la tienda de suministros— sugirió Sean.

—Tienes razón, ¿podrías llevarlas? — le contesto con amabilidad —necesito tratar un asunto con Mel— Serena miro a la pelirroja con ojos de suplica para que no la contradijera y la chica capto el mensaje de inmediato por lo que se apresuro a corroborar sus palabras.

—Tenemos que ir a examinar a un paciente— Sean supo que estaban mintiendo pero no hizo ni dijo nada solo les indico el camino a los amigos de Serena para que lo siguieran, acto seguido en el lugar solo quedaban Mel y Serena.

— ¿Me quieres decir qué significa todo esto?— demando Mel, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ahora no Mel, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para juntar las fuerzas para enfrentarme a ellos.

— ¿No confías en mi?

—No, claro que no. No es eso… es solo… que es una larga historia.

—Como quieras— bufo la pelirroja — solo quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

—Lo sé— respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

—Solo una pregunta… ellos tienen que ver con la extraña muerte de tu padres ¿no?— pregunto para tratar de entender un ápice la situación.

—En parte sí, en parte no… pero son otras cosas las que nos orillaron a esta situación— tras un sonoro suspiro contesto la rubia.

—Bien, sé que esta situación es difícil para ti. Tomate el tiempo necesario yo me haré cargo de todo.

—Gracias Mel— expreso Serena y la pelirroja entendiendo que ella quería estar unos momentos sola se alejo del lugar.

**Tienda de suministros.**

—Pasen y siéntense donde puedan, este es el lugar más alejado y desolado que hay en este recinto por lo que tendrán completa privacidad para hablar— comento Sean.

—Gracias— expreso sin ningún tipo de expresión Michiru.

Sean se retiro del lugar dejando a los chicos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Cada uno pensaba en diferentes cosas pero todas esas cosas tenían un factor en común: Serena. Pasaron quince minutos y la paciencia de las personas reunidas en ese lugar estaba por acabarse, pero antes de que decidieran ir a buscar a la dueña de sus pensamientos esta ingreso a la tienda, con paso firme y una seriedad muy pocas veces vista en ella. El ambiente se comenzó a volver tenso mientras el mutismo se mantenía, nadie sabía por donde partir, el problema es que había muchas preguntas por formular y muchas explicaciones que dar. Largos minutos siguieron pasando hasta que por fin Serena se decidió a hablar, no lo quería, pero la situación se estaba volviendo insoportable.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?— pregunto al grupo de personas que tenia al frente.

—No le parece obvio majestad— contesto con ironía Setsuna, quien mantenía su siempre inexpresivo rostro impávido.

—A mi no me parece obvio, por eso es que lo pregunto— contesto Serena tranquilamente, si se había demorado en llegar era por que necesitaba mantener la calma y ninguno de los presentes la harían perderla — ¿Es necesario que repita la pregunta?

—Vinimos a que nos explicaras la razón de tu proceder y a llevarte de vuelta a Japón para que de una buena vez asumas como corresponde tu rol de princesa— la manera desafiante en la que hablo Hotaru molesto de sobremanera a la rubia, aun así se mantuvo tranquila y solo se limito a sonreírle con marcado sarcasmo.

— ¿No dirás nada?— increpó Rei tras momentos de silencio donde la rubia no emitió comentario alguno.

—No tengo nada que decir. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida es asunto mío, no tengo por que darles explicaciones de mis actos— suspiro con cansancio, las horas metida en el pabellón y el extenuante trabajo que ha realizado los últimos días le estaban pasando la cuenta —Y si vinieron a llevarme de vuelta a Japón lamento decirles que han perdido su valioso tiempo porque yo no me pienso mover de este lugar acá esta mi trabajo.

—En Tokio puedes trabajar perfectamente, además a esto no le puedes llamar trabajo si ni siquiera te pagan— comento con molestia Darien pero la mirada indignada de Serena lo hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras.

—En Tokio abundan los Pediatras, por lo que mi presencia en ese lugar no afecta en nada, en este lugar yo soy la única Pediatra no puedo abandonar a mis pacientes de esa manera. Tú que eres medico lo deberías de saberlo, al menos si tienes un poco de ética. Por otro lado no mi importa que mi trabajo no sea remunerado con dinero, porque acá mi paga es de otra manera, es algo que difícilmente tú con esa manera de pensar puedas llegar a comprender— las palabras de Darien la habían puesto furiosa, se había prometido a si misma no perder la calma, pero no lo logro, aun así no se arrepintió de haber puesto en su lugar al pelinegro quien solo desvío la mirada hacia uno de los estantes que estaban en ese sitio.

—Serena nosotros no queremos pelear contigo, solo necesitamos algunas respuestas para poder seguir adelante sin que esta situación no siga atormentando— hablo Lita con un tono muy suave, ella sabia que el camino indicado para hablar con Serena no era através de reproches o exigencias, ella intuía que si sabían manejar la situación podrían obtener todo lo que quisieran, por eso procuró hablar con amabilidad lo que la rubia agradeció de todo corazón, nunca le han gustado los conflictos y esta oportunidad no era la excepción, pero no por eso se iba a dejar manipular y reprochar por ellas.

—Lita tiene razón, si queremos hablar debemos calmarnos— comentó Michiru — no pueden llegar y juzgar a Serena sin saber lo que realmente paso.

— ¿Qué no sabemos lo que paso? —Pregunto incrédula Rei — ¡JA! Si esta claro que Serena se fue para huir del error que cometió, no quiso enfrentar las consecuencias, por eso se fue.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo huí por un error mío? Es más ¿Qué te hace creer que yo efectivamente huí?— la encaro Serena. Le había dolido el comentario de Rei, pero no lo demostraría.

— ¿Y qué quieres que pensemos?— pregunto Amy — de un día a otro nos enteramos que estabas embarazada, embarazo que el mismo Darien negó ser el padre y cuando te fuimos a preguntar tú no dijiste nada… te quedaste callada, luego nos corriste de tu casa para después desaparecer por todo este tiempo— tras las palabras de Amy Serena fijo su mirada en Darien el que se encontraba escuchando atentamente la conversación desde un rincón de la tienda sin tener la más minima intención de enfrentar a la que en tiempos pasado fue su novia. La negativa de Darien a mirarla a la cara le confirmo que él aun no aclaraba ese asunto.

—Nunca les di motivos para que desconfiaran de mi, todo lo contrario, por eso no me moleste en aclarar ese asunto en su debido momento— declaró Serena.

—Es verdad, pero era tu palabra contra la de Darien y al huir de la manera en que lo hiciste nos diste a entender que Darien decía la verdad. Con tu escapada nos confirmaste que ese niño no era el hijo del príncipe— contraataco Setsuna

— ¿Dónde esta ese niño o niña?— pregunto con curiosidad Mina —No creo que seas tan irresponsable para haberlo traído a este lugar.

— ¿Ese asunto también lo ocultaste Darien?— cuestiono Serena —O ustedes Haruka y Michiru— los tres aludidos guardaron silencio por lo que Serena decidió seguir hablando —ya veo, ese asunto también lo callaron.

—Algunos de ustedes no puede explicar de que están hablando— mencionó con impaciencia Lita, la situación era confusa y al parecer nadie quería hablar.

—Ese niño no esta aquí en el Congo— al ver que ninguno de los aludidos se animo a explicar la situación Serena decidió comenzar a relatar — y tampoco esta en otro lugar— una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón al decir las ultimas palabras — ese niño nunca nació.

—Tú no te atreviste…

—Por supuesto que no Rei, seria incapaz de quitarle la vida a una persona, sobre todo si esa persona es mi hijo— antes de que la pelinegra terminara de hablar Serena la interrumpió.

— Explícanos entonces lo que paso— dijo Lita. Todos los presentes vieron a través de los azules ojos de Serena el sufrimiento y dolor que la embargaba al recordar tal acontecimiento, a pesar de eso y en vista de la fortaleza que ella estaba demostrando insistieron con el tema.

—Después de que ustedes— refiriéndose a las Inners — fueron a mi casa a reclamarme por la supuesta infidelidad yo me fui directo al departamento de Darien a tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando— hizo una pausa para darse ánimos para continuar. Habían pasado muchos años desde que sucedió ese terrible acontecimiento, aun así le dolía en el alma recordarlo. Era un tema superado pero no por eso dejaba de ser doloroso —cuando llegue supe la razón por la cual se negaba a aceptar la paternidad de mi hijo además me entere de que la infiel no era yo… era él. Lo encontré en la cama muy "emocionado" con otra mujer, cuando se percato de mi presencia trato de explicarme lo que pasaba… ¡JA! Como si no lo supiera. Yo solo salí corriendo del lugar, llegue a la calle, después sentí un golpe y todo se volvió negro. Días después desperté en un hospital— trato por todos los medios de no llorar, pero una lagrima rebelde escapo por uno de sus ojos rodando lentamente por su mejilla hasta desaparecer en el cuello, con el dorso de su mano seco el rastro que dejo esa gota salada, no quería volver a llorar por ese asunto, sentía que no tenia el derecho de hacerlo, porque pensaba que la culpa era única y exclusivamente de ella, ya que si no hubiera salido corriendo despavorida por las calles de Tokio en esos momentos estaría disfrutando de su hijo o hija, fruto del amor, que al menos ella, sentía por Darien.

La confesión de Serena dejo a la mayoría sin palabras, jamás pensaron que una tragedia de ese tamaño había golpeado a su amiga, además se sentían culpables por haber dudado de ella, el silencio de Darien confirmaba que lo que Serena decía era verdad con lo que más miserables se sentían.

—Serena salio corriendo de mi departamento y yo salí tras ella, en segundos ya estaba vestido y corriendo tras de Serena para tratar de alcanzarla y evitar que alguna tragedia sucediera, pero llegue tarde… cruzó una calle por donde transitaba un conductor a exceso de velocidad… todo lo vi en cámara lenta, el automóvil la arrollo lanzándola por los aires varios metros hasta impactarse en el pavimento, me apresure a llegar a su lado, la sangre brotaba y cubría todo su cuerpo, minutos después llego la ambulancia y la trasladaron al hospital donde yo me encontraba trabajando. Las horas pasaron y nos informaron de que ella estaba fuera de peligro, con muchos golpes y cosas por el estilo, pero que desafortunadamente el accidente le había costado la vida a la criatura que llevaba en su vientre— confeso Darien en medio de un mar de llanto. En todos los años que llevaban de conocerlo jamás lo habían visto tan derrotado y mucho menos llorando. El ambiento estaba cargado por un dolor casi tangible en combinación del arrepentimiento y múltiples sentimientos que cada uno de los presentes sentía.

—Eres un maldito Chiba— grito Rei con claras intensiones de abalance sobre el para golpearlo hasta cansarse y lo hubiera hecho si Haruka no se lo hubiera impedido —Suéltame Haruka, tú siempre has odiado a Darien no entiendo por que ahora lo defiendes, ¡déjame!— volvió a gritar fuera de sí mientras forcejeaba con la guerrera del viento para que la dejara cumplir sus deseos, pero en ese momento se percato de un gran detalle que al parecer el resto de sus amigas había pasado desapercibido —ustedes lo sabían— aseguro refiriéndose a Haruka y Michiru —sí, ustedes lo sabían por eso hace unos momentos Serena las menciono.

—Entiendo que Darien actuara de esa manera siempre ha sido una maldito cobarde hijo de puta, pero ¿ustedes?— expresó furiosa Mina —Ustedes debían proteger a Serena y…

—Yo le pedí a Haruka que no dijera nada. A ella no le correspondía decir la verdad por eso guardo silencio— advirtió Serena —Eran otros los que debían hablar.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Michiru en todo este asunto?— preguntó Setsuna intuyendo la respuesta que no estaba segura querer escuchar.

—Yo era la mujer con quien Darien engaño a Serena— confesó la chica de cabellos acuamarinos.

* * *

**Capitulo III: "Amargos recuerdos"**

_Prometo no tardarme tanto en actualizar ya que tengo bastante avanzado del tercer capitulo. Agradezco de todo corazón a las tres personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme RR e invitarlas a seguir leyendo la historia. serenasexilady, Divissima Moon y Watty. _


	3. Chapter 3

_N.A: Junto con saludarlas les informo que a partir de este capitulo integrare a la historia algunos fragmentos relatados en primera persona, especialmente los recuerdo. Espero que no se confundan cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario o crítica son bien recibidos._

* * *

**Capitulo III: "Amargos recuerdos"**

**Tienda de suministros, Hospital de campaña, Kivu, Republica Democrática del Congo.**

Momentos de eterno silencio volvieron a inundar la tienda de suministros después de la confesión de la Sailor de las profundidades marinas, nadie podría creer lo que acaban de escuchar, resultaba tan irrisoria la situación que si no vieran la cara de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad que tenían Michiru y Darien podrían fácilmente pensar que todo era mentira. Habían pasado largos años dudando y desconfiando de Serena, siempre creyeron que había arrancado por temor a enfrentar la infidelidad, que según Darien, ella había cometido, pero todo era mentira, ella nunca fue infiel todo lo contrario ella había sido la victima de una infidelidad, una vil y cruel traición que termino en tragedia.

Las miradas de reproche no se hicieron esperar y mucho menos las ansias de hacer pagar a los traidores por tal atrocidad, ¿Pero qué ganarían con eso?... nada, la respuesta era clara y concisa, nada de lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer podría devolver el tiempo atrás para enmendar los errores, el golpear, insultar o incluso aniquilar a los traidores no serviría de nada y eso era frustrante.

— ¿Cómo pudiste?— reprocho Rei a Michiru —Y tú, Haruka… tú lo sabias y no hiciste nada, dejaste que todos estos años pensáramos que la culpable de todo era Serena, no te importo nada… solo te quedaste callada… ¿Dónde quedo la lealtad hacia tu "Gatita"? de la cual te sientes tan orgullosa… ¿Dónde quedo ese amor incondicional? El que profesas a los cuatro vientos. Se suponía que nosotras la teníamos que proteger… tú eres tan culpable como esos dos, por que tú fuiste cómplice de la traición… y todo por cuidar la "honorabilidad" de esa cualquier…

— ¡BASTA!— gritó Serena interrumpiendo a la pelinegra antes de que completara el insulto hacia Michiru — ya les dije que yo le pedí a Haruka que no hablara… una vez me juzgaron a mi no cometan el mismo error dos veces y comiencen a juzgar a Michiru. Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho.

—No puedo creer como aun después de todo lo que ha pasado la defiendes— habló con incredulidad Mina.

—Todos cometemos errores Mina y si yo no tengo ningún tipo de rencor o resentimiento hacia ella no veo porque ustedes si los tendrían que tener— dijo Serena mientras apoyaba la espalda en uno de los estantes. A pesar de mantenerse aparentemente tranquila la verdad dictaba mucho de eso, y en más de una oportunidad debió contar hasta diez para tranquilizarse y evitar explotar y mandar a todos al diablo.

—Nuestra vida fue un completo desastre desde que te fuiste y nos pides que hagamos como que aquí no ha pasado nada.

—No Lita, yo solo les pido que analicen la situación y hagan un mea culpa. No pueden atribuir de todo lo que ha pasado a Michiru, ella no las obligo a desconfiar de mi, ella no les dijo "vayan a la casa de Serena, reclámenle, repróchenle e insúltenla por haber engañado al príncipe". Todos y cada uno de nosotros— dijo Serena mientras recorría con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes —cometimos errores por lo que no tenemos el derecho de enjuiciar a otros.

—Esta bien, nosotras nos equivocamos y desconfiamos de ti, pero no puedes comparar eso con la traición de Darien y Michiru.

—Y no lo hago Amy. La infidelidad duele, pero la desconfianza también… el daño ya esta hecho y asimismo ya esta superado. Nunca las odie o quise hacer algo en contra de ustedes para que supieran lo que se sufre cuando tus amigas y tu novio te dañan, nunca quise hacerlas pagar por sus errores por lo mismo es que les pido que ustedes no lo hagan con el resto…

—Serena, siento interrumpirte pero se presento un problema y te necesitamos— la voz de Sean interrumpió a la rubia desde fuera de la tienda de suministros.

—Voy de inmediato— respondió y espero unos segundo hasta que los pasos del hombre le indicaron que ya no estaba cerca— sigan con sus vidas, no se guarden rencor. Recuerden que son amigas, quiéranse y apóyense mutuamente, no se separen ni se odien por lo que paso, yo no lo hago y quiero lo mejor para ustedes… den vuelta la página y en nombre de todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntas les pido que siempre se mantengan unidas y fortalezcan los lazos de amistad— habló Serena refiriendo a las chicas.

— ¿Esta es la despedida?— pregunto afligida Haruka — ¿nos volveremos a ver?

—Quizás… salúdenme a Luna y Artemis— fue lo último que dijo para alejarse del lugar donde estaban reunidos, sin mirar atrás y sin dirigirle la palabra a Darien.

El silencio hizo su aparición una vez más, el ensimismamiento era un síntoma general donde todos se preguntaban lo que deberían hacer ¿Irse y dejar todo como esta? ¿Olvidarse de todo? ¿Seguir confiando en el resto? ¿Quedarse para enmendar una lazo de amistad roto?... era difícil tomar una decisión, sabían que su sola presencia traía tormentosos recuerdos a Serena, pero ellas querían compartir el resto de sus vidas con la rubia, querían seguir siendo amigas, anhelaban que el resplandor de la princesa siempre estuviera a su lado porque la felicidad completa solo la podrían alcanzar con Serena presente en sus vidas. El problema es que al parecer la rubia ya no las quería cerca y ¿la podían culpar? No, claro que no, si fueron ellas con sus dudas y desconfianzas las que forjaron años atrás sus días actuales, las que provocaron el alejamiento de la más preciada amiga que tenían en esta y en la vida pasada. La persona que les enseño el significado real de la palabra amistad y que ellas tan cruelmente olvidaron, la única persona que siempre lucho hasta el final por lo que quería.

Una cosa que tenían clara era que Serena siempre luchaba por lo que quería, nunca se rindió a la hora de defender sus ideales ¿Por qué ellas tendrían que hacerlo? Si querían honrar la amistad que las unió la mejor forma era luchar por lo que querían, esforzarse y conseguir borrar el dolor de Serena con nuevos momentos de felicidad, pelear hasta la muerte, si fuera necesario, para que la princesa ya no sufra con la presencia de sus Sailors y que cada lagrima derramada sea borrada con nuevos momentos de felicidad que ellas debían brindarle a Serena, por lo que en silencio y con miradas cómplices las ocho guardianas de la princesa de la Luna comprendieron y decidieron lo que debían hacer, su lugar estaba con la joven doctora, y si bien, no podían dejar atrás sus propias vidas en Tokio aprovecharían hasta el ultimo momento de su estadía en el Congo para reconstruir la linda amistad que un día las unió y con una calida sonrisa pactaron lo que sus miradas llenas de determinación decían a gritos.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Darien, el único ajeno al pacto silencioso.

—Nada que te importe —la amabilidad en las palabras de Haruka era algo que no estaba presente ni en la más minima cantidad.

—No sé como puedes mirar a Serena a la cara, eres el peor ser humano que he conocido en mi vida— a todos los presentes les sorprendió que esas palabras tan despectivas hubieran salido de la boca de la Sailor más cordial de todas, aun que sabían que eso era lo mínimo que se merecía Darien por lo que internamente disfrutaron que Ami le hablara así.

—No te sorprendas Amy— habló una muy furiosa Rei—al descarado no le basto con engañar a Serena con una de sus mejores amigas y negar la paternidad de su hijo, sino, que viene hasta acá y a penas la ve la abraza como si nada pasara. Eres despreciable, un poco hombre que no vale la pena, un miserable que…

—No les permito que me falten el respeto— rugió Darien defendiéndose de los insultos.

—Chicas ya terminen ahora lo importante es enfocarnos en corregir nuestros errores, no perdamos más tiempo con este imbesil— decidió interrumpir Setsuna antes de que los insultos pasaran a mayores y terminaran todos envueltos en un mar de golpes. Nuevamente todos los presentes se sorprendieron, nunca habían escuchado a Setsuna insultar a alguien, ella siempre tan respetuosa y sobre todo con el príncipe de la Tierra no dejo escapar la oportunidad de denigrar al pelinegro.

—Tienes razón vamos a planificar los pasos a seguir— ordeno Haruka y todas se dispusieron a retirarse del lugar.

— ¿Qué piensan hacer?

—Nada que te importe Darien regresa a Tokio y déjanos en paz, no sigas tentando a tu buena fortuna y vete antes que hagamos que pagues como corresponde tus engaños— Amenazo Lita.

—No me importa lo que digan ni sus amenazas si ustedes se quedan yo también lo haré, Serena es el amor de mi vida y voy a luchar para recuperarla. Voy a ganarme su amor y la llevaré de regreso a Japón les guste o no.

—Has lo que quieras, pero te advierto que no permitiré que te acerques a mi Gatita— hablo con firmeza Haruka y todas se fueron a planificar la estrategia adecuada para recuperar la amistad perdida.

**Área de Pediatría, Hospital de campaña, Kivu, Republica Democrática del Congo.**

—Dime pequeño ¿Por qué no querías comer?— pregunto Serena a un niño que se encuentra en el plan que combatía la desnutrición.

—Es que no me gusta la zanahoria— respondió el pequeño en medio de sollozos.

— ¿Y por qué no? Si es muy sabrosa— mintió, la verdad es que ella también odiaba ese anaranjado vegetal.

—Mentira… si fuera así tú te la comerías— el rostro de la doctora se desencajo, el solo hecho de pensar en comer zanahoria le revolvió el estomago aunque supo disimularlo muy bien, al menos frente al pequeño ya que su amiga Mel, que estaba a su lado, trataba de reprimir su risa sin mucho éxito haciéndole entender que ella no le había creído nada.

—Mel no te rías— la regañó mientras intentaba darle de comer al niño.

—Bene tiene razón, si fuera tan apetecible ese alimento tú deberías de comerlo primero— la cara de asco de Serena termino por hacer estallar a carcajadas a la doctora pelirroja.

—La doctora Smith tiene razón, si usted come yo como— dijo el niño llamado Bene con total inocencia. Él desconocía en su totalidad el repudio de Serena hacia ese vegetal.

—Vamos Sere, nosotras deberíamos dar el ejemplo y tú…

—Entonces ¿Por qué no te comes tú esa zanahoria?— interrumpió Serena a su amiga antes de que la metiera en una situación más comprometedora.

—Bueno— dijo encogiéndose de hombros para después llevarse a la boca un poco de zanahoria.

—Ves Bene, ahora cométetela tú— habló Serena.

—No, ahora usted— Bene señalo con su dedo índice a Serena.

—Bien Doctora Tsukino es su turno— se burlo Mel mientras dirigía una cuchara con gran cantidad de zanahoria a la boca de Serena.

—Espera… espera— Serena detuvo la mano de Mel antes de que la cuchara llegara a tocar sus labio— si me como esto— señalando la zanahoria —tú, Bene te comerás todos tus alimentos— el niño afirmo con la cabeza y Serena suspiro resignada— esta bien la comeré yo primero, pero solo un poco la cuchara esta muy llena.

—Serena no seas infantil y come— ordeno la chica pelirroja que se regocijaba al ver el sufrimiento de su amiga.

—Oye tú no deberías estar en este lugar, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?— pregunto la rubia a su amiga como ultimo recurso para librarse de ese tormento.

—Ya sabes que me gusta ayudarte aquí en el área de Pediatría… y no, no tengo nada que hacer— respondió llevándole de nuevo la cuchara a la boca— ahora ¡COME!

—Eres una traidora Mel— murmullo entre dientes Serena y como no le quedaba más remedio abrió la boca para recibir el alimento que una Mel muy divertida le llevaba a la boca. Apenas la zanahoria hizo contacto con sus papilas gustativas los ojos le la rubia se llenaron de lagrimas y no producto de la tristeza, sino, que de la repugnancia que le causa ese vegetal, Mel solo se afirmaba el estomago tratando de contener las grandes carcajadas que la expresión de asco de Serena le provocaban.

—Ajajá… ajajá… vamos Sere… ajajá… ahora tienes que tragártela— y así lo hizo la rubia sintiendo como el alimento pasaba lentamente por su garganta recorriendo por su interior hasta llegar al estomago en medio de múltiples espasmos que le provocaron las nauseas al saborear la zanahoria.

—Ya Bene ahora cométela tú— dijo Serena y salio corriendo despavorida en busca de un lugar donde poder vomitar lo que acababa de comer y que aun le daba asco.

Serena corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras aguantaba las ganas de vomitar, pero cuando llego hasta su destino ya no tenia nauseas por lo que decidió que lo mejor era lavarse los dientes para dejar de sentir ese horrendo sabor. Finalizada la tarea se dirigió hacia la densa vegetación que abundaba en el lugar, necesitaba tomar aire y relajarse un momento antes de retomar sus labores o de plano irse a descansar. Llego hasta los pies de un árbol y hay se sentó mientras respiraba profundamente y cerraba los ojos tratando de aminorar todas las sensaciones que ese día la habían golpeado. No solo era el repudio y asco a la zanahoria, sino, que también era ese reencuentro con su pasado y con las personas que más la lastimaron en la vida, pensando en eso un recuerdo llego a su mente y se sumergió en rememorar uno de los peores días de su existencia.

**Recuerdo**

Serena POV

El templo Hikawua era testigo de los diversos temas de conversación que manteníamos tres de mis mejores amigas y yo. La verdad es que esa tarde habíamos planeado reunirnos en el templo para luego ir a visitar un parque de diversiones que se había inaugurado unos días antes. Una de mis amigas, la más temperamental de todas, de nombre Rei, comenzaba a impacientarse, y a esparcir regaños al viento por la tardanza de otra de mis amigas, otra chica de pelo castaño, gran altura y ojos verdes hacia sus mayores esfuerzos para calmar y tranquilizar a Rei, de lo contrario seriamos testigos de un cruel y feroz regaño que sufriría mi impuntual amiga, Lita siempre debía interceder de esta manera para evitar que se formara la tercera guerra mundial entre la temperamental chica de cabellos negros y las impuntuales chicas que normalmente eran dos o mejor dicho éramos dos, por alguna extraña razón ese día llegue puntual, pero mi compañera de retrasos no, así que en estos momentos ella era el blanco a ser destruido verbalmente por Rei. Una tercera chica, la más amable, tranquila, y pasiva de todas se encontraba a un par de metros separada de nosotras leyendo atentamente un libro, sin prestar ni el más mínimo interés en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, definitivamente Amy no cambia, nunca podrá dejar de pensar en el estudio ni por una hora si quiera. Yo por mi parte, me dedique solo a observar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, como nunca había llegado a la hora indicada, nunca supe lo que hacían mis amigas mientras esperaban, comprendí que muchas de las palabrotas que Rei vocifera en contra de Mina, que es la chica que se encuentra retrazada en más de diez minutos y eso para Rei es una eternidad, en situaciones anteriores eran dirigidas hacia mi persona, cosa que me hizo dar una gran carcajada con lo que gane tres miradas desconcertadas que me decían "ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA", en fin, después sentí un poco de compasión por la pobre de Lita, el tener que calmar a Rei es una de las cosas más difíciles de este mundo, creo que si me dieran a elegir entre atravesar mil veces el Polo Norte de nuevo o soportar y tratar de contener el carácter de Rei elegiría sin dudarlo un segundo la primera opción y Dios sabe lo mucho que odio el frío y ese lugar en especial.

Diez minutos más y Mina no aparece, pero a mi no me importa, primero por que tendría que ser muy descarada para que me molestara y segundo por que estoy realmente divertida observando a mis queridas amigas. Por fin Amy dejo de leer para ir en ayuda de Lita que ya estaba quedando sin armas para contener a Rei, y en su inocente tono de voz nos dice "chicas no le habrá sucedido algo malo a Mina por eso se retrazo", lo que hizo que tras unos segundos de silencio absoluto de nuevo estallara en una gran carcajada, pero esta vez mis amigas no me quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca, si no que se unieron a mi formando un concierto de risas, la verdad es que ni la misma Amy se cree lo que acababa de decir y no le quedo de otra más que unirse a nosotras a reír. Bueno al menos ese comentario sirvió para relajar y calmar en una milésima parte a Rei. Veinte minutos más y Mina no llegaba, ya nos comenzábamos a preocupar de verdad, incluso yo que sé que el tiempo que lleva mi loca amiga de atraso ya no es normal, cinco minutos más y un sonido que todas las presentes conocíamos muy bien comenzó a retumbar en nuestras cabezas, era el comunicador que Luna nos dio para que las Sailor Scout se pudieran contactar de una forma más rápida y eficaz. Exactamente era mi comunicador el que sonaba, lo llevaba en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta así que rápidamente lo saque y presione el botón para aceptar el llamado.

—Te estamos esperando— le dije, todas sabíamos que la que me llamaba a través del comunicador era Mina.

—Necesito que vengan todas al parque Nº 10— me dice y termina la comunicación. Yo siento que se me viene el mundo encima, las chicas que estaban a mi lado y que no vieron la imagen que vi yo en la pantalla de mi comunicador, notaron que en ese momento quede en estado de shock.

— ¿Qué pasa Serena?— me interrogan todas a la vez.

— ¿Qué le sucede a Mina?— me pregunta Lita, lo que me hace reaccionar y mirar con cara de espanto a las chicas.

—No era Mina— digo tras unos breves momentos de horrible tensión, la cara de desconcierto de las chicas era evidente, me levante del lugar donde estaba sentada y corrí con todas mis fuerzas con destino el parque Nº 10 mientras volvía a hablar — ¡ERA SAILOR VENUS!— grite, en cuestión de milésimas de segundos las chicas que me acompañaban entendieron lo que pasaba, y corrieron tras de mi.

Que fuera Sailor Venus la que me llamo era sinónimo de que nuevos enemigos nos estaban atacando y las Sailor scout debían volver a sostener terribles batallas para mantener la paz del planeta Tierra y el Universo entero, que la vida de chica normal se había terminado.

Cuando llegamos al parque, ya estando transformadas lo primero que vimos fue la cara de horror de Sailor Venus, que estaba parada frente a un ente amorfo al cual solo se le distinguían unos espantosos ojos rojos cargados de odio. No necesite ver nada más para saber que ese ser sin forma definida era Caos en su forma original.

— ¡VENUS!— Grite a todo pulmón —ALEJATE DE INMEDIATO ESA COSA ES… ES… ¡CAOS!— Mina a toda velocidad se acerco hasta donde estábamos. Las chicas me miraron incrédulas.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es Caos?— me pregunto Sailor Mercury mientras revisaba su computadora.

—Cuando lo expulse del cuerpo de Galaxia logre sentirlo y esa cosa tiene la misma energía de Caos— ninguna creía lo que les decía, o no me querían creer.

—Chicas, Serena dice la verdad— me apoyo Mina —él… me lo dijo— señalando con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, que temblaba de manera desmesurada, al ente que teníamos al frente.

Cada una de nosotras nos sumergimos en nuestros propios pensamientos, nadie podía hablar, la verdad es que las Sailor Scout estaban consumiéndose en un terrible sentimiento de temor, un miedo nunca antes experimentado y que yo capte muy bien al mirar cada uno de sus rostros.

—Por fin se digna a llegar Princesa de la Luna— una voz de ultratumba nos saca abruptamente de nuestros pensamientos —la estaba esperando— una horrible sensación me recorrió el cuerpo desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies. —espero que esta vez no te escondas tras tus guerreras, y te comportes como lo que eres… una princesa— las chicas salieron de su letargo y a pesar del miedo que las invadía no dudaron en rodearme con sus cuerpos para protegerme —esta es una batalla que solo la princesa y yo debemos librar— con un simple movimiento de manos lanzo a mis amigas por los aires, dejándolas esparcidas en el suelo a varios metros de distancia desde donde yo me encontraba —princesa será mejor que les ordene a sus guardianas que no interfieran, si quiere que conserven sus vidas— su sarcástico respeto me alteraba más de lo que me encontraba, sabia muy bien que Caos no tendría ningún problema para matar a mis amigas, si me daba la opción de mantenerlas con vida no la desaprovecharía, aunque sospechaba que algo tramaba no me importaba, esta vez las protegería yo.

—Chicas no interfieran— les dije muy segura de mi misma.

— ¿ESTAS LOCA?, MALDITA DEMENTE, COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE TE DEJAREMOS SOLA— esas fueron las palabras de Mars

—Y TÚ ¿ESTAS SORDA QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE?— le conteste utilizando su mismo tono de voz, nunca le había hablado de esa forma a Rei, sinceramente me dolió más a mi mis propias palabras que al resto de las chicas, apreté con fuerza los puños y los ojos —QUE QUEDE CLARO SCOUT NO QUIERO QUE INTERVENGAN, ESTA ES UNA ORDEN Y ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA, DE LO CONTRARIO LO TOMARE COMO TRAICIÓN— dije estas palabras con fuerza, con autoridad con liderazgo pero sin ser capaz de mirarlas a la cara, todas sabemos la envergadura de la palabra traición. Caos por su parte solo reía de manera escalofriante.

—Así que la princesita si tiene las agallas suficientes para poner en su lugar a su guerreritas— la forma despectiva con la que se refirió a las chica hizo que me hirviera la sangre y que quisiera despellejarlo con mis propias manos por haberme obligado a humillar a mis amigas de esa forma —pero veamos si tienes las suficientes agallas para soportar la primera parte de mi venganza— me dijo.

—No te tengo miedo— le dije de manera firme, aunque esa afirmación estaba absolutamente contraria a la realidad, no temía por mi vida, pero si me atemorizaba la idea que Caos dañara a mis seres queridos —ya te derrote una vez, sé que lo puedo hacer una vez más— hice una pausa —sentí tu energía cuando te expulse del cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia por lo que sé que en estos momentos te encuentras extremadamente débil, y si recuerdas bien, en ese enfrentamiento yo nunca llegue a ocupar mi máximo poder por que nunca combatí— no tengo idea de donde saque las fuerzas para decir todas estas palabras, mire de reojo a las chicas que mantenían expresiones mezcladas de sorpresa, orgullo y confianza. Ellas en este preciso momento a pesar de que las humille confían en mí y yo no podía fallarles, mire a Caos y este no expresaba nada, pero note que se inquieto con mis palabras por su cambio de energía. Me permití ver a las chicas que estaban a mi espalda directamente a los ojos y sonreírles para expresarles que las cosas saldrían bien, aunque dentro de mi algo me decía que esto terminaría mal. Muy mal.

—Veo que estas muy confiada— me dice, yo me limito a mirarlo fijamente —entonces que empiece mi venganza— me puse en guardia, ante el más mínimo movimiento de Caos ya estoy preparada para utilizar el máximo poder del cristal de plata en su contra, pero él sigue parado sin mover un solo músculo manteniendo el mismo nivel de energía —pero antes déjame explicarte un par de cosas. ¿Recuerdas cuando le fueron tobadas sus semillas estelares a tus Sailor?— desvíe mi mirada y la concentre en los ojos de Rei, ella solo me sonrío transmitiéndome todo su amor, nunca he dejado de soñar por las noches con el momento exacto en que Mars se desvanece entre mis brazos y yo no puedo hacer nada para salvar su vida, es una horrible pesadilla que me atormenta constantemente.

—Eres un maldito— gruñí con la mandíbula apretada.

—Tomare eso como un sí— sonríe burlón —bueno como te diste cuenta en esa oportunidad todas ellas murieron, por que poseían semillas estelares puras, de lo contrario se hubieran transformado en seres malvados como los humanos que fueron atacados por las sirvientas de Sailor Galaxia, en monstruos que lo único que anhelan es la destrucción de todo lo que los rodea, pero tú posees el poder para devolverlos a la normalidad, cosa que a mi no me agrada mucho que digamos, en fin, me di el trabajo de encontrar una forma en que tú poder no sirva para devolverles la normalidad a estos seres y ¿que crees? La encontré, así que la única forma que tendrás para detener a mis "mascotas" será acabando con sus vidas.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no encontrare otro método para salvar las almas de esos inocentes?— le pregunte de manera altiva —como ya te dije tú aun no conoces todo mi poder.

—Sé que lo lograras pero ya no te servirá de nada por que no te daré el tiempo necesario para que lo hagas— las chicas que hasta este momento participaban como espectadoras estallaron en cólera pero con un simple movimiento de mi mano las detuve antes que cometieran una locura, afortunadamente comprendieron el gesto y se tranquilizaron.

Caos en un rápido movimiento hizo aparecer dos burbujas, volví a ponerme en guardia no sabia lo que planeaba pero sabía perfectamente bien que no seria nada bueno. Las burbujas poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta donde estaba el cuerpo deforme de Caos, pude identificar que dentro de las burbujas habían dos perdonas, un niño y un adulto mientras que en la otra se encontraba solo una. Caos ubico las burbujas justo en el centro, entre él y yo a varios metros de distancia la una de la otra, esta posición me dio una mejor vista de las personas que estaban cautivas y lo que vi me dejo sin aliento, sentí como si todo el peso del mundo cayera sobre mis hombros, en una de las burbujas se encontraban mi padre y mi hermano pequeño, Sammy, mientras que en la otra se encontraba mi mamá. En un ataque de furia comencé a lanzar rayos de poder con el cristal de plata en contra de las burbujas pero cada rayo provocaba que una descarga eléctrica recorriera los cuerpos de los integrantes de mi familia, así que deje de atacar. Caos lanzo un rayo oscuro en contra de una de las burbujas, la que desapareció de inmediato dejando caer al suelo a mi madre que se retorcía de dolor, sus gritos perforaban mi cabeza, intente correr hacia ella pero Sailor Uranus me sujeto con fuerza y me lo impidió, nunca supe en que momento hicieron su aparición las outers, pero ahí estaban. Mire con desesperación a Haruka para que me soltara y me dejara ir donde estaba mi madre pero no lo conseguí, observe a Caos que lanzo otro rayo a la otra burbuja liberando a mi padre y a Sammy, ellos cayeron sobre el suelo pero aparentemente se veían bien, ilesos no como mamá, que de un momento a otro se puso de pie y comenzó a transformarse en un horrible ser sin alma, en un monstruo. Utilizando todas mis fuerzas logre zafarme del agarre de Uranus que no pudo hacer nada por que la tome desprevenida y con un rápido movimiento la lance en contra del resto de las chicas y antes de que la transformación de mamá Ikuko finalizara utilice el poder curativo del cristal de plata, con la mayor energía posible para detener el cambio que estaba sufriendo el cuerpo de la mujer que me dio la vida sin poner en riesgo su existencia, mi asombro fue monumental cuando confirme que las palabras que anteriormente me había dicho Caos eran ciertas, el muy maldito había encontrado una forma de impedir que mi poder curativo hiciera efecto. Observe que parada a unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraba mi madre, una mujer dulce y bondadosa que amaba por sobre todas las cosas a su familia convertida en un horrible monstruo sin alma y sin corazón, que miraba fijamente a mi padre y hermano con sed de destrucción, y que lo único que la detenía a atacarlos era Caos que la tenia sujeta por medio de unos lazos que segundos antes había hecho aparecer.

—¿Qué te parece princesita?— Me pregunto Caos —esta es la primera parte de mi venganza, prepárate por que volveré cuando haya recuperado todas mis energías para completar mi principal objetivo, para hacerte llorar lágrimas de sangre para luego matarte con mis propias manos— y sin más desapareció dejando libre a mi madre para que saciara su sed de destrucción.

Lo que sucedió después fue algo que paso demasiado rápido pero que yo vi en cámara lenta. Mi madre corrió a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba el resto de mi familia, en ese momento las chicas y yo corrimos desesperadas para tratar de detenerla de alguna forma, Uranus y Neptune al darse cuenta de que no llegaríamos a tiempo lanzaron sus poderes.

— ¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!— escuche a Uranus a mi espalda.

— ¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!— ambos poderes se combinaron y dieron de lleno en el cuerpo de mi madre. Lentamente se fue disipando el polvo que se había generado tras la explosión que causaron los poderes en contacto con su objetivo y lo que vimos nos dejo paralizadas, mi madre seguía de pie, ilesa y retomando su embiste en contra de Sammy y de mi padre, el cual en un ataque de valentía se interpuso entre el monstruo en que se había convertido mi madre y mi hermano para protegerlo. Mamá Ikuko tomo por la cabeza a papá y como si se tratara de una frágil rama le destrozo el cuello cuando le giro bruscamente la cabeza. El sonido de los huesos quebrándose llego hasta mis oídos provocando un cataclismo en mi interior, delante de mis ojos y de los de mi hermano mi madre había asesinado al hombre que nos dio la vida de una manera cruel y sin el más mínimo remordimiento, en ese instante comprendí que mi mamá ya no tenia salvación, y me quede parada como una estatua mientras mis amigas corrían desesperadas para intentar detener a mi madre.

— ¡GRITO MORTAL! , ¡TUMBA DEL SILENCIO!, ¡ESPADA DE URANUS ELIMINA!, ¡REFLEJO SUBMARINO DESTRUYE!, ¡SAETA LLAMENATE DE MARTE!, ¡BESO DE AMOR Y BELLAZA DE VENUS!, ¡CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE DE JUPITER!, ¡RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO!

Los gritos de ataque de mis guerreras me sacaron de mis pensamientos, en fracciones de segundo vi como los ocho poderes se combinaban y formaban una enorme bola de energía de múltiples colores para dar un golpe que seria mortal para mi madre, las chicas reaccionaron cuando vieron que mamá Ikuko se disponía a terminar con la vida de Sammy que se mantenía en estado de shock, pero antes de que la gran bola de energía llegara a su objetivo utilice el cristal de plata para lanzar dos rayos de poder uno más fuerte que el otro que fue el que se encargo de destruir la combinación mortal de mis amigas y el otro rayo se impacto directamente en el cuerpo de mi madre con lo que logre alejarla de mi hermano y evitar que lo dañara.

— ¡SAILOR MOON!— me gritaron las chicas, ellas al igual que yo comprendieron que mi madre ya no tenia salvación, yo lo sabia por que mi corazón me lo decía a gritos. Antes de que mis amigas intentaran volver a reunir sus poderes y que mi madre se lanzara en contra de Sammy lance un tercer rayo con el cristal de plata, el más poderoso de todos los que había generado hasta ese minuto, que se impacto con una fuerza y velocidad descomunal contra la mujer que más he amado en esta vida, contra mi madre. Este rayo no fue como el primero que le lance a Mamá Ikuko cuando apenas se estaba transformando, en esa instancia utilice poder curativo, ahora fue poder destructivo el cual cumplió con su misión, destruir al enemigo a pesar del gran dolor que me embargaba. El monstruo dio un enorme y lastimoso grito de tormento y regreso a su apariencia normal, frente a mi cayo de rodillas Ikuko Tsukino.

—Perdóname, perdónenme por favor— dijo, después me miro a los ojos, y me sonrío de la manera maternal como siempre solía hacerlo, me acerque hasta ella y me puse a su altura —gracias hija mía por salvarme, te amo— me confeso en un susurro que yo escuche perfectamente, no sé como ni cuando se entero de que yo era su hija, pero eso es algo que en esos momentos no me importaba.

—Mamá— le dije. Mi voz no lograba sonar con el volumen adecuado por lo que me acerque hasta su oído para que me escuchara —yo también te amo, pero por favor no me dejes, perdóname yo no quería…

— ¡Shhhhh!— me silencio —no tengo… nada que perdonarte. Hija mía… por favor se feliz… y cuida a… tú hermano… no te culpes por esto… solo hiciste lo correcto— comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos mientras que los míos se abrían desmesuradamente para dar paso a un río de lagrimas —te amo— fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer pesadamente sobre mis brazos y dejar de existir. Sentía como su cuerpo exánime y muy maltratado perdía poco a poco la poca temperatura que le quedaba.

En ese momento lo único que quería era morirme junto a mis padres, me sentía la persona mas miserable del universo entero, la verdad es que de un momento a otro mi cuerpo dejo de obedecer las ordenes de mi cerebro, yo solo me quede ahí, en ese lugar al lado de mi madre, vi como se acercaban la chicas a mi lado y no lograba comprender las cosas que hablaban, trataba de hablar, gritar, llorar y moverme pero simplemente no podía, lo único que era capaz de hacer era sentir el espantoso y torturante dolor que me apretaba hasta estrangularme el corazón, vi como Plut, Saturn, Mercury y Jupiter tomaban a Sammy y se lo llevaban, mientras que Uranus me tomaba entre sus brazos y me cargaba hasta un callejón, mientras que escuchaba como se acercaba el sonido de los distintos vehículos de emergencia que acudían al rescate de los heridos que se pudieron haber producido por el enfrentamiento.

En el callejón Haruka me dejo sobre el piso sentada mientras que me movía bruscamente por los hombros y me decía no sé que cosas, después vi como una mano viajaba a gran velocidad y se estrellaba contra mi cara para dar paso a un intenso ardor sobre mi mejilla izquierda, había sido Mars la que me había golpeado para que reaccionara, a pesar de que estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor no podía hacer nada, es como si mi cuerpo y mi cerebro se hubieran desconectados el uno del otro. Mire a las chicas que estaban visiblemente afectadas por los hechos ocurridos y por mi reacción, todas me hablaban y yo no lograba escucharlas hasta que de la boca de Mina salio la frase "tu hermano" que yo no oí pero si la pude leer de sus labios, logrando volver a encender mi cuerpo como si se tratara de una simple maquina, como si yo fuera un burdo robot al cual la palabra "hermano" presiono su botón de encendido.

— ¡SAMMY!— grite y salí corriendo para encontrar a mi hermano, hasta que el fuerte brazo de Haruka me detuvo —SUELTAME— volví a gritar totalmente exasperada —HARUKA DEJAME TENGO QUE IR A VER A MI HERMANO— lo único que sentí fue un duro golpe en mi mejilla, esta vez la guerrera del viento me abofeteo haciendo que el anterior golpe que me dio Rei pareciera una caricia.

—Iras a ver a tu hermano— me dijo con voz firme —pero primero debes calmarte y dejar de ser Sailor Moon— en ese momento me di cuenta que aun no me destransformaba a diferencia de las chicas, no podía presentarme como mi alter ego frente a Sammy, porque no seria bueno que en estos momentos descubriera que su hermana y la culpable de la muerte de sus padres son la misma persona.

Sammy estaba en un cuarto del Hospital General de Tokio, afortunadamente mi hermano salio físicamente ileso del ataque de esta tarde, pero no puedo decir que su mente y corazón emocionalmente estén igual que su cuerpo. Cuando lo vi comprendí lo dañado que estaba, nunca había visto a Sammy en las condiciones en las que lo encontré, el era un niño muy alegre, algo odioso, pero era feliz.

—Hermana— me dijo cuando me vio ingresar al cuarto —papá y mamá…— note como el nudo en su garganta no lo dejo continuar.

—Shhhhh ya lo sé— me acerque lentamente hacia él y cuando estuve a poca distancia Sammy se abalanzó sobre mi en busca de un abrazo que lograra consolarlo y calmar un poco de su dolor. Yo solo lo apreté contra mi pecho y le bese la cabeza, para estallar en llanto, nos mantuvimos en esa misma posición por largos minutos, no se cuantos, pero para mi fue una eternidad, en que lo único que hacíamos era llorar como un par de bebes, solo nosotros podíamos comprender el dolor del otro, desde ese día solo nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Serena POV fin.

**Fin del recuerdo**

**

* * *

**

Después de ver como Serena comía zanahorias y se aseguraba de que Bene se comiera todos sus alimentos Mel salio en búsqueda de su amiga, la había notado demasiado pensativa y todo indicaba que la razón era la presencia de esas personas que llegaron en compañía de Sean. Tras buscar en algunos lugares la vio a unos cuantos metros de la posición donde estaban instaladas las tiendas que el personal del hospital utilizaba para descansar, ahí estaba Serena sentada a los pies de un árbol con la mirada perdida y una marcada melancolía en los ojos por lo que decidió acercarse a preguntarle que era lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? Aun estas sensible por comer zanahoria— la pelirroja estaba preocupada, por lo que decidió subirle el ánimo a su amiga con una pequeña burla al notar la tristeza de la rubia.

—Ni me lo recuerdes Mel… eres una traidora— respondió tratando de ocultar su estado de animo.

—Lo hice por tu bien, sabes que es muy saludable comer vegetales.

—Lo sé, pero no significa que me tengan que gustar.

—Estas deprimida ¿Qué te pasa?— la pelirroja no quería incomodar a Serena con su pregunta por lo que trato de emitir sus palabras de manera suave.

—No es nada de que preocuparse, solon recordaba el fallecimiento de mis padres— respondió abatida la rubia. Mel tomo asiento a su lado y la reconforto con un calido abrazo que Serena agradeció sinceramente, necesitaba sentir el cariño de una persona, de una amiga desinteresada que jamás le había fallado.

—Nunca me has querido contar los detalles de su muerte y no pretendo presionarte para que lo hagas, solo quiero que sepas que yo siempre voy a estar cuando tú lo necesites— le hablo mirándola fijamente a los ojos para darle más veracidad a sus palabras.

—Eso también lo sé Mel y de verdad que te lo agradezco… eres una persona muy importante para mi.

—Ya lo sabia… soy fantástica— ambas rieron— hace tiempo que habías dejado de atormentarte con esos recuerdos la llegada de esas personas ¿tiene algo que ver? Con este repentino cambio de ánimos.

—Creo que si, el verlos me ha hecho recordar cosas que ya había superado, pero me di cuenta que no por eso iban a dejar de ser dolorosas.

—El dolor siempre estará presente en todo ser humano, lo importante es sobreponerse y no dejarse vencer y eso tú ya lo hiciste… las situaciones dolorosas te hacen crecer y mejorar como persona… madurar, piensa que la vida da muchas vueltas y que si actúas poniendo de por medio buenos sentimientos serás recompensada con creces. Sé que nada de lo que te diga podrá borrar tu sufrimiento pero ten fe que pronto llegara la felicidad que te mereces y conociéndote como lo hago estoy segura que vas a ser la mujer más feliz del universo porque te lo mereces, eres una excelente persona, la mejor de todas y no me gusta verte sufrir porque considero que no te lo mereces y si yo puedo hacer algo para que dejes de hacerlo solo dímelo, que estaré encantada de ayudarte.

—Gracias Mel…

—Nada de gracias, ahora te traeré algo para que subas esos ánimos y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta así que espera aquí, no te muevas— la pelirroja de un brinco se levanto del suelo y corrió con dirección hacia la tienda que le pertenecía, minutos después regreso con una maliciosa sonrisa escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Qué tramas Melissa Smith?— Serena entrecerró los ojos con total suspicacia, la repentina cara de inocencia de su amiga le advertía que alguna locura tenia en mente.

— No seas desconfiada solo traje unas cosas para pasar un momento agradable y olvidar las tristezas— termino de hablar y le mostró a la rubia lo que traía en sus manos, tres botellas de una liquido blanquecino y una cajetilla de cigarrillos alemanes— Serena enarco una ceja por lo que la pelirroja se apresuro a hablar— no pienses mal, el licor de coco me lo regalo el padre de una hermosa pequeña que traje a este mundo y los cigarrillos un "casco azul", nada de contrabando lo juro.

—Un miembro de las fuerzas de paz de la ONU te obsequio cigarrillos— le pregunto incrédula —a cambio de ¿Qué?— la incredulidad fue remplazada por picardía.

— ¡SERENA! Tienes una mente muy sucia— Mel fingió estar ofendida — solo acepte salir con él uno de estos días— le contesto con la misma picardía de la rubia.

—Eres increíble— expreso mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Óyeme que tú te niegues al placer de la vida eso no significa que todos lo tengamos que hacer… mírame llevo más de un año de celibato y te prometo que si sigo así terminaré acostándome con cualquier cosa que se me cruce por delante— hablo fingiendo desesperación y Serena volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras escuchaba atentamente los disparates de su amiga —deberías de apoyarme quien te dice que producto de mi desesperación no seas tú la elegida para descargar mis bajos instinto— miro a la rubia y comenzó a mover ambas cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

—Nadie me lo puede decir… aunque pensándolo bien no estas tan mal— la miro de pies a cabeza— podría hacer un sacrificio y hacerte el favor, el problema es que en mi no encontrarías lo que buscas— contesto Serena con diversión siguiéndole el juego a su amiga.

— ¿Cómo es eso que no estoy tan mal?— teatralizó un gran sufrimiento — y esta claro que en ti no encontraría lo que busco ya que te falta lo que los hombres tienen entre medio de las piernas, además no me gustan las rubias— esas palabras le recordaron a Serena al hombre de ojos verdes que conoció en la ciudad de Goma la ultima vez que había visitado ese lugar.

**Recuerdo**

—Shhhii, guarda silencio estamos rodeados de militares— le susurro al oído. Serena agudizo su oído y pudo escuchar las pisadas y los murmullos de los hombres del Ejército Patriótico Ruandés, cuando los soldados comprobaron que el área estaba desierta, según ellos, se alejaron dejando a la pareja en la misma posición, él estaba sobre ella, tumbados en el frío suelo y con sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Serena por primera vez observo a su acompañante quien tenía el rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas que dejaba al descubierto unos hermosos ojos verdes, de mirada profunda y penetrante y unos labios que tenían tatuada la palabra "bésame". Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que el tacto de la rubia podía identificar claramente cada uno de los músculos del varonil y bien formado cuerpo del "idiota" que tenia encima. Un impulso que no pudo reprimir llevo a la rubia a dibujar con sus dedos las curvas que uno de los brazos del hombre tenia, mientras que el chico de forma muy delicada retiro unos cabellos rebeldes que se habían posicionado en el rostro de Serena, la sutil caricia hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera por completo el cuerpo de la joven doctora que motivada por la agradable sensación cerro sus ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior inconcientemente— no te hagas ilusiones, que no me gustan las rubias— el comentario altanero del ojiverde desconcertó a la chica que abrió los ojos mientras el hombre se incorporaba, él como todo un caballero le tendió una mano para que se pusiera de pie, que ella con un gesto poco amable rechazo y se levanto sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa. Estaba molesta pero no sabia si era porque detestada en demasía a ese hombre o porque le agradaba mucho su compañía, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando divisaron que unos niños del grupo rebelde se acercaban al lugar donde ellos estaban, lograron identificar que tenían apresados a muchos ciudadanos comunes y corrientes.

**Fin**** del recuerdo**

— ¡Oye!— exclamo Mel al notar que su amiga se perdía en sus pensamientos — ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Eh?... nada… nada solo me acorde de un idiota que me dijo lo mismo que tú.

—Y si es un idiota ¿Por qué sonríes como tonta?— la miro con suspicacia y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

—Impresiones tuyas nada más— Serena desvío la mirada hacia otro lado e inconcientemente volvió a sonreír con el solo recuerdo de ese hombre.

—Como digas— respondió Mel no creyendo nada de lo que la rubia le dijo —toma— le dijo y le extendió una de las botellas que tenia en sus manos.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Licor de coco y es exquisito.

—No creo que debamos beber ¿Qué pasa si se presenta una emergencia?

—Ya es casi de noche, ya terminamos con nuestros deberes y si se presenta una emergencia que otros se hagan cargo… no podemos siempre ser nosotras las que solucionan todo— le dijo y volvía a ofrecerle la botella, ahora con más insistencia, Serena la miro indecisa.

— ¿Qué más da?— se encogió de hombros y tomo la botella, retiro la tapa y bebió una gran sorbo del licor.

—Es un poco fuerte al principio, pero después te acostumbras— le explico Mel al notar la carra de horror de la rubia cuando sintió el ardor en la garganta producto de la gran cantidad de alcohol que tenia el brebaje.

— ¿Y ahora me lo dices?

—Que niñita eres— se burlo Mel y bebió de otra de las botellas que traía consigo, poniendo exactamente la misma cara de horror que la rubia había puesto al realizar la misma acción.

—Es un poco fuerte al principio, pero después te acostumbras— ahora fue Serena quien se burlo de su amiga imitando sus palabras y tono de voz.

—Eres un fastidio.

—Ajajá… pero así me quieres

—No me queda de otra Serenita… jajaja.

—Doctor— llamo Amy.

— ¿Y Serena?— pregunto Sean al grupo de chicas que se le acercaron.

—La doctora pelirroja la llamo hace unos momentos— explico la castaña del grupo.

—Ya veo ¿en que puedo ayudarlas?— pregunto con amabilidad el guapo doctor.

—Voy a ir al grano… tenemos pensado estar en este lugar durante dos semanas y nos gustaría, si fuera posible, quedarnos aquí… podemos ayudar en lo que nos pidan— hablo Haruka.

—No sé si eso sea posible. Las decisiones que respectan a este lugar las tomamos en conjunto Serena, Mel y yo tendría que hablar con ellas antes de darles la respuesta que esperan.

—La señorita aquí presente— dijo Setsuna refiriéndose a Amy— es doctora, ella podría ayudar en el hospital y nosotras podríamos servirles de ayuda en cualquier cosa que ustedes necesiten.

—La ayuda en este lugar es siempre necesaria. Tenemos que levantar una gran tienda de campaña para separar el área de Pediatría del resto del hospital y no nos ha llegado la mano de obra para hacerlo, así que serian de mucha ayuda si se quedaran, pero aun así debo consultarlo con mis colegas.

—Entendemos y te agradeceríamos enormemente que nos permitieras ayudar— expreso Michiru.

—Es tarde y no es conveniente que regresen a la ciudad en estos momentos podrían ser secuestradas, heridas o peor aun muertas… duerman esta noche en este lugar y ya mañana veremos el resto— dijo pensativo Sean.

—Muchas gracias— dijeron todas.

— ¿Qué ustedes no andaban con dos chicos?— refiriéndose a Haruka— yo solo veo uno aquí ¿Dónde esta el pelinegro?

—Creo que él también se deberá quedar en este lugar, al menos por esta noche— Sean no entendió el por qué del fastidio en las palabras de la chica pelinegra cuando se refirió al hombre que faltaba.

—Vamos a buscarlo y después los guiare hasta el lugar donde sacaran unas tiendas de campaña para que las armen y descansen— sentencio Sean.

— El proceso para producir el licor utiliza un coco como envase para la fermentación e incluye los pasos de llenar los cocos pre-seleccionados con etanol, después de vaciar el agua, para disolver la pieza de las paredes internas de la cavidad de tal modo que absorben la fragancia del coco. El etanol se permite permanecer dentro del coco una cantidad de tiempo establecida y después se agrega una mezcla de zumo de caña del etanol y de azúcar, cincuenta por ciento de cada uno, en una proporción exacta para realzar el aroma del licor. La mezcla que resulta entonces se coloca dentro de la cavidad del coco donde se permite pasar por el proceso de fermentación por cerca de 21 días. Después la mezcla se vierte en un nuevo coco que es usado como envase para la distribución hacia los consumidores— explico Mel con claros síntomas de que la bebida alcohólica ya estaba asiendo efecto en su cuerpo y lucidez.

—Jajá jajá… Mel… Jajajaja… eres un desastre… ajajá… no te entendí nada de lo que me dijiste— se burlo la rubia también afectada por el licor de coco.

—Estas ebria Serena— la acuso —mi explicación fue de lo más clara, el que tú no entiendas es por que ya te afecto este delicioso brebaje.

—Eso es mentira— se defendió la rubia.

— ¿A sí?

—SÍ

—Entonces explícame que cosa fue lo que no entendiste— increpo la pelirroja.

—A parte de… ¿todo?— ambas rieron y Mel asintió con la cabeza —entonces Doctora Smith explíqueme por qué si este licor se distribuye a los consumidores envasado en un coco el que estamos bebiendo esta en una botella ¿eh?

—Al parecer no estas tan ebria como yo lo pensaba… jajaja… que sé yo… a mi solo me lo regalaron… ajajá.

—Eres un desastre.

—Bueno si te deja tranquila quizás el coco se rompió y la persona que me lo regalo vertió el contenido en una botella para que no se perdiera ¿conforme?

—No, pero bueno— respondió Serena mientras se quedaba pensativa y la expresión de su rostro se ponía más seria de lo normal.

— ¿Qué pasa?— se alarmo Mel al pensar que la rubia se había deprimido de nuevo.

—Ya sé… lo que pasa es que transportar cocos debe ser muy difícil por eso el hombre que te regalo el licor lo trajo en botellas— la expresión seria de Serena fue reemplaza por una totalmente divertida.

—Jajá jajá… eres una desconsiderada… ajajá… me asustaste… jajá jajá— Serena no entendió a lo que se refería su amiga, pero no le importo mucho ya que de inmediato acompaño a su amiga lanzándose a reír.

Siguieron así durante unos momentos más, hasta que cada una se termino de beber la botella correspondiente de licor mientras fumaban los cigarrillos alemanes que le obsequiaron a Mel. Se la pasaron hablando de temas totalmente absurdos y sin importancia, como la preparación del licor de coco y sus respectivos envases y un sin fin de temas que lograban hacerlas estallar a carcajadas a causa de las incoherencia que alguna de ellas hablaba.

—Ajajá… eres increíble… jajajja… sabia que tú discutías hasta con tu sombra pero nunca llegue a imaginar que fuera para tanto… ajajá— se burlaba Mel después de que Serena le contó una anécdota que le paso tras chocar con un poste y ella tan distraída como siempre pensó que era una persona y sin mirar al frente comenzó a insultar al infame que se cruzo por su camino.

—No te burles Mel.

—Es que… ajajá… jajaja… te imagino discutiendo con el poste y… ajajá— no pudo terminar de hablar, la risa no se lo permitía. Serena termino por contagiarse y ambas una vez más rieron hasta que el dolor en el abdomen se los permitió— Me voy a descansar querida amiga… fue un placer compartir contigo estas horas… de verdad eres increíble hace mucho que no me reía así.

—Óyeme… yo no soy tu bufón.

—Lo sé… lo sé. Aun así me hiciste reír mucho… te quiero y vete pronto a dormir— se despidió de la rubia con un beso en la mejilla y a duras penas se levanto del suelo tratando de no perder el equilibrio— te dejo la ultima botella de licor de coco y los cigarrillos restantes… vete a dormir luego o si no mañana no podré sacarte de tu tienda de campaña.

—En un momento me iré a dormir, que descanses y trata de no perder el equilibrio.

—Lo intentare— respondió Mel — good night.

—Bye Mel— respondió Serena y la pelirroja comenzó a caminar tambaleante en dirección a su tienda de campaña bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

* * *

**Capitulo IV: "Amargos recuerdos II y una reconciliación"**

_Una vez más agradezco los comentarios que han dejado en los anteriores capítulos. Esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar y así pretendo hacerlo con el próximo capitulo. Adiós._


	4. Chapter 4

_N.A: Un nuevo capitulo centrado solo en dos personajes. En este y el próximo capitulo me concentrare en desarrollar la relación que a partir del reencuentro tendrán las chicas con Serena… ya después empezara la acción y me centrare en los conflictos que suceden a diario en el Congo y un nuevo romance. Gracias por leer mi fic._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo IV: "Amargos recuerdos II y una reconciliación"**

Cuando la chica desapareció de su vista una vez más la rubia doctora comenzó a recordar sucesos de su vida en Japón. Realmente la compañía y el apoyo de Mel lograron levantarle el ánimo, pero le basto solo unos minutos de soledad para que la tristeza y nostalgia la volvieran a atacar. Abrió la última botella de licor de coco y comenzó a beber su contenido al tiempo que disfrutaba de un cigarrillo alemán y pensaba.

**Recuerdo**

Serena POV

Cuando Sammy pudo salir del hospital después de todo lo que paso con mis padres Haruka nos llevo hasta mi casa, teníamos que hacer los tramites para sepultar a nuestros padres, pero como caído del cielo apareció uno de mis tíos, hermano de Mamá Ikuko, quien se ofreció a hacer todos los arreglos para darle una digna despedida a mis progenitores.

Cuando mi tío nos preguntó que había pasado nosotros solo nos limitamos a responder lo mismo que decía el acta de defunción que nos dieron tanto los médicos como la policía… "Muerte causada por ataque de Youma en el parque Nº 10", mi hermano solo se confino a guardar silencio, creo que no quiso hablar porque le resultaba muy difícil recordar todo lo que había pasado. Mi tío comprendió esta situación y no insistió más en preguntar.

Al día siguiente los restos mortales de mis padres, a eso de las 12 PM, serian depositados en su última morada, un lindo parque que se encuentra a un par de kilómetros del centro de la ciudad. Esa noche las chicas no quisieron dejarnos solos, optaron por hacer turnos para cuidar de Sammy y de mí ya que según ellas no estábamos en condiciones de estar a solos. Ya en la mañana un par de horas antes del funeral de mis padres las chicas decidieron irse cada una a sus hogares para alistarse, quedamos en vernos en el cementerio, las despedí desde la puerta de mi casa y me fui directo a mi habitación donde Luna descansaba sobre mi cama.

—Serena, querida ¿Cómo estas?— me pregunta tiernamente.

— ¡Ay! Luna, no lo sé— le respondí con un hilo de voz

—No puedo llegar a imaginarme todo lo que estas sufriendo— me dice conciliadoramente —pero debes ser fuerte, tu hermano te necesita ahora más que nunca, él también esta sufriendo mucho y te necesita como su pilar y su apoyo para poder salir adelante— me mira fijamente a los ojos —en estos momentos tú eres lo único que tiene en esta vida, Serena Sammy necesita de tu fortaleza, necesita que madures y tomes las riendas tanto de tu vida como la de él.

— ¿Qué intentas decirme?— le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

—Que desde hoy en adelante tu tendrás que hacerte cargo de tu hermano, se que es duro lo que te diré, pero tienes que darte cuenta que ya no estarán tus padres para velar por su bienestar y su educación ahora esa es tu obligación como la hermana mayor que eres— me dice tranquilamente.

—Luna serías tan amable de dejarme a solas— le pedí casi en un susurro, que ella alcanza a escuchar.

—Claro, pero prométeme que pensaras en lo que te dije y que no dejaras que esta situación te derrote— se dio media vuelta y salió de mi habitación.

Cuando me vi sola me permití desahogarme como nunca lo había hecho, llore hasta que se secaran mis lagrimas, cubrí mi rostro con mi almohada para poder gritar todo lo que quisiera sin llamar la atención de nadie, después de largos minutos logre calmarme, creo que deje de llorar por que efectivamente había quedado sin lagrimas, y deje de gritar por que mi garganta ya no era capaz de emitir ningún otro sonido, me quede pensando en lo que había pasado, culpándome una y otra vez, recriminándome lo débil y cobarde que fui al no poder proteger a mi familia. Pensé en el futuro y en las palabras de Luna, es cierto que Sammy me necesita, pero yo no soy capaz de hacerme cargo de él, si no puedo cuidarme por mi misma menos podré hacerlo con mi hermano, no tengo la fortaleza de una princesa y no tengo la valentía de una heroína a pesar de ser lo que soy. Sammy merece que una mejor persona se haga cargo de él y si esta en mis manos lo conseguiré.

Un extraño ruido proveniente de la habitación de mi hermano me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me levanté rápidamente de mi cama y me fui hacia el cuarto de Sammy, al llegar abrí rápidamente la puerta y lo que ví me dejó totalmente desconcertada, mi hermano estaba como loco rompiendo todas las cosas de su habitación decidí ingresar y detenerlo cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba rompiendo todo, sino que solo estaba destrozando las cosas que hacían referencia a Sailor Moon. Sammy siempre fue uno de los más fieles admiradores de las Sailor scouts y en especial de Sailor Moon, por esta razón es que en su habitación existían muchas cosas alusivas a su heroína favorita, tenia desde fotografías pegadas en la pared hasta una pequeña muñeca, regalo de una de sus amigas, todo ahora estaba destruido, al principio no entendía muy bien el porque de la reacción de mi hermano.

—Sammy ¿Qué te ocurre?— Le pregunte — ¿Por qué estas destruyendo todas estas cosas?

—Porque la odio— me respondió con una voz cargada de ira —por su culpa papá y mamá están muertos— en ese momento comprendí el actuar de mi hermano, de un momento a otro su amada heroína se convirtió en el ser que más desprecia en la vida y yo no lo culpo porque en cierta medida yo siento lo mismo por Sailor Moon, siento ese mismo odio y repulsión por mi misma.

—Perdón— susurre.

— ¿Qué dices?— me pregunto Sammy, yo solo caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar de nuevo, comprobando que aun tenía muchas lagrimas por derramar.

—PERDÓN— le grite y él solo me miro confundido.

—No te entiendo ¿Qué te tengo que perdonar?— cuestiona con lagrimas en los ojos.

—No pude… yo no pude— seguía llorando desconsoladamente, Sammy se me acerco y se arrodillo frete a mi —yo no quería.

—Hermana cálmate ¿de que estas hablando?— me dice mientras me abraza, yo me aparto bruscamente de su lado.

— ¡NO TÚ NO ENTIENDES!— Le grito —es mi culpa, solo mi culpa yo no pude hacer nada.

— ¡CALMATE! Por favor hermana— trata de acercárseme pero yo no lo dejo.

—No yo no merezco ser tu hermana, yo no merezco nada

—Tú eres una buena persona que se merece lo mejor, no tienes porque hablar así— me dice tiernamente.

—Yo soy Sailor Moon— le dije con un hilo de voz que no impidió que él me escuchara —por mi culpa papá y mamá murieron ¿entiendes? ¡YO LOS MATE!

— ¡SERENA TONTA! No es momento para tus bromas— me reprende incrédulo, yo solo niego con la cabeza.

—No estoy bromeando— le dijo mirando fijamente sus ojos.

— ¡NO! No, no. Eso es mentira, tu no puedes… tu no mataste… NOOOOOO— me grita mientras comienza a llorar desesperadamente.

—Perdóname— le suplico

— ¿Qué te perdone?— Me dice con dolor —óyeme bien, nunca… nunca mientras tenga memoria te perdonare lo que hiciste, por tu culpa mis padres están muertos, tu deberías ser la que en un par de horas más sepultaremos no ellos.

Las palabras de Sammy calaron hondo en mi, si tan solo él supiera lo feliz que seria si pudiera cambiar mi vida por la de mis padres, pero eso no es posible, ambos nos quedamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos por unos instantes mirando hacia un punto fijo, yo no tenia el valor de mirar a la cara a mi hermano, no soportaría ver de nuevo esa expresión de odio que me dio cuando le confesé que yo era la causante de la muerte de nuestros progenitores.

— ¿Sabes?— me pregunta, yo solo niego con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada —hasta ayer, yo admiraba a Sailor Moon era mi ídola, la consideraba el mejor ser humado de este planeta, claro el mejor ser humado después de mi hermana— ríe sarcástico —pero estaba equivocado, pensé que tenia una hermana que a pesar de ser llorona y torpe era buena y que nos quería por sobre todas las cosas, pero también me equivoque, tú nunca nos quisiste.

—Eso no es verdad— lo interrumpo —yo si los quiero.

—Entonces ¿Por qué permitiste que los mataran?— me pregunta con dolor e ira, yo solo guarde silencio, no tengo una respuesta para eso —después del funeral le pediré a uno de mis tíos que me lleven de regreso al internado, desde ahora en adelante quiero que te olvides de mi, has de cuenta que yo morí junto con mis padres— me dice muy seguro de si mismo —no quiero volver a verte, y si en algún momento de tu asquerosa existencia le tuviste algo de cariño a tu familia, te suplico en nombre de ese sentimiento que no tengas el descaro de aparecerte por el cementerio el día de hoy— sin decir más salio de su habitación dejándome sola.

—Serena… no le hagas caso, Sammy esta muy dolido por eso te dijo todas esas cosas, no creas que de verdad las siente— me dice Luna acercándose hasta donde estaba yo, haciéndome entender que había escuchado toda la conversación que mantuve con mi hermano.

—Puede ser Luna, pero eso no quita la veracidad de sus palabras— le contesto.

— ¿No estarás pensando en no ir al funeral?— Yo afirmo con la cabeza —son tus padres tienes todo el derecho a despedirte de ellos, Sammy no puede prohibirte una cosa así.

—Lo sé Luna— le indico mientras me seco las lagrimas —pero no quiero causarle más molestias a mi hermano, si él esta mejor sin mi presencia yo respetare eso.

Luna solo mueve su cabeza de lado a lado demostrando lo inconforme que esta con mi decisión. Yo me voy a mi habitación, en ese lugar solo me dedico a mirar como pasan los minutos en el reloj que hace algún tiempo mamá Ikuko me regalo, cuando me doy cuenta de que solo falta una hora para que empiece el funeral de mis padres decido ingresar al baño a darme una ducha, al concluir esta actividad selecciono desde mi armario la ropa que me pondré, escojo una blusa negra, un jeans, unas botas de tacón del mismo color que la blusa, me visto y luego me dirijo hacia el espejo de mi habitación y veo lo maltrecho que esta mi rostro producto de las lagrimas, decido maquillarme solo un poco para tratar de disimular mi aspecto devastado. Cuando estuve conforme con el resultado tome de mi armario un largo abrigo negro, nunca me ha gustado mucho el color negro pero este día tengo ganas de utilizar este color, y unas gafas para el sol oscuras, el día esta soleado pero hace mucho frío así que este atuendo estará bien para salir de casa. Por ultimo tome un poco de dinero, mis llaves y salí de mi casa con rumbo fijo.

Llegue hasta mi destino y compre una roza blanca, una de color amarillo y una roja. Camine por un sendero hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de un grupo de personas, muchas de las cuales conocía perfectamente, que estaban reunidas alrededor de algo, me escondí tras un árbol y espere.

Pasaron alrededor de cuarenta minutos y la gente reunida en este lugar comenzaba lentamente a alejarse, yo seguí esperando hasta que la ultima de las personas se fue, cuando me asegure de que ya todos se habían marchado me anime a acercarme al punto exacto que era rodeado anteriormente por las personas que ya se habían ido, camine despacio y sigilosamente, tratando de perturbar lo menos posible el ambiente, frene en seco y vi que ahí estaban frente a mi dos féretros que contenían en su interior los cuerpos inertes de mis padres, ambos cubiertos por muchísimas flores, en su mayoría claveles – sonrío amargamente – si toda esta gente supiera lo que mamá detestaba este tipo de flores sabrían que no son una buena ofrenda para ella y jamás se habrían atrevido a traer claveles para su ultimo adiós. Mamá Ikuko detestaba estas flores por que decía que le recordaba los funerales a los cuales había asistido, y en parte tiene razón, creo que a mi pasara algo similar al ver algún clavel, aunque no lo quiera esta flor me recordara este momento exacto.

Nunca pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto, el día en que tuviera que darles el último adiós a mis padres. Es difícil aceptar este tipo de cosas, un hijo nunca esta ni estará preparado para perder a uno de sus padres, menos a ambos juntos, y con menor razón por culpa de él mismo, eso es exactamente lo que les paso a ustedes, fallecieron juntos y por culpa mía, es algo a lo cual no estaba preparada y para ser sincera nunca lo habría estado y jamás lo estaré. No sé como seguirá la vida de Sammy y la mía a partir de este momento, solo quiero decirles que haré todo lo posible para asegurar el bienestar de mi hermano, no tienen porque preocuparse por él porque yo estaré para lo que necesite, sé que al principio será difícil para ambos, pero saldremos adelante cueste lo que cueste, esto es una promesa, un juramento que hago ante ustedes en honor al amor, los cuidados, preocupaciones y todo lo que hicieron por darme la familia que me dieron, una familia que no cambiaria por nada del mundo. Padres aquí ante sus cuerpos les prometo que viviré para y por Sammy y que su muerte no será en vano, que tarde o temprano la paz llegara al universo y que ustedes serán parte de las pocas personas que ayudaron a hacer realidad la utopia llamada paz. Caos pagara muy caro lo que hizo aunque me cueste la vida no los defraudare y cumpliré mi promesa.

Solo me queda pedirles perdón – seco con mis dedos las lagrimas que recorren mi rostro – perdón por no poder protegerlos, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para haber podido salvar sus vidas. Perdón por no ser la hija que siempre quisieron tener, sé que el número de dolores de cabeza que les di es extremadamente mayor al número de alegrías que tuvieron gracias a mí, pero tratare de enmendar eso en honor a la memoria de ustedes. Gracias por su amor, sus cuidados, sus preocupaciones, siempre estaré eternamente agradecida de ustedes por haberme regalado la linda familia que me educo, papá, mamá los amo y siempre los llevare conmigo en mi corazón.

Deje la rosa amarilla sobre el féretro de mi madre y la de color blanco sobre el de mi padre, estas flores si son sus favoritas por eso las compre. Miro fijamente la tercera flor que traigo conmigo, la rosa roja, mi favorita, la que me recuerda el amor de Darien— suspiro —si tan solo estuviera a mi lado en estos momentos me seria más fácil asimilar todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero él no esta y yo tendré que enfrentar esto sola – aprieto con fuerza el tallo de la rosa roja que descansa en mi mano, provocando que las espinas se claven en mi piel, es tanto el dolor que siente mi corazón que el dolor físico que pueda estarme causando las espinas pasa totalmente desapercibido.

—Esta rosa amados padres es mi favorita— sonrío con tristeza —y se las quiero dar en señal de todo el amor que siento y sentiré por ustedes, esta rosa sellara la promesa que les acabo de realizar y cuando por fin la pueda cumplir volveré a este lugar y les regalare otra de estas misma flores en señal de que ya todo acabo, que Sammy es un hombre de bien y que es feliz, en señal de que vivimos en tiempos de paz en todo el universo y que por fin puede eliminar completamente a Caos.

—Pensé que ya se habían marchado todos— digo después de unos minutos de silencio cuando siento que una persona se acerca por mi espalda, no necesito ver quien es para saber de quien se trata.

—Luna y Sammy nos contaron lo que sucedió, las chicas fueron a buscarte a tu casa después de disculparte por tu ausencia con el resto de las personas que estaban aquí hasta hace unos momentos— me dijo mientras se paraba junto a mi, a mi lado derecho, posando su mano izquierda sobre mi hombro derecho en señal de apoyo mientras que su otra mano la dirigió hasta mi mano que sostenía fuertemente la rosa roja para que aflojara el agarre y cesara el daño que me provocaban las espinas —yo no quise ir hasta tu casa, porque te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que por nada del mundo dejarías de despedirte de tus padres. Sabia que te encontraría aquí y no me equivoque, aquí estas como corresponde despidiéndote de tus padres como a ellos les habría gustado.

—Y tienes razón— le digo, mientras deposito la rosa roja en el centro de ambos féretros — ¿Sammy?

—Se fue con uno de tus tíos a su colegio— me dice —él esta y estará bien, Serena, está triste pero es un niño muy fuerte que saldrá adelante.

—Una vez más tienes razón— me giro para verla a la cara, puedo ver en sus ojos que esta sufriendo por mi dolor.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Estarás bien?— me pregunta mientras se acerca hasta mi y me toma por los hombros con suavidad.

—Tengo que estarlo, Rei, en estos momentos no me puedo dar el lujo de dejarme derrotar, Sammy depende de mi— le digo consternada —aunque la tristeza, el dolor, la amargura y la culpabilidad y los restantes sentimientos que me afligen no me dejen en paz, tengo que estar bien.

— ¿De que hablas?, entiendo todos tus sentimientos, lo que no logro comprender por que sientes culpabilidad— me dice seriamente.

—Rei que mis padres estén en estos momentos así— le señalo los féretros —es solo culpa mía lo sé muy bien y lo asumo aunque esto que siento y pienso me este destrozando por dentro.

—No tienes porque sentirte de ese modo, no fue…

—Si fue mi culpa— la interrumpo —Caos los dañó para vengarse de mí, yo no los supe proteger, no reaccione a tiempo, no actúe correctamente, tuve la posibilidad de al menos salvar a mi padre y por mi cobardía e inseguridad termine perdiéndolos a los dos. ¡SI ES MI CULPA!— solo sentí un ardor en una de mis mejillas, Rei una vez más me abofeteo, luego me tomo con fuerza de los hombros y me sacudió violentamente para luego abrazarme de forma posesiva, transmitiéndome todo su apoyo y todo su amor.

—Basta— me dijo —Esos pensamientos no te hacen ningún bien ¿me oyes Serena? Ningún bien. Te destruirán. No fue culpa tuya— me presiono más contra su pecho —no fue culpa tuya. ¡NO!— suspiro para continuar —tú no pediste que Galaxia atacara la Tierra, no pediste enfrentarte contra ella para expulsar a Caos de su cuerpo y estropear sus planes— se separa un poco de mi para fijar sus ojos sobre los míos que aun estaban cubiertos por las gafas oscuras —tú no tienes la culpa de que Caos regresara a vengarse de ti, todo lo que hiciste tú fue proteger la vida de todo el universo, tú le diste la posibilidad a tus padres y a todos los seres que vivimos de disfrutar de nuestras vidas por más tiempo. No es tu culpa que Caos secuestrara a tu familia y manipulara a tu madre para que asesinara al resto de tu familia. No es tu responsabilidad que tu madre asesinara a tu padre de la forma en que lo hizo, no estabas en una posición en la que pudieras pensar con claridad y rapidez. Nadie en tu lugar lo hubiera hecho, no debes culparte por tratar de salvarlos a todos. Tu único error fue impedir que nosotras nos encargáramos del problema, no debiste detener nuestro ataque, no tenias porque acabar tú con la vida de Mamá Ikuko— después de esas palabras ambas lloramos abrazadas — ¿entiendes lo que te digo?, ¡TU NO ERES CULPABLE DE NADA DE LO QUE PASO!— muevo la cabeza en señal de afirmación. A pesar de que deseaba creer con todas mis fuerzas las palabras de Rei no conseguí convencerme.

Caos fallo en su plan – le digo después de unos momentos de silencio.

¿Por qué lo dices? ¿A que te refieres exactamente? – me mira expectante.

—Caos quería dejarme en este mundo completamente sola pero fallo— le explico —por alguna extraña razón Caos me conoce a la perfección y sabe cuales son mis peores miedos y debilidades. Él es conocedor que yo le temo a la soledad y que si consigue separarme de mis seres queridos seria la mejor de las venganzas.

— ¿Y por que dices que fallo?— me mira confundida, cree que me estoy volviendo loca.

—No me mires así, no estoy loca— le digo tranquilamente —el plan de Caos era que mamá Ikuko eliminara también a Sammy, ella también debía atacarme a mi y en ese momento ustedes tendrían que eliminarla para protegerme, si ustedes hubieran asesinado a mi madre yo no sé si se los hubiera podido perdonar, es más creo que si ese ataque hubiera dado en el blanco en estos momentos no solo me odiaría a mi misma si no que a ustedes también y ahora estaría completamente sola, no te tendría a ti a mi lado y las chicas no estarían buscándome en mi casa por que yo no se los hubiera permitido cayendo en el juego de ese maldito— aprieto la mandíbula y mis puños —Caos esperaba que yo solo actuara como una espectadora más pero cuando comprendí su plan me vi obligada a intervenir, por eso desvíe el ataque y asesine yo misma a mi madre, no quería odiarlas no quería quedarme sola, ¿entiendes? Por el miedo a la soledad, y por mi cobardía mate a mi propia madre— le digo amargamente.

—No fue por cobardía Serena, todo lo contario— me dice muy firmemente —nos protegiste a todas nosotras de caer en la trampa de Caos. Nos protegiste a pesar de tu propio sufrimiento, una vez más te sacrificaste por nosotras.

— ¿Por qué dices que las protegí y que me sacrifique?— la interrogo.

—Es obvio Serena, Caos no solo quería que tus nos odiaras y te quedaras sola, el quería que quedáramos sin la protección de la luna lo que significa que perderíamos nuestros poderes convirtiéndonos en presa fácil para él ahora que esta tan débil— me comenta haciéndome entender la envergadura de lo que evite. —Tú una vez más nos salvaste, tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti donde quiera que estén, salvaste la vida de muchas personas a pesar del dolor que te causaría el hacerlo.

— ¿En serio crees que mis padres están orgullos de mí?— le pregunto dudosa.

— ¿Bromeas?, no deberías de dudarlo, tus padres están tantos o más orgullosos que nosotras, tus guerreras y amigas, por ti— me dice sinceramente y yo por primera vez en horas logro esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de alegría.

—Gracias Rei— le digo francamente.

— ¿Por qué?— Me pregunta —debiera ser yo la que te agradezca, nuestra misión es protegerte no ser protegidas por ti, a pesar de eso tú lo haces aun arriesgando tu propia vida, y lo más importante de todo nos has brindado tu amistad sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Gracias por estar comigo, por tu apoyo de verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi— le sonrío y empiezo a alejarme de ella.

— ¿Dónde vas?— me pregunta.

—Quiero estar sola Rei, me iré a mi casa después de caminar un momento— le digo mientras volteo para continuar con mi camino.

—Un momento— Rei me para en seco —no te dejare sola.

—Estaré bien no te preocupes— le indico.

—Lo siento Serena, pero tú te ciegas producto del dolor y podrías cometer alguna locura si te dejo ir en el estado que estas— me confiesa con preocupación yo solo le sonrío.

—No atentare en contra de mi vida, si es eso lo que te preocupa, pierde cuidado, que no lo haré te lo aseguro— la miro fijamente para que me crea —tengo que vivir por Sammy.

—Te creo, pero aun así no te dejare sola, en estos momentos necesitas del apoyo de tus amigas, te prometo que no te molestare en nada solo te haré compañía— me mira con ternura y yo le hago un gesto para que me siga aceptando su compañía— siempre estaré a tú lado… pase lo que pase yo siempre confiare en ti y jamás permitiré que te quedes sola… mírame— me pidió y así lo hice— te juro que mientras yo viva la soledad nunca se acercara a ti.

—Lo sé Rei, eres una buena amiga— le sonrío con agradecimiento y nos encaminamos fuera de ese lugar.

Serena POV fin

**Fin del recuerdo.**

Serena siguió sumida en sus pensamientos, recargo su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol que tenia a sus espaldas y cerró los ojos, dio una larga bocanada al cigarrillo y se concentro en sentir la nicotina recorriendo su cuerpo, era una medida un tanto desesperada para dejar de recordar… para dejar de pensar. Le dio un trago a la botella de licor de coco y se enfoco en disfrutar del sabor. Era una bebida exquisita, un poco fuerte… muy fuerte, pero muy deliciosa que después del primer trago se disfrutaba increíblemente. Unos pasos a su alredor la sacaron de su momento de relajo, en condiciones normales hubiera podido distinguir la energía de esa persona y reconocer de quien se trataba, pero en vista y considerando que el alcohol ya había hecho estragos en sus sentidos debió abrir los ojos para comenzar a buscar al dueño de esas pisadas y cuando lo hizo se extraño que ella aun estuviera en ese lugar.

—Pensé que ya se habían ido— habló cuando identifico a la persona mientras le daba una profunda bocana al cigarrillo para después dejar salir el humo por la boca muy lentamente.

—Se nos hizo tarde y el doctor Morgan nos dejo dormir en este lugar.

—Ya veo, Sean siempre se ha preocupado por las otras personas, era de esperarse que no las dejara marcharse— hablo expresando el gran cariño que le tenia a su amigo. Una ultima probada al cigarrillo para después apagarlo y dejarlo cerca de donde tenía reunida toda la basura que se genero en su estadía a los pies del árbol.

—No lo conozco mucho, pero se nota que es una buena persona. Tiene una energía muy calida. ¿Puedo?— pregunto señalando el lugar donde hace unos momentos Mel había estado.

—Como quieras— respondió Serena sin inmutarse— la chica dio un par de pasos y se sentó al lado de la rubia un poco inclinada hacia su derecha para poder ver directamente a Serena que seguía con la cabeza apoyada en el tronco del árbol, mirando hacia el cielo.

—Antes no bebías y mucho menos fumabas… has cambiado.

—Todo el mundo cambia.

—Es verdad pero…

—si lo que te preocupa es que me haya convertido en una alcohólica y adicta a la nicotina pierde cuidado… hace más de seis meses que no bebía alcohol y esta es la quinta oportunidad que fumo cigarrillos.

—No quise ofenderte, solo me preocupe.

—no me ofendiste… hace unas horas Mel llego hasta aquí y me propuso disfrutar de un buen licor y un par de cigarrillos y yo no le vi problema a hacerlo— explico para después beber un poco más del brebaje— hasta hace unos minutos estuvo en el mismo lugar donde tú estas sentada.

—Ella también tiene una energía muy calidad, veo que estas rodeada de buenas personas— estiro la mano para quitarle la botella a Serena, la rubia por primera vez fijo su mirada en ella para reclamarle, pero se contuvo al ver que su acompañante tomaba un poco de licor.

— Es un poco fuerte al principio, pero después te acostumbras— cito las palabras de su amiga Mel al ver la cara de horror de la chica. Inconscientemente sonrío al rememorar los instantes anteriores compartidos con la pelirroja.

—Tienes razón ¿Qué es? Tiene sabor a coco.

—Ajajá… que extraño si es licor de coco— fue sarcástica y ambas sonrieron por la obviedad.

—Interesante, nunca lo había bebido ¿me pregunto como se hace?— Serena volvió a reír recordando la explicación que Mel le dio en respuesta a esa misma pregunta que ella misma había realizado anteriormente— ¿de que te ríes?

—Recordé la explicación que Mel me dio cuando yo formule esa misma pregunta, pero si te soy sincera no entendí nada de lo que me dijo— volvieron a sonreír— ¿Qué haces por estos lados? Están un poco lejos de la "civilización"

—Estaba buscando el baño y me perdí. Te vi y decidí acercarme a ver si estabas bien, tenias una rara expresión en el rostro por lo que me dedique a observarte durante unos minutos hasta que decidí dejarte sola… en ese momento te percataste de mi presencia y el resto ya lo sabes.

— ¿te perdiste buscando el baño?— pregunto incrédula enarcando una ceja, su compañera le respondió afirmando con la cabeza y Serena sonrío al ver que se apenaba un poco y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas —bueno es cosa que mires a tu alrededor y escojas el lugar que más te guste— dijo señalando la densa vegetación, insinuando que el baño era cualquier lugar de la jungla. Su acompañante la miro desconcertada y se sonrojo aun más al solo pensar en tener que utilizar a la madre naturaleza como baño— Vamos Rei ¿Qué esperabas? Estamos en medio de la nada y pretendes encontrarte con una sala de baño completamente equipada.

—Bueno… yo pensé que…— la risa de Serena la interrumpió y comprendió que el sentido del humor de la rubia no había cambiado mucho estos años… estaba más sarcástica pero de igual manera seguía divirtiéndose con inocentes bromas.

—Contamos con unas casetas que sirven de baño, tienen agua potable y tuberías de desagüe al igual que en todo el recinto… no es la gran maravilla, pero te dan privacidad y son muchos más cómodas que el aire libre.

—Yo pensé encontrarme con un pozo y un par de maderas como paredes. Me impresiona como funciona todo esto incluso tienen energía eléctrica.

—Bueno el agua potable y la energía eléctrica son fundamentales para el funcionamiento del hospital… la energía procede de un generador y el agua potable la traen camiones aljibes y se depositan en grandes estanques cerrados, con una bomba hidráulica se distribuye el agua a los lugares determinados— explico la rubia tomando de nuevo la botella de licor para darle un sorbo.

— ¿En qué pensabas que no sentiste que me acerque a tu lado cuando llegue?

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?— tras la afirmación de la morena continuo —recordaba el funeral de mis padres.

—Ah… eso— Rei bajo su mirada y los remordimientos de conciencia la golpearon — te prometí que siempre confiaría en ti, que nunca te dejaría sola, te jure que la soledad nunca se haría presente y a la primera oportunidad hice todo lo contraria. No cumplí lo que dije, desconfíe de ti y te abandone— llanto silencioso se hizo presente en la guerrera del fuego.

—Eso ya es parte del pasado. Deja de atormentarte por errores que cometiste, todas fallamos y si quieres hacer algo para reparar el daño deja de torturarte con lo que paso, olvídalo y comienza a ser feliz. No toda la culpa es de ustedes.

— Eres demasiado noble, deberías odiarme— le quito la botella y bebió un largo trago de licor— déjame reparar el daño que te cause por favor.

—La única forma que lo hagas es siendo feliz y dejar todo en el pasado. Hay cosas que aun no sabes por lo que te pido que termines de sufrir.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que hay cosas que no sé?— pregunto la sacerdotisa.

—No es momento para hablarlo, el resto de las chicas también deben saberlo por lo que te pido paciencia y cuando se presente la oportunidad les explicare— Serena miro la mano izquierda de Rei que sujetaba la botella de licor de coco y en ese minuto se dio cuenta de un detalle que desconocía y hasta ahora se percataba — ¿Te casaste?— pregunto mientras señalaba la argolla que descansaba en el dedo anular de esa mano.

—Hace dos años me case con Nicholas y todo gracias a ti que me hiciste darme cuenta de lo valioso que es ese hombre y de lo mucho que lo amaba, gracias a ti aclare mis sentimientos y pude abrir mi corazón para que Nicholas entrara.

—Me da gusto haber hecho algo bueno por ti— dijo con sinceridad la rubia.

—Fue una boda maravillosa, pero que no logro ser perfecta. Ese día debía ser el más feliz de mi vida y no lo fue porque yo no estaba completa, me faltaba una persona sumamente importante a mi lado… necesitaba tenerte conmigo ese día para ser completamente feliz pero tu no estabas…

—Lo siento no fue mi intención arruinarte tu boda— interrumpió Serena.

—No estuviste conmigo en mi matrimonio, cuando falleció mi abuelo ni cuando nació mi hija…

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento— volvió a interrumpirla.

—No es verdad. Si lo sintieras estarías arrepentida de haberte ido y en tus ojos, en tu mirada no hay ningún rastro de arrepentimiento— sentencio Rei.

—No lo niego, no me arrepiento, pero si siento mucho el haber no estado a tu lado cuando lo necesitabas. El haberme ido de Japón fue lo mejor que pude hacer aunque si debo reconocer que debí tomar ciertas medidas… no sé, tal vez despedirme o haber mantenido contacto con ustedes… Rei, las cosas para mi no fueron fáciles…

—Lo sé y discúlpame el haberte reprochado, no debí hacerlo por que no tengo derecho, es solo que… te extrañe tanto, estaba desesperada sin saber nada de ti, por mi cabeza pasaron miles de ideas: un nuevo enemigo, un accidente, ¿seguirá con vida?... fueron horribles estos años sin saber de ti.

—Nunca fue mi intención causarles tanto dolor… yo pensé que ustedes no querían verme y que lo mejor seria desaparecer de sus vidas para que por fin fueran libres y disfrutaran de una completa vida normal… siempre me atormento el hecho de que por mi culpa tuvieran que enfrentarse a tantos problemas, solo por que en nuestras vidas pasadas fuimos miembros del Milenio de Plata. Por fin tuve la oportunidad de dejarlas libres de sus obligaciones y no dude en hacerlo.

—Al menos yo nunca pensé eso, siempre quise estar a tu lado y protegerte, no porque fueras la princesa, sino por que eras mi amiga y te quería… y te quiero.

—Ya Rei, basta. Te propongo que dejemos todo eso en el pasado… ambas nos equivocamos— le extendió su mano derecha a la morena y esta la tomo cerrando el trato.

— ¿Entonces volveremos a ser amigas?

—Nunca deje de considerarte mi amiga— se sonrieron para después estrecharse en un calido abrazo. La amistad entre ellas siempre fue muy grata, Serena quería a todas sus amigas por igual, pero Rei era especial, algo en ella la hacia considerarla por sobre el resto como su mejor amiga y eso no cambiaria por nada del mundo.

—Yo tampoco, eres una tonta— le dijo.

—No creas que caeré en tu juego, yo ya madure y no me interesa discutir contigo como una niña— le respondió Serena con aires de superioridad al notar las intensiones de Rei.

—Y si eres tan madura ¿Por qué bebes para olvidarte de los problemas?— consulto con burla.

— ¿Por qué siempre me molestas?

—Por que eres una tonta que cae fácilmente en mis provocaciones.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Claro que si. Mírate.

— ¡BAH! Eres insoportable.

—Y tú una inmadura que no deja de comportarse como una niña mimada.

— ¡REIIII!— a pesar de los años ese era un aspecto que jamás cambiaria y pronto al darse cuenta que ambas se habían dejado llevar y terminaron envueltas en una discusión sin sentido comenzaron a reír y una paz embriagadora las inundo, sumado al alcohol en la sangre claro esta, esta era una reconciliación que ambas añoraban— ¿Oye Rei?— pregunto con curiosidad Serena.

— ¿que pasa? — respondió dándole el ultimo sorbo a la botella de licor.

—Si tienes un marido y una hija a quienes cuidar ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Resulta que mi mejor amiga, una tonta muy altruista se vino a este lugar a realizar labores humanitarias y como yo la extrañaba mucho tuve que dejar a mi familia para que me explicara ciertas cosas— le respondió con burla para hacerla caer de nuevo en una discusión sin sentido.

— ¡Ah!— exclamo pensativa la rubia sin darse cuenta de la provocación de Rei. Eso solo significaba una cosa y eso era que la rubia quería hacer otra pregunta y la morena lo noto.

—No le des tantas vueltas y pregunta lo que quieras preguntar— Serena le sonrío con inocencia, había olvidado lo bien que Rei la conocía.

— ¿Tu hija? ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Camina? ¿Habla? ¿Ya sabe interpretar el fuego sagrado? ¿Es…?

—Tranquila que si hablas tan rápido y me haces tantas preguntas no entiendo nada— la interrumpió Rei divertida con la ansiedad de Serena— Es una linda niña de cabellos castaños como su padre pero con los bellos ojos amatistas de su madre— sonrío con soberbia y Serena entrecerró los ojos— ya camina y habla. Todavía no sabe nada acerca del fuego sagrado, es muy pequeña aun solo tiene tres años y…

—Espera… ¿tres años? Pero si me dijiste que solo hace dos años te habías casado— comento desconcertada como tratando de entender la situación.

— ¡ay Serena!... si mi hija no fue concebida dentro del matrimonio, ni siquiera nació dentro de el pero en fin— le dijo un poco apenada Rei.

— ¡Ah comprendo!— le respondió lanzándole una picara mirada que Rei interpreto muy bien.

—No seas descarada, mira que tú comenzaste a realizar ese tipo de cosas mucho antes que yo— se defendió e inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras al recordar al trágico fin del hijo que nunca nació— Lo siento no quise hacerte sentir mal.

—Y no lo hiciste, no te preocupes— le contesto con una sonrisa que no convenció en nada a Rei.

—Serena, ese niño que llevabas en el vientre y que nunca nació ¿era Rinny?— sabia que esa pregunta la haría sufrir, pero de verdad necesitaba saberlo por lo que endureció su corazón y formulo el cuestionamiento.

* * *

_Tengo cierto favoritismo hacia el personaje de Rei y creo que en este capitulo queda claro. Me encanta la amistad que hay entre Serena y ella por eso a lo largo de la historia tendrá un papel un poco más protagónico que el resto de las Scouts. Gracias por los RW, ya que con sus comentarios me animan a escribir y logran que la inspiración llegue a mi cerebro. Saludos._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V: "****Desastre en una aldea"**

—La vida es muy injusta ¿no lo crees?—Se apretó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice —me dejo conocer a mi futura hija, me permitió que compartiera momentos de felicidad a su lado y que comenzara a amarla mucho antes de ser concebida…— cuando trato de seguir hablando se le quebró la voz, se mordió el labio y espero. Respiro despacio y profundamente antes de mirar a Rei —para después quitármela sin darme la oportunidad siquiera de verla nacer y todo por culpa de un estúpido accidente.

—Debiste haber sufrido mucho, cuanto me gustaría poder regresar el tiempo para haber estado a tu lado y para borrar todo el daño que te hice con mi desconfianza— Rei la miro con infinita ternura.

—Todo el dolor que sentía por la desconfianza y la traición de Darien se limitaron a la nada misma cuando supe que Rinny nunca nacería, el dolor de perder a mi hija me hizo olvidarme de eso.

—No sé como has podido salir adelante después de todo lo que te ha pasado, yo en tu lugar estaría devastada no creo haber podido seguir viviendo si algo como lo que te paso a ti me sucediera a mi.

—Yo también lo creí en su debido momento, no me creía capaz de seguir viviendo llevando a cuestas tanto dolor. Escuchaba el tic tac del reloj que había en una de las paredes de la habitación donde me encontraba, pensaba en todos los segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses y años que me esperaban… todos sin mi hija. Y entonces no podía respirar, era como si alguien me aplastara el corazón con todo el peso de su cuerpo, me sentía débil y lo único que quería era tirarme en alguna parte a esperar que la muerte se apiadara de mi y me viniera a buscar porque siquiera tenia las fuerzas y el valor para yo misma terminar con todo. El dolor me inundaba, me arrastraba y me zarandeaba a tal punto que me dejaba paralizada— nunca antes se había desahogado de tal manera, era la primera vez que hablaba de lo que sintió cuando supo que su hija no llegaría nacer, nunca antes se había permitido expresar con palabras lo que todo su ser sintió antes de tomar la decisión que cambio su vida. Era tiempo de desahogarse porque con cada palabra que pronuncio sintió como un peso de encima se le quitaba, jamás supo la razón por la cual se negaba hablar de esa situación, pero con Rei era tan fácil abrir su corazón y dejar escapar por la boca el dolor que agradeció tenerla a su lado —El tiempo paso y logre convivir con el dolor, logre salir adelante completamente sola y aquí me ves.

La confesión de Serena dejo a la pelinegra sin palabras, la rubia plasmo tanto dolor en cada una de sus palabras que Rei creyó sentir en ella misma el sufrimiento de su amiga. Como maldecía en estos momento a Darien, como se maldecía ella misma por haber creído en las palabras de Príncipe de la Tierra y como maldecía a la vida y el destino por hacer sufrir tan cruelmente a Serena.

—Ya es tarde Rei y mañana tengo que madrugar… es hora de ir a dormir— sentenció Serena para dar por terminada la conversación. A pesar de que Rei no fue capaz de decir nada tras su confesión la rubia supo muy bien cada uno de los pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza de la morena.

—Tienes razón— ambas se levantaron del suelo y caminaron hacia el área donde estaban las tiendas de campaña, Serena le indico a Rei el camino hacia el baño y se metió a su tienda a dormir.

* * *

Eran las 5:30 de la madrugada cuando el estruendoso sonido de las ametralladoras alerto a todas las personas presentes en el hospital de campaña. Haruka de inmediato salio de la tienda donde ella y Michiru descansaban para solo ver a los voluntarios del recinto correr de un lado a otro, gritando y organizando quien sabe que cosas. De cerca Michiru la siguió para encontrarse con el gran alboroto que se desencadenaba a su alrededor. A los pocos minutos todas las chicas, incluido Darien, estaban reunidos a las afuera de la tienda de campaña de las guerreras del viento y de las profundidades marinas, todos con el mismo semblante de confusión y temor en el rostro. A ciencia cierta nadie entendía nada, solo sabían que los disparos seguían ejecutándose y por el sonido sabían que se estaban acercando. A lo lejos, a unos dos kilómetros, se distinguía una gran llamarada que indicaba que nada bueno había ocurrido.

Unos militares congoleños se acerco hasta el grupo y mediante señas les indico que debían retirarse del lugar, poco entendían lo que hablaban los soldados, pero mediante gesticulaciones lograron deducir que debían seguirlos y así lo hicieron. Los militares los llevaron hacia la parte trasera del recinto donde los dejaron indicándoles que no se movieran de ese sitio. La confusión se incremento y en el lugar donde estaban habían otras personas también con aspecto de ser congoleños por lo cual pensaron que seria inútil tratar de entablar un dialogo para lograr comprender la situación, pacientemente decidieron esperar hasta que apareciera Serena o alguna otra persona capaz de explicar lo que ocurría.

Los minutos pasaron y nuevamente el grupo de soldados apareció en escena, ahora indicándoles que todo estaba bien y que ya podían volver a sus respectivas tiendas, sin embargo las chicas en compañía de Darien prefirieron ir a buscar a Serena, para eso se fueron directamente a la tienda que albergaba a los pacientes del hospital, una vez allí, comprobaron que la rubia no estaba. Lo que les llamo la atención es que muchos de los pacientes que estaban en ese lugar estaban visiblemente alterados y temerosos por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— ¿Ustedes son los amigos de Serena?— una chica pelirroja se acerco al grupo.

—Sí, nos podrías decir donde esta ella— respondió Lita.

—Serena se fue junto a otros doctores a una de las aldeas cercanas a este lugar. Nos informaron que esa aldea fue atacada por guerrilleros y hay muchos heridos.

—Pero es muy peligroso que ella este en ese lugar— expresó con preocupación Amy.

—Eso deberías decírselo a la testaruda de Serena, pero te advierto que no tendría caso. Bien los dejo, tengo que preparar todo para cuando lleguen con los heridos.

—Espera… nosotros podríamos ayudarte. Soy Darien Chiba, Pediatra del Hospital General de Tokio— la pelirroja lo miro con desconfianza.

—Yo soy Amy Mizuno, Cardióloga del mismo hospital— antes de que la pelirroja hablara Amy se apresuro a presentarse.

—La verdad es que su ayuda es como caída del cielo— expresó con gratitud —Soy la doctora Melissa Smith mucho gusto. Ustedes dos vengan conmigo— refiriéndose a Amy y Darien — y ustedes serian tan amables de ir hasta la tienda de suministros y traerme estas cosas— Mel le entrego un listado a Haruka —Traigan todo eso a este lugar, cuando lo tengan listos me buscan dentro del hospital— el grupo se separo a cumplir con lo encargado, mientras los tres doctores se organizaban para recibir a los heridos que el ataque de guerrilleros había dejado en la aldea.

* * *

El panorama era espantoso. El equipo de médicos llego hasta la aldea atacada sabiendo que lo que se encontrarían en ese lugar seria horrendo, aun así quedaron perplejos con lo que veían. Una cosa era imaginar un escenario y otra muy distinta era verlo. Los cinco médicos ahí presentes, rodeados por militares congoleños que los escoltaban, quedaron paralizados frente a lo que sus ojos observaban, lo primero que vieron fue los cuerpos de cuatro jóvenes, aparentemente, decapitados y sin sus extremidades, alzaron la vista y a unos veinte metros de distancia estaban sus cabezas y brazos. Serena sabia muy bien que ese era el castigo para los que intentaban defender al resto de las personas, lamentaba profundamente que un acto heroico como el de esos cuatro jóvenes terminara así, le dolía saber que personas de buenos sentimientos que trataban de proteger a sus familias o vecinos terminaran siendo tan cruelmente castigados para luego asesinarlos sin la más minima compasión.

—Vamos señores. Sabíamos que con lo que nos encontraríamos no seria nada bueno, es hora de ir a revisar la zona y ayudar a los heridos— las palabras de uno de los médicos trajo de vuelta a la realidad a sus acompañantes, se organizaron y partieron en búsqueda de sobrevivientes.

De la aldea no quedaba nada, el fuego arraso con las pocas chozas y prácticamente todo se había reducido a cenizas. Serena avanzo hacia el lado oeste de la aldea y a su paso encontraba más cadáveres que sobrevivientes. La mayoría de las personas con vida estaban muy mal heridas, en su mayoría mujeres que a simple vista se notaba que habían sido cruelmente ultrajadas y luego heridas con la finalidad de terminar con sus vidas, solo un milagro, si es que se le puede llamar así, permitió que ellas no terminaran muertas.

La prioridad era darle los primeros auxilios a los heridos para posteriormente trasladarlos al hospital de campaña, una vez examinada el área y comprobado que no habían más sobrevivientes, la tarea consistía en enumerar los cuerpos sin vida, para después mandarlos a la ciudad de Goma donde se encargarían de la incineración. El número de personas fallecidas en ese país era tan exorbitante que era imposible darles a todos una digna sepultura, por lo que en la mayoría de los casos terminaban siendo incinerados.

Tres horas después y el balance fue: veintiséis muertos, en su mayoría hombres, doce mujeres y niñas violadas, y catorce heridos.

—Serena, los heridos ya van en camino al hospital… debemos irnos.

—Claro Sean, adelántate. Yo te sigo en unos momentos— respondió Serena.

— ¿Estas loca? No pienso dejarte sola.

—No me pasara nada… mírame estoy rodeada por militares, así que no te preocupes— después de una larga discusión y a regañadientes el medico acepto dejarla sola y se fue hasta una de las dos camionetas que quedaban en el lugar que pertenecían al hospital de campaña.

Serena siguió observando el lugar, mientras terminaba de guardar sus implementos médicos en la mochila que cargaba cuando observo que los militares que custodiaban el área comenzaban a movilizarse de forma coordinada, este suceso levanto las sospechas en la joven doctora por lo que se apresuro a terminar con lo que estaba haciendo para retirarse lo antes posible de ese lugar. A lo lejos vio como los rebeldes y soldados congoleños comenzaban una vez más a matarse los unos a los otros, la situación era compleja, se suponía que cuando ella llego hasta la aldea ya no quedaban rebeldes merodeando por la zona, pero lo que estaba viendo le indicaba claramente que esa afirmación no era correcta.

Tomo la mochila y corrió con todas sus fuerzas dispuesta a llegar a la camioneta para por fin irse de vuelta al hospital, pero no contaba con que a pocos metro de llegar unos cinco rebeldes se interpusieran en su camino y fue demasiado tarde cuando se percato de la presencia de esos hombres armados, solo sintió un fuerte golpe en la frente y después todo se puso negro.

* * *

En el hospital de campaña todo estaba listo para la llegada de los heridos. La ayuda de los visitantes fue verdaderamente valiosa y muy útil, gracias a ellos ya estaban instaladas nuevas camillas y tenían a su disposición todos los materiales médicos necesarios para tratar a los nuevos pacientes. Materiales que eran los últimos que quedaban en la tienda de suministros, pero que por la emergencia debían utilizar y rogar para que el nuevo cargamento llegara lo antes posible. Las autoridades a cargo de "médicos sin fronteras" les habían prometido que el nuevo cargamento llegaría hace dos semanas atrás, pero eso solo quedo en una simple promesa que nunca se concreto, por lo que los médicos del hospital habían decidido, como ultimo recurso, restringir el uso de estos implementos y en la medida que se podía volverlos a utilizar, toda estas medidas les había permitido mantenerse a flote con los suministros de un mes durante tres meses, pero ahora, con el resiente atentado a una aldea, esas medidas debían ser dejadas de lado y utilizar lo necesario para salvar la vida de los próximos pacientes, ya después de pasada la emergencia tendrían que ingeniar alguna medida para conseguir nuevo material.

Poco a poco llegaron los heridos algunos en vehículos de la milicia congoleña y otros en las camionetas del hospital, la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando solo cuatro de los cinco médicos que habían partido a la aldea ingresaron al hospital.

—Sean y Serena ¿Dónde esta?— pregunto Mel un tanto nerviosa.

—La ultima vez que la vi estaba en la aldea alistando sus pertenencias para partir, en cualquier momento llegara— aseguro el medico.

— ¿La dejaste sola?— volvió a cuestionar la pelirroja.

—Estaba rodeada de militares, me dijo que no preocupara… ya sabes como es…

—Sí, sé perfectamente como es. De todas maneras no debiste dejarla sola— lo reprendió Mel.

—Oye ¿Por qué ellos están aquí?— Sean prefirió cambiar de tema o de lo contrario Mel seria capaz de matarlo por dejar a su amiga sola. Prefrío preguntar algo extrañado por la presencia de los amigos de Serena.

—Cuando se fueron me ofrecieron su ayuda y yo la acepte. Siento no haberlo consultado primero contigo o con Serena, pero realmente su ayuda fue fundamental para tener todo preparado para cuando llegaran— contesto Mel.

—No te preocupes por mi no hay problema, ya sabes que toda ayuda es bienvenida— Respondió Sean.

—Ellos— dijo Mel refiriéndose a Darien y Amy que estaban un poco apartados examinando a unos pacientes— son doctores, él es Pediatra y ella es Cardióloga con sus conocimientos de medicina general han sido muy útiles para atender a los pacientes que permanecen en el hospital y el resto de los amigos de Serena nos ayudaron a armar las camillas y ahora los envíe a que comiencen a instalar la nueva tienda de campaña para el área de Pediatría, así podremos separar a los pacientes antes de lo previsto y dispondremos de mayor espacio.

—Perfecto, me iré a dar un baño y después vendré a hacer mi ronda— dijo Sean y se retiro del lugar.

—Yo iré a decirle a los amigos de Serena que se dirijan a la cocina para que coman algo— gritó Mel antes de que Sean se fuera del lugar y él solo asintió con la cabeza —Doctora Mizuno, Doctor Chiba vamos donde sus amigos para que puedan comer— Se acerco hasta los doctores y les informo lo que harían.

* * *

—Mina ¿quieres dejar de holgazanear y ayudarnos con esto?— Gritó Rei a Mina que se encontraba sentada en un rincón.

—No me molestes Rei, ya estoy demasiado cansada como para seguir— contesto la rubia ignorando las caras de reproche de sus amigas.

—Todas estamos cansadas y no por eso dejamos al resto que haga todo el trabajo— la reprendió Setsuna —hasta Hotaru esta trabajando y eso que es la más pequeña de todas.

—Yo ya no soy pequeña así que no me subestimes Setsuna— replicó Hotaru.

—Ya terminen— habló Haruka con fastidio al tiempo que colocaba los soportes de la tienda en los agujeros que previamente habían cavado en el suelo— dejen de platicar y pónganse a trabajar… ¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN MINA!

—Eres una explotadora Haruka— reclamó Mina y se acerco a ayudar a sus compañeras.

—No es necesario que sigan trabajando— dijo Mel cuando llego hasta el lugar en compañía de Darien y Amy —al menos por ahora— se corrigió al ver la cara de emoción de las trabajadoras— iremos a comer algo y después pueden continuar.

Las chicas un poco desilusionadas dejaron de instalar la tienda de campaña gigante y siguieron hasta otra de las tiendas a Mel. En esa tienda estaba el área donde el personal del hospital preparaba sus alimentos y donde los comían. Era una especie de cocina comedor para unas treinta personas.

—No contamos con muchos alimentos en este momento así que tendremos que inventar y hacer milagros para que la comida nos alcance para todos— cometo Mel cuando vio los rostros de sus acompañantes.

—Me impresiona que teniendo un trabajo tan pesado no tengan los suficientes alimentos para poder mantener las energías— dijo Michiru.

—Esto es lo más normal en este lugar. Desde hace un par de semanas que estamos esperando el cargamento con el material medico y los alimentos pero hasta ahora no ha llegado y hemos tenido que arreglarnos con lo poco que tenemos y eso gracias a los habitantes de las aldeas vecinas— relató la doctora pelinegra con preocupación.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— quiso saber Lita.

—Hace más de un mes que el anterior cargamento de alimentos se nos agoto y toda la comida que hemos consumido durante todo este tiempo y la que ven en este lugar es gracias a los aportes que los ciudadanos nos dan. Ellos como muestra de agradecimiento nos regalan un poco de alimentos y nosotros los distribuimos para que nos alcance el mayor tiempo posible.

—Ustedes hacen una labor maravillosa ayudando de forma voluntaria en este país, lastima que no tengan siquiera las condiciones mínimas para poder hacerlo— comentó Amy.

—Es la cruda realidad de los hospitales de campaña. Pero bueno, me muero de hambre será mejor que comamos para regresar a nuestras labores— Habló Mel — una cosa más… gracias por la ayuda que nos han brindado no saben cuan importante para nosotros es que lleguen personas dispuestas a colaborar.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hacemos con mucho gusto… además así podemos aprovechar el tiempo para estar con Serena— Hablo Haruka con amabilidad.

—Se nota que son amigos de ella… todo el mundo a su alrededor tiene buenos sentimientos— Mel sonrió con sinceridad.

—A propósito ¿Dónde esta ella? Vimos que llegaron varios vehículos pero en ninguno venia Serena— Preguntó Rei.

—Se quedo atrás, tenia que arreglar unas cosas en la aldea y le pidió a Sean que se adelantara. De un momento a otro llegará— explicó la pelirroja.

— ¿Dejaron a Serena sola en esa aldea?— Se alarmó Darien.

—Eso parece, pero no se preocupen estaba escoltada por algunos militares y Sean trato de negarse pero ya deben de conocer lo obstinada que es— antes las palabras de Mel todos asintieron conociendo a la perfección lo terca que es Serena.

Aunque las chicas y Darien sabían muy bien que cuando a Serena se le metía una idea en la cabeza no existía poder humano en contra de ella, pensaban que había sido una irresponsabilidad de Sean el dejarla sola. En los rostros de todos estaba marcada la preocupación y un mal presentimiento se apodero de las Sailor más perceptivas. Michiru, Haruka y Rei sabían que algo andaba mal con Serena, pero guardaron silencio para no preocupar de más al resto de sus compañeros, así que prefirieron ayudar a Lita, la auto-proclamada cocinera, a preparar los alimentos.

A pesar de los pocos alimentos Lita logro crear un plato bastante apetitoso y muy nutritivo que dejo a todos los comensales con energías renovadas para afrontar la tarde de trabajo que los esperaba y no se cansaron de agradecerle el sabroso platillo que preparo.

—Doctora Smith, nosotros debemos ir a la ciudad de Goma a recoger nuestro equipaje para cambiarnos, también podríamos aprovechar de comprar algunos alimentos… claro esta si nos permiten continuar en este lugar— declaró Haruka.

—Por mi no hay problema en que se queden, aunque de ser sincera aquí son Serena y Sean quienes toman las decisiones pero no creo que ellos se opongan y si lo hacen yo me encargare de ellos… si ustedes se quieren quedar a ayudarnos yo mediaré por ustedes frente a mis colegas.

—Muchas gracias, pero aun así debemos ir a la ciudad a recoger nuestras pertenencias— Dijo Rei.

—Esperemos a que llegue Serena, después organizaremos el viaje a Goma— propuso la pelirroja y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Comenzaron a ordenar y lavar las cosas que habían utilizado para comer, Rei se percato que Haruka y Michiru se habían apartado del resto del grupo y no perdió oportunidad para acercarse a ellas y comentarles el mal presentimiento que la estaba embargando.

—Tú también lo sentiste— no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación la que hizo Haruka cuando sintió que Rei se acercaba hacia ella y Michiru.

—Sí, ¿ustedes?— respondió y pregunto la pelinegra.

—También, tenemos un mal presentimiento y la tardanza de Serena nos indica que no estamos equivocadas— corroboro Michiru.

— ¿Qué haremos?

—Esperaremos dos horas si no vuelve la Gatita iremos a buscarla aunque el hospital entero se oponga.

—Rei— llamo Michiru —no comentes nada de esto al resto, no queremos inquietarlos antes de tiempo— la pelinegra estuvo de acuerdo y se devolvió a reunir con el resto de sus compañeras.

En un par de horas más cumplirían un día entero en el hospital de campaña y la relación entre las Sailor Scouts era cada vez más agradable, sin duda la cercanía con las princesa las inundaba de una paz que las envolvía y lograba que olvidaran todos sus problemas y que comenzaran a conformar ese grupo de amigas que algún tiempo habían sido. Su convivencia era amena y a cada hora que pasaba cada vez se parecía más a la relación que tenían antes de que Serena se fuera de Japón y eso aunque ninguna quisiera decirlo les agradaba, las ponía de muy buen animo porque por fin sentían que la felicidad completa llegaría. Punto aparte era la relación con Darien, prácticamente todas lo ignoraban y nadie perdía la oportunidad de lanzarle algún comentario despectivo, cosa que al pelinegro no le afectaba en nada. Él solo estaba en ese lugar por Serena y nada ni nadie se lo impedirían.

—Buenas tardes— saludo Sean haciendo su ingreso al comedor.

—Buenas tardes— respondieron los presentes.

—Mel, Serena ¿no ha llegado?— Preguntó y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la chica pelirroja.

—No lo sé, al menos yo no la he visto desde que se fueron— respondió Mel.

—Que extraño ya debería estar aquí— tras las palabras de Sean Haruka, Michiru y Rei se dirigieron una mirada preocupada.

—Vamos a ver si ya regreso— propuso Mel y ambos se fueron a recorrer las instalaciones de hospital.

—Ustedes tres algo saben que nosotras no… hablen— demando Mina que a pesar de ser la más distraída de todo el grupo advirtió la mirada que las tres se habían lanzado.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Mina?— pregunto Amy tras el silencio de las tres aludidas.

—Porque Haruka, Michiru y Rei saben algo que nos están ocultando.

—Suposiciones tuyas Minas— dijo Haruka para tratar de evitar confesar sus temores.

—Chicas si saben algo que nosotros ignoramos hablen— demando Darien —por favor— continuo al notar la cara de pocos amigos de las chicas.

—Tenemos un mal presentimiento y con el retraso de Serena todo parece concordar— Rei hablo con las miradas de desaprobación encima de Haruka y Michiru.

— ¿Por qué se quedaron calladas?— pregunto Lita.

—No queríamos preocuparlas, es solo un presentimiento— explico Michiru.

—Acordamos esperar dos horas más, si la Gatita no aparece la iremos a buscar.

— ¿Por qué no revisas tu espejo y compruebas si Serena esta bien o no?— sugirió Mina a Michiru.

—Eso es imposible, mi espejo hace muchos años que se ha negado a mostrarme lo que le pido.

— ¿Y eso por qué?— cuestiono con curiosidad Mina.

—No lo sé, lo mismo pasa con el viento que se ha negado a advertir a Haruka— acoto Michiru.

—Igual que las puertas del tiempo se han negado a abrirse cuando he querido ver el futuro.

—El fuego sagrado también se ha rehusado a enviarme premoniciones— las palabras de Rei dejaron a todos los presentes sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta ahora después de muchos años venían a tomarle importancia a esos acontecimientos y no lograban encontrar explicación alguna.

— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que todo eso sucede?— pregunto Darien.

—Desde que se fue Serena de Japón— contestaron las cuatro Scouts.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— Hotaru le hablo con desagrado a Darien.

—Es obvio… todo coincide con la desaparición de Serena, ella tiene que ver con eso, estoy seguro que ustedes recurrieron a sus poderes para averiguar el paradero de Serena y si ella no quería que la encontraran debió haber hecho algo, ella intercedió en sus poderes para que no la encontraran… además es la única que puede hacerlo— nuevamente todos quedaron en silencio, analizando las palabras del príncipe de la Tierra.

—Bien ahora sabemos en que radica el que ustedes no puedan ver "más allá de lo evidente"— dijo Mina con diversión — lo importante aquí y ahora es saber si Serena esta bien o no— cambio su expresión divertida a una completamente seria.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto… pero Mina tiene razón— comento Haruka.

—Dos horas… dos horas y si no aparece iremos por ella— sentencio Rei y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Serena poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia. Lo primero de lo que se percato fue que estaba recostada sobre algo no muy confortable, era bastante duro y existía algo que le daba comezón en las partes de su cuerpo que no cubría la ropa. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio el cielo despejado y con pocas nubes que se asomaba entremedio de frondosos y gigantescos árboles, giro su cabeza hacia un costado y noto que la superficie endurecida donde estaba recostada era el suelo y lo que le daba comezón era el ceded. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que estaba en medio de la jungla con quien sabe que loco cerca. Volvió a mirar hacia al cielo, pero el movimiento de la cabeza la hizo ver pequeños destellos brillantes, no sabia si era producto de su imaginación o de lo mareada que estaba que comenzaba a ver "estrellitas". Sintió pasos acercase hacia ella, por lo que inmediatamente cerro los ojos para fingir que seguía desmayada. Algo suave, frío y humedecido en contacto con su frente la hizo abrir los ojos repentinamente para encontrarse con unos ojos preciosamente verdes de mirada profunda y preocupada, cuyo dueño sostenía en una de sus manos un pañuelo blanco con el cual intentaba detener la sangre que brotaba de su propia frente.

— ¿Quién… eres?— la voz le salio en forma de susurro. Algo en esa mirada verde la hacia sentirse bien y protegida.

—Eso no importa— a pesar de que había emitido un murmullo su interlocutor lo escucho muy bien —te atacaron unos rebeldes pero ya estas bien.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— ahora la voz si le salio sin ser un susurro.

—Estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de la aldea donde te encontré— Serena se incorporo y quedo sentada en el suelo, intento ponerse de pie pero el mareo se impidió, se toco la frente con los dedos y noto que sangraba — no deberías moverte aun estas sangrando y los golpes en la cabeza son peligrosos.

—Lo sé… estoy bien es solo un golpe y la sangre es normal por que en la zona donde me golpearon tiende a tener hemorragias un tanto escandalosas.

— ¿Qué acaso eres doctora para saberlo?— le pregunto el hombre con burla.

—Así es, aunque te sorprenda— el hombre no emitió ningún comentario ni expresó nada, se mantuvo impávido —tengo que irme, deben estar preocupados por mi.

—No puedes y no te iras hasta que yo lo diga— el tono severo del hombre molesto a Serena ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto para darle ordenes?

—No me importa lo que tú digas… me iré te guste o no—intento ponerse de pie pero un mareo la hizo volver al suelo. El hombre a su lado solo se rió, aumentando la furia en la rubia.

—Ves no puedes irte si ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie, además estamos rodeados de rebeldes— las palabras del hombre atemorizaron a Serena, por lo que prefirió quedarse en ese lugar por un tiempo más —iré a revisar los alrededores para ver por donde podemos regresar a la aldea. No te muevas de este lugar y trata de suprimir tus mareos porque no estoy dispuesto a cargarte— dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando a Serena sola en medio de la jungla.

—Idiota— murmuro Serena cuando el hombre estaba un poco alejado.

—Te escuche preciosa… ajajá…— siguió caminando sin voltear ver a la rubia quien se sorprendió con el agudo sentido de la audición del "idiota".

Seguía mareada y la sangre no paraba de brotar desde su frente, el golpe que recibió había sido certero y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Debería estar totalmente preocupada por su situación ya que estaba en medio de la nada en compañía de un hombre que nunca en su vida había visto y no sabia si había sido él quien la había golpeado, aun así algo en ese hombre la hacia sentirse protegida y por una extraña razón y a pesar que ese sujeto era insoportable confiaba en él, quizás era por el hecho de que no tenia otra opción o tal vez por que el golpe en la cabeza le había hecho un daño más profundo que la cortada en frente.

Una jaqueca insufrible la ataco y el hombre no se veía por ningún lado por lo que comenzó a plantearse la idea de irse de ese lugar pero el miedo a perderse en la jungla o peor aun, encontrarse con grupos rebeldes la atemorizaba. Minutos después y con la firme convicción de irse escucho el sonido de unas pisadas acercarse, dirigió su vista hasta el lugar donde tenia que aparecer el dueño de las pisadas y cuando este así lo hizo un sentimiento de tranquilidad se alojo en el pecho de Serena al darse cuenta que el hombre de ojos verdes había regresado.

A paso lento y firme el hombre camino hasta la rubia, quien no había tenido tiempo de observar a su acompañante y en esta ocasión no perdió la oportunidad. Miro su rostro, sin duda era muy atractivo, sus facciones y rasgos masculinos enmarcados por un cabello rubio desordenado y una escasa barba que de daban una sensualidad y aire de ser un hombre salvaje y rudo, todo muy bien contrastado por la mirada dulce y calidad que a la vez era penetrante e intensa. Debía medir casi un metro noventa, espalda ancha y torso muy bien esculpido. A través de la camiseta sin mangas, un tanto ajustada, se apreciaban los pectorales y abdominales muy marcados, sin caer en la exageración. Brazos fuertes y musculosos. Quiso seguir bajando la mirada por el cuerpo del hombre, pero se negó al notar que este la observaba fijamente. Involuntariamente un sonrojó se apodero de sus mejillas por lo que decidió mirar hacia un costado.

—Mirar es gratis y a mi no me molesta… estoy acostumbrado— habló el hombre con arrogancia, consiguiendo que el sonrojo de Serena aumentara debido a la pena y a la repentina furia que la ataco tras el comentario pretencioso del rubio.

— ¿Nos podemos ir ya?— desvío el tema de conversación, porque estaba segura que terminaría mal librada si seguían así.

—Sí— su respuesta fue escueta, pero eso no sorprendió a Serena, lo que realmente le llamo la atención fue que el hombre le extendió su mano para que ella la tomara y se pusiera de pie. Tal caballerosidad jamás pensó que estaría presente en aquel sujeto. Aun sorprendida acepto la ayuda del hombre y cuando sus manos estuvieron en contacto una descarga eléctrica que atravesó su espalda hasta la nuca incremento su desconcierto y al parecer al hombre también porque inmediatamente después de estar de pie el hombre le soltó con brusquedad la mano— caminaremos por ahí— señalo un pequeño camino entre los árboles— no quiero que hagas mucho ruido y trata de mantenerte lo más cerca posible de mi— Ordeno y Serena se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Serena vio que unos metros alejada de su posición estaba su mochila, se acerco a recogerla y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la aldea que esta mañana había sido atacada y donde encontrarían la camioneta, que al menos a ella, la llevaría de vuelta al hospital de campaña.

Caminaron durante treinta minutos y a la rubia le parecía haber estado caminando por horas, el cansancio, hambre, la noche de copas con su amiga Mel, el golpe en la cabeza y la terrible jaqueca comenzaban a pasarle la cuenta en su cuerpo. Eso sumado al aburrimiento de caminar durante todo este periodo en completo silencio.

— ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos?— le pregunto Serena al hombre que caminaba unos cuantos pasos delante de ella.

—No.

—Ya me canse ¿podemos parar?— volvió a preguntar.

—No.

— ¿Estas seguro que por aquí llegaremos a la aldea?

—Sí— la rubia comenzaba a exasperarse por la poca comunicación con su acompañante.

— ¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa que no sea sí o no?

—Te dije que caminaras en silencio— la regañó.

—Es que estoy muy cansada y aburrida, si platicamos quizás el viaje se haría menos tedioso— el hombre gruño por lo bajo y después dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación.

—Estas bien y de ¿Qué quieres hablar?

—Pues no lo sé… deberíamos partir por decir nuestros nombres ¿no crees?

—No te diré mi nombre y tampoco me interesa el tuyo.

—Que antipático eres. No me importa igual te diré el mío… me llamo Serena— el hombre la miro de reojo hacia atrás y sin inmutarse siguió caminando — ¿de que país eres?... digo no tienes la apariencia de ser congoleño y tampoco creo que seas de África— por respuesta solo obtuvo el silencio del hombre —Ya veo de eso tampoco quieres hablar… ¿Qué tal si me dices lo qué haces en este país? —al no obtener respuesta Serena dejo de caminar y se cruzo de abrazos esperando a que el hombre la tomara en cuenta.

— ¿Qué haces?— el chico se regreso sobre sus pasos para encarar a la rubia.

—No pienso seguir caminando al lado de una persona tan huraña como tú.

—Me da igual… yo seguiré caminando y si quieres quedarte hazlo— el hombre giro sobre sus pies y retomo la marcha, pensando que la rubia se asustaría de quedarse sola y comenzaría a seguirlo, pero no fue así, la rubia siguió parada en el mismo lugar sin inmutarse de la lejanía de él, así que no le quedo más remedio que volver por ella— Esta bien… no te puedo decir mi nombre ni lo que hago aquí. Si piensas que soy antipático, bueno, no me importa así como a ti no te debe importar de que yo piense que eres una niña mimada y berrinchuda ¿Contenta?

—Pues ya es un avance en nuestra comunicación— respondió Serena feliz de haberle doblado la mano a ese sujeto.

—Estas son mis reglas… no me preguntaras nada sobre mi vida, yo preguntare y tú solo limítate a contestar y cuando lleguemos a la aldea espero no volver a verte— expreso el hombre y Serena por respuesta comenzó a caminar sabiendo que al menos esta vez le había ganado al "idota ese".

—Bien te escucho— el hombre volvió a gruñir y alcanzo a la rubia.

— ¿De qué país eres?— le preguntó.

—De Japón, es un país muy lindo y la gente…

—No me interesa. Contesta solo lo que te pregunto— la interrumpió — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Dos años, pero…— Serena le respondió y antes de terminar de hablar ella misma se interrumpió al ver la mirada molesta del hombre —esta bien ya entendí… ya entendí no hablare más de la cuenta.

—Hablas muy bien el francés para ser japonesa y llevar solo dos años en este país— comento el hombre — ¿Por qué?

—Porque los últimos años antes de venir al Congo estuve estudiando en muchos países entre ellos Francia— el hombre en dos grandes zancadas se acerco hasta Serena y la abrazo posesivamente de los hombros para dirigirla hasta unos matorrales, donde se escondieron —Óyeme ¿no crees qué te estas aprovechando de las circunstancias?— pregunto Serena dudando de las intenciones del hombre.

—Cállate y mira— le respondió señalando el lugar por donde pasaba una camioneta llena de rebeldes congoleño. Serena se regaño internamente por haber pensado mal de su acompañante.

— ¡Nhovy!— gritó Serena al ver que uno de los niños que estuvo en el hospital por problemas con la desnutrición iba como prisionero en la camioneta. La imprudencia de la rubia fue percatada por los rebeldes que detuvieron la camioneta y se internaron dentro de la vegetación para encontrar y luego asesinar a las personas que pudieran estar en ese lugar.

— ¡CORRE!— el hombre que acompañaba a Serena la tomo de una mano y juntos comenzaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas para evitar ser alcanzados. Los rebeldes los vieron y comenzaron a dispararles a diestra y sinistra, mientras los seguían. Serena comenzó a sentirse mal, el mareo producto del golpe en la cabeza y el brusco movimiento que el hombre la hizo dar para ponerse de pie, logro que todo a su alrededor comenzara a dar vueltas, el hombre percibió que la chica en cualquier momento se desmayaría y con un ágil movimiento la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo sobre su hombro derecho como si Serena fuera un simple costal de harina. La rubia veía como detrás de ellos venían los rebeldes armados con rifles de alto alcance y que afortunadamente todos los proyectiles se impactaban con los troncos de los árboles que muy inteligentemente el hombre que la cargaba usaba como escudo. Corrieron un par de metros más y se ocultaron entre unos arbustos, los rebeldes inspeccionaron el área y al no encontrarlos decidieron retirarse del lugar.

Serena estaba sentada en el suelo mientras el hombre supervisaba la retirada de los rebeldes, cuando se aseguro que ya no corrían peligro, dirigió su mano hacia su cintura y con moviendo firme desenfundo el revolver que traía consigo y apunto a la rubia. El revolver lo puso justo entremedio de las cejas de Serena y ella podía sentir la frialdad del metal.

—Vuelves a poner mi vida en peligro y te juro que te matare yo mismo— la amenazó. Serena lo miro con pánico, para después relajarse. Había tenido muchas veces a seres al frente amenazando su vida, pero todos a diferencia de este hombre tenían una mirada distinta a la que ella en estos momentos estaba apreciando. Sabia que ese hombre no la dañaría, su mirada se lo decía.

—Lo siento, pero tenía que hacer algo por ese niño. No sabes cuanto Nhovy lucho por su vida para dejar atrás la desnutrición para que ahora unos animales como esos rebeldes lo utilicen como esclavo o soldado— la mirada temeraria de Serena sorprendió al hombre. A pesar de estarla amenazando con un revolver ella no mostraba signo de estar amedrentada.

—No me importa muñeca— La palabra "muñeca" y el tono de voz del hombre llegaron junto a un recuerdo a los pensamientos de Serena.

**Recuerdo**

La chica no supo cuanto tiempo paso observando las atrocidades que los rebeldes realizaron a sus propios compatriotas, mientras era confortada en los fuertes brazos de su acompañante, cuando todo acabo y los niños se retiraron del lugar, Serena se dejo caer pesadamente al suelo mientras sus lagrimas continuaban recorriendo su angelical rostro, el chico con una ternura indescriptible se agacho para quedar a la altura de ella y con sus dedos seco cada una de las lagrimas de la rubia quien lo miro sorprendida pero a la vez agradecida, la mirada de ese hombre sobre sus ojos la hizo sentir reconfortada y logro sanar en parte el gran sufrimiento que la aquejaba. A pesar de ser un "idiota" ese hombre fue fundamental para ayudarla a manejar esa situación, de no ser por él ella muy probablemente estaría muerta.

—Muñeca, será mejor que te vallas de este lugar, pronto llegara el ejercito del Congo y te aseguro que no querrás estar aquí— le dijo con seriedad — deberías escoger lugares más seguros para vacacionar— sin más se dio media vuelta y se marcho de ese lugar dejando atrás a una estupefacta rubia que quiso insultarlo por llamarla "muñeca" y "turista" pero su aturdimiento no la dejo. Sacudió la cabeza y se levanto para ir a buscar la camioneta que trajo consigo para venir a Goma.

**Fin del recuerdo**

—Eras tú… tú eres el mismo hombre que me encontré en Goma en el ultimo atentado a esa ciudad— Aseguro la rubia y el hombre solo sonrió presionando más el revolver contra la cabeza de Serena.

* * *

_N.A: Un nuevo capitulo y espero que sigan leyendo mi historia que según yo ahora se pondrá más interesante, gracias por los RW, en especial para Watty que en cada capitulo me ha dejado un comentario._

_ Watty: gracias por tu apoyo y tomarte el tiempo de escribirme, en el capitulo tres note que no había plasmado muy bien las emociones de los personajes, pero me agrada que te gustara. En este capitulo apareció el chico misterio y con el avance de la historia comenzará a tener más participación. Una vez más muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI: "****Kiefer Eisenberg****"**

—Te demoraste mucho en reconocerme— Serena desvío la mirada sobre uno de los costados del hombre. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sin importarle la cercanía del arma de fuego con su cabeza se puso de pie y se acerco al hombre.

—Estas herido… una bala te alcanzo— trato de tocar la herida pero el hombre con un rudo movimiento alejo las manos de Serena de su cuerpo. A Serena no le importo y tras lanzarle una mirada desafiante volvió a levantar la mano, esta vez el hombre no se opuso y dejo que Serena lo examinara mientras el volvía a enfundar el revolver— tenemos que darnos prisa, aparentemente la bala no perforo ningún órgano vital pero esta sangrando mucho. Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a la aldea para buscar la camioneta e irnos al hospital de campaña.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— una sonrisa altanera de parte de Serena le respondió —Olvidaba que eras doctora.

—De prisa tenemos que llegar cuanto antes al hospital.

—Yo no iré a ningún hospital, estoy bien y…

—Camina de una buena vez, no podemos perder tiempo, con la hemorragia que tienes perderás la conciencia de un minuto a otro y yo no podré cargarte hasta la camioneta… terminaras muerto por desangramiento si no llegamos al hospital— la fuerza y determinación en la rubia sorprendieron al hombre que comenzaba a sentir los estragos de una herida a bala. Analizo la situación y aunque desconfiaba de todo el mundo existía algo dentro de su ser que lo obligaba a confiar en la rubia, por lo que decidió por esta vez hacerle caso y comenzar a caminar. La mano de Serena sobre la suya le impidió moverse de su lugar — ¿Por qué me detienes? Dijiste que debíamos darnos prisa.

—Hay que ponerle presión a la herida y vendarla para evitar infecciones— la rubia descolgó la mochila de sus hombros y tras rebuscar en ella extrajo los implementos necesarios para dar los primeros auxilios a la herida del hombre.

—No es necesario que te preocupes por mi— Serena ignoro sus palabras y con sumo cuidado levanto la ropa del hombre para dejar descubierto su bien formado abdomen. Aplico a unas vendas un poco de alcohol lo puso sobre la herida— necesito que presiones aquí— Serena tomo la mano derecha del hombre y la llevo hasta el costado donde él tenia la herida cubierta por la venda. Tomo otra venda y rodeo el cuerpo del hombre. Con toda la fuerza que tenia aplico presión para que la venda que lo rodeaba contuviese la hemorragia al menos por unos minutos.

—Al parecer eres buena en esto— por primera vez el hombre le brindo una sonrisa a Serena mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes dejando a la rubia maravillada por la ternura de ese gesto.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo— le dijo con sinceridad —ahora vámonos que si te desmayas no pienso cargarte— imito las mismas palabras que el hombre le había dicho momentos anteriores y ambos rieron.

—Pues deberías. Yo a pesar de no querer hacerlo me vi obligado a cargarte de lo contrario estarías en manos de los rebeldes— le dijo con diversión.

—Tienes razón… creo que debo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, a pesar de ser un idiota eres una buena persona.

—No te equivoques, yo dicto mucho de ser una buena persona— comento el hombre.

—Después de todo lo que has hecho por mi tengo certeza de que estoy en lo correcto, además tus ojos… tu mirada me dicen que eres alguien noble y muy bondadoso, a pesar de tener el peor carácter de todo el mundo— le sonrío con una de sus sonrisas que iluminaban a todo aquel que la observase y el hombre por unos breves segundos la miro con ternura —ya que hemos mejorado un poco nuestra relación creo que debemos comenzar a caminar.

—Vamos, quince minutos más por esta dirección y llegaremos a la aldea— el hombre era fuerte, tanto física como psicológicamente, no mostraba signos de debilidad a pesar de estar con una herida producto de una bala. Serena por su parte seguía muy mareada y el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, pero nada era peor que la preocupación que sentía por el hombre que la acompañaba — ¿Aun te sientes mal?

—No es nada… estoy bien— le contesto. El hombre ignorando las palabras de la rubia la tomo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, la abrazo por la cintura y así comenzaron a caminar.

Tal como lo había predicho, quince minutos se demoraron en llegar hasta la aldea. La respiración errática y superficial de su acompañante puso en alerta a Serena, como doctora sabia que la perdida de sangre comenzaba a alterar la normalidad en el funcionamiento del cuerpo de él, por lo que lo insito a apresurar el paso para llegar a la camioneta antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

—No pretenderás conducir así de mareada como estas ¿verdad?— pregunto dudoso.

—Uno de los dos debe conducir y yo estoy mejor que tú— abrió la puerta del copiloto y le indico al hombre que ingresara. Ella rodeo la camioneta por la parte delantera y se subió en el lugar del piloto.

* * *

—Sean, la aldea queda solo a dos kilómetros de distancia. Serena hace mucho tiempo que debió haber llegado.

—Lo sé Mel. Yo también estoy preocupado por ella.

—Nunca debiste dejarla sola.

—No sé en que minuto me convenció para que la dejara atrás. Vamos a buscar al Sargento Makemba para que organice a sus hombres y encuentren a Serena— las ultimas palabras de Sean fueron escuchadas por el grupo de amigos de Serena que venían ingresando al lugar donde los doctores estaban.

— ¿Qué pasa con Serena?— preguntó Rei.

—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y ella todavía no regresa iremos con militares a buscarla— explicó Mel.

—Nosotras también queremos ir. Es nuestra amiga y nos preocupa su bienestar— habló Haruka.

—Esta es una zona demasiado conflictiva, es muy peligroso que ustedes salgan de este lugar, le dejaremos todo en manos de los militares— Sentencio Sean.

—No nos pueden obligar a quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras Serena esta en peligro— replico Lita.

—Ustedes no podrían hacer nada para ayudarla, serian un estorbo si van. Tienen que comprender la situación— dijo Mel.

—Nosotras de todas maneras iremos a buscarla y nadie podrá impedirlo…

—Estamos perdiendo preciosos minutos discutiendo este asunto. Minutos que son fundamentales para la vida de Serena, si ustedes quieren ir a buscarla háganlo, a nosotros déjennos organizar como corresponde su búsqueda— interrumpió Sean a Mina.

Los dos médicos se retiraron del lugar en búsqueda del Sargento Makemba para que se organizara la búsqueda de Serena.

— ¿Qué haremos? Ellos tienen razón— dijo Setsuna refiriéndose a Mel y Sean.

—Sí, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. Nuestra misión es proteger a Serena y ya fallamos una vez, no estoy dispuesta a repetir la historia— comunico Rei visiblemente alterada.

—Debemos elaborar un plan, porque siquiera sabemos donde se encuentra la dichosa aldea donde Serena fue vista por última vez— habló Haruka con voz de mando.

—Sugiero que nos dividamos— acotó Mina —Setsuna y Hotaru averigüen donde queda la aldea, ese será el primer punto de búsqueda.

—Amy, Haruka y Michiru tracen el plan de búsqueda— sugirió Rei y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Rei, Lita y Mina busquen cualquier cosa que nos pueda ser de utilidad para encontrar a Serena… lo que se les ocurra, pero lo más importante es que se consigan un vehiculo, no sé como lo harán, pero eso es fundamental— expreso Haruka.

— ¿Y yo qué haré?— Pregunto Darien.

—Podrías partir por dejarnos en paz y marcharte de vuelta a Japón. Aquí no eres bienvenido y si te soy sincera me desagrada tu presencia— lo encaro Rei.

—No me importa lo que ustedes digan yo no me iré hasta que pueda aclarar las cosas con Serena. Les guste o no.

—Te hemos tenido demasiada paciencia Chiba… no abuses de aquello que podrás salir mal parado de todo el asunto— lo amenazo Haruka.

—además tú no tienes nada que aclarar con Serena, las cosas están demasiado claras… realmente eres un cara dura— lo increpo Mina.

—No debemos perder el tiempo discutiendo con Darien es mejor que nos apresuremos, la vida de Serena esta en juego— intercedió Michiru y aunque se gano miradas de reproche por parte de sus compañeras que pensaron que ella había salio en defensa del pelinegro no le importo porque sabia que lo que había dicho era verdad.

—Vamos a realizar lo acordado… Chiba te quiero lejos de nostras y en especial te quiero lejos de la Gatita— sentencio Haruka y cada una de las chicas se dirigió a cumplir lo acordado anteriormente.

* * *

Serena manejaba a la mayor velocidad posible, el camino no estaba pavimentado y tenia que estar alerta en caso de que inesperadamente se atravesara por la ruta algún animal, cosa muy común por esos lados. De reojo observaba a su acompañante que a cada segundo transcurrido más palidecía producto de la herida en el costado del abdomen, sabia que en cualquier momento el hombre perdería la conciencia y eso complicaría más los cosas, por lo que se apresuro a hablarle para mantenerlo despierto.

—NO te duermas, ya casi llegamos— el hombre con las pocas fuerzas de su cuerpo logro mover la cabeza para observar el rostro preocupado y ensangrentado de Serena.

Sin duda era una mujer bella, era hermosa, pensaba el hombre. Pero no era la apariencia física de Serena lo que le llamaba la atención, eran otras cosas, quizás su personalidad, sus buenos sentimientos… o la preocupación que mantenía por el bienestar de su prójimo. Era una mujer fuerte, un poco fastidiosa, pero una excelente persona que no le importaba poner su vida en peligro con tal de ayudar a quienes lo necesitaran. Además esa aura de bondad y paz que la rodeaban era difícil de pasar desapercibida, nunca había sentido nada parecido hacia otra persona y le intrigaba de sobremanera saber que era exactamente lo que le sucedía con aquella rubia.

La primera vez que la vio, en la ciudad de Goma, había quedado impactado por tal belleza, aunque pensaba que era una simple niña mimada que había viajado a vacacionar a este país. Después cuando comenzó el tiroteo una llama se encendió dentro de su ser, una llama que le exigía que la pretejiese y que se incremento cuando la vio ayudar a una mujer que yacía tumbada sobre el suelo producto de una herida a bala. Cuando observo que ella seguía con aquella mujer sin percatarse de la cercanía de los guerrilleros, corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras se cubría el rostro con un pasamontañas para no ser reconocido por nadie. La rubia estaba en peligro y sin dudarlo la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia un lugar seguro. Lo que paso después fue algo que estuvo a punto de salirse de sus manos, cuando vio la cercanía de un grupo de guerrilleros se abalanzo sobre ella y por largos minutos se quedaron en el suelo, él sobre ella, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Un impulso le llevo a retirar un mechón rebelde de cabello rubio dese su cara, con sus dedos toco la tersa piel de la chica y sintió como un sin fin de emociones se arremolinaban en su estomago. Tenerla bajo su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados lo había tentado a besarla, pero una momento de lucidez vino a su cabeza y al ultimo momento se había arrepentido de la idea de tocar sus labio con los propios. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que se dejaba llevar por ese tipo de emociones, aunque siendo sinceros jamás había experimentado ese tipo de sensaciones con semejante magnitud. Él no era un santo, en su vida el listado de mujeres que habían pasado por su cuerpo era interminable, pero con ninguna logro sentir siquiera el ápice que sintió cuando sus dedos tocaron el rostro de Serena y eso lo descoloco, lo aturdió y lo atemorizo, sí, una vez más y gracias a la rubia sintió algo que nunca había sentido. El miedo era algo que no estaba presente en su diccionario, pero con esta chica y sus nacientes emociones él temió enfrentarse a este sentimiento tan abrumador que lo estaba consumiendo, no podía permitirse que una desconocida pusiera su mundo de cabeza por lo que construyo una pared de frialdad y arrogancia como un escudo que lo protegiera de los sentimientos que comenzaban a desarrollarse en su interior.

Los días que siguieron a ese primer encuentro accidentado fueron de los más extraños para el hombre. A cada momento su mente le jugaba la mala pasada de rememorar los minutos vividos con la rubia, no había podido quitarse de la cabeza esos ojos azules, casi celestes, que lo hipnotizaban y que llenaban de un sentimiento calido a todo su ser. Esos ojos tan puros y brillantes que al recodarlos lo hacían sonreír inconcientemente. Mismos ojos que visualizó este día, donde había conocido la verdadera razón de la estadía de la rubia en el Congo. Él estaba en la aldea atacada cuando vislumbro los vehículos de la milicia y los del hospital de campaña de uno de esos descendió la dueña de sus últimos pensamientos, la vio contrariada por el escenario en frente, para después comenzar a desenvolverse en la ayuda de los heridos, supo de inmediato que ella era una de las doctoras y no tenia duda de la gran vocación y entrega que la chica emitía con cada uno de sus movimientos. Siguió observando desde un lugar donde no seria visto por nadie, al tiempo después visualizó que Serena estaba prácticamente sola en la aldea, quiso acercarse a ella, pero la llegada de rebeldes y el posterior enfrentamiento con los militares congoleños lo hicieron quedarse en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba, eso hasta que la rubia fue ataca por los rebeldes y él tuvo que salir a su rescate. Y ahora él estaba a su lado mientras ella conducía la camioneta de manera desenfrenada, con el rostro contraído por la preocupación, una gran satisfacción se alojo en su corazón, sabia que él para la rubia no era indiferente y eso lo alegraba enormemente.

—Deberías conducir con más cuidado, podrías matarnos— reclamó el hombre. No sabía porque seguía siendo tan rudo con ella, pero le encantaba molestarla para hacerla enojar.

—No me fastidies, que ya estoy bastante nerviosa como para aguantar tus reclamos— la vio apretar los puños en torno al volante, logrando que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos, mientras tensaba la mandíbula. Estaba seguro que a no ser por el sonido del motor del vehiculo podría escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

—No, me pone nerviosa el hecho de que tu sangre esta estropeando el tapiz de la camioneta. A pesar de ser doctora no me gusta la sangre y créeme que me molestaría mucho tener que limpiar el asiento donde estas. Tengo que mantenerte con vida para que tú limpies tu propia sangre— el hombre trato de reír sonoramente, pero la herida en su costado se lo impidió.

—Esta bien yo limpiare mi asiento, pero tu tendrás que limpiar el tuyo— le dijo.

— ¿Por qué? si yo no estoy estropeando el tapiz.

—Claro que si— aseguro el hombre al tiempo que dirigía su dedo índice a la frente de la rubia. Le toco la cabeza con el dedo y después le mostró la sangre que había retirado de su frente. Serena sabia que la hemorragia que tenia en la cabeza no había cesado, lo sabia por que las gotas de su propia sangre recorrían su cara para después caer en su antebrazo —no soy medico como tú, pero sé que tu herida ya debía haber dejado se sangrar a pesar de que esa zona tenga "hemorragias escandalosas" como tú las llamaste.

—Es verdad. Hace unos años tuve un accidente donde perdí mucha sangre, desde ese día mi nivel de plaquetas no se ha podido normalizar por lo que a mi cuerpo le cuesta contener las hemorragias.

—Entonces no deberías estar en un país donde puedes salir herida en cualquier momento— hablo el hombre preocupado.

—Te preocupas por mi ¿Eh?— se burlo Serena.

—Mi preocupación por ti es de la misma magnitud que los nervios que despierto yo en tu persona— le respondió también con burla.

—A mi no me pones nerviosa tú, es solo que no me gusta ver a la gente morir y si no me apresuro es lo más probable que suceda contigo.

—Como quieras, entonces yo no me preocupare por ti.

—Que infantil eres— le respondió Serena con diversión. El hombre comenzó a cerrar los ojos, el cansancio lo estaba venciendo y Serena sabia que tenía que mantenerlo conciente al menos hasta la llegada al hospital por lo que rápidamente comenzó a platicarle — ¡Ey! No te duermas— el chico abrió los ojos y la miro interrogante— oye ahora que hemos compartido un poco más de tiempo juntos no crees que deberías decirme tu nombre al menos ¿Qué te parece?

—No, ya te dije que mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia.

—No me importa de algún modo lo averiguare, ya lo veras— le advirtió —en menos de cinco minutos llegaremos al hospital, tú solamente no te duermas— Serena acelero no sabiendo como lograr seguir conduciendo y mantener al hombre consiente.

—Conduces muy bien para ser mujer.

—Eso es porque me enseño a conducir la mejor corredora de formula uno— Serena ignoro el comentario machista y le respondió con tranquilidad.

—No te creo.

—Me da igual, yo soy una de las pocas afortunadas que puede decir que la grandiosa Haruka Tenou me enseño a conducir.

—Hablas con mucho cariño de ella— comento el hombre.

—Eso es por que le tengo mucho cariño, es una de mis mejores amigas… ella ha sido de las pocas personas que siempre ha estado conmigo.

—algún día tendrás que presentármela.

—Y no se suponía que después de que llegáramos a la aldea no querías verme nunca más. Ahora incluso piensas en que algún día te presente a mi amiga. Eso me suena a que quieres seguir disfrutando de mi compañía— se burlo la rubia.

— Es solo para que te crea. Si no lo veo no lo creo, hasta que no presentes a Haruka Tenou no creeré que te enseño a conducir y mucho menos que es tu amiga— le hablo con sarcasmo.

—Déjame decirte que estas de día de suerte, porque Haruka esta en el hospital de campaña y cuando te la presente tendrás que tragarte todos tus sarcasmos— le dijo Serena— Óyeme no te duermas.

—No estoy durmiendo, con tu fastidiosa voz seria imposible hacerlo.

—Entonces te cantare una canción para que sigas consiente— Serena comenzó a cantarle una canción, mientras conducía. La verdad es que al hombre no le parecía que la voz de Serena fuera fastidiosa, solo se lo dijo para molestarla y al parecer no lo consiguió. La voz de Serena no era la más afinada del mundo, pero para él era como el cantar de los ángeles y no sabia si eso era producto de su critica condición o porque le comenzaba a encantar todo lo que la rubia hacia.

* * *

El Sargento Makemba, un hombre de raza negra de origen congoleño a cargo del grupo de militares que custodiaban el recinto hospitalario, daba órdenes y organizaba al grupo de soldados que partirían en búsqueda de la doctora desaparecida. Mientras Mel y Sean discutían con las chicas amigas de Serena a quienes sorprendieron tratando de robarse una de las camionetas del hospital.

—Ya les dijimos solo queríamos tomarla prestada para ir a buscar a Serena— explico por novena vez Mina.

—Eso ya lo han dicho muchas veces. En este lugar no pueden hacer lo que ustedes quieran y si no están de acuerdo con acatar las ordenes será mejor que se retiren y no nos vuelvan a molestar— explico Sean muy molesto, este asunto estaba retrazando la búsqueda de Serena.

—Ya Sean cálmate. Las señoritas aquí presente ya se disculparon y nos explicaron la situación y de seguro no se volverá a repetir ¿verdad?— pregunto a las chicas y todas sintieron con la cabeza, visiblemente apenadas por tantos regaños recibidos —Ves, no hay problema, ahora vamos a buscar a Serena— Sean y Mel se alejaron de las chicas.

—Sabia que ustedes no podrían hacer nada bien, por algo les ofrecí mi ayuda— las regaño Darien.

—Al menos nosotras lo intentamos no como tú que te has quedado de brazos cruzados— replico Haruka.

—No sirve de nada lo que intentaron, al menos yo si podré ir a buscar a Serena.

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunto Setsuna.

—Doctor Chiba, ya nos vamos. Acompáñeme— antes de que Darien hablara Mel llego y le indico que la siguiera.

—En seguida voy doctora Smith— le contesto el pelinegro regalándole una sensual sonrisa a Mel que quedo maravillada —yo si sé hacer las cosas— les dijo a las chicas quienes estaban sorprendidas con la audacia de Darien, quien logro convencer a Mel de acompañarlos gracias a su encanto con las mujeres.

—Eres de lo peor Chiba— gruño Rei.

—Lo siento, ustedes quisieron trabajar solas y no me dejaron ayudar ahora ustedes verán que hacen mientras yo voy a buscar a Serena.

Las chicas estaban molestas y a la vez frustradas, Darien les había ganado en esta ocasión y eso no les gustaba, además de que detestaban la idea de que el pelinegro estuviera cerca de Serena, creían que él no se lo merecía y por lo demás temían que volviera a dañar a la rubia.

Dejaron de pensar en eso y se fueron hacia el lugar donde todos los vehículos estaban estacionados, militares subían en unos y Sean Mel y Darien subían en otro, todo estaba listo para partir, las chicas no se conformaban con quedarse a esperar por lo que hasta el ultimo momento no perdieron la oportunidad de rogar que los dejaran ir.

—Por favor solo queremos ir a buscar a Serena, prometemos no causar molestia alguna— rogó Mina esbozando su más lastimera expresión facial.

—No, ya les dijimos que no— repitió una vez más Sean.

Mina iba a insistir una vez más pero el sonido del motor de una camioneta que se acercaba a gran velocidad la dejó enmudecida. Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia el vehiculo, Sean y Mel que reconocieron de inmediato la camioneta se alertaron al ver el desenfreno de la conductora, no podían ver quien conducía, pero ellos sabían que era Serena. La camioneta llego hasta el estacionamiento y de la parte trasera descendieron dos militares congoleños, que se dirigieron hacia la puerta del copiloto, la abrieron y con un poco de dificultad sacaron desde el interior del automóvil a un hombre inconciente, tanto los médicos, como las chicas y Darien vieron que el hombre venia herido. Del lado del conductor salio Serena y por un momento todos contuvieron la respiración al verla, no sabían si era producto del alivio de verla viva o por el espantoso aspecto que traía. La gran parte de su rostro estaba cubierta por sangre, tanto seca como fresca, la ropa estaba muy dañada, manchada con tierra y sangre, era una imagen que dejo a todos paralizados, hasta que la voz de la misma Serena los trajo a la realidad.

—Llévenlo dentro. Indíquenle al doctor a cargo que tiene una herida a bala en el costado bajo del abdomen y que solo hace unos tres minutos perdió la conciencia. Antes de desmayarse estaba lucido y al parecer no hay daño en algún órgano— le indico a los militares que llevaban cargando el cuerpo del hombre.

—Serena— la llamo Mel y corrió a su encuentro. Las chicas, Darien y Sean la siguieron de cerca — ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Santo cielo! ¡Por todo lo que es divino! ¿Qué mierda te paso?— la rubia se sorprendía de que Mel le hablara en ingles, su idioma nativo, pues en la mayoría de los casos siempre hablaban en Frances. Después recordó que su amiga cuando estaba en extremo nerviosa se olvidaba de todos los otros idiomas que sabia por lo que le contestó en Ingles.

—No grites que me duele la cabeza— la reprendió y se tocó la frente.

El alboroto a su alredor no tardo en llegar, cuando los presentes salieron de su estado de shock, gracias a los gritos de Mel, comenzaron a preguntarle cosas todos a la vez al mismo tiempo que lograban marear más a Serena.

—Gatita, mira nada más como estas… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió quedarte sola en ese lugar?— muy pocas veces habían visto a Haruka tan desesperada, se paseaba de un lado a otro murmurando cosas sin sentidos de las cuales pudieron comprender solo lo ultimo que dijo.

—Haruka cálmate nos estas alterando a todas— la reprendió Michiru mientras trataba en vano de impedir que la guerrera del viento siguiera paseándose como león enjaulado.

—No debiste ir a ese lugar, no sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos. Pensé que en todo este tiempo habías dejado de ser tan irresponsable, pero…

—Rei ¡cállate! No es momento para tus regaños— la interrumpió Mina.

—Es cierto ahora lo impórtate es ver como esta Serena— acoto Amy.

— ¿Estas bien?— Sean pregunto ignorando el alboroto a su alrededor, mientras las chicas seguían hablando entre ellas. El medico se sorprendió, pensó que con Mel la histeria era abismante pero el comportamiento de las amigas de Serena le dejo claro que estaba equivocado. La histeria de esas mujeres superaba a la de Mel en forma estrepitosa.

—Sí— el errático movimiento de sus ojos y la frente perlada de sudor le indico al medico que Serena estaba muy mareada y que probamente la fiebre ya había aparecido en su cuerpo.

—Tenemos que examinarte— Sean la tomo en brazos y la llevo dentro del hospital seguidos por todos los presentes. Todos alarmados y preocupados a la vez.

Serena sintió como los protectores brazos de su amigo la levantaban del suelo, estaba muy débil como para reclamar. Desde que los militares se llevaron al hombre que la acompañaba su cuerpo se relajo automáticamente, en vista de que el hombre ya estaba a salvo en el hospital, pero ese relajo trajo consigo los estragos del golpe en la cabeza que horas antes había sufrido. Comenzó a sentirse muy mareada y unos escalofríos la recorrían por completo, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que su herida estuviera infectada, eso seria un gran problema en vista de los pocos medicamentos con los cuales contaban. Se dejo cargar por Sean hasta una de las camillas libres, en el camino estaba segura haber perdido la conciencia por algunos minutos, era la única explicación que encontraba para no haberse dado cuenta de que ya estaba sobre la camilla con Mel a su lado examinándola.

—MEL ¡me duele!— grito cuando sintió un algodón empapado en alcohol sobre su herida. El leve contacto con el algodón la hizo dar un pequeño salto sobre la camilla, quedando sentada en esta, alejándose de la mano de su amiga pelirroja.

—No seas inmadura. Sabes que tengo que desinfectar tu herida— la reprendió acercándole de nuevo el algodón.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no me tenga que doler— volvió a saltar a causa del ardor que le producía el alcohol —al menos podría ser un poco más delicada.

—Te lo mereces por habernos preocupado tanto— estaban todos presentes alrededor de la camilla donde estaba Serena y aunque aun estaban preocupados no podían evitar reírse de la situación— No es muy grande el corte que tienes, pero es profundo. Al parecer no hay daño en el cráneo… ¿Con que te golpeaste?— pregunto y Serena se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta —me lo esperaba. Bien tendré que darte unas dos o tres puntadas para cerrar la herida y te recomiendo que viajes al hospital de Goma para que te saquen una radiografía al lóbulo frontal, así nos aseguramos que el golpe es solo superficial.

—No creo que tenga daños en el cráneo de lo contrario no estaría aquí— le dijo despreocupadamente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunto Sean.

—Porque el golpe lo recibí hace unas cuantas horas atrás, si el cráneo estuviera dañado yo estaría inconsciente muy lejos de aquí.

—De todas maneras, mañana iras a Goma y te harás la radiografía.

—Bueno "papá"— respondió Serena con desagrado.

Mel comenzó a suturar la herida de Serena entre reclamos por parte de la rubia y regaños de la pelirroja. A todos les divertía la situación, pero en el fondo estaban impacientes por saber que es lo que había sucedido y quien era ese hombre que llego herido junto a Serena. Estaban esperando a que Mel terminara de atender a Serena para asegurarse de que estaba bien y después comenzarían con el interrogatorio. Serena sabia lo que pasaba por lo que se preparaba mentalmente para responder todos los cuestionamientos que le harían.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?— Serena había visto a sus amigas y a Darien a su lado, pero hasta ahora se había percatado de la extrañeza de la situación.

—A… bueno… es que— balbuceo Mina.

—Yo les permití que pasaran la noche de ayer en este lugar— explico Sean.

—Y hoy se ofrecieron a ayudar, yo no le vi problema y los deje que se quedaran. Su ayuda fue fundamental para recibir a los heridos de la aldea y ya están instalando al tienda de campaña para el área de Pediatría— complementó Mel.

—Ayer hablamos con el doctor Morgan para quedarnos a ayudar, él dijo que hablaría con ustedes primero y después nos daría la respuesta— relato Michiru.

—Hoy en la mañana despertamos con el sonido de los disparos, un grupo de militares nos llevaron a la parte trasera del recinto, estuvimos ahí por unos minutos y después salimos en tu búsqueda, como no te encontramos y la doctora Smith tenía mucho trabajo le ofrecimos nuestra ayuda y desde ese momento comenzamos a trabajar— término la explicación Amy.

—Ambos doctores nos dijeron que tenían que discutir contigo nuestra estancia en este lugar así que ahora que están los tres junto podrían decirnos si podemos o no seguir aquí— pidió Haruka.

—Serena ellos han sido fundamentales para recibir a los nuevos pacientes hoy, deberías dejar que se queden— dijo Mel.

—Sí, a mi me parece una buena idea, sabes que en este lugar toda ayuda es valiosa, deberías dejar que se queden— apoyo Sean a Mel.

— ¿Por qué me hablan como si yo no quisiera que se quedaran?— pregunto extrañada Serena, sintiendo las miradas encima de todas sus amigas. Sean y Mel solo se encogieron de hombros —en fin. Por mi no hay problemas si quieren quedarse háganlo, pero antes tienen que saber las medidas de seguridad de este lugar, algo que las personas que les permitieron quedarse durante todo este tiempo debieron decirles— la rubia lanzó una mirada muy significativa a Mel y Sean quien volvieron a encogerse de hombros ante tal descuido de su parte— la zona donde los llevaron los militares esta mañana es una de las "zonas de seguridad" en ese lugar no corren riesgo de que una bala perdida los alcance, además como es la parte trasera del hospital es a la ultima donde llegaran las personas que nos estén atacando, si esa es la situación, tiene acceso a la jungla donde podrán esconderse.

—Ese era un detalle que desconocíamos— dijo Mina un tanto preocupada.

—Detalle así como tal no es porque eso les podría salvar la vida— Sentencio Serena.

—Bueno, bueno. Aquí tú— Mel señalo con el índice a Serena —te estas escapando por las ramas… debes decirnos que fue lo que te paso en la aldea.

—Se los diré, pero antes necesito que busquen al Sargento Makemba así no tengo que repetir la historia dos veces.

—No es necesario… aquí estoy— el militar se acerco hasta Serena y hablo en ingles para que todos entendieran —vine a ver como se encontraba mi Pediatra favorita— el sargento le acaricio la cabeza a la rubia de manera paternal alborotándole los cabellos.

—Esta bien no se preocupe, solo fue un golpe en la cabeza que con lo dura que la tiene no le causo mayor problema— se burlo Mel y Serena la fulmino con la mirada.

Cuando el hospital de campaña se había instalado unos militares de las fuerzas de paz de la ONU se habían encargado de custodiar el recinto, seis meses después el hospital fue atacado por el Ejercito Patriótico ruandés, quienes estaban y están en desacuerdo con la presencia de los "cascos azules" en el Congo. Desde ese momento el gobierno congoleño había decidido que lo mejor para proteger el hospital y no tener más problema con los ruandeses era que el mismo ejército del Congo se hiciera cargo de la seguridad del recinto hospitalario. Desde hace más de un año que el Sargento Makemba había llegado a ese lugar y en poco tiempo logro ganarse el cariño de Serena, el era un hombre bueno, a diferencia de muchos otros militares, manejaba adecuadamente a su pelotón infundiéndoles valores y principios que ellos desconocían, era uno de los pocos militares que no le gustaba abusar de su poder y que siempre actuaba a favor de la justicia. El Sargento Makemba conoció a Serena y de inmediato un sentimiento paternal lo envolvió, él conocía muy bien las capacidades profesionales que la rubia tenia, por lo que no dudaba en llevar a sus hijos para que ella los atendiera, a pesar de contar con el servicio medico del Hospital de Goma, el prefería que sus hijos se atendiesen con Serena porque sabia que la rubia era una excelente Pediatra y que si el le otorgaba toda su confianza ella no lo defraudaría y así lo hizo, los hijos del Sargentos estuvieron en buenas manos hasta que el mismo militar decidió enviar a toda su familia a un país menos peligroso. El hombre sufrió mucho con la lejanía de su familia, pero con Serena a su lado se sintió reconfortado, la rubia le entregaba cariño de forma desinteresada y siempre estaba preocupada de su salud y bienestar.

—No te enojes Blanquita— le dijo el militar a Serena y ella sonrío al escuchar ese apodo. ¿Qué tenia la gente que siempre le ponía sobrenombres?

—Bueno Negrito— contesto Serena con cariño. Los presentes se sorprendieron de la familiaridad con la que se trataban Serena y el general, él parecía entretenido con la rubia, siempre se llamaban así y nunca lo tomaban como un acto de racismo, todo lo contrario era la forma en que se expresaban su cariño.

—Te escuchamos Serena— se impaciento Sean al ver que Serena no relataba lo que paso en la aldea.

—OK… después de que Sean se fue yo me quede guardando mis cosas, de un momento a otro vi que los militares que me acompañaban comenzaron a movilizarse, me alarme y me apresure a terminar lo que estaba haciendo. Vi como un grupo rebelde se enfrentaba a los militares por lo que tome mi mochila y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta la camioneta, pero me interceptaron unos rebeldes, sentí un golpe en la frente y después se puso todo negro. Creo que perdí la conciencia— dijo pensativamente.

— ¿Qué paso después?— no supieron como pero todos al mismo tiempo preguntaron lo mismo.

—Desperté en la jungla, el hombre que venia conmigo estaba a mi lado ayudándome, después decidimos irnos de vuelta a la aldea pero en el camino nos encontramos con más rebeldes, comenzaron a dispararnos y el hombre resulto herido, después retomamos el camino y llegamos hasta este lugar— resumió lo que más pudo lo que había pasado.

— ¿Eso es todo?— pregunto el sargento.

—Sí. Cuando llegamos a la aldea no había nadie, los militares que me acompañaban antes de ser atacada ya no estaban.

—Bien enviare a unos hombres a revisar el área. Me alegro mucho de que estés bien— el sargento volvió a alborotarle los cabellos a Serena en señal de despedida. Antes de irse menciono unas palabras en un idioma que nadie salvo Serena entendió, el resto de los presentes pensaron que se trataba de un dialecto congoleño por eso no habían entendido, Serena le respondió con una simple palabra y el militar abandono el lugar.

— ¿En qué idioma te hablo?— pregunto Haruka.

—No es un idioma, es un dialecto de una de las tribus del Este del Congo— respondió.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?— cuestiono curiosa Mel.

—Mel ¿Por qué crees que el Sargento Makemba me hablo de esa forma?

—No sé… supongo que para que nadie más entendiera— respondió dudosa.

—Entonces ¿Por qué tendría que contarte lo que me dijo?

—Vamos dime… dime, dime, dime, dime— repitió como niña pequeña aumentando el volumen de su voz.

—Esta bien… solo no grites— Serena suspiro cansada —me dijo que se alegraba de que yo estuviera bien y que también le daba mucha alegría no tener que seguir suportando tu histeria— la boca de Mel formo una perfecta letra "O" y Serena solo se carcajeo a costa de su amiga, todos los presentes entendieron que Serena solo estaba jugando con Mel y comenzaron a reírse.

—Ves eso te pasa por ser tan curiosa— la reprendió Sean cuando dejo de reírse.

—No sé como puedo seguir soportando a este par de desconsiderados— fingió dramatismo en su hablar mientras señalaba a Sean y a Serena.

—Ya Mel no te enojes… solo fue una broma— le dijo divertida Serena.

—No estoy de ánimos para aguantar tus juegos, Serena de verdad que me casi me da un ataque cardiaco cuando te vi llegar y creo que a todos nos paso exactamente lo mismo— hablo la pelirroja y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Bueno no era para tanto, solo un poco de sangre y nada más— la rubia trato de quitarle importancia al asunto.

—No era solo la sangre. Tu cara estaba completamente pálida, venias como un zombi, toda llena de tierra y sangre… fue una visón impactante— aclaro Rei.

—Y lo peor del caso es que tengo la leve impresión que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a verte llegar de esa forma.

— ¿Por qué dice eso Doctora Smith?— pregunto Amy de forma amable y respetuosa, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

—Porque hace unas semanas atrás llego exactamente en las mismas condiciones— respondió despreocupadamente.

—Pero en esa ocasión yo no estaba herida, la sangre no era mía— se apresuro a contestar Serena al ver la cara de sus amigas. Preocupación, temor y suspicacia era lo que se reflejaba en los rostros de las Sailors Scouts, junto con las claras intensiones de reprocharle su estadía en el Congo.

—Este no es un lugar seguro para ti, tendremos que analizar si permitimos que continúes aquí— dijo Haruka.

—El que yo me quede en este lugar es solo decisión mía, chicas yo les agradezco que se preocupen por mi— contesto Serena sinceramente— pero aunque ustedes no quieran que me quede lo haré de todas formas. Mi estadía en este lugar no esta en discusión porque yo no me iré, al menos no por ahora.

—Serena, es muy peligroso que estés en este país, piensa que nosotras no podremos vivir tranquila en Japón mientras tú estas aquí arriesgando tu vida.

—Lo siento mucho Lita, pero nada me hará cambiar de opinión— afirmo Serena con convicción.

—No es momento para discutir acerca de este tema. Además hay otro asunto que debemos solucionar y creo que cuando te lo expliquemos tendrás que regresar con nosotros a Tokio— por primera vez hablo Darien. Serena no sabía que asunto era tan importante como para que ella tuviera que regresar a su país natal, pero la seguridad de Darien la puso intranquila, ella no quería irse del Congo y si el pelinegro tenía razón tendría que volver con ellos.

—Ya es hora de dejar descansar a Serena, por favor retírense todos— demando Sean quien visualizó la intranquilidad de la rubia. Todos a regañadientes se fueron a excepción de Mel.

—Te traeré unos antibióticos y analgésicos— informo la pelirroja.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estas con un poco de fiebre los antibióticos te servirán para la infección y los analgésicos…

—Solo dame los antibióticos, no quiero mal gastar medicina en mi— la interrumpió Serena —sabes que no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar de esta manera los pocos recursos que tenemos. Yo solo estoy con un poco de jaqueca que no me matara, no necesito analgésicos, es mejor dejarlos para otra persona que los necesite más.

—Bien, pero si sientes que el dolor va en aumento solo pídeme que te traiga algo y así lo haré— no muy convencida acepto la pelirroja.

—Mel… podrías de camino averiguar como esta el hombre que venia conmigo, por favor— la aludida asintió y se retiro en búsqueda de las medicinas y el encargo que la rubia le había pedido, no sin antes lanzarle una picara mirada que la rubia prefirió ignorar.

—Toma— minutos más tarde apareció Mel y le entrego las píldoras y un vaso con agua a Serena quien la miraba insistentemente —el hombre esta fuera de peligro, aun no recobra la conciencia. Al parecer la bala no se impacto de lleno en él, lo análisis indicaron que el proyectil no estaba en su cuerpo y tal como lo habías dicho no existía ningún órgano afectado, solo unos cuantos vasos sanguíneos rotos que ya fueron cauterizados… el Doctor Almeida lo atendió y dice que deberá estar en reposo por unos días, en observación porque debieron transfundirle sangre, pero esta completamente fuera de peligro.

—Gracias Mel— expreso Serena con claros signos de tranquilidad. Se llevo las píldoras a la boca y luego de beber un poco de agua se recostó en la camilla.

—Serena, ese hombre ¿Quién es?— la pelirroja tomo asiento en uno de los costados de la cama para mirar de frente a Serena.

—Ya te lo dije. Ya se los dije a todos y…

—Lo sé, pero algo me dice que no nos dijiste todo… tengo el presentimiento de que lo conocías de antes.

—Recuerdas el atentado en Goma— Mel asintió — bueno ese día hubo un hombre que estuvo en todo momento a mi lado, que de cierta manera me ayudo y me protegió…

—Espera ¿estas diciendo que el mismo hombre que te salvo en Goma es el mismo que llego contigo?

—Sí Mel… es el mismo hombre.

—Creo que tienes tu héroe personal, que afortunada eres— se mofo la pelirroja —pero según me habías dicho ese hombre era un idiota ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él?

—No lo sé… creo que es simple agradecimiento por todo lo que me ha ayudado.

— ¿Solo eso?— cuestiono Mel con picardía —Yo pienso que tu interés por ese hombre va mucho más allá que simple gratitud, es más me aventuraría a decir que ese hombre derribo tus barreras autoimpuestas y pudo ganarse tu corazón.

—Mel, yo no estoy enamora de él. Sí eso es lo que insinúas déjame decirte que estas completamente equivocada, solo lo he visto dos veces ¿Cómo crees que puedo enamorarme tan rápido?... de verdad que cada día que pasa estas más loca. Además yo jamás me he autoimpuesto barreras ni nada por el estilo, si nunca me has visto interesada en alguien es solo porque estoy completamente bien y feliz así como estoy.

—Como quieras, pero te aseguro que ese hombre ha logrado meterse en tu corazón y si estoy equivocada dejare de llamarme Melissa Smith, solo es cosa de tiempo y tú misma vendrás a mí y me dirás que tengo toda la razón.

—Antes de darte la razón preferiría la muerte… estas completamente loca y si hago eso es por que yo también me volví demente.

— ¡JA! Veo que los golpes en la cabeza sacan a relucir tu sentido del humor— le dijo irónica —Bueno ahora descansa, me voy a revisar que todo este en orden. Solo recuerda lo que te dije.

Serena quedo completamente sola, miro a su alrededor y no pudo ver mucho ya que la camilla donde estaba recostada estaba rodea por grandes cortinas para darle cierta privacidad y lejanía con el resto de los pacientes que estaban en ese lugar.

El día había sido extremadamente pesado, la conversación que entablo con Rei la noche anterior la habían dejado terriblemente consternada, el recordar ciertos pasajes de su vida le resultaba muy doloroso, a pesar de los años trascurridos igual seguía sufriendo y aunque se pudo desahogar con su amiga el dolor de igual forma seguía presente. Cuando sintió que no podía aguantar más tiempo sin quebrarse decidió ir a dormir y le indico a Rei sus deseos, poco después ya estaba en su tienda de campaña descansando y tras largos minutos pudo conciliar el sueño que se vio interrumpido por el sonido de las ametralladoras. No fue muy conciente de todo lo que sucedió después, solo reacciono cuando iba montada en la camioneta camino a la aldea atacada y lo que encontró en ese lugar fue otra razón para derrumbarse, como podía ser posible que las personas dañaran a su prójimo con tanta crueldad, ella que estaba acostumbrada a ver este tipo de cosas de igual manera quedo totalmente horrorizada con lo que sus ojos veían, pero sabia que no se podía dar el lujo de ser débil, tenia que afrontar la cruda realidad e ir en ayuda de los heridos y así lo hizo, endureció su corazón, suprimió todo los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su corazón y despejo sus pensamientos concentrándose única y exclusivamente en ayudar a los sobrevivientes que podía encontrar. No fue tarea fácil, ella era muy sensible con ese tipo de cosas pero la verdad es que era más importante salvar una vida que ponerse a lamentar por las atrocidades que se cometían en ese país.

Lo que vino después no sabia como catalogarlo, podía decir que fue de muy mala suerte ser atacada por rebeldes, pero a la vez podía decir con plena seguridad de no equivocarse que había sido muy afortunada al salir prácticamente ilesa y no de un ataque sino de dos y todo gracias a ese hombre que se encargo de cuidarla y protegerla. De ese hombre que aunque quisiera negarlo le resultaba totalmente atrayente, era un hombre guapo, más bien era un adonis, pero lo que la tenia sumamente intrigada era ese misterio que se desencadenaba alrededor del rubio de ojos verdes. El hombre que la hacia sentir protegida, el hombre que comenzaba a despertar en ella sentimientos que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba. ¿Estaba enamorada? No lo creía o más bien no lo quería creer, no podía ser posible enamorarse de un hombre que solo ha visto dos veces y del cual en la mayoría del tiempo compartido la hizo pensar que era un completo idiota, pero el sentir su cercanía y aspirar el delicioso aroma que emanaba su cuerpo la hacia estremecer, aunque no lo quisiera temblaba ante el mínimo contacto entre ella y el ojiverde y la sensación de mariposas en el estomago con tan solo pensar en él la maravillaba. Quizás era deseo, quizás era amor o simplemente una simple atracción hacia lo desconocido y ella que por naturaleza siempre ha sido curiosa la posibilidad de conocer cada aspecto relacionado con ese hombre hacia crecer en su interior una llama de fuego que solo seria apagada cuando ese atractivo hombre de intensos ojos verdes mostrara su verdadera cara frente a Serena o eso era lo que ella creía.

A pesar de todo Serena se sentía feliz, el haber conocido un hombre que despertará en ella cosas que creyó extintas la emocionaba de sobre manera, el estar en compañía de Mel y Sean la alegraba enormemente y ahora poder compartir con sus antiguas amigas un poco de tiempo para poder reconstruir los lazos afectivos que antes mantuvieron la ilusionaba, por que ella quería a sus amigas, a pesar de todo siempre las quiso por sobre todo y si decidió irse de Japón fue solo para que ellas pudieran ser felices y al parecer solo faltaba una sola cosa para que así lo fuera y afortunadamente eso era algo en lo que Serena podía intervenir, porque sabia que la felicidad completa de sus amigas solo la alcanzarían cuando la Princesa de la Luna y ellas volvieran a ser las mismas amigas de siempre. Serena hace mucho tiempo que las había perdonado y añoraba tanto o más que ellas la reconciliación y estaba sumamente dispuesta a que volvieran hacer amigas, pero de ahí a marcharse del Congo era otro asunto. Y bueno, Darien también era otro asunto, estaba claro que ya no lo amaba, pero tampoco lo odiaba… no es que ahora fueran a convertirse en amigos, aun así no le deseaba ningún mal y quería que el pelinegro fuera feliz aunque esa opción si que no estaba en sus manos.

No hay mal que por bien no venga, dicen por ahí y es a eso a lo que Serena siempre se aferro para salir adelante, le costo y mucho, pero lo hizo y eso era algo admirable. Si bien ya no era la misma niña de hace unos años atrás la esencia no había cambiado en nada, siguió siendo bondadosa, alegre, altruista, la persona más pura del universo y eso se notaba a la distancia. El cambio radicaba en la madures y la frialdad con la que afrontaba la vida, la altivez con la que se enfrentaba a los problemas y la negativa de mostrarse vulnera frente a los demás y frente a ella misma. Hace mucho tiempo se había prometido que jamás volvería a ser débil, que se convertiría en la persona más fuerte del universo y lo logro, pero esa fortaleza trajo consigo la desaparición de las emociones, aunque la verdad no habían desaparecido solo no eran expresadas como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Decidió levantarse de la camilla, necesitaba un baño con urgencia y también tenia hambre. Salio con dirección a su tienda de campaña procurando no ser vista por nadie porque si la veían levantada el regaño seria monumental. Llego al lugar de sus aposentos y tomo ropa limpia y todo lo que necesitara para darse el baño, después llego hasta las regaderas y se metió a bañar. El agua era un poco fría, pero eso más que resultar molesto le agradaba porque la frialdad del agua relajaba todos sus músculos y se llevaba consigo todo el cansancio. Terminado el baño y ya vestida tomo las vendas que Mel le había puesto en la cabeza, antes de entrar a la ducha se las había retirado para no estropearlas con el agua, era un vendaje un poco exagerado por lo que decidió volver a cubrir su herida reutilizando las mismas vendas, pero de una manera más discreta y mucho más cómoda, conforme con el resultado tiro a la basura la ropa que se había quitado y después fue hacia su tienda de campaña a dejar las cosas que había utilizado para el baño.

Se fue hasta el comedor, pero antes de entrar distinguió las voces de sus amigos por lo que prefirió no ingresar, mejor se fue en búsqueda del Doctor Almeida para preguntarle personalmente por el estado de salud del hombre de ojos verdes.

—Doctor Almeida ¿Cómo esta?— saludo la rubia cuando encontró a su colega.

—Muy bien gracias— le sonrío con galantería y Serena lo ignoro olímpicamente, no tenia tanta confianza con ese sujeto para aguantar sus coqueteos.

—Me informaron que usted atendió a un hombre que llego con una herida a bala.

—Efectivamente yo lo atendí. Pero no me trate de usted me hace sentir viejo, solo dígame por mi nombre…

—Lo siento pero somos compañeros de trabajo y prefiero mantener este tipo de relación con usted— Serena lo interrumpió antes de que el medico siguiera tratando de cortejarla con galanterías baratas.

—Como guste Doctora Tsukino.

—Bien, me gustaría que me informara acerca del estado en el que se encuentra el paciente que le mencione— el medico le dijo lo mismo que Mel le había dicho a ella con anterioridad y Serena quedo conforme.

— ¿Usted lo conoce?

—Sí, fui yo quien lo trajo al hospital.

—Entonces le entregare a usted las pertenencias del hombre, no tenemos espacio donde dejarlas y creo que será mejor que usted las conserve.

—Muchas gracias Doctor Almeida— se despidió del medico y se dirigió hasta la tienda de campaña que le pertenecía llevando consigo las pocas pertenencias del hombre.

El lugar que ocupaba Serena para dormir no era muy amplio, todo lo contrario era bastante pequeño, tenia una cama individual de campaña plegable sobre ella unas cuantas mantas y una almohada. Una lámpara a gas que iluminaba toda la tienda y un par de cajas donde guardaba sus utensilios personales y la ropa. Prendió la lámpara y se sentó en el suelo, minuciosamente comenzó a revisar las pertenencias del hombre que consistía en ropa, zapatos, un pequeño bolso que Serena había visto que lo cargaba en la cintura y una navaja de supervivencia. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar entre las vestimentas del ojiverde una identificación y pasaporte. Según esos documentos el hombre era de nacionalidad alemana, había nacido en Múnich el dos de Julio de 1983, por lo que en estos momentos tenia la edad de veintiséis años, próximo a cumplir los veintisiete. El pasaporte indicaba que había viajado por muchos lugares del mundo y que hace siete años había llegado a la Republica Democrática del Congo de donde no ha salido hasta la fecha. Lo más importante de todo es que Serena por fin pudo saber el nombre de hombre tan misterioso. Kiefer Derek EisenbergRitter.

—Así que se llama Kiefer Eisenberg— sonrío encantada con su descubrimiento, pero a la vez muchas más incógnitas comenzaban a crearse. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar todas las preguntas que se agolpaban en sus pensamientos, ya habría tiempo para saber más acerca de Kiefer. Tomo las cosas del hombre y las dejo en completo orden para después salir al comedor para por fin poder comer algo.

Cuando llego al comedor observo que sus amigas estaban platicando muy animadamente con Mel. Darien y Sean estaban un poco apartado del grupo también conversando, apenas hizo su ingreso al lugar todos los presentes guardaron silencio automáticamente mientras la observaban detenidamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran tanto?— pregunto extrañada.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? debería estar descansando— hablo Setsuna.

—Lo sé, pero me dio hambre.

— ¡Ops! Lo siento olvide llevarte la comida— se disculpo la pelirroja.

— ¡Ay! Mel eres un desastre— se burlo Sean.

—No importa, supuse que te habías olvidado así que preferí venir a buscar yo misma la comida— le respondió Serena quien irradia alegría.

—Siéntate, yo te serviré la comida.

—Gracias Lita— le brindo una resplandeciente sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?— cuestiono Mina.

—Nada importante, es solo que descubrí algo— respondió Serena— además, aunque me cueste reconocerlo me alegra volver a verlas.

—A nosotras también nos alegra mucho volver a verte— las chicas se acercaron hasta Serena y se fundieron en un calido abrazo grupal.

La comida transcurrió en completa armonía, hablando de diversos temas y actualizando a Serena con algunas cosas que habían pasado durante su ausencia. La rubia tenía en la mirada un brillo muy especial que hace mucho tiempo no veían en ella y la alegría que la rubia irradiaba contagiaba a todos los presentes. Después de un tiempo y luego de organizar el viaje a Goma el siguiente día todos se fueron a dormir, el día había sido exhaustivo tanto física como psicológicamente, por lo que todos gustosos se fueron a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo y dispuesto para realizar el viaje a la ciudad de la provincia de Kivu del Norte, tras unas largas horas de alboroto, estaban prontos a partir cuando el Sargento Makemba hizo su aparición llamando la atención de todos.

—Serena, creo que no podrán viajar— expreso el militar, la rubia bajo de la camioneta para conversar mejor con él.

— ¿Qué pasa Sargento?

—Los militares que desaparecieron ayer en la aldea atacada aparecieron muertos en Goma, un grupo de rebeldes, probablemente los mismos que te atacaron a ti, los mataron y cercenaron sus cabezas. Esta mañana en los postes de luz de la ciudad estaban colgados sus cuerpos y las cabezas estaban esparcidas por toda la ciudad, creemos que este día puede haber un nuevo atentado por lo que la ciudad esta inundada de militares congoleños que no permitirán que ingrese o salga alguien del perímetro que establecieron— relato el Sargento con pesar.

— ¡OH! Eso es horrible— expreso horrorizada Serena.

—Lo sé pequeña, pero es mejor que ustedes no viajen.

—Comprendo, iremos mañana a Goma si todo esta bien— dijo la rubia con melancolía.

La idea era que las chicas en compañía de Darien y Serena viajan a Goma en dos camionetas del hospital y todos ellos, menos Serena esperaban impacientes dentro de los vehículos a que la rubia terminara de hablar con el militar, cuando el Sargento se despidió de Serena y se retiro ella llamo a sus acompañantes para explicarles la situación. Hizo un ademán con la mano para que los chicos bajaran de las camionetas y se acercaran a ella.

— No podremos viajar hoy— suspiro agobiada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?— cuestiono Michiru.

—El Sargento Makemba me informo que seria peligroso viajar— se froto la cabeza totalmente consternada con lo que el militar le había relatado —los cuerpos de los militares que ayer nos acompañaron a la aldea aparecieron colgados de los postes del alumbrado publico y sus cabezas en otra parte, se cree que un nuevo atentado se realizara en la ciudad por lo que nadie puede entrar o salir de ahí— termino de hablar y apretó con fuerza los ojos impidiendo que las lagrimas comenzaran a surcar.

— ¡OH por Dios! Eso es horrible— exclamo Amy mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano.

—Es horrendo lo que pasa en este país— hablo Lita igual de consternada que el resto de sus compañeros.

Era doloroso enterarse de las atrocidades cometidas en esa nación y lo peor de todo es que no podían hacer nada para ayudar o impedir a que se siguieran cometiendo. Cada uno se sumió en sus propios pensamientos, todos pensando en lo afortunados que habían sido durante toda su vida al haber nacido en un país donde ese tipo de monstruosidades no ocurrían. Que injusta era la vida con algunas personas. El ambiente estaba cargado de tristeza y congoja.

—Serena— llamo Mel acercándose al grupo de personas — no pueden viajar el Sargento Makemba me…

—Lo sé Mel, ya me informo lo que paso— dijo Serena angustiada.

—Sé que es una situación terrible, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de lamentarnos, hay gente que nos necesita y tú ya deberías estar acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. Serena no es bueno para tu salud mental que te afecten tanto estas situaciones, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, solo podemos seguir trabajando y sanando a nuestros pacientes— comentó Mel para infundirle ánimos a su amiga en vista de lo devastada que estaba con los acontecimientos.

—Es difícil para mí pero entiendo tu punto de vista y sabes que estoy completamente de acuerdo, es solo que no puedo impedir que este tipo de sucesos me perturben, es algo que me sobrepasa.

—Te entiendo, a mi también me sucede lo mismo, pero nuestro deber esta por sobre nuestros pesares. Ahora necesito que veas al hombre que llego contigo ayer, despertó y se niega a aceptar que algún medico u otro funcionario se le acerque, es más quiere que le entreguemos sus pertenencias para irse— informo Mel, dando por terminado el tema de los militares asesinados y enfocándose en sus labores.

— Y ¿Por qué yo?— las chicas y Darien, quienes escuchaban atentamente la conversación de las doctoras se sorprendieron de la rapidez con que estas se olvidaron del tema, pero tenían razón, debían enfocarse en algo más productivo que seguir lamentándose.

—Se supone que tú lo conoces un poco más que el resto de los médicos, quizás tú puedas convencerlo para que acepte nuestra ayuda.

—Esta bien Mel, vamos— contesto Serena — chicas mañana veremos si podemos viajar, por hoy se tendrán que arreglar con las cosas que encuentren en este lugar.

—Claro Serena, comprendemos la situación. Anda a trabajar tranquila nosotras buscaremos algo en que ocuparnos— dijo Rei.

—No tienen porque buscar algo que hacer, pueden seguir con las mismas labores de ayer— hablo Mel sonriendo al ver la decepción en la cara de las chicas que les tocaba seguir instalando la nueva tienda de campaña que albergaría el área de Pediatría —Doctora Mizuno usted puede ir con Serena y el Doctor Chiba viene conmigo, el resto ya sabe que hacer.

Después de dividirse e ir a cumplir sus labores Serena y Amy llegaron hasta el lugar donde estaba hospitalizado el hombre de ojos verdes, Serena tomo una de sus batas y se la puso, mientras se colgaba en el cuello el estetoscopio, Amy la miro divertida, la bata de Serena no era el tradicional delantal blanco, el de ella era uno muy lindo, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, de color amarillo con muchos dibujos de los personajes de las caricaturas, como Bob Esponja, Pluto, Nemo y un sin fin de personajes animados. Tenía un bolsillo justo a la altura del seno izquierdo donde estaba bordado con letras preciosas las palabras _Dra. Tsukino_.

— ¿Se ríe de mi Doctora Mizuno?— pregunto con diversión al ver que su amiga trataba en vano de contener sus pequeñas risillas.

—No, Serena. Para nada, solo me causo gracia tu bata.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo la encuentro muy linda— enarco una ceja al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente a Amy con falsa molestia.

—Sí es muy linda y te ves muy tierna con ella— aseguro Amy —es bueno que los Pediatras utilicen ese tipo de atuendos porque los niños generalmente se asustan cuando ven a una persona de bata blanca acercándose a ellos.

—Lo sé, por eso escogí un atuendo más entretenido— terminaron de hablar y siguieron con su camino.

Al llegar notaron el ambiente cargado de tensión, el hombre discutía airadamente con una enfermera que trataba de cambiar los vendajes de su herida y él se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que la mujer se le acercara, estaba a punto de levantarse de la camilla e irse del hospital cuando Serena hablo.

—No creo que sea buena idea que te levantes, tu herida puede abrirse de nuevo— el hombre la miro y automáticamente cambio su expresión enojada por una más afable.

—Sabes que no confío en nadie, prefiero irme de este lugar— miro a la rubia fijamente.

—te equivocas no tenia idea de que fueras tan desconfiado, pero te aseguro que si te vas las cosas se complicarían— él lo sabia, pero aun así no quería que nadie se le acercara.

—Me quedare con una condición.

—No estas en situación de poner condiciones— replico Serena.

—Entonces me iré— hizo el amague de levantarse pero Serena se lo impidió.

—A ver, dime que es lo que quieres, quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo— le hablo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, ese hombre si que sabia irritarla.

—Me quedo siempre y cuando seas tú y solo tú quien se encargue de mi atención— dijo señalando a Serena.

—Y ¿Por qué yo?... yo soy Pediatra, atiendo a niños no a adultos.

—Sé lo que es un Pediatra no tienes porque explicármelo. Además eres doctora debes tener los estudios de medicina general necesarios para atenderme a mi— replico el hombre con una sonrisa de superioridad — ¿o me equivoco?

—Ah… bueno… yo… sí, pero no sé— balbuceo Serena. No sabia porque pero el solo hecho de pensar en la cercanía que tendría que tener con el hombre la puso nerviosa.

—Serena, creo que deberías aceptar el hombre necesita de los cuidados de un doctor, es por su bien— le susurro Amy al oído.

—Esta bien, yo seré tu doctora— afirmo Serena derrotada y el hombre amplio más su sonrisa.

—Pero no quiero que nadie más que tú este cerca de mi— hablo el hombre.

Serena le dirigió una mirada significativa a Amy y la enfermera quienes entendieron y se le alejaron del lugar a examinar a otros pacientes. Serena estaba nerviosa, el hombre la ponía sumamente nerviosa y eso era muy extraño porque antes no le había pasado tal cosa. Camino hasta uno de los extremos de la camilla y con manos temblorosas tomo el expediente medico de su nuevo paciente. Mientras lo leía atentamente se olvido de todo sus nervios y se concentro plenamente en su la labor. Se acerco hasta él y sin decir palabra alguna comenzó a examinar sus signos vitales y los latidos de su corazón a través de su estetoscopio, terminada la tarea volvió a colgar el instrumento alrededor del cuello. Reviso que el suero y los medicamentos que se administraban vía intravenosa estuvieran en orden y después retiro las cobijas para revisar la herida del hombre. Un leve sonrojo muy bien disimulado se apodero de ella cuando el vientre bien formado de su paciente se poso en su vista, la herida estaba bastante bien, no habían signos de infección y la cicatrización comenzaba ser estupenda.

—Bonita bata Doctora Tsukino— le dijo el hombre.

— Danke (gracias) Kiefer Eisenberg— le hablo en alemán imitando el acento. El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido — te dije que averiguaría tu nombre y así lo hice— le dijo despreocupadamente.

* * *

_N.A: Un capitulo un poco más largo que el resto por eso me demore un poco más en actualizar. Gracias por leer._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII: "Cartas comprometedoras"**

— ¿Hablas alemán?

—Ja— sonrío —solo un poco, lo básico. Tu herida esta bien y todos tus signos vitales igual, si sigues al pie de la letra nuestras indicaciones en tres o cuatro días te podrás ir.

—"Nuestras" me suena a manada. Yo solo seguiré tus indicaciones y de nadie más— contesto el hombre.

—No puedo ser yo la única que se ocupe de ti, tengo que atender a otros pacientes… deberías de entender que en este lugar no podemos darle atención privilegiada a ningún enfermo, lo siento, yo seré tu medico de cabecera pero tendrás que aceptar que las enfermeras hagan su trabajo, ellas estarán al pendiente de tu salud, no puedo estar contigo todo el día.

—No es necesario que estés todo el día a mi lado, entiendo que otros pacientes necesiten de ti, pero yo no confío en nadie, por favor… en este lugar tú eres la única que se ha sabido ganar mi total confianza— suplico el hombre con un tono amable que Serena jamás pensó que existía en él.

—Esta bien… veré lo que puedo hacer, pero tienes que prometer que trataras bien al personal de este lugar— suspiro con resignación antes de contestar —no sé si debiera sentirme alagada o irritada por tu actitud.

—Alagada, honrada y orgullosa así deberías de sentirte porque yo nunca confió en nadie, mucho menos en una mujer que solo he visto dos veces en mi vida— le brindo una radiante sonrisa que dejo encantada a Serena.

—Bien Kiefer, ahora me iré a ver a mis otros pacientes, pórtate bien y no le des dolores de cabeza a las enfermeras.

—Lo prometo, siempre y cuando no me dejes solo durante mucho tiempo— Serena le sonrío y afirmo con la cabeza.

Después de examinar al hombre alemán Serena continuo con su día, fue hasta el área donde estaban sus pacientes y los examino a todos, superviso que todo estuviera en orden y que cada niño siguiera al pie de la letra sus indicaciones, completo los informes en cada una de las fichas clínicas dejando por escrito nuevas indicaciones para que las enfermeras las realizaran. Ya pasaba la una de la tarde por lo que decidió ir en busca de sus amigas para que almorzaran juntas y de paso ver como iba la instalación de la nueva tienda de campaña.

Cuando llego al lugar se quedo observando por unos momentos, las cosas entre las chicas a pesar del tiempo no habían cambiado tanto, y se compadecía de la pobre de Mina que tenia que aguantar los regaños de Rei y Haruka, sabiendo por experiencia propia que era realmente fastidioso aguantas a esas dos cuando estaban enojadas. Desvió su mirada y comenzó a supervisar el trabajo de sus amigas, estaba complacida por que verdaderamente estaban haciéndolo muy bien y la velocidad con la que avanzaban era grandiosa, si seguían así la nueva área de Pediatría estaría lista en unos ocho días más.

— ¿Qué tanto miras Gatita?— Haruka la sorprendió perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Solo superviso que estén haciendo las cosas bien.

—Nos estamos esforzando mucho para que todo quede perfecto. Espero que le guste los resultados princesa— Hablo Setsuna con respeto.

—Sí, me gusta mucho lo que están haciendo y de verdad les agradezco su ayuda. Setsuna, yo hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser la princesa no tienes por que dirigirte a mi con tanto respeto, me haces sentir vieja, por lo demás sabes que nunca me gusto que me hablaras así con tanta formalidad— expreso desconforme, arrugando la nariz.

—Para mi siempre será mi princesa además estoy muy arrepentida por todo lo que paso.

—No tienes porque estarlo, eso es parte del pasado y el pasado es eso precisamente. Pero si quieres hacer algo por mi comienza a dejar de ser tan formal, me incomodas— le sonrió y Setsuna afirmo con la cabeza.

—Oye Serena, ¿de verdad te gusta como trabajamos?

—Sí Mina, de verdad. Muchas gracias por lo la ayuda.

—No tienes porque agradecernos, no sé a ustedes— dijo Hotaru refriéndose a sus compañeras de trabajo —pero yo me siento muy bien ayudando, deberíamos nosotras agradecerte por permitirnos quedarnos y participar en esta labor tan noble. Es una cualidad tuya pero siempre nos haces sentir que somos mejores personas.

—Es verdad, es realmente reconfortante hacer esto. A pesar de que es un trabajo muy pesado y las condiciones no son las más adecuadas, el estar ayudando me da paz y tranquilidad conmigo misma— hablo Lita y sus compañeros la apoyaron un simple movimiento de cabeza.

—De todas maneras… si Mina no fuera tan holgazana ya tendríamos mucho más avanzado.

—Vamos Rei, no seas tan dura con Mina, estoy segura que ella esta haciendo su mayor esfuerzo— indico Serena.

—Es verdad, Serena tú si que me entiendes— le dijo Mina con los ojos vidriosos colgándose del brazo de la doctora quien sonrió divertida con la actitud de su amiga.

—Eso es porque son las dos iguales de perezosas.

—No Rei, nosotras no somos perezosas, solo somos inteligentes, bien dice el dicho "no dejes para mañana lo que puede hacer el resto".

—Mina eso no es así— dijo Amy que llegaba al lugar en compañía de Darien —el dicho es "no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy".

—Ajajá, pero a mi me gusto más lo que dijo Mina— Serena rió sonoramente, mientras el resto de los presentes rodaban los ojos.

— ¿Verdad qué si?— pregunto Mina y Serena asintió con la cabeza mientras se sonreían con complicidad.

—Ustedes dos no tienen remedio— bufo Rei.

—Ya chicas, yo no solo venia a darle a poyo moral a Mina, sino que vine a buscarlas para ir a comer— informo Serena quien aun tenía a Mina colgada de su brazo.

—Por eso te quiero tanto Serena ya me moría de hambre— hablo Mina y se acerco al odio de Serena para susurrarle —me agrada estar de nuevo contigo, no sabes lo tormentoso que fue aguantar todos estos años al ogro de Haruka y a la latosa de Rei.

—Te escuchamos Mina— grito Haruka y todos rieron.

—Vamos a comer— Dijo Darien y el resto se encamino hacia el comedor dejando atrás a Serena y a Mina.

—A mi también me agrada estar con ustedes y créeme que te comprendo totalmente— Serena le sonrió y abraso por los hombros a Mina y así siguieron al resto.

En el comedor ya estaban Mel y Sean cuando llegaron las chicas y Darien, unos minutos después llegaron Mina y Serena abrasadas riendo abiertamente de las locuras solo ellas entendían.

—Veo que ya estás mejor— hablo Sean a Serena.

—Claro que si, un golpe en la cabeza no puede contra mí.

— Y tampoco un paciente rebelde— se burlo Mel refiriéndose a Kiefer.

— ¿De qué hablas?— cuestiono Sean.

—Es que el hombre que llego ayer con Serena es todo un caso. No quería que nadie se le acercara y lo único que hacia era pedir sus pertenencias para irse, hasta que llego Serena y con sus encantos lo convenció de quedarse— explico Mel con una picara sonrisa que molesto a Darien y Sean.

—Es cierto, acepto quedarse siempre y cuando sea Serena quien lo atienda— acoto Amy pensativa.

— ¿y tú aceptaste?

—Claro Sean, todo sea por el bienestar de un paciente— respondió Serena tratando de sonar despreocupada.

—Pero tú eres Pediatra, no tienes porque encargarte de ese hombre, no es tu trabajo— replico molesto Darien.

—Bueno no es la primera vez que uno de nosotros debe hacerse cargo de un paciente que no sea de nuestra especialidad— Mel trato de bajarle el perfil a la situación.

—Pero a diferencia de esas oportunidades la razón era justificable y muy necesaria. En esta oportunidad las cosas son distintas, el hombre no tiene ningún derecho a exigir nada y creo que solo lo esta haciendo para coquetear contigo— acuso Sean muy celoso, cosa que no paso desapercibido para nadie.

—Y si fuera así ¿qué? Al menos a Serena esa posibilidad no le molesta y si ella esta de acuerdo ni tu ni nadie puede oponerse, no tienes ningún derecho a ponerte celoso— contraataco Mel.

—No estoy celoso, es solo que me molesta cuando los hombres tratan de aprovecharse de la inocencia y bondad de Sere— se defendió el doctor.

—Pero en este caso particular no tienes porque molestarte si a Serena le encantaría que ese hombre se aprovechara de ella, es solo…

—Podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si yo no estuviera presente— Serena interrumpió a Mel antes de que terminara diciendo cosas que la comprometerían aun más —Sean aquí nadie se esta aprovechando de mi, ese hombre me ayudo mucho en las oportunidades en las cuales nos hemos visto, si él quiere que yo sea su doctora así será, es una forma que tengo para pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Y tú Mel deja de insinuar cosas que solo tu mente sucia piensa ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que yo quiero que ese hombre se aproveche de mi?— en estos momentos quería estrangular a su amiga por la poca discreción que tenia.

—No te enojes, yo solo estoy cuidando tus intereses— se defendió la pelirroja.

—A mi me da lo mismo lo que tú quieras o no— dijo Sean indicando a Serena —el área de adultos esta bajo mi autoridad y yo no quiero que tú intervengas en el tratamiento de ese hombre.

—Tú no eres nadie para venir a impedirme cosas, no eres mi jefe ni mucho menos, no tienes ningún derecho en darme órdenes como si yo fuera tu empleada. Aquí ambos tenemos exactamente la misma autoridad y no por un capricho tuyo dejare de hacer mi trabajo. Ese hombre necesita atención medica y yo soy la única que puede dársela— la discusión comenzó a subir en intensidad, en todo el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos jamás Sean y Serena se habían peleado de esta forma. Las chicas y Darien prefiriendo no interferir en la disputa porque sabían que ese asunto no era de su incumbencia por lo que todos guardaron silencio siguiendo atentamente la platica poco amistosa.

—Tenemos exactamente la misma autoridad, en eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero tú no tienes ningún derecho a interferir en mi área, yo estoy a cargo de los adultos y tú de los niños, estoy seguro que no te gustaría que yo interfiriera con tus pacientes ni que me metiera en tu trabajo— replico Sean sumamente molesto.

—Muchas veces he atendido a tus pacientes y nunca te ha molestado, todo lo contrario siempre has buscado mi ayuda. No tengo ninguna intención de meterme con tu trabajo ni mucho menos interferir con tus pacientes, nunca lo haría. Ese hombre no es tu paciente es del Doctor Almeida y él estuvo de acuerdo en que yo me haga cargo de su caso, ¿es tan difícil entender eso?

—No es que no lo entienda, es solo que no te quiero cerca de ese sujeto, aparte estas en mi área y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera— el medico se estaba quedando sin argumentos y la rabia que se apodero de su ser no lo estaba dejando pensar de forma racional —además es obvio que el imbécil de Almeida estaría de acuerdo si el muy idiota besa el suelo por donde caminas, una sonrisita tuya y lo tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano, si acepto que tu atendieras a ese hombre es porque jamás te negaría nada si lo único que quiere es tenerte en su cama. Asimismo el no tiene la autoridad suficiente para delegar obligaciones ese es mi trabajo.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa Sean? A que vienen todos estos celos profesionales que no tienen ningún fundamento, a ese hombre siquiera lo has visto y te vienes hacer el ofendido a insinuar que te estoy quitando tu trabajo, dime ¿Cuántas veces te has inmiscuido en mi área y yo jamás me moleste? ¿Cuántas veces me fuiste a buscar para encargarme de un paciente tuyo? —Serena también estaba molesta, no entendía la actitud de su amigo y que insinuara que ella estaba tratando de quitarle el trabajo la había ofendido, logrando que su furia aumentara.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con esta situación.

— ¿Ah no?... sabes esta discusión no tiene sentido si no quieres que me haga cargo del tratamiento de ese hombre dame solo una razón para no hacerlo… solo una que sea lo suficientemente valida y yo jamás volveré a pisar el área de adultos— Serena miro insistentemente a Sean en espera de que este le diera una razón para que ella se alejara de Kiefer.

— ¡Basta! ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes? Nunca, en todo este tiempo, habían discutido de esta manera, entiendo que la situación por la que atravesamos nos tiene a todos tensos pero eso no justifica que ustedes se estén gritando como cavernícolas ¿Por qué tanto te molesta que Serena atienda a ese hombre?— pregunto Mel a Sean —Y a ti ¿Por qué te interesa tanto él?— ahora pregunto a Serena. Ni ella ni Sean contestaron, solo se limitaron a mirarse fijamente como queriendo matarse con los ojos.

—Doctora Tsukino haga lo que le plazca a mi me da igual— hablo Sean y se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado, la cual azotó contra el suelo totalmente furioso y camino hasta la salida del comedor.

—Lo haré Doctor Morgan, solo espero que no se entrometa en mis asuntos— contesto Serena antes de que el medico abandonara el lugar. Mel observo a su amiga por unos instantes, nunca desde que se conocieron Serena y Sean se habían tratado por sus calificativos profesionales de esta manera, siempre se hablaban de Doctora Tsukino o Doctor Morgan con diversión, mas nunca con tanta frialdad y solemnidad, era una mala señal que indicaba que la relación de amistad entre ambos se había ido a la basura y que desde ahora solo se relacionarían de manera profesional como simples colegas y no como los mejores amigos que eran.

—En parte Sean tiene razón, por otra parte creo que no has entendido el trasfondo del asunto. Deberías ir a buscar a Sean y arreglar sus problemas— le reprocho Mel a Serena.

—Mel tú no me digas nada que todo este asunto lo comenzaste tú con tus comentarios fuera de lugar— Serena aparto con la mano el plato de comida que antes de que comenzara la discusión Lita le había puesto al frente.

—No te comerás eso— pregunto Mel señalando la comida.

—No. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que Sean tenia razón y yo no entendí el trasfondo? si tú estabas de acuerdo con que yo atendiera a Kiefer, te estas contradiciendo Mel.

— ¿Kiefer?— pregunto la pelirroja intrigada.

—Sí, Kiefer.

— ¿Kiefer?— volvió a preguntar pero ahora con una mirada picara.

—Mel concéntrate en lo que te estoy preguntando— le hablo Serena irritada.

— ¡Uy! Que genio te traes— Serena le lanzo una mirada envenenada a su amiga que entendió que no era el momento para jugar —esta bien, esta bien solo no me mires así— suspiro la pelirroja para seguir hablando —me refería a que Sean tiene razón con lo que dijo respecto a Almeida, yo apoyo que tú seas la doctora de ese hombre, pero ese no es el asunto en cuestión, sino el hecho de que no entendiste la verdadera razón del comportamiento de Sean.

—Si lo comprendí, él esta celoso porque piensa que le quiero quitar su trabajo.

—Ese es el punto, Sean no sientes celos profesionales sino pasionales.

—No te entiendo Mel.

—Vamos Serena, te lo he dicho miles de veces y tú aún así no te has dado cuenta. Sean esta perdidamente enamorado de ti y cada hombre que se te acerca representa un peligro para él— explico la Pelirroja como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años.

—Eso no es cierto, Sean y yo somos amigos y…

—Serena no puedes ser tan despistada, yo que llevo un par de días en este lugar me he dado cuenta que ese hombre te ama y tu que llevas compartiendo con él años no te has percatado de sus sentimientos y no creas que de esto me di cuenta por que sea la Diosa del amor y la belleza, por que es algo obvio— Mina hizo sus típicos movimientos de heroína y Mel la miro como si estuviera completamente loca.

— Ignorando las estupideces de Mina— dijo Rei mordazmente —es verdad que ese doctor te ama no puedo entender como no te has dado cuenta.

—Es verdad, todas pensamos lo mismo— afirmo Lita— aunque a mi no me sorprende el hecho de que tú no lo hubieras sabido, si hace unos años atrás te paso lo mismo con Seiya, él tubo que declararte abiertamente sus sentimiento para que de una buena vez tú te dieras por enterada de un asunto que para todas estaba más claro que el agua— la sola mención de Seiya hizo que a Darien se le escapa un gruñido que fue escuchado por todos y que prefirieron ignorar.

— ¡JA! Entonces lo distraída que eres no se te pego aquí en el Congo— se burlo Mel.

— ¿Bromeas? Si cuando tenia catorce años era un completo desastre. Nunca entendía nada, siempre tropezaba con cosas inexistentes que la hacían aterrizar en el suelo, no era capaz de mantener el equilibrio por más de cinco minutos y siempre lloraba por todo— Rei le siguió el juego a Mel y también comenzó a burlarse de Serena, era una forma poco amable de aligerar el ambiente.

—Era berrinchuda, caprichosa y muy pero muy torpe. Siempre llegaba tarde a todas partes, incluso a la escuela donde la maestra le imponía una infinidad de castigos— complemento Mina.

—Siempre reprobaba los exámenes, se quedaba dormida en todas partes y tenia la habilidad de siempre meterse en líos, era un completo fiasco. No sé como pudo convertirse en doctora— volvió a burlarse Rei.

— ¿Qué les pasa? Acaso este es el día de "unámonos todas y fastidiemos a Serena"— gruño la rubia.

—No, es el día de "hablar de los defectos de Serena"— Hablo Haruka.

— ¿Tú también Haruka? Eres una traidora.

—Vamos Gatita, sabes que a pesar de tener cientos de defectos te adoramos porque eres una excelente persona— comento divertida la Guerrera del Viento mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Serena.

—No sé si debo agradecerte o molestarme por tu comentario— respondió Serena fingiendo enfado.

—Ya estas peleando Blanquita— hablo el Sargento Makemba haciendo su ingreso al comedor.

—No, yo no peleo con nadie… ellas pelean conmigo— dijo Serena.

—No te creo porque tú peleas hasta con tu sombra.

—Ajajá… el Sargento tiene razón lo mismo te dije yo hace unos días atrás— Mel estallo en carcajadas seguida por el resto de los presentes a excepción de Serena que la miraba como queriendo arrancarle la lengua.

—Eso no es verdad— se defendió la rubia.

—Claro que si es verdad si hasta te has peleado con un poste de luz o un árbol— replico Rei con diversión.

—Bueno, bueno ya no molesten a la Blanquita peleadora— dijo el militar y Serena suspiro con resignación, definitivamente este día todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para molestarla —vine a entregar la correspondencia, hace unos instante vino el personal de la oficina de correos y me entrego este paquete, dijo que se habían demorado en venir a dejarlo porque después de un atentado a Goma la oficina resulto dañada por lo que decidieron retener la correspondencia hasta que las instalaciones estuvieran en buen estado.

—Gracias Sargento, es usted una amor— le dijo Mel y después le arrebato el paquete al militar, este la miro divertido y se marcho del lugar.

Mel abrió el paquete y se encontró con muchas cartas en su interior, comenzó a revisarlas minuciosamente y separo unos cuantos sobres del resto. Los sobres separados los volvió a revisar y formo tres grupos de correspondencia.

—Todas estas son del resto del personal— dijo la pelirroja refiriéndose a las cartas que volvía a depositar dentro del paquete —y estas son de Sean, estas tuyas— refiriéndose a Serena— y estas mías.

—Si tienes correspondencia que me pertenece entrégamela— le indico Serena al ver que su amiga estaba muy concentrada leyendo el remitente de las cinco cartas que tenían como destinatario a ella.

—Esta es del despacho de abogados— Mel le entrego la primera carta a Serena —esta es del banco, esta de "Médicos sin fronteras"— después entrego las dos cartas mencionadas y se quedo mirando a Serena fijamente mientras sostenía en su manos dos sobres más— esta te la envío Haruka Tenou y la ultima es de Diamante Black— al escuchar estos últimos nombres las chicas y Darien quedaron en shock, mientras que Serena palidecía y comenzaba a pensar en la gran cantidad de explicaciones que Haruka tendría que dar y más aun ella —¿Por qué te pones así? No creo que la carta de Haruka sea la razón, pues él esta aquí y no es la primera vez que te escribe así que deduzco que te paralizaste al oír el nombre de Diamante Black. Dime Serena él es el novio que dejaste en Paris ¿eh? Que bien guardadito te lo tenias— de pronto y tras las ultimas palabras de Mel las miradas se centraron en Serena.

— ¿Por qué recibes cartas de Diamante?— pregunto alterado Darien.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? No me digas que cometí una indiscreción— pregunto con inocencia Mel.

—Sí Mel y una muy grande— le susurro Serena.

—Bien los dejos para que platiquen a solas— Mel se levanto de su lugar y se fue.

—Si huye cobarde— le grito Serena con la finalidad de que su amiga la escuchara, esta ni se inmuto con el comentario de la rubia y siguió corriendo despavorida buscando un resguardo donde no tendría que soportar la recriminación de Serena.

— ¿Por qué… Diamante te escribió una carta?— balbuceo Mina aun en estado de shock.

—Eso es imposible si él estaba muerto— Amy estaba completamente incrédula con lo que escuchaba, se acerco hasta Serena y corroboro por ella misma que el remitente de esa carta era Diamante.

— ¿Quién es Diamante? Y ¿Por qué tanto alboroto si es una simple carta?— pregunto Hotaru quien no conocía esa parte del pasado de las Sailor.

—Así que por eso te fuiste… por eso nos abandonaste. Te marchaste de Japón para irte con el idiota de Diamante— los celos en Darien comenzaban a afectarle en su autocontrol del cual se sentía tan orgulloso. La sola idea de pensar que Diamante y Serena se volvieron a ver lo torturaba, más al ser él uno de los espectadores privilegiados de las intensiones que tenia el peliplateado con Serena en aquella oportunidad donde viajaron al futuro y lo concierno.

— ¡Ey! Tú no tienes derecho ni moral para reclamarme nada— espeto furiosa Serena a Darien —creo que este lugar no es el apropiado para que les explique ciertas cosas, alguien podría escucharnos y todos sabemos que hay cosas que nadie más que nosotros podemos saber.

—Cuando viajemos a la ciudad hablaremos— la siempre tan calmada Michiru hablo entendiendo que este tema tenia que ver con su condición de Sailor Scouts— pero lo que si podemos hablar en este lugar es el por qué Haruka y tú se mantenían en contacto mientras que nosotras nos desvivíamos buscándote— ese era un detalle que todos habían desapercibido, incluso Haruka pensó que se había librado de dar explicaciones, pero al parecer eso no era así y las miradas recriminatorias de sus compañeras le afirmaban que estaba en lo correcto.

—En un principio Haruka estaba exactamente en iguales condiciones que ustedes… después de que me fui de Tokio, tres meses después de mi partida me comunique con ella vía correo electrónico, desde ese momento nunca más perdimos el contacto y no tienen nada que reclamarle a ella por que fui yo quien lo quise así. Haruka solo obedeció mis ordenes y deseos por eso no dijo nada— explico Serena para socorrer a Haruka.

—Entonces si Haruka ha sido tan obediente eso quiere decir que fuiste tú quien le ordeno que nos trajera hasta este lugar ¿o me equivoco?— cuestiono Michiru visiblemente dolida al comprobar que su inseparable compañera le había ocultado ciertas cosas.

—Sí te equivocas— aseguro Haruka —la carta que Serena tiene en sus manos es donde le decía que ya era tiempo de que se solucionaran las cosas, yo ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando como ustedes hablaban mal de ella y le reprochaban cosas, pensaba que era injusto que ustedes tuvieran una versión de los hechos totalmente errónea donde siempre la mala de la película era la Gatita. En esa carta le decía a Serena que viajara a Japón para solucionar todo, de lo contrario nosotras viajaríamos hasta ella, como no recibí respuesta deduje que la Gatita no quería ir a Japón por lo que decidí que ya era hora que nos reencontráramos, por eso las traje hasta aquí, Serena no tenia idea de mis intenciones y ahora comprendo el por qué, era obvio que no recibiría respuesta si esa carta hasta el día de hoy recién llego a sus manos.

—Si no sabían que Haruka y yo estábamos en contacto como fue que las convenció de venir hasta acá— por primera vez Serena se pregunto la manera en que sus amigas habían decidido viajar, desde que llegaron al Congo supuso que la Guerrera del viento las había convencido a todas pero al parecer eso no era verdad.

—Michiru y Haruka nos dijeron que habían encontrado tu departamento en Paris y después encontraron la universidad donde estudiaste donde se informaron de tu paradero en este país— relato Setsuna.

—Yo monte todo el espectáculo. Sabia donde vivía Serena en Paris muchas veces estuve con ella en ese departamento, lleve a Michiru para darle credibilidad a mi relato y luego con unas simples preguntas dimos con tu paradero. La suerte estuvo de mi lado y todo concordó con lo planeado, Michiru nunca sospecho del teatro que arme y después regresamos a Japón y las hicimos participes de nuestros "descubrimientos"— explico Haruka sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por haberles mentido a sus compañeras.

Después de que Haruka explicara la situación en reiteradas oportunidades, Serena se disculpo con sus acompañantes argumentando que debía ir a ver a sus pacientes, por lo que se retiro del lugar dejando atrás un cargado ambiente de confusión.

La verdad es que no tenía que ir con sus pacientes, sino que se alejo del lugar para poder estar sola y pensar en lo que en los próximos días debía de relatar. Sabía que cuando tuvieran la oportunidad sus amigas no la desaprovecharían y no se cansarían hasta quedar completamente satisfechas con las explicaciones que le exigirían. No es que no confiara en ellas y no quisiera relatar su vida a partir del momento exacto en que se fue de Japón, es solo que algunos pasajes de esos largos años fueron muy dolorosos y recordarlo y aun más relatarlos la afligían terriblemente. Se fue directo a los pies de un árbol, mismo árbol que fue testigo de su noche de copas con su amiga Mel y la larga conversación con Rei. Se sentó exactamente en la misma posición y tras un largo suspiro comenzó a revisar las cinco cartas que había recibido comprobando que efectivamente los remitentes eran los que había mencionado la pelirroja. Abrió el sobre que albergaba los informes que el banco le enviaban mensualmente y conforme con lo que leyó deposito la hoja de papel en el mismo sobre que venia. La siguiente fue la carta del su abogado donde para sorpresa de la misma Serena le informaba que su hermano Sammy la estaba buscando. Una inmensa alegría se apodero de todo su ser, después de tantos años su querido hermano por fin daba señales de que quería verla, sabia que ese enfrentamiento no seria fácil, pero no había otro reencuentro que ella añorara más, el abogado le pedía explícitamente que se comunicara con él a la brevedad para saber que instrucciones debía seguir con respecto al asunto de Sammy. La decisión la tenia más que clara, y en cuanto viajara a Goma lo primero que haría seria comunicarse con el abogado.

La carta que a continuación leyó era la que venia de parte del presidente de la organización a la cual pertenecía "Médicos sin Fronteras" donde se le informaba que en tan solo dos días más un representante de la entidad estaría de visita en el hospital. Eso si que era una mala noticia, normalmente cuando venían representantes de la organización debían preparar todo y reunir suficientes pruebas que corroboraran que la estancia de ese hospital en este país era sumamente necesaria, de lo contrario corrían el riesgo de que la institución decidiera enviar los recursos destinados a ellos hacia otros hospitales lo que traería como consecuencia la nefasta situación de cerrar el recinto asistencial y dejar atrás todo lo que han logrado y lo que se proponen logar. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral, el temor de dejar desamparados a sus pacientes la inundaba, pero le quedaba el consuelo de que aun tenían dos días para arreglar las cosas y ella se esforzaría al máximo por mantener el hospital en funcionamiento la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, ella no permitiría que por nada del mundo sus pacientes y la gente del lugar quedaran sin los servicios que el hospital les brindaban, no por la burocracia que implica la administración del recinto iba a permitir eso. El mayor problema que saltaba a la luz, a corto plazo, es que tendría que informar de esta situación a Sean y ambos comenzar a planear lo que harían en la dichosa reunión y considerando la discusión que mantuvieron esa seria una tarea bastante tediosa e incomoda.

Dejo a un lado las cartas ya leídas y mentalmente se debatió cual seria la siguiente en leer. Ansiaba saber lo que Diamante le había escrito, pero también tenia que saber con exactitud lo que Haruka quiso informarle en determinado tiempo. Haruka versus Diamante era la contienda y al final se inclino hacia la Guerrera del viento porque era un asunto que tenia que tratar con prontitud.

Efectivamente Haruka en la carta le había expresado sus deseos de que las chicas y ella se reencontraran, le argumentaba sus razones y finalizaba con la amenaza de llevarlas a todas al Congo si no recibía respuesta alguna. Dicho y hecho, Haruka no pensó que ella jamás había recibido la carta por lo que se adelanto a los acontecimientos e hizo viajar a todas las Sailor Scouts al Congo, incluido el Príncipe de la Tierra. Francamente no sabia si agradecer no haber recibido la misiva o maldecir a la agencia de correo por tardarse tanto en repartir la correspondencia, aunque ya no tenia caso, la hacia enormemente feliz tener a las chicas a su lado, aunque hubiera preferido aplazar el encuentro ya que no estaba preparada para enfrentarlas, quizás si hubiera recibido antes la carta de Haruka se hubiera preparado mentalmente y la situación no la hubiera paralizado como lo hizo, pero una vez más el hubiera no existe y siendo sincera pensaba que aunque lo hubiera sabido jamás hubiera estado preparada para enfrentar a sus amigas. Lo extraño de todo es el por qué precisamente en estos momentos Haruka había decidido sacar a la luz el pasado, hace más de seis meses que había perdido total comunicación con la leal Sailor Urano y quizás la incomunicación la desespero y actúo de forma precipitada.

Volvió a suspirar y sacudió la cabeza para alejar todos sus pensamientos, las cosas ya estaban hechas y ahora solo le quedaba mirar hacia el futuro y tratar de no cometer los mismos errores por segunda vez, de ahora en adelante no volvería a ocultarle las cosas a sus amigas y se concentraría en reconstruir la amistad perdida en base a la sinceridad y confianza, no más secretos. Con estos últimos pensamientos se dispuso a terminar su lectura, finalizando la tarea con la ultima carta que aun no abría, por lo que la tomo y con cierta emoción rompió el sobre y observo la hermosa caligrafía del que fue el Príncipe de la Luna de las tinieblas, del hombre que siempre estuvo a su lado hasta que decidió partir al Congo.

_Beauté:_

_Podría apostar mi cabeza sin temor a perderla a que te he sorprendido con mi carta. La verdad es que ya estaba cansado de escribirte miles de mail y no recibir respuestas, por lo que decidí enviarte esta misiva con plena seguridad de que al menos la leerías. De verdad que te has vuelto una desconsiderada y mala amiga, mira tú que olvidarte del pobre hombre que soy yo. Pero bueno, no solo te escribo para reclamarte y regañarte, por supuesto que no, la razón fundamental por lo que lo hago es por que te extraño demasiado y porque Zafiro y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti al no tener noticias de tu vida. Por favor apiádate de este pobre servidor y dame señales de vida, mira que con mi hermano estamos a punto de viajar al Congo y comenzar a buscarte por tolos los rincones de ese país._

_¿Sabes? por las noches cuando estoy solo en el departamento no puedo evitar recordar todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, ya sea como amigos o como pareja y me invaden unas ganas locas de traerte de vuelta a mis brazos, pero me contengo porque yo sé muy bien que tu estancia en ese país representa la posibilidad de encontrar la completa felicidad y de una buena vez dejar en pasado atrás y eso me basta para seguir apoyándote desde la distancia._

_Bueno, eres conocedora que no soy muy bueno con las palabras así que me despido, esperando de todo corazón que te encuentres muy bien, cuídate como lo haría yo por ti y siempre recuerda que aquí en Paris o donde quiera que yo este tendrás un amigo capaz de dar la vida por tu felicidad. Te adoro._

_Siempre tuyo _

_Ante._

—El suspiro de una bella Joven es más fuerte que el de un león y es por la falta de una persona que no esta— Mina sigilosamente se acerco hasta Serena y hablo haciendo alusión al suspiro que se escapo de los labios de Serena al terminar de leer la carta. Al escuchar la voz y las palabras de Mina la doctora levanto la cabeza para mirar a la cara a su amiga y con expresión de no haber entendido nada le indico que se acercara.

—Mina no sé lo que intentas decirme— le hablo interrogante.

—Ya sabes es una refrán o eso creo. ¿O no es así?

—No lo sé, yo para los refranes soy igual o peor que tú— y ambas rieron.

—Lógico que no entendieras nada, lo que quiso decir fue: "El suspiro de una bella joven se siente más fuerte que el rugido del León" y "Un suspiro es el aire que te sobra por una persona que te falta"— Rei apareció a las espaldas de Mina habiendo escuchado lo que las dos rubias estaban platicando.

— ¿Estas diciendo que mezcle dos refranes?

—Así es— le respondió con burla y las rieron —Bueno aquí lo importante no son tus desastrosos refranes, sino el por qué Serena suspiraba— la mirada analítica de las dos chicas se clavaron en Serena.

—Solo recordaba—respondió melancólica.

—Esa es la carta que te envío Diamante— aseguro Mina quien ya había leído el nombre del remitente de la misiva— ¿tú y él…? Bueno tu sabes… — al ver la cara de desconcierto de Serena prefirió ser más directa— son amigos, novios, se besaron, se folla…

— ¡MINA!— la reprendió Rei interrumpiendo sus palabras.

—No me grites y tú responde— hablo despreocupada Mina.

—Bueno… este… yo, sí— balbuceo la doctora muy sonrojada.

—Sí ¿Qué?— inquirió impaciente Rei.

—Sí.

—Explícate Serena, con un simple si no nos dices nada— volvió a cuestionar la pelinegra...

—Es obvio Rei— se rió mina— ese "sí" significa que hizo con Diamante todo lo que mencione. Aunque lo interesante del asunto es saber el orden como sucedieron esas acciones— la mirada picara de Mina logro sonrojar más aun a Serena.

—Serena somos tus amigas así que te exijo que nos cuentes— tras las palabras de Rei Serena pensó detenidamente que y cuánto contar, sabia que estaba perdida y que si no hablaba las chicas serian capaz de torturarla por obtener las respuestas por lo que decidió contarles sin muchos detalles la relación que mantuvo con Diamante y terminar con la incomoda situación lo antes posible.

—Bien, se los diré— hizo una pausa y tomo una gran cantidad de aire— después de que nos encontramos Diamante y yo nos convertimos en buenos amigos, durante un año compartimos momentos inolvidables. Una noche salimos de fiesta, queríamos celebrar que lo que habíamos planeado machaba sobre ruedas, después de unas horas él me fue a dejar a mi departamento y decidimos seguir con la fiesta ahí, comenzamos a beber hasta que nos acabamos dos botellas de vodka, en resumen no tengo la menor idea como fue que terminamos besándonos en el living de mi departamento y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y…

—La cordura se les fue a la basura y terminaron follando un par de veces— complemento emocionada Mina.

— ¡MINA!— gritaron Serena y Rei al mismo tiempo.

—Esta bien, me callo. Pero tú sigue hablando— señalo a Serena con el índice de su mano derecha.

—Después de esa noche comenzamos con una relación amorosa que al final termino siendo un noviazgo, después de dos años me di cuenta que no estaba enamorada de Ante por lo que decidí terminar con la relación. La verdad es que en un momento que me sentía sola, creía amarlo pero eso no era cierto, confundí cariño, agradecimiento y deseo con amor y a Ante le sucedió algo parecido por lo que acordamos seguir siendo solo amigos y así nos mantuvimos hasta que me vine al Congo.

—Diamante cuando fue nuestro enemigo demostró que tenia una seria obsesión por ti, algo enfermizo y tú aun así terminaste siendo su ¿novia?— la regaño Rei.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo… Ante cambio mucho, nunca fue una mala persona solo cometió graves errores. Que no se te olvide Rei que gracias a él yo sobreviví de esa batalla, si Ante no me hubiera salvado el Gran Sabio me hubiera matado— se molesto con el regaño de Rei, ella ya era suficientemente grande como para hacer lo que quisiera con su vida y no permitiría que nadie, ni su mejor amiga, la cuestionara. Además no le permitía a nadie que hablara mal de Ante por eso salio en su defensa con excesiva fuerza.

—De igual forma considero que fuiste una irresponsable.

—Vamos Rei, no seas amargada yo en el lugar de Serena también hubiera sucumbido ante los encantos de ese bombón de Diamante— Mina aun celebraba la hazaña de Serena.

—Eso es porque tú eres una descarada— gruño la pelinegra.

—Eso es porque la vida es muy corta y nosotras debemos aprovechar los placeres que esta nos da— hablo con entusiasmo —Y tú Serenita me tendrás que contar todos los detalles de tu idilio con ese bombón, dime ¿Qué tal es en la cama?

—Mina no pienso responderte esa pregunta— el rubor volvía a atacar el rostro de la aludida.

— Creo que los años te están volviendo igual de amargada que la latosa de Rei— la pelinegra le lanzo una mirada asesina a Mina y Serena estallo en carcajadas que al final contagio a las otras dos chicas.

—Bueno me tengo que ir a trabajar, ya he dejado pasar mucho tiempo y tengo cosas que hacer— Serena se levanto del suelo y sacudió la tierra de su ropa —ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, no creo que a Sean le agrade verlas sin hacer nada.

—Lo haremos, pero antes quiero hacerte la ultima pregunta, es que es algo que desde que llegamos me tiene confundida.

—Te escucho Mina.

—Lo que pasa es que cuando llegamos tú me miraste muy feo y yo no supe el por qué de esa mirada ¿me lo podrías explicar?— la alegría de Mina cambio por congoja.

—No recuerdo que te mirara feo.

—Si lo hiciste cuando viste mi Ipod.

— ¡AH! Era eso, no es nada en contra tuya es solo que esos aparatos me producen cierto resentimiento.

— ¿Por qué?— cuestionó la pelinegra extrañada de la plática que mantenían sus amigas.

—Lo que pasa es que ese tipo de artefactos son, indirectamente, culpables de muchas atrocidades que se cometen en este país.

— ¿Podrías ser más explicita?— ahora si que Rei no entendía nada.

—A ver…— Serena guardo silencio por unos momentos pensando en una explicación lo suficientemente clara— esos artefactos necesitan de tantalio para funcionar. El tantalio es un metal gris, muy dúctil, de alto punto de fusión, buen conductor de la electricidad y el calor y muy duro, que se utiliza para fabricar condensadores electrolíticos, un componente esencial de los dispositivos electrónicos como los celulares, GPS, televisores de ultima generación, PDA, MP3, MP4, laptop, armas teledirigidas, satélites artificiales y muchos otros, inclusive los Ipod. El problema radica en que el tantalio se obtiene de un mineral llamado coltán, cuyo mayor productor es esta nación que cuenta con el 80% de las reservas mundiales. Los niños congoleños son reclutados como esclavos para la extracción del mineral y se cree que por cada kilo de coltán extraído mueren tres niños. La ambición por el coltán es tan grande que los infelices que lo trafican ilegalmente cometen terribles crímenes en su afán por controlar la explotación de ese recurso mineral. He visto muchas niñas y mujeres violadas después que sus maridos o padres han sido asesinados de la peor forma, mientras que a los niños de la familia se los llevaban para utilizarlos como mineros los cuales tienen pésimas condiciones de seguridad y de vida.

—Eso es espantoso— Mina se conmovió fuertemente por el relato de Serena sintiéndose una desgraciada al utilizar tantos dispositivos electrónicos.

—Mina no tienes porque afligirte, no es tu culpa lo que pasa en este país. Las personas que compran estos dispositivos desconocen esta cruda realidad, el problema no es de los consumidores, sino de las personas que cometen los crímenes y de quines los permiten. El utilizar la tecnología no es malo, todo lo contrario, lamentablemente en este país no existe nadie que pueda o quiera regular la extracción del coltán. Si mire feo tu Ipod fue solo porque esas cosas me recuerdan algunas escenas que he vivido en este país— no quería hacer sentir mal a su amiga por lo que se apresuro a reconfortarla con una calida sonrisa.

—El problema no es usar la tecnología, sino los métodos con los cuales se obtiene la materia prima en este país— comento Rei quien entendió a la perfección el punto de vista de Serena.

—Exacto— respondió Serena— ahora si me voy y espero que te quedara clara mi postura y ten por seguro que no tengo nada en contra de ti— le dijo a Mina y esta asintió con la cabeza.

Serena se dirigió hasta los pequeños que estaban en el plan que combatía la desnutrición y luego de supervisar el tratamiento y platicar unos momentos con los niños se fue en busca de Sean, quien estaba en el área de adultos, sentado en su pequeño escritorio muy concentrado en unos papeles que leía.

—Tenemos que hablar— le dijo Serena secamente.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar, ya te dije que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estas haciendo con ese hombre.

—No vengo hablar de Kiefer, vengo por una razón más importante— Serena le entrego la carta que había recibido del presidente de "Médicos sin fronteras". El doctor la leyó atentamente.

—Dos días, demonios eso es muy poco tiempo para preparar todo.

—Lo sé, pero el atentado en Goma impidió que la correspondencia llegara antes, solo hoy me entere de la visita que tendremos.

—Ya sabes que hacer Serena, busca a Mel y en la noche comenzaremos a trabajar ¿te parece?— Serena no le contesto, solo afirmó con la cabeza y se alejo de Sean.

Serena camino por toda la tienda de campaña que albergaba al hospital, hasta llegar a la zona donde estaba la camilla donde estaba recostado Kiefer, sonrió débilmente al ver que el hombre no se había percatado de su presencia ya que estaba muy concentrado leyendo un libro que podría apostar era de Amy.

— Hallo! Wie geht's? (¡Hola! ¿Como estas?)— le hablo en alemán para sacarlo de la lectura.

—No sabes lo sensual que tu voz suena con el acento alemán— le dijo con galantería el rubio hombre— deberías de tener cuidado con eso porque un hombre como yo no se resiste mucho ante una sensualidad como la tuya.

—Entonces tendré que hablar más seguido en alemán— el hombre pensó que con sus comentarios la rubia se sonrojaría, pero se sorprendió gratamente al ver que la rubia no se intimido ante él sino todo lo contrario le siguió el juego sensualizando aun más su voz— ajajá. Habría pagado lo que fuera por tener una cámara fotográfica en estos momentos y poder inmortalizar tu rostro apenado— y era verdad, el hombre por primera vez en su vida se ruborizó de manera estrepitosa.

—Que graciosa Doctora Tsukino— Kiefer debió aclarar su garganta antes de hablar de lo contrario estaba seguro que su voz hubiera sonado entrecortada. Serena se maravillo con el efecto que causo en ese hombre, no sabia porque pero le gusta provocar esas cosas en él.

—Bueno solo vine a ver como estabas y por lo que veo sé que estas mejor, de igual manera revisare tu herida y después te daré los medicamentos— se acerco a él y realizo las acciones que había mencionado —como te dije en la mañana todo esta muy bien. Creo que mañana podrás comenzar con la segunda etapa de tu recuperación, ya no tendrás que estas conectado a suero ni medicamentos ya que podrás comer, una dieta liviana claro esta, y los medicamentos los administraremos vía oral ¿estas de acuerdo?

—Tú eres la doctora, yo solo cumplo tus órdenes.

—Me gusta que entiendas eso— le dijo altanera y el hombre le sonrío— mañana quizás viaje a Goma, por la mañana lo primero que haga será visitarte pero después si necesitas algo tendrás que recurrir a las enfermeras, cuando regrese volveré a verte así que por favor compórtate como gente civilizada con ellas.

—Me esta dando explicaciones Doctora Tsukino.

—No para nada, solo me aseguro de que la integridad tanto física como mental de las enfermeras no resulten dañadas por tu necedad.

—Prometo portarme bien siempre y cuando cumplas con lo que me dijiste y me visites siempre que puedas.

—Así lo haré y créeme que me dejan muy tranquila tus palabras.

La relación con Kiefer cada vez era más amena, incluso se hacían bromas y se burlaban de ellos mismos, siempre en un tono altanero pero sin ofenderse. Ninguno de los pensó que algún día llegarían a concordar tan bien, después de los primeros encuentros era obvio que no se podían siquiera ver, pero ahí estaban juntos riendo de las ocurrencias que decían.

Ambos se sentían bien en compañía del otro y aunque trataran de negarlo les encaba compartir momentos juntos, cosa que los intrigaba y los hacia querer seguir conociéndose para poder descifrar que era ese sentimiento calido que los llenaba por completo cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Ambos tenían pensamientos muy contrarios, pero que no impedía que al final por una u otra razón terminaran aceptando los pensamientos del otro, pero en algo en lo que estaban completamente de acuerdo y aunque se negaran a decirlo en voz alta, era que ambos se encontraban sumamente atractivos y de que esa química mágica que aflora entre ellos era fascinante.

* * *

_N.A: Apareció Diamante ¿raro no?... pero no lo pude evitar, siempre me ha gustado el personaje y mientras escribía la idea de incluirlo me invadió y yo no la deje pasar._

_Pido disculpas por la demora, yo sé que no fueron muchos los días que tuvieron que esperar, pero según mi tendencia de actualización creo que me tarde mucho. La razón es por que últimamente la inspiración me ha dejado y tengo graves problemas en hacer que la historia avance más rápido. Creo que con cada capitulo la narración se vuelve un tanto monótona convirtiendo la historia en tediosa, por lo que me estoy esforzando en escribir capítulos más largos y así avanzar un poco más, ya que no me gustaría estar el año completo en este fic, menos sabiendo que a medida que los días transcurren mis responsabilidades en la universidad se incrementan. _

_Gracias por los comentarios Watty y Divissima Moon. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII: "Lo que fue de mi vida"**

Luego de examinar a Kiefer, Serena continuo con sus habituales actividades. Estaba un tanto intranquila ya que el Sargento Makemba le había informado que no había ningún problema para viajar a Goma, no es que no le gustara la paz, es solo que ese viaje significaba una larga conversación con sus amigas y Darien.

Al termino de la jornada laboral fue directo a buscar a Mel y Sean, esta noche habían quedado de acuerdo en preparar todo lo necesario para recibir la visita del representante de "Médicos sin fronteras" y en vista y considerando el poco tiempo del cual contaban, estaba claro que esa noche seria muy larga. Y no se equivoco, el trabajo administrativo que realizaron fue agotador y los contantes enfrentamientos entre Serena y Sean eran cada vez más fastidiosos. La rubia estaba comenzando a hartarse del comportamiento de su amigo y los comentarios indiscretos de Mel no la ayudaban mucho en la labor de mejorar la relación con el doctor.

Pasadas las cinco de la mañana finalizaron el trabajo, consiguiendo obtener muchas pruebas y razones para demostrar que la estadía del hospital de campaña en esa localidad era sumamente necesaria, casi indispensable y al contrario de lo que pensaban los directores de "Médicos sin fronteras" los gastos que requería el recinto era los más bajos que el resto de los hospitales que subsidiaba la institución, por lo que tenían argumentos sólidos para defender el lugar que tanto trabajo les había costado sacar adelante.

Una vez informado a sus compañeros de labores que ese día se ausentaría para ir a Goma y que llevaría consigo dos camionetas del hospital se fue directo hacia su tienda de campaña, deseaba de todo corazón poder dormir al menos un par de minutos, pero sabia que si tan solo tocaba la cama no existiría poder humano que la sacara de allí, al menos después de doce horas de sueño y considerando que en menos de tres horas debía viajar y que además tenia que dejar cumplida la ronda que cada mañana hacia a sus pacientes opto por darse un baño para lograr despejarse del aturdimiento en el cual estaba sumida producto del sueño.

Ya bañada, vestida y con un poco de maquillaje para disimular las ojeras, se fue a tomar desayuno, aunque hubiera deseado comer algo más nutritivo y contundente que un simple café con unas tostadas, eso fue lo suficiente para mermar los audibles gruñidos que su estomago entonaba, ya en la ciudad comería algo mejor. Por ahora se conformaría con eso y con su siempre radiante sonrisa se dirigió hasta el área de Pediatría, tomo su graciosa bata y colgó el estetoscopio en su cuello, llego hasta el punto donde comenzaban las camillas de los enfermos, donde todos los pacientes, que no eran muchos, estaban placidamente dormidos, logrando que una envidia descomunal se apoderara de ella, tras un largo suspiro de resignación, uno a uno fue examinando a los niños, con sumo cuidado de no perturbar sus sueños, siendo exitosa en la labor. Hablo con una de las enfermeras y le indico algunas cosas, apunto en cada uno de los expedientes médicos todos sus procedimientos y finalizo su ronda matutina.

Aun le quedaba examinar a un paciente, que aunque no lo reconociera en estos momentos, era su favorito, pero primero seria mejor ir en búsqueda de sus amigas para informales lo del viaje y mientras ella atendía al hombre, las chicas y Darien tenían tiempo de alistarse para viajar.

Sin quitarse la bata y el estetoscopio rodeo la tienda de campaña gigante, la que congregaba a los enfermos, para llegar hasta donde sabia estaban los visitantes, la primera tienda que encontró fue la de Haruka y Michiru.

—Haruka, Michiru necesito que se levanten porque hoy viajaremos— gritó desde afuera de la tienda, un tanto incomoda al imaginarse que quizás había interrumpido algo al notar como inmediatamente que hablo unos extraños movimientos se produjeron dentro de la carpa.

—Gatita ¿Qué pasa?

—Hoy viajaremos a Goma por sus pertenencias y necesito que me ayuden a despertar al resto. Ustedes háganlo con Lita, Amy, Setsuna y Hotaru, yo voy con el resto. Infórmenles que nos juntamos en treinta minutos afuera de la tienda de campaña más grande— Haruka asintió con la cabeza un tanto molesta de que "su" Gatita tuviera que ir a despertar a Darien, pero prefirió no hacer comentario alguno y Serena intuyendo esa situación fue hacia el otro extremo a cumplir lo acordado antes que su leal guerrera comenzara con los reproches.

—REI, MINA— al no obtener respuesta Serena ingreso a la tienda de campaña que estaban utilizando las chicas aludidas— Chicas despierten.

— ¿Estas demente o qué? ¿Por qué nos molestas tan temprano?— una malhumorada Rei gruño, y Serena sonrió con malicia al notar que esta era la primera vez en toda su vida que despertaba a Rei, siempre la situación había sido al revés, era la pelinegra quien despertaba a una hastiada Serena.

—Y a pesar de ser tan temprano, aun así, tú estas de mal humor ¿eh?— se burlo la rubia.

—Cualquier persona en su sano juicio se pondría de mal humor cuando una tonta vestida con una estúpida bata amarilla y dibujitos animados entra gritando al lugar donde estas descansado.

—Mi bata no es estúpida, es divertida.

—Pues, no necesitas una bata divertida para entretener a todo el mundo porque con tu torpeza haces reír a todos.

—Estas insinuando que soy torpe.

—No te lo estoy insinuando, te lo estoy diciendo con todas sus letras.

—Si piensas así es porque eres una amargada.

—Yo no soy amargada.

—Sí lo eres.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—Podría el par de chiquillas dejar de discutir. Hay gente que quiere dormir— las regaña Mina cubriendo su cabeza con las mantas.

—Nada de dormir Mina, las vine a buscar porque dentro de media hora nos vamos a Goma.

—Pero Serena es muy temprano. El trabajo en este lugar es muy pesado y yo todavía tengo mucho sueño.

—Como quieras Mina, pero si no te das prisa no dudare en dejarte aquí y tendrás que permanecer en este lugar con la misma ropa con la que llegaste y eso… querida amiga dejaría muy mal parada tu imagen de diva— las palabras de Serena fueron lo justo para que Mina se levantara de la cama de un brinco, como si tuviera un resorte en las piernas, haciendo que Serena y Rei estallaran en carcajadas al ver la cara angustiada de Mina.

—Ajajá… al menos logre sacarte de la cama— se burlo Serena— bien avísenle a Darien, yo aun tengo que ir a ver a un paciente. Los espero en media hora más afuera de la tienda de campaña más grande.

—Lo sorprendente no es que Mina haga cosas imposibles por mantener su "estilo", lo sorprendente es que tú estés a estas horas levantada y aun más, que ya estés trabajando. Eso si que es increíble… algo que si me lo contaran no lo creería— Se mofo Rei, señalando a Serena.

— ¡JA! Veo que la siempre mordaz Rei Hino no cambia. En fin, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que quedarme a discutir contigo. Chicas por favor dense prisa, en treinta minutos las espero, solo avísenle a Darien y sean puntuales. Yo iré a ver a mi último paciente— término de hablar y se fue directo hacia el lugar donde descansaban los pacientes adultos.

El escenario en el área de adultos no era muy distinto al del área de Pediatría. A estas horas de la mañana todos los pacientes estaban en los reconfortables brazos de Morfeo, Serena bufo por su mala suerte, y se dirigió directamente hacia la cama del paciente que requería de su exclusiva atención. Por largos momentos se dedico a admirar el rostro varonil de aquel hombre que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. El verlo con los ojos cerrados tan tranquilo y despeinado le daban un aire irresistiblemente sexy, los labios ligeramente abiertos llamaban a gritos ser besados, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y haciendo acopio de todo su profesionalismo se enfoco en hacer su trabajo, por mucho que le costara resistirse a la erótica postal que tenia frente a sus ojos debía hacer su trabajo.

Suspiro pesadamente, dejando escapar el aire que por momentos contuvo, y se acerco con cautela al atractivo hombre que yacía durmiendo sobre una de las camillas. Con movimientos seguros, pero lentos, tomo las cobijas que cubrían el gallardo cuerpo y procedió a retirarlas, fijando su vista única y absolutamente en los vendajes que cubrían la herida del hombre, pero cuando trato de tocar la herida una mano tomo su muñeca y con un ágil movimiento la tumbo sobre la camilla.

— ¡Ahhhh!— grito, pero la misma mano que sujeto su muñeca le cubrió la boca para ahogar el alarido de espanto.

— ¡Shiiii! Vas a despertar al hospital entero con tus gritos.

— ¿Estas loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme de esta manera? Se suponía que tú estabas durmiendo.

—Lo estaba hasta que llegaste a interrumpir mis sueños. Lo siento no quise asustarte, no sabia que eras tú la que me estaba toqueteando.

—Yo no te estaba toqueteando, te quería examinar solamente.

—A poco no te gustaría tocarme— el ronco susurro del hombre logro erizar cada uno de los poros de la piel de Serena, siendo por primera vez conciente de la comprometedora posición en la que estaban. Ella sentaba prácticamente sobre el regazo del hombre con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia, mientras el la sujetaba con ahínco de la cintura.

—Al parecer el que quería tocar era otro— le dijo mientras retiraba las manos de Kiefer de su cintura y se incorporaba de la camilla— creo que estas abusando de la confianza que te he dado, eres una mañoso. Mira que fingir estar dormido para poder tomarme de la cintura— fingió enfado, pero por más que trato ser convincente no le resulto y eso salto a la vista con las carcajadas del hombre.

—Me declaro culpable antes tus palabras, la verdad es que no resistí, es que te ves tan sensual con ese atuendo tan… "didáctico".

—Lo sé, mis pacientes no paran de decírmelo, por eso lo utilizo siempre.

—Te creo, de hecho si yo cuando niño hubiera tenido a una pediatra como tú me hubiera enfermado muchas más veces de lo que lo hice.

—De tener un paciente como tú te aseguro que no me esforzaría tanto en curarte para verte más seguido— le devolvió el coqueteo descaradamente. Ambos sonrieron y se dedicaron a admirar la mirada del otro, perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos.

—Eres una persona muy especial, un ser único… jamás había conocido una mujer como tú. No sé lo que me pasa contigo, pero cuando estoy a tu lado todo parece ser tan perfecto, que por momentos me da pánico pensar que todo esto sea solo una ilusión. No tengo la menor idea de lo que has causado en mí, pero te prometo que eres la única persona que se ha ganado mi absoluta confianza con tan solo cruzar un par de palabras y miradas.

—Lo sé, muchos hombres me lo han dicho— hablo con arrogancia, pero solo era una mascara para ocultar lo impactada que quedo tras la declaración del dueño de sus suspiros— yo tampoco entiendo mucho lo que me pasa contigo, siendo sincera me alegra de sobremanera haber escuchado tus palabras— ambos volvieron a sonreír, ahora más abiertamente.

Sin más preámbulos y dejando atrás las incontables descargas eléctricas que recorrían cada terminación nerviosa, la rubia adquirió su pose de doctora y comenzó a examinar a su paciente. Cambio sus vendajes y le comunico la evolución de su herida, que era un completo éxito. Hizo las anotaciones correspondientes en la ficha clínica del hombre y luego se sento en unos de los costados de la camilla de Kiefer.

—Estas muy bien, la herida casi cicatriza por completo, es sorprendente como ha evolucionado, eso solo lo atribuyo a que eres un hombre muy fuerte y a que mis cuidados han sido sublimes— sonrió con inocencia antes sus palabras altivas— creo que en dos días te podrás ir a tu casa y seria bueno que desde hoy comenzaras a caminar, solo un poco, un par de vueltas dentro de la tienda de campaña y eso servirá para que tus músculos se ejerciten.

—Eso me agrada, ya estaba harto de estar acostado sin hacer nada. Muchas gracias por todo, creo que tengo una gran deuda contigo.

—No me agradezcas aun, hazlo cuando ya estés de alta. Bueno como te dije hoy no estaré en gran parte del día en el hospital por lo que me…

—Sí, ya sé y te prometo que me portare bien, solo que cuando regreses tendrás que darme un premio por ser niño bueno.

—ajajá, quizás te traiga una paleta.

—Suena tentador, pero tenía en mente otro premio.

— ¿Y qué seria?

—no sé que es lo que me pasa pero tu sola presencia y ese exquisito aroma que desprende cada uno de tus poros me hace sentir que estoy frente a un ángel que vino a llenar mi vida— poco a poco comenzó a acercase hacia Serena, y ella solo se paralizo al sentir su calido aliento en sus labios causando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda su espalda, la sensación era tan placentera que ella solo cerro los ojos para disfrutar más de este momento.

— ¡Cof cof cof!— una tos fingida los hizo abrir los ojos, Serena nunca se había sentido tan frustrada en su vida.

— _Maldita Rei me las pagaras por interrumpir justo cuando Kiefer y yo nos íbamos a ¿besar?, ¡OH por Dios!— _Pensó la rubia siendo conciente de la comprometedora posición en la que estaban: juntos en una pequeña cama con sus manos rodeando el cuello de Kiefer y las de él tokandola firmemente de la cintura.

—Siento interrumpir pero usted señorita y nosotras tenemos un viaje y una conversación pendiente— la voz de Rei una vez más devuelve a la realidad a Serena, de un movimiento poco discreto se alejo de Kiefer, como si él tuviera lepra, acción que logro apenarla más de lo que estaba. Miro de reojo a Rei que mantenía una sonrisa burlona consiguiendo que la pena de Serena se transforme en ira.

—Lo hizo a propósito, lo más seguro es que estaba esperando el momento indicado para interrumpir, en ocasiones pienso que ella me odia— Gruño la rubia por lo bajo, sin que nadie la escuchara.

—Entonces te libero para que cumplas lo que debes hacer— hablo Kiefer acercándose peligrosamente hacia Serena —Muñeca queda pendiente nuestra conversación, espero pronto poder concluirla— le guiña un ojo y le acaricia la mejilla de forma tierna pero a la vez condenadamente sensual consiguiendo una vez más que el rubor en la chica se acentúe. La leve caricia la hizo sentir que tocaba el cielo

— _¿Cómo una simple caricia puede hacerme sentir tan bien? Me pregunto como será hacer el amor con él, como será tener un orgasmo en sus brazos… ¡Demonios! ¿En que momento me convertí en la pervertida que soy?, si Haruka pudiera leer mis pensamientos definitivamente me pondría un cinturón de castidad, ¡mentira! Me encerraría en la torre más alta del castillo más alejado que encontrara, se aseguraría de tener dragones custodiando día y noche los alrededores y ella no se separaría de mi lado en ningún momento, sin contar que eliminaría a todo hombre que estuviera a unos mil kilómetros a la redonda de mi posición con su espada de Urano— _ambas chicas se encaminaron hacia la salida de la tienda de campaña, mientras la rubia seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Serena ¿estas aquí?— le preguntó Rei.

—Juro por lo que más quiero que si no fueras mi amiga hubiera borrado de tu rostro tu asquerosa sonrisa burlona de un solo golpe— le dijo lo más tranquila que pudo —de verdad que disfrutas poniéndome en aprietos.

—Vamos Serena, deberías agradecérmelo le estas dando las cosas muy fácil, hoy hubiera sido un beso, mañana seria tu "inocencia"— el énfasis que hace en la palabra inocencia no le agrado para nada a Serena—con lo que ganarías que Haruka te encerrara de por vida sin tener acceso siquiera a ver a un hombre a menos de unos mil kilómetros

— _Siempre he pensado que Rei tiene la habilidad de leer las mentes y con comentarios como este no hace más que asegurármelo, ¡ay! si eso fuera verdad— _pensó Serena al tiempo que miraba fijamente a la pelinegra— ¡ábrete tierra y trágame!

— ¿Por qué quieres que te trague la tierra?

—No sabia que pudieras leer las mentes— le dijo con cierto reproche.

— ¿De que estas hablando?, yo no leo mentes— le contesto.

— ¿Y como pudiste saber lo que estaba pensando?

— ¡TONTA! Por la simple razón de que no lo pensaste— le dice exasperada —te escuche decir algo relacionado con la espada de Urano y unos mil kilómetros, comprendiendo partes de tus pensamientos te dije lo de Haruka, después te escuche decir "ábrete tierra y trágame".

— ¿Qué más dije?— le preguntó rogando a todos los dioses de las distintas religiones que existen no haber hablado todo lo que pensó.

—Nada más— sin quererlo Serena soltó un respiro de alivio —pero el intenso color rojo que adquirió tu rostro me indico que no estabas pensando en algo muy santo. Serena ¿no crees que deberías intentar controlar tus libidinosos pensamientos?

— ¡CALLATE REI NO ME MOLESTES!— le grito ofuscada para seguir caminando hacia fuera de la tienda de campaña.

Ambas llegaron hasta el lugar donde estaban dispuestos unos escritorios y algunos percheros, donde la rubia colgó su bata y el estetoscopio para ir al encuentro con el resto de las chicas y Darien.

— ¡UN MOMENTO! Serena Tsukino no te permitiré que tú y tus lascivos pensamientos se vayan, aun tenemos algo muy serio que conversar— un gruñido de fastidio se le escapo a Serena que pensaba que lo peor ya había pasado.

—Esta bien, ¿pero no crees qué este no es un lugar adecuado para hablar?— preguntó inocentemente.

—Este es el mejor lugar porque aquí nadie nos interrumpirá.

—Ya lo sé, solo quería ir a un lugar donde si nos interrumpieran.

— ¿Eso lo dijiste o de nuevo se escaparon tus pensamientos por tus labios?— la rubia enarco una ceja confundida.

—No lo sé Rei, tú solo ignóralo— le dijo antes de sentarse en un tronco que había a un par de metros de distancia de donde se encontraban, Rei la siguio de muy cerca para imitar su acción— ¿y qué es lo que quieres hablar?— algo le decía que no debía preguntar, pero la espera la estaba poniendo muy intranquila.

—Es sobre ese hombre ¿Quién es?

—Se llama Kiefer y es uno de mis pacientes.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero algo me dice que…

—Gatita, Rei ¿hasta qué hora las esperamos?— nunca en su vida Serena pensó que Haruka fuera más oportuna, la había salvado de un tormentoso interrogatorio por parte de Rei que no tenia ni la más minima intención de responder, por el solo hecho que siquiera ella sabia que cosas decir antes los cuestionamientos que seguramente su amiga haría.

—No creas que te has salvado, en cuando tenga la oportunidad no la dejare pasar y tendrás que responder todo lo que te pregunte— advirtió la pelinegra con voz autoritaria, Serena volvió a suspirar y ambas se acercaron al grupo de personas que las esperaban.

—Bien chicas, Darien.. hoy iremos a Goma así que como lo acordamos ayer utilizaremos dos camionetas del hospital— informo Serena al tiempo que llegaban al lugar donde los vehículos del recinto hospitalario estaban estacionados —Haruka y yo conduciremos, Lita, Rey, Mina y Amy irán conmigo el resto con Haruka.

—Yo no pienso ir en el mismo automóvil que el Principito de Pacotilla— gruño la Guerrera de los vientos.

—Mira Tenou a mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia estar contigo.

—Ya basta, compórtense como adultos. La misma discusión tuvimos ayer— los reprendió Serena— si tanto les molesta ir juntos entonces Darien viene con nosotras.

—Eso si que no, yo no quiero que Chiba se te acerque.

—Entonces ira contigo Haruka— sentencio la Princesa.

—Que más da— expreso con desagrado Haruka —solo te advierto que te mantengas en silencio, que no dudare en bajarte a mitad de camino a patadas de la camioneta.

Serena movió de forma negativa la cabeza e ignorando el conflicto abordo la camioneta seguida por las chicas que irían con ella. Lo mismo hizo Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru quienes también ignoraron el conflicto. Al verse solos Haruka y Darien no tuvieron otra opción que abordar la camioneta correspondiente sin tener más tiempo de seguir discutiendo. Serena tomo la delantera en el camino mientras Haruka la seguía de cerca, tras más de cincuenta minutos de recorrido por fin llegaron a la ciudad, donde el primer destino fue una sucursal de telecomunicaciones, que contaba con el servicio de llamadas de larga distancia e Internet, entres otros. Todos se separaron dentro de la oficina, cada uno haciendo sus propias llamadas o conectándose a Internet para comunicarse con sus seres queridos.

— Buenos días Señorita, necesito hacer una llamada a Francia— le hablo Serena a la persona que atendía el lugar.

—Claro, solo dícteme el número— y así lo hizo la rubia, luego la asalariada le indico la cabina donde recibiría la llamada y Serena se fue directo al cubículo, unos cuantos segundos y el sonido del aparato le informo que ya estaba lista la llamada.

— Bonjour querido amigo— saludo a través del aparato la rubia.

— _Beauté al fin te dignas a llamar a este humilde servidor._

—Ante, no me regañes, que sabes muy bien que en este lugar la comunicación no es lo más optima.

—_Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no te extrañe._

—también te extraño muchísimo. A ti y a Zafiro.

—_No se nota. En fin como va todo por esos lugares._

—Bien, lo mismo de siempre. Solo que recibí unas visitas inesperadas. Las chicas y Darien están aquí— a pesar de estar hablando por teléfono Serena pudo escuchar perfectamente el gruñido que se escapo de los labios de Diamante con la mención del Príncipe de Tierra.

—_así que el principito se digno a dar la cara, supongo que no has sido tan incauta de caer de nuevo en sus redes._

—ajajá, Ante estas celoso.

—_No lo estoy, solo me da rabia saber que ese sujeto tuvo el descaro de ir a buscarte. Yo vi como sufriste por su culpa y no me gustaría que te dañara de nuevo._

—No lo hará, ya no soy la misma niña tonta de años atrás. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no es necesaria. Sabes que mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti— le dijo con diversión.

—_Me gusta escucharte hablar así, te cuento que por estos lados todo marcha sobre ruedas. Zaf y yo estamos muy felices de poder vivir en este planeta y eso es solo gracias a ti, hemos trabajado arduamente para poder cumplir todos nuestros objetivos, el problema es que te extrañamos demasiado._

—Igual yo. Ante los quiero mucho, ustedes son personas muy importante para mi y quiero que estés tranquilo porque yo estoy muy bien, prometo que en cuando pueda los visitare, ahora tengo que cortar, cuídense, y salúdame a Zaf.

—_Esta bien Sere. Tú también cuídate, nosotros también te queremos mucho. Espero ansioso tu visita, y si ese intento de príncipe te hace algo tú solo dime y yo ajustare cuentas con él— _Serena rió ante las ideas de su amigo.

—Lo prometo, adiós Guapo.

—_Adiós Beauté— _ambos terminaron la llamada.

Después de hablar con su amigo Serena escribió unos cuantos correos electrónicos con distintos destinatarios, entre ellos el abogado que estaba a cargo de toda la parte legal que correspondiese a la vida de la rubia. La razón principal de ese correo fue informarle al abogado su resolución y deseos acerca de la situación que tenia que ver con su hermano Sammy, cuando termino de enviar el ultimo correo se percato de que ya todas sus amigas estaban esperándola a que terminara, sin duda se había tardado mucho más de lo previsto en contactarse con el resto del mundo. Pago el consumo y se integro al grupo que ya estaba en las camionetas.

—Chicas, creo que lo mejor será separarnos— hablo Serena llamando la atención de sus acompañantes— la verdad es que aun tengo que hacer algo antes de ir al hotel y tenemos que comprar algunas provisiones, por lo que sugiero que el grupo de Haruka vaya a comprar y el resto me acompañara al lugar que tengo que ir, en dos horas nos encontramos en su hotel ¿de acuerdo?— un rotundo si se dejo escuchar y los dos grupos se separaron cuando Serena le entrego dinero y una lista de compras a Michiru.

Serena dirigió la camioneta hacia un edificio que aparentemente era del gobierno congoleño, debido a que se encontraba custodiado por militares y por que en la entrada estaba la bandera de dicho país ondeando con el viento, la rubia le indico a las chicas que la esperaran unos momentos y se interno en las inmediaciones de la construcción, pasado treinta minutos, Serena regreso al vehiculo con un sobre en las manos e ignorando las miradas analíticas de las chicas puso en marcha la camioneta con dirección al hotel donde los visitantes tenían sus reservaciones y equipajes.

Una vez en el hotel fueron directo a la habitación que Mina compartía con Rei, el grupo de Haruka aun no llegaban por lo que tenían tiempo de descansar unos momentos antes de que la conversación pendiente iniciara. Serena no hizo más que ver la cama pulcramente tendida para arrojarse sobre ella en un estilizado clavado, que culmino cuando el cuerpo de la rubia toco la superficie del mueble dejándose caer desornadamente por toda la extensión de la cama.

— ¡Esto es lo mejor del mundo!— exclamo extasiada al sentir la reconfortable caricia de las cobijas sobre su espalda. No era un hotel cinco estrellas pero era por mucho, mejor que la cama plegable que utilizaba en el hospital de campaña.

—Serena no seas exagerada, es una simple cama— la reprendió Rei.

—No exagera tiene toda la razón, esto sí que es vida— Mina se tumbo sobre la otra cama moviéndose perezosamente.

—Rei, tú no me entiendes. No sabes hace cuanto que no tocaba una cama de verdad.

—No sé como has aguantado tanto tiempo en este lugar. Yo en unas cuantas noches y mi espalda ya esta destrozada— se quejo Mina y Rei suspiro cansadamente.

—Las camas del hospital son muy incomodas, pero no creen que ¿exageran?— pregunto la pelinegra.

—NO— respondieron las dos rubias dejando escapar unas risitas de diversión.

Lita y Amy se fueron a su propia habitación, donde recogieron sus pertenencias y las llevaron a la habitación de Mina y Rei. La pelinegra comenzó a ordenar su equipaje, mientras que las dos rubias seguían perezosamente descansando en las camas. Poco después decidieron pedir algo para comer, haciendo el pedido para las presentes como para las que aun no llegaban. Antes de que la comida fuera llevada a la habitación, el grupo de Haruka hizo su ingreso donde estaban las chicas.

Mientras los recién llegados alistaron sus pertenencias y las llevaron a la habitación donde ya había llegado la comida, las chicas tenían todo preparado para darse un buen banquete, cosa que agradeció enormemente Serena, ya ni siquiera recordaba la ultima vez que había comido algo tan contundente y apetitoso como lo fue la comida que el hotel les brindo.

—Esto estuvo delicioso— exclamo la rubia doctora.

—Veo que tu apetito no ha sufrido cambio alguno— reflexiono Amy.

—Tienes razón, la comida siempre será mi debilidad— sonrió con inocencia. Unos golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación distrajeron la platica, raudamente Haruka se apresuro a ir a ver quien llamaba.

—Gatita tenemos una sorpresa para ti, cierra los ojos.

— ¿En serio? Y ¿Qué es?

—Si te lo dijéramos ya no seria sorpresa, tú solo cierra los ojos— le hablo con diversión Michiru y Serena obedeció. Cuando sintió una sustancia demasiado fría que tocaba la punta de su nariz abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con un tentador helado de chocolate. Por un momento Serena pensó en morir de la felicidad y las chicas creyeron que en cualquier momento sufriría de un infarto.

—Como sabemos que te gustan muchos los helados te pedimos uno, es nuestro regalo para ti— le dijo Haruka guiñándole un ojo.

—Gracias Chicas no saben lo feliz que me hacen— dijo con excesivo dramatismo, mientras se colgaba del cuello de Haruka en un efusivo abrazo, que no duro mucho, pues la total atención de la rubia estaba posada sobre el helado que después de los agradecimientos se dedico a comer y a pesar de que Rei y Mina le pidieron un poco Serena se negó rotundamente a compartir, cosa que hizo reír a carcajadas a todos, claro menos a Serena que estaba absorta degustando el delicioso helado— definitivo este es el mejor helado que he probado en mi vida, y eso que yo he probado muchos ¡eh!.

—Creo que eso se debe a la abstinencia, el no haber comido helado durante tanto tiempo te hizo apreciar mucho más este— le dijo formalmente Setsuna.

— ¡Uy! No quiero ni imaginar lo que gozaas en tu próximo orgasmo entonces.

— ¡MINA!— la reprendieron todos.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto despreocupada.

—Solo deja de meterte en la vida privada del resto de las personas, que no ves que incomodas— tras las palabras de Rei todos giraron a ver a Serena, quien ni se inmuto ante el comentario de Mina, pues seguía enfrascada degustando los últimos mililitros de helado.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Serena al notar que todos la miraban fijamente.

—Nada Serena, olvídalo. Ahora creo que es el momento de que nos expliques ciertas cosas, que tanto tú como nosotras sabemos son necesarias— explico Amy, recuperando la seriedad requerida para la situación.

Serena suspiro, como para darse ánimos de comenzar a hablar, camino lentamente por la habitación y se posiciono frente al grupo que la acompañaba, recargo su espalda sobre una de las paredes y decidió que a pesar de no estar preparada, ya era hora de cerrar el tema que por tantos años la atormento.

—Bien, les explicare todo lo que paso en mi vida después de abandonar Tokio, pero antes quisiera hacer una pregunta. Quiero saber que es eso que menciono Darien cuya naturaleza es tan importante como para obligarme a regresar a Japón— fijo su vista en el pelinegro.

**Recuerdo **

—Este no es un lugar seguro para ti, tendremos que analizar si permitimos que continúes aquí— dijo Haruka.

—El que yo me quede en este lugar es solo decisión mía, chicas yo les agradezco que se preocupen por mi— contesto Serena sinceramente— pero aunque ustedes no quieran que me quede lo haré de todas formas. Mi estadía en este lugar no esta en discusión porque yo no me iré, al menos no por ahora.

—Serena, es muy peligroso que estés en este país, piensa que nosotras no podremos vivir tranquila en Japón mientras tú estas aquí arriesgando tu vida.

—Lo siento mucho Lita, pero nada me hará cambiar de opinión— afirmo Serena con convicción.

—No es momento para discutir acerca de este tema. Además hay otro asunto que debemos solucionar y creo que cuando te lo expliquemos tendrás que regresar con nosotros a Tokio— por primera vez hablo Darien. Serena no sabía que asunto era tan importante como para que ella tuviera que regresar a su país natal, pero la seguridad de Darien la puso intranquila, ella no quería irse del Congo y si el pelinegro tenía razón tendría que volver con ellos.

—Ya es hora de dejar descansar a Serena, por favor retírense todos— demando Sean quien visualizó la intranquilidad de la rubia. Todos a regañadientes se fueron a excepción de Mel.

**Fin del recuerdo**

—Me refería a que cuando te fuiste se te olvido el pequeño detalle que la amenaza de Caos aun esta en pie, ¿Qué hubiéramos hechos si ese maldito nos hubiera atacado y tú no estabas? Creo que fuiste verdaderamente irresponsable en irte sin pensar en que nosotros corríamos peligro. Caos en cualquier momento volverá a cobrar venganza por lo que tú tendrás que regresar con nosotros para hacerle frente. Es tu misión y tu obligación— soberbia, arrogancia y exceso de confianza apoyaron las palabras de Darien.

— ¿Solo eso?— Serena enarco una ceja— ¿la razón por la cual yo tengo que volver a Tokio es por Caos?

—Así es, ¿te parece poco?— la encaro el pelinegros.

—La amenaza de Caos era en mi contra, la única que corría peligro latente era yo, por lo que mi lejanía no los ponía en riesgo todo lo contrario. Por lo demás si Caos quería destruir la Tierra el deber de protegerla no era mío, es del príncipe de este planeta, tú no me puedes hablar de irresponsabilidad cuando hemos sido las chicas y yo las que nos hemos enfrascado en múltiples batallas para defender tu planeta, mientras que tú actuabas como mero espectador— Darien iba a replicar las palabras de Serena, pero sabia que seria inútil porque no tenia ningún argumento sólido que lo apoyara, Serena tenia razón. Las chicas que actuaban como espectadoras quedaron el shock tras las palabras de su Princesa, si años atrás les hubieran dicho que Serena le hablaría de esta forma al pelinegro ninguna de ellas lo creerían, y ahora lo hacían solo por que fueron testigos. Una sonrisa de orgullo se vislumbro en cada uno de los rostros de Sailor, todas ellas querían poner en su lugar a Darien pero nunca habían podido como correspondía, y ahora las llenaba de satisfacción que fuera Serena quien lo hiciese.

—Aclarado ese asunto ya puedes empezar con tu relato— exigió una impaciente Rei a Serena, quien le sonrió con desagrado.

—No tengo otra opción— le contesto y por unos segundos guardo silencio, su mirada fija en un punto inexistente en una de las paredes de la habitación. La historia era compleja y no sabia por donde comenzar.

**Recuerdo**

Una joven rubia de hechizantes ojos azules, casi celestes, similares a la belleza del cielo más despejado del mundo se encontraba sobre una de las camillas de un importante hospital de la ciudad de Tokio. En su mirar se notaba un gran vacío existencial, mientras que un gran sufrimiento opacaba tan magnánima mirada. Su rostro terso y níveo tenia el rastro que las lagrimas al surcar de sus ojos habían dejado en su caída hasta perderse en los cobertores de la cama. Se encontraba sentada, y un ostentoso vendaje cubría gran parte de su cabeza. Muchos golpes y magulladuras se dejaban ver por todas las partes del cuerpo que la ropa no cubría. Según le habían dicho había sufrido un terrible accidente automovilístico, donde un despistado conductor a exceso de velocidad la había arroyado mientras ella cruzaba la calle corriendo.

Los médicos le habían explicado que había pasado cerca de tres días inconciente, que su estado era delicado, pero que afortunadamente su vida ya estaba fuera de peligro y tras un buen tratamiento podría retomar su vida tranquilamente una vez recuperada.

Tenia un par de costillas lastimadas, su hombro derecho estaba herido producto de un metal que se había desprendido del automóvil que la impactó, le dolía cada uno de sus músculos y el punzante dolor de cabeza la tenia atormentada. Estaba mareada y no era para menos, pero todo ese dolor no se comparaba con el dolor emocional que estaba oprimiendo su corazón hasta casi reventarlo, quizás esa seria una buena forma de dejar de sufrir, quizás el dejar de tener corazón lograría aplacar aunque sea solo una parte el sufrimiento que a partir de este día traería consigo donde quisiera que vaya.

Después de que un medico le diera la peor noticia de su vida, tuvieron que administrarle vía intravenosa un fuerte calmante, que la hizo dormir, mas no la hizo descansar. En sus sueños y como si se tratara de una película veía pasar todo lo que había sido de su existencia. En los brazos de Morfeo recordó tiempos lejanos donde solo era una niña traviesa que disfrutaba del calor de su hogar junto a sus padres y su pequeño hermano, se veía crecer y madurar junto a sus seres queridos, junto a su familia, en un ambiente lleno de amor y paz para convertirse en una adolescente atolondrada y despreocupada que por más que se lo propusiera jamás podía llegar temprano a clases o tener una calificación al menos aceptable.

En su sueño los recuerdos pasaban como una vorágine que no se detenía ante nada. Se veía a ella, llena de vida y sueños, veía a una niña de peculiar peinado que le gustaba comer, dormir y jugar, que adoraba a sus amigos y por sobre todo a su familia. Pero un recuerdo fue el que predomino frente al resto, el recuerdo del momento exacto donde comenzó su peor pesadilla y a la vez lo mejor de su vida, el momento donde conoció a una singular gatita negra y con ello la seguidilla de recuerdos donde una a una fue conociendo a sus inseparables compañeras de batalla, al hombre que le robo el corazón y a una pequeña de cabellos rosa. Los recuerdos pasaban a gran velocidad mostrando las luchas, los episodios dolorosos y los mejores momentos de su vida, junto a todos sus seres queridos.

Se veía a ella llorando desconsolada porque tenia miedo, llorando amargamente por los problemas que alguna vez mantuvo con su novio, por la perdida de él o de sus amigas, pero también se veía riendo escandalosamente por una u otra tontería, las discusiones con Rei, las tardes de estudio con Amy, las deliciosas comidas con Lita y las incontables persecuciones que ella y Mina le hacían a cualquier chico guapo que se encontraban. Veía a Haruka celándola, a Michiru sonriéndole con elegancia, Setsuna y su impenetrable seriedad y a Hotaru con una tímida sonrisa. Para después mostrarle lo feliz que había sido junto a su príncipe y su futura hija.

Todo pasaba muy rápido, era toda su vida que se le presentaba como una secuencia de diapositivas, una vida llena de alegrías y sufrimientos, pero sobre todo de amor. Lo que su sueño le mostró después, era sin temor a equivocarse los momentos más tristes de su vida que contrastaban con el más feliz de todas sus existencias. La muerte de sus padres y meses después la noticia de que seria madre, es que el ver morir a sus progenitores la había devastado y el tiempo que trascurrió después de esa nefasta tarde solo había sido un tormento, pero todo parecía comenzar a mejorar, pues la noticia de que en menos de siete meses daría a luz la principal razón de su existencia era como la luminaria al final de un túnel oscuro y tenebroso.

Los meses que siguieron a la muerte de sus padres habían sido una tortura, una triste agonía que no sabia si tendría fin, pero todo comenzó a mejorar cunado los mareos, las nauseas matutinas, los constantes antojos y la debilidad que su cuerpo experimentaba la hacía dormir más de lo habitual, la habían invadido. Ella haciendo acopio de su natural despreocupación no le tomo importancia a estos síntomas, y solo fue cuando los mareos se intensificaron llevándola a desmayarse un par de veces que sus amigas más cercanas la habían obligado ir al medico. La cita la había programado Amy con su madre y esa tarde ella salía de la consulta con un sobre blanco en su mano derecha, bajo la mirada de sus amigas que solo veían un brillo especial en su mirada y una resplandeciente sonrisa nunca antes vista. Serena estaba en shock y una inmensa alegría la sumió en un grandioso sentimiento de paz que no le permitían prestar atención a su alrededor. Las chicas que se acercaron a ella con todas las intenciones de saber que es lo que le había dicho la doctora no recibían más respuesta que la gran sonrisa en los labios de la Princesa, por lo que Rei en un ataque de desesperación le arrebato de forma poco delicada el sobre que traía en su mano, las chicas la miraban atentamente mientras leía el contenido del papel blanco sin entender del todo por que la pelinegra tras terminar de leer intercambio en repetidas ocasiones la mirada entre la hoja y Serena totalmente desconcertada tratando de construir una frase, mas las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta haciendo que solo abriera y cerrara la boca, por fin cuando pudo hablar y el aturdimiento que le provoco lo que leyó se disipo grito a todo pulmón.

—Estas embarazada— y con una explosión de jubilo se abalanzo sobre Serena para capturarla en un efusivo abrazo de felicitación, seguida por el resto de las chicas que tras unos segundos de analizar las palabras de Rei se unieron al abrazo, dándole el apoyo y las felicitaciones respectivas a la futura mamá.

Serena recibió gustosa a sus amigas y las cinco chicas comenzaron a armar un alboroto descomunal debido a la felicidad que solo fue roto cuando uno de los guardias les indico que debían retirarse del lugar porque perturbaban el orden y la paz que la gente que deambulaba necesitaba.

Lo que paso a continuación fue muy rápido y de lo cual Serena aun no tenia idea de cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Llego hasta su casa y se alisto para ir a darle la noticia de su embarazo a Darien, cuando estaba por salir el timbre de su casa sonó estridentemente muchas veces hasta que ella abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejo sin habla, sus amigas que hasta unos momentos atrás compartían su felicidad ahora estaban paradas frente a ella con miradas de decepción, reproche y desilusión. Sin entender nada pregunto que es lo que pasaba, pero solo recibía insultos y regaños bastantes ofuscados, el desconcierto era total, no sabia a que se debía el cambio de actitud en sus fieles compañeras, pero todo se disipo cuando una de ellas, sin saber cual de las cuatro había sido, le grito que Darien había dicho que él no era el padre. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza es que sus amigas le estaban jugando una broma de muy mal gusto, pero al ver los rostros enfurecidos de las chicas desechó esa opción, la única explicación lógica que le quedaba era que todo esto era producto de un mal entendido, por lo que sin decir palabra alguna y muy ofendida dejo atrás a sus amigas y se fue directo al departamento de su amado a solucionar todo ese embrollo.

Un nerviosismo inexplicable se alojo en su pecho, pero continuo con la frente en alto caminando hasta la puerta de entrada al departamento que ella tantas veces había visitado, no tenia tiempo para esperar a que Darien le abriera la puerta por lo que usando la "llave del amor", como ella llamaba a la llave que su chico le había dado, ingreso a las dependencia del hogar de su novio, lo que encontró en el living le advirtió que lo que encontraría en la habitación no seria agradable, pero se lleno de fortaleza e ignorando la ropa regada por toda la sala se encamino hasta la puerta que daba el ingreso a los aposentos del pelinegro, entro sigilosamente para ver la escena que le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, ahí estaba él, en la cama totalmente desnudo con una chica que Serena conocía muy bien, con una de las personas que se hacia llamar "Amiga" y que se encontraba en iguales condiciones que su novio, la verdad de la escena la golpeo de lleno y por la impresión dejo caer las llaves que traía en su mano, el ruido alerto a los amantes que de inmediato fijaron su vista en la entrada de la habitación. Serena no siendo conciente de sus movimientos giro sobre sus talones y cuando se disponía marcharse una fuerte mano en su muñeca se lo impidió, el tacto que ella tan bien conocía y que ahora le dolía, la quemaba e incluso le daba repulsión la hizo darse vuelta para encarar al dueño de los ojos azules más lindos que ella había visto, y en un inesperado movimiento estampo su mano en la mejilla del que hasta unos minutos atrás era su novio, él desconcertado con lo ocurrido trato de explicar la situación con típicas frases que rozaban lo irrisorio. "déjame explicarte" "esto no es lo que parece" y un sin fin de barbaridades más que aumentaban la furia en la rubia, las ganas inmensas de llorar y el anhelo de hacer pagar a los traidores todo su sufrimiento. Ante este ultimo sentimiento se aterrorizó, por más que le doliera la situación, ella no podía dañar a nadie, menos a personas tan queridas como Darien y Michiru, por lo que antes de cometer una locura o simplemente caer llorando a sus pies decidió salir lo más rápido de ese lugar, ya la habían humillado suficiente y ella misma se había humillado mucho durante todo lo que duro su noviazgo, así que con esos pensamientos saco todas sus fuerzas y corrió como si de eso dependiera su vida. Escucho los gritos de Darien llamándola, pero los ignoro, no fue conciente de nada a su alrededor hasta que un fuerte golpe y oscuridad se apoderaron de todo su ser.

Después de eso no supo nada hasta que un molesto ruido la despertó, poco a poco abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación blanca, no había que ser un genio para saber que estaba en un hospital, miro a su alrededor y una enfermera la miraba con preocupación. Después llego un medico y después de unas preguntas de rigor le informo lo que había pasado y como un azote los recuerdo de lo vivido en el departamento de Darien llegaron a sus pensamientos, pero si pensaba que eso ya era suficientemente doloroso estaba completamente equivocada, cuando el recuerdo de su embarazo la sacudió.

—Mi… h-hija— pregunto débilmente, casi en un susurro que el medico no entendió del todo, pero por la mirada de la rubia interpreto perfectamente.

—Lo siento mucho Señorita, no pudimos hacer nada. El golpe provoco que su embarazo se viera interrumpido, no pudimos hacer nada por salvarle la vida a su hijo— Serena solo escucho la primera parte de las palabras del medico, el resto ya no era necesario, el dolor, la ira y la desgarrante sensación de vacío la atormentaron llevándola a perder el control, sin ninguna delicadeza saco la sonda que estaba en su brazo izquierdo y trato de levantarse de la cama, pero las enfermeras no se lo permitieron, golpeo a algunas sin ser conciente de ello, mientras veía como a la fuerza le inyectaban una sustancia que le provocó mucho sueño.

No sabia cuantas horas había dormido, pero pensó que no quería volver a hacerlo nunca más, después de haber visto toda su vida en su sueño era lo que menos quería hacer. Ya más tranquila después de su letargo una enfermera con un golpe en la mejilla le dijo unas palabras y después se fue. Dejándola sobre la cama sentada con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y el dolor más grande que nunca antes había experimentado, y no era el dolor físico, sino el emocional.

El medico que la atendió le había dicho que estaba fuera de peligro y que después de un tiempo podría seguir con su vida normal, cosa que a ella le pareció lo más descabellado del mundo, como podría seguir viviendo siquiera sabiendo que había perdido lo más importante de su existencia y siendo sincera consigo misma reconocía que no podía y no quería seguir viviendo de esa forma.

Si alguien analizaba la vida de Serena Tsukino, podría decir que era una chica con una vida privilegiada, si bien sus padres habían fallecido eso era algo con lo que muchos jóvenes debían de vivir a diario, pero la verdad es que ella tenia la ventaja dee tener muchos amigos, un novio maravilloso y una prometedora vida profesional, estaba estudiando en la mejor universidad del país una carrera que la apasionaba y la llenaba por completo, estaba en su segundo año de Medicina con el claro propósito de convertirse en la mejor Pediatra de Japón y eso aunque muchos escépticos que la conocieron en su etapa de escolar lo negaran era una realidad. A pesar de que en la escuela nunca fue una alumna aplicada el solo hecho de pensar en ayudar a los niños y ser alguien la vida la habían motivado para esforzarse en lo que quería para su futuro y lo había conseguido. A punta de estrepitosos esfuerzos, que para ella eran sobrehumanos, había logrado mejorar sus calificaciones a tal punto que muchas universidades le habían ofrecido alguna que otra beca para que ella ingresara a las respectivas casas de estudio, pero Serena con la mente fija en una sola universidad no se dejo tentar por nada y cuando finalmente llego la propuesta de la Universidad De Tokio salto de la alegría, la mejor escuela de medicina de todo el continente le había ofrecido una beca para estudiar y ella la acepto gustosa, más aún por que era su deseo y porque ahí estudiaría con Amy.

Los primeros días de clases fueron extraños para la rubia, pero con su característico esfuerzo logro adaptarse de manera soberbia y comenzó a peregrinar de forma triunfante en un ambiente esteriotipado como para "cerebritos" cosa que ella estaba muy lejos de ser, pero con constancia, determinación y entrega logro convertirse en una de las mejores de su clase, siendo superada por Amy y el novio de esta: Richard, esto era una realidad irrefutable y que todos estaban sorprendidos, Serena Tsukino, la niña torpe y despreocupada era la tercera alumna de su clase, en la mejor universidad del país y en la carrera que muchos consideran la más difícil de todas.

Serena se sentía bien consigo misma, por primera vez en su vida era el orgullo de sus padres, que no cabían en la felicidad al ver a su hija triunfando en un mundo donde jamás pensaron que entraría. Las chicas un tanto incrédulas pero muy orgullosas también no paraban de felicitarla y él, el amor de su vida la apoyaba constantemente en todo lo que pudiera y eso la rubia agradecía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Los días fueron pasando y con ellos Serena se complemento de manera exitosa en el ambiente universitario. Sus compañeras de carrera se acercaban a ella en busca de amistad, compañerismo y también un poco de diversión, era bien sabido entre el grupo de estudiantes de esa generación que la alumna Tsukino era una chica muy alegre y bondadosa que brindaba momentos de felicidad a todos los que la rodeaban por lo que gustosos comenzaron a forjar muy buenas amistades, donde la rubia los contagia con su característica alegría, felicidad y bondad. Los chicos por su parte observaban como si la chica fuera una diosa, la admiraban por su belleza, encanto, gracia y ese porte que se debatía entre lo sensual e inocente que a muchos los hacia perder la cordura. La rubia tenia muchos admiradores, cosa con la cual se ganaba más de una mirada envenenada y envidiosa de otras mujeres, pero para ella todo esto pasaba desapercibido, incluso jamás se percato de los constantes coqueteos que muchos de sus compañeros de generación o de otros años, le brindaban con tal de ganarse una sonrisa de Serena. Aunque ella en todo momento vociferaba a los cuatro vientos que era una mujer felizmente enamorada y comprometida con el mejor hombre del mundo, a su juicio.

Los días se transformaron en meses y con ellos los buenos momentos con sus nuevos amigos sumaban y seguían, salían a divertirse, estudiaban juntos y por sobre todo se querían con sinceridad. Serena arrastraba en todo festejo a una menos tímida Amy y con ello también a un Richard que disfrutaba también de la compañía de Serena, pero todo se fue complicando cada vez más con la lejanía que su nueva condición de estudiante universitaria implicaba frente a sus antiguas amistades y el propio Darien, que no le agradaba para nada que tantos hombres merodearan a Serena y lograran captar su atención al menos por unos momentos.

El tema se hizo más delicado cuando un estudiante de intercambio venido desde Canadá, comenzó a frecuentar a Serena con claras intensiones de conquistarla. Max, como lo llamaba Serena, era un chico encantador, muy guapo y simpático, pero que la rubia solo lo veía como a un amigo más. El chico no contento con esto se las ingeniaba a cada momento para pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con Serena y ella no se oponía, todo lo contrarió, le encantaba divertirse, estudiar y compartir con ese chico, grave error de su parte al no notar las verdaderas intenciones de él, ya que eso desencadeno un sin fin de conflictos entre Darien y ella. El pelinegro hervía en celos con solo pensar en ese chico, no le agradaba para nada la cercanía que mantenía con Su mujer y no evitaba vociferar su molestia. Paso un año y los pleitos de pareja se intensificaron hasta el punto de estar la mayor parte del tiempo peleados que reconciliados, pero todo pareció mejorar cuando el chico debió regresar a Canadá, pero la sorpresa y desagrado de Darien duro poco, pensaba que ya se había librado de un molestoso hombre pero al perder a un oponente aparecieron más y según él con cada uno que se deshacía llagaban el doble.

Darien debió viajar por unas semanas a una conferencia en Italia, no estaba muy contento con dejar sola a Serena pero tras la amenaza de perder su trabajo, debió doblegar su ímpetu y viajar hasta el viejo continente. A dos días de haber llegado a Roma, ya comenzaba a desesperarse, Serena no contestaba sus llamadas ni sus correos electrónicos y no sabia nada de lo que pasaba. La semana siguiente y tras agotar toda posibilidad de comunicación con su novia, llamo al templo Hikawua, donde una consternada Rei le explico la difícil situación que Serena atravesaba. Darien no lo podía creer, los padres de Serena, sus suegros estaban muertos y él no tenia idea de nada. Encolerizado reprendió a Rei por no haberle informado antes, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, Serena había pasado el peor momento de su vida sin él y lo más probable que en este tiempo otros hombres la hayan consolado. Sin saber porque exactamente una ira ciega lo invadió y decidió continuar en Roma con la conferencia, estaba conciente del dolor de la rubia, pero según él ella tenia muchos hombres que la consolaran, si ella no lo llamo para darle la noticia, si Serena no lo había buscado él tampoco lo haría y con esa consigna se aparto de todo el sufrimiento que Serena padeció durante mucho tiempo, con su flamante novio brillando por su ausencia.

Seis meses antes del atropello, la relación tan linda de noviazgo que mantenían los Príncipes de la Luna y la Tierra era un completo infierno. Si bien Serena en un inicio de la relación era la que se caracterizaba por ser una celosa empedernida esa situación se revirtió, haciendo que Darien se convirtiera en un celoso que superaba por mucho a Serena. Las cosas entre ellos parecían no tener un final feliz, la rubia estaba visiblemente afectada por la relación y Darien no colaboraba en nada, los constantes desplantes, escenas de celos y fuertes enfrentamientos hacían a Serena querer escapar de todo, pero su amor era mayor por lo que luchaba día a día para seguir manteniendo a flote su noviazgo.

El regreso de Max empeoro aún más las cosas, si se podía, pero todo estallo un día que en una fiesta cerca de las 4AM con una Serena un poco pasada de copas el chico la beso y en las condiciones en que la rubia se encontraba no opuso resistencia, el mayor problema es que justo cuando el chico la beso Darien venia ingresando al local en busca de su novia y se encontró con la desagradable escena. Lleno de odio separo a Serena de Max y sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre el joven golpeándolo brutalmente, Serena en shock presencio todo y cuando los guardias del local pudieron parar la pelea Darien la tomo de una mano y arrastras la llevo hasta su departamento, en ese lugar se desencadeno el preludio de lo que a la postre se trasformaría en la peor etapa en la vida de Serena. Darien aun alterado por lo que anteriormente había sucedido encaro a Serena, provocando una discusión de dimensiones nunca antes presenciadas por ellos, los insultos y ofensas no se hicieron esperar, Serena presa del valor que el alcohol le brindaba devolvió cada uno de las ofensas de Darien, era una lucha verbal sin cuartel, donde nadie ganaría y solo conseguirían hacerse daño, cuando el tema no dio para más, Serena en un arranque de coraje le expreso a Darien que no quería volver a verlo nunca más dando por finalizada la relación que mantuvieron durante cerca de cuatro años, el pelinegro muy ofuscado espeto que eso solo lo hacia para poder estar libre y poder coquetear con cuanto hombre se le pasara por delante y tras las palabras le propino una bofetada a la rubia que la hizo darse cuenta que ya todo estaba perdido. Serena lo miro resentida y muy dolida, le advirtió que esa seria la primera y ultima vez que le levantaba la mano y sin más abandono el departamento concluyendo y poniéndole punto final al maravilloso noviazgo que una vez mantuvo con su adorado príncipe.

Darien consiente de que lo que hizo había sido una canallada se enfrasco en la misión de ganarse el perdón de la rubia y sinceramente no le costo mucho, Serena sabia que Darien no era un mal hombre y que lo que había pasado era solo producto de los malos sentimientos que toda la situación provoco. Lo perdono y continuaron la relación, por semanas volvieron a vivir lo que hace mucho había dejado atrás, se comportaban como los novios enamorados y cariñosos que fueron hasta antes que la rubia entrara a la universidad y así fue como una noche mágica concibieron a el fruto de su amor que ahora jamás llegaría a nacer.

Serena estaba destruida, le dolía incluso el respirar y a cada segundo de su existencia deseaba parar de sufrir. No podía aceptar la idea de una vida sin su hija y aunque no tenía la certeza de que el bebe que perdió fuera ella, algo en su corazón se lo decía, pero todos esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando unas luces centellantes aparecieron frente a sus ojos, por un momento pensó volverse loca al contemplar que de las luces se materializaba un cuerpo, cuando los destellos desaparecieron frente a ella una mujer con una armadura dorada que Serena muy bien conocía se acerco hasta la cama donde ella estaba recostada.

—Galaxia— balbuceo Serena. Estaba totalmente desconcertada en este momento lo último en que quería pensar era en enemigos dementes que lo único que los motivaban era destruir el planeta. Estiro su mano hacia la mesa que estaba a uno de los costados de su cama donde con anterioridad había visualizado su broche de transformación.

—Princesa— hablo Galaxia e hizo una reverencia respetuosa— déjeme decirle que yo ya no soy su enemiga, vengo porque se me encomendó una misión donde necesitamos de su ayuda y que lamento profundamente lo que ha tenido que vivir en estos últimos días.

—No eres mi enemiga— sonrió amargamente y seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Ya no lo soy, soy una nueva persona y eso es gracias a usted que me ayudo. Sé que cometí aborrecibles errores y que esta en todo su derecho de odiarme, pero es de vital importancia que me escuche. Este no es un buen momento para que usted se de el lujo de ser tan débil.

—Creo que después de lo que hecho tengo todo el derecho de ser débil, no tengo nada por que seguir luchando así que cualquier cosa que tú me quieras decir no me importa.

—Comprendo, pero aun así no me iré hasta que escuche todo lo que tengo que decir.

—Es que no entiendes que ya me da exactamente lo mismo todo, que no quiero seguir luchando y que mi vida ya no tiene sentido— exploto en ira tras las palabras de Galaxia.

—Usted es la persona que guarda el mayor poder del universo en su cuerpo y ya llego la hora de que tome el lugar que le corresponde.

—Y ¿Qué gano a cambio?— las palabras cargadas de amargura sorprendieron a la Sailor.

—La salvacion del Universo entero, la posibilidad de vengar la muerte de sus padres y que finalmente se te reconozca como lo que eres una autentica Princesa.

—No me interesa, no puedo proteger al Universo cuando no fui capaz de protegerme a mi misma ni a mi hija, nunca me ha gustado la venganza y ser princesa es lo que menos quiero ¿Qué no pueden entender que yo solo quiero una vida normal?

—Me enviaron a buscar la luz que mantenía a este universo con vida, a la mujer capaz de vencer a los peores enemigos solo por el amor que mantiene a la vida, pero veo que me encontré con solo una niña mimada que no le interesa nada, yo la consideraba una mujer valiente, valerosa y llena de vida.

—Lo era, pero ahora esta es la realidad, vete no quiero saber nada de ti ni de nadie.

— ¿Qué no entiendes que la vida de inocentes depende de ti? ¿Dejaras que Caos destruya a personas que no tiene nada que ver con esta guerra? Serias tan miserables de dejar que el Universo entero se llene de maldad y oscuridad solo porque no eres capaz de sobrellevar el sufrimiento.

— ¡VETE!

—tengo la capacidad de ofrecerte lo que quieras a cambio de tu ayuda, tú solo pídeme lo que gustes y lo tendrás.

—Quiero dejar de sufrir, quiero a mi hija a mi lado y quiero desaparecer de este lugar.

—No puedo ayudarte con eso, solo te puedo ofrecer desaparecer. Ven conmigo y te prometo que poco a poco comenzaras a soportar el dolor hasta el punto en que solo sea un recuerdo. Jamás dejaras de sufrir, eso esta en la naturaleza de todo los que vivimos, pero te juro que te daré las armas para poder salir adelante— Serena pareció analizar las palabras de Galaxia, estaba siendo egoísta, pero por primera vez en la vida estaba pensando en ella que en los demás, aunque por más que quisiera sabia que no se negaría ayudar si con eso protegía al Universo.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—tenemos que despertar tu verdadero poder y con eso podrás enfrentarte al asesino de tus padres, tendrás todo lo que necesites. Y si somos victoriosas en esa batalla podrás tener una vida normal en compañía de quienes quieras en este o en cualquier otro lugar.

— ¿Mi verdadero poder?

—así es Princesa, tu poder no solo depende del cristal de plata, tu tienes un poder único que esta dormido dentro de tu cuerpo. Te entrenaremos para que te conviertas en una guerrera de elite y en la más respetada princesa.

—solo tengo dos condiciones.

—Te escucho.

—No quiero que mis Sailors participen en la batalla y quiero continuar con mis estudios de medicina.

—Lo de los estudios no hay problema iremos a un lugar donde la vida inicia, donde tendrás a tu alcance la sabiduría y conocimiento de todos y cada uno de los planetas, estarás rodeada de sabios que te podrán dar todo el conocimiento en las áreas que quieras y desde donde podemos hacer los arreglos para que tus estudios se convaliden con las normas del planeta que quieras— le hablo con solemnidad —tendrás en tus manos el conocimiento de todo el Universo, podrás convertirte en una persona con muchos títulos de estudios quien gozara de la mejor educación que ningún humano podrá alcanzar.

—Bien, que hay de mis guardianas.

—Esta batalla es muy peligrosa, necesitaremos de todos los guerreros que existen por lo que dejar fuera de esta batalla a las Sailor Scouts es algo que no se puede.

—Entonces no acepto.

—Princesa piense, ellas son necesarias para poder protegerla a usted, para que cuando llegue el momento indicado usted tenga todas sus fuerza intactas para poder pelear.

—No hay trato, si ellas no quedan fuera. Quiero que mis guardianas y amigas no participen en esta batalla, quiero que te encargues personalmente de que ellas tengan una vida feliz y normal, quiero que ellas solo sean chicas que se esfuercen por su felicidad sin tener que vivir con la sombra de proteger a una princesa— Galaxia guardo silencio por unos momentos, el excluir a las Sailor de la batalla era algo que no estaba contemplado, ellas serian una parte fundamental en la batalla, pero la determinación de la princesa le decía que nada la haría cambiar de parecer.

—Bien me encargare personalmente que tus guardianas vivan una vida normal, me encargare de su seguridad y de que no se enteren de nada— hizo una pausa —ahora princesa, aclaradas sus peticiones me ¿acompañaría?

—Aun no puedo, me estoy recuperando de un accidente, siquiera puedo mantenerme en pie.

—Eso no es problema al lugar donde vamos usted contara con los mejores cuidados médicos, el mejor equipamiento y le aseguro que se recuperara mucho antes que si se queda.

—Bien vamos, solo te advierto que si no cumples tu palabra me encargare yo misma de hacerte pagar— la amenaza fue explicita y la seguridad y prepotencia en la voz de Serena le hizo saber que ella no estaba jugando.

—Tiene mi palabra, todo lo que hemos hablado en esta habitación se cumplirá al pie de la letra.

Galaxia le extendió la mano a Serena y antes de que ambas desaparecieran la rubia tomo su broche de transformación y ambas abandonaron la sala de hospital en medio de destellos luminiscentes.

**Fin del recuerdo**

—Galaxia y yo llegamos a un lugar hermoso a muchos años luz de distancia de este sitio, donde se concentraba todo el poder, sabiduría, conocimiento y hasta los más mínimos detalles de la vida de todos y cada uno de los seres que viven en el Universo. El lugar donde toda la vida tiene su inicio y a la vez su final, era un territorio esplendoroso rodeado de vastos jardines con innumerables especies de flora y fauna en su estado más natural, era majestuoso cada paraje y cada una de las construcciones que existen allí y la gente de esos lugares emanaban una energía tan calida y llena de sabiduría que te aturdía.

—Eso es… increíble— exclamo Amy asombrada.

— ¿Por qué nos excluiste de esa batalla? No tenías derecho, nosotras somos tus guardianas y se supone que debemos protegerte a costa de nuestras propias vidas.

—por eso mismo Rei, ya habían tenido que sacrificar mucho por sus misiones, no encontraba justo que siguieran con lo mismo, preferí apartarme de sus vidas para que ustedes pudieran seguir con sus vidas felices y normales.

—nunca fuimos felices sin ti, te extrañábamos demasiado como para poder vivir normalmente. No te niego que gracias a ese sacrificio pudimos materializar nuestros más grandes sueños, pero el precio que pagamos fue muy alto. Nosotras nunca te protegimos porque solo fuera nuestra misión, sino porque nos gustaba cuidar de ti y del lugar donde vivimos, fuiste muy egoísta al apartarnos de esto— replico la pelinegra.

—Ya hemos hablado de este asunto. Todas la pasamos mal y dentro de todo nosotras sacamos la mejor parte. No se han puesto a pensar lo mucho que sufrió Serena, ella perdió todo, familia, amigos, novio, incluso a su hija… dejo todo atrás para que nosotras pudiéramos ser felices pero ustedes son tan necias que no ven más allá de su propio sufrimiento— hablo Michiru y Serena con una sonrisa le agradeció su apoyo.

— ¿Qué paso cuando llegaste a ese lugar?— retomo el tema Haruka.

—Me dedique de lleno a recuperarme tanto física como emocionalmente, cuando ya estuve mejor, me entrenaron y convirtieron en una guerrera de excelencia. Aprendí a combatir con distintas armas como sables, katanas, espadas, sais, alabardas, y un sin de otras. Me enseñaron artes marciales milenarias tanto terrestres como otras con lo que conseguí mejorar en todo los aspectos, fui entrenada para defenderme, como para atacar. Meses después el entrenamiento físico se complemento con un entrenamiento sicológico y espiritual donde logre controlar el verdadero poder que mi condición tanto como Princesa como Sailor dormía en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué tipo de poder es el que tienes?

—son varios Lita, como su princesa soy capaz de controlar cada uno de sus poderes, de distinta forma por supuesto, pero básicamente es lo mismo… un poco más poderoso y más perfeccionado.

—Eso quiere decir que eres capaz de controlar cada uno de nuestros elementos… es sorprendente, ¿en que se diferencian a los nuestros?— pregunto con admiración Setsuna.

—Bueno por ejemplo tengo un ataque que consisten en agujas de hielo, que es el equivalente al poder que tiene Sailor Mercury, controlo a la perfección el tiempo y el espacio, solo que no puedo ni debo alterarlo, tengo un poder de destrucción mayor que el de Sailor Saturno, puedo provocar huracanes o arremeter con grandes olas marinas. Controlo los rayos y puedo crear tormentas eléctricas y puedo hacer arder cualquier lugar en el que este.

—Y que pasa con el poder de la grandiosa Sailor Venus.

—Si te soy sincera, Mina, eso fue lo que más me costo dominar y es porque el poder del amor y la belleza no era algo tangible, era algo espiritual lo que me daba el valor y la fuerza de proteger a quienes amo. El problema radicaba en que en esa época de mi vida yo estaba totalmente obsesionada en solo destruir al enemigo, en el fondo había perdido mi esencia y todos los valores morales que hasta antes de hacer ese viaje había tenido. Yo siempre peleé por cuidar de quienes quería, pero en esa oportunidad solo hacia para terminar con el ser que más daño me hizo. Me costo muchísimo volver a confiar en mis ideales y cuando lo logre conseguí mi nueva y ultima transformación. Cuando logre volver a amar a la vida se cumplió mi evolución.

—Eso es sorprendente, pero si no lo veo no lo creo— Serena sonrió con arrogancia ante las palabras de Rei, sabia que ella iba ser la única que pusiera en dudas sus capacidades y también sabia que lo hacia solo por fastidiarla.

— ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?— enarco una ceja y con actitud desafiante encaro a su temperamental amiga.

Antes de que Rei contestara y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a su nariz apareció una mano en cuya palma descansaba una pequeña bola de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Nadie supo como fue capaz Serena de atravesar toda la habitación en cuestión de milésimas de segundos hasta posarse al lado de Rei que prácticamente quedo en shock.

—Vamos Rei, tú eres ama y señora del fuego, tómala— le indico la bola de fuego y Rei con un poco de desconfianza la tomo y verifico que era un fuego muy parecido al que ella manipulaba, la diferencia radicaba en que esa pequeña bola de energía era más poderosa que su ataque más potente.

—Bien te creo y me trago mis palabras… esto es fabuloso—Serena le sonrió y le alboroto los cabellos para fastidiarla ganándose un bufido de desaprobación de Rei.

—Vuelves a hacer eso y te prometo que ninguna de tus nuevas técnicas te salvara de mi— la amenazó acomodando su negra cabellera. Serena le saco la lengua y luego apago la bola de fuego como si fuera una vela en un pastel de cumpleaños.

—Veo que también mejoraste tus movimientos, eres más ágil y veloz, no sé como lo hiciste para llegar tan rápido al lado de Rei.

—Sí, Haruka entre otras cosas también. Pero bueno… cuando complete mi transformación nueva comencé a seguir entrenando mejorando día a día y paralelamente retome mis estudios de medicina en ese lugar. Fui una persona muy privilegiada ya que recibí los conocimientos de los mayores sabios del Universo y en conjunto aprendí a utilizar la mejor tecnología, cosas que en este planeta aun siquiera son creadas, por lo demás aprendí técnicas y manejo de enfermedades y tratamientos médicos que me permiten realizar mi profesión en las más mínimas condiciones, no necesito de mucho para tratar a mis pacientes y eso ha sido fundamental en este lugar.

—El otro día por casualidad me tope con los expedientes de cada uno de los profesionales que trabajan en el hospital de campaña y por curiosidad estudie el tuyo— hablo apenada Amy —me sorprendió que siendo Pediatra tienes dos especializaciones en tu área que solo con muchos años de estudio conseguirías adquirir en este planeta.

—En el lugar donde estaba el tiempo transcurre de forma diferente a la Tierra, un mes terrestre equivale a un año en ese lugar, por lo que no demore mucho en hacer mis especializaciones. Tú viste que tenia títulos en Cardiología y Neurología Pediátrica, pero la verdad es que tengo muchas más, que por razones lógicas no las "convalide" en la Tierra.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para convalidar tu titulo aquí?— pregunto Darien.

—EL papeleo fue obra de Galaxia, yo solo me inscribía en alguna universidad y después de unos meses me cambiaba… esa era una medida para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi ausencia. Al estar en un lugar donde nadie me conocía pasaba desapercibida, por lo que solo me presentaba a rendir exámenes y cosas por el estilo, como para hacer acto de presencia y nada más. La verdad es que recorrí las mejores universidades del mundo, solo me mantenía en ellas por unos meses y después me cambiaba, Galaxia se encargaba del resto.

—Por eso me llamo mucho la atención que siendo tan joven tuvieras tantas especializaciones, pero ahora entiendo todo. ¿Cuantas más tienes?— cuestiono Amy.

—Traumatología, cirugía mayor y menor, Psiquiatría y Oncología todas en Niños. Bueno como les dije en el lugar donde estuve todo era más simple por el hecho de que el tiempo trascurría de forma distinta, tuve grandes maestros y eso enriqueció de manera maravillosa mis conocimientos, pero era obvio que no podría convalidar todas mis áreas en la Tierra porque seria sospechoso que alguien tan joven tenga tantas especializaciones, por un tema de tiempo nadie pensaría que era verdad.

— ¿Qué paso después?— inquirió Hotaru.

—Bueno los días pasaron y yo vivía en una monotonía completa, si no estaba estudiando estaba entrenando, si no entrenaba estudiaba. Solo dejaba mis actividades para comer y dormir. Las veces que visitaba la Tierra eran unos pocos momentos que gozaba de unas minivacaciones y así el tiempo paso. Estuve cerca de tres años terrestres en esa forma de vida, hasta que llego el momento donde tendríamos que enfrentar la peor batalla de todas.

**Recuerdo**

Dos chicas rubias se encontraban en un amplio jardín ubicado en un pequeño planeta en los confines más alejados del universo. Las dos mujeres estaban enfrascadas en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sin cuartel donde una predominaba notoriamente sobre la otra. Finalizado el combate ambas féminas se sentaron sobre el césped a descansar y beber un poco de agua mientras recuperaban las energías para poder seguir con el entrenamiento.

—No sé porque pierdes el tiempo entrenando conmigo si hace mucho que me superaste ampliamente— dijo una de las mujeres rubias, cuyo cabello terminaba en un color rojizo.

—Me sirve para divertirme.

—Que humildad la tuya Serena.

—ajajá, no te molestes, solo fue una broma.

— ¿Cómo vas con los estudios?

—Muy bien Galaxia, cada vez aprendo más y más. Estoy muy contenta con mis logros.

—Me alegro por ti Sailor Moon— Serena frunció el ceño molesta ante la denominación que su compañera le dio— no te molestes, pero ya que tú me llamas Galaxia aun cuando no estoy trasformada yo también lo haré contigo.

—Que infantil eres Akane… ajajá.

—viste no es tan difícil llamarme por mi nombre— ambas sonrieron. —El tiempo se nos agota y el enemigo cada vez se hace más fuerte. Sabemos que recluto un ejercito de seres que contamino con su energía negativa, creemos que son más de un millón de guerreros, todos leales a Caos— Akane recobro la compostura y con una seriedad espeluznante abordo el tema.

—Cada vez la batalla se ve más compleja, pero si hacemos las cosas bien tenemos altas probabilidades de triunfar.

—Me encantaría tener tu optimismo, pero yo lo veo muy difícil. ¿Sabes? Caos ha revivido a antiguos enemigos tuyos.

—Eso si que no me lo esperaba y debo suponer que al revivir les brindo mayores poderes.

—Exacto. Pero tenemos a nuestro favor que dos de ellos no han sido contaminados de energía negativa y nos están ayudando. Es algo muy arriesgado para ellos, pero argumentaron que jamás combatirían en tu contra y si ellos te podían ayudar estaban dispuestas a asumir las consecuencias de la traición que implica esto a Caos.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta, solo sé que el maestro Fard ha estado en contacto con ellos y quiere mantener en secreto la identidad de ellos por seguridad, y eso será así hasta que sea de extrema necesidad sacar a la luz esta verdad.

—Comprendo, aun así me gustaría saber quienes son, no todos mis antiguos enemigos son de fiar.

—Y ¿confías en alguno?

—Obvio y el mayor ejemplo eres tú— le sonrió y ambas guardaron silencio por unos minutos observando el esplendoroso escenario a su alrededor.

—Princesa, Sailor Galaxia— un guardia se acerco hasta las mujeres y cuando llego saludo con una respetuosa reverencia— llegaron los visitantes, se requiere la presencia de ustedes en el salón principal.

—Vamos en un momento— contesto Galaxia.

— ¿Quiénes son esos visitantes?

—es una sorpresa que creo que te agradara mucho, son nuevos aliados que tu conoces muy bien.

**Fin del recuerdo**

— ¿Quiénes eran esos aliados?— pregunto Mina.

—Las Star Light y la princesa Kakyuu

— ¿Qué?— preguntaron todas al unísono.

—Sí, ellas. Yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando las vi, pero después de hablar unos momentos me pareció que seria buena idea tenerlas de aliadas y así fue como las Star Light se unieron al entrenamiento.

— ¿Viste a mi adorado Yaten?

— ¿Uh?... Bueno técnicamente no, a la que vi fue a Sailor Star Healer.

— ¿Qué no son la misma persona?

—Lo fueron Haruka. Ellas cuando visitaron nuestro planeta adoptaron identidades y cuerpos de hombres para encontrar a su princesa, pero la realidad es que ellas siempre fueron mujeres y como en su planeta no necesitan de una identidad secreta no tiene un alter-ego como nosotras por lo que abandonaron completamente la identidad de Yaten, Taiki y Seiya Kou.

—Serena, si tu poder verdadero despertó ¿Qué paso con el cristal e plata?— inquirió Lita.

—Como saben el cristal de Plata depende de la energía de mi cuerpo como yo de la energía del cristal, a medida que fui aumentando mi poder lo mismo paso con el Cristal de Plata, cuando me enfrente a Caos por primera vez el poder del cristal ya había evolucionado, recuerden que tiempo después pude controlar a la perfección el poder curativo, como el destructivo sin implicar poner mi vida en riesgo al saber dosificar la energía que utilizaría, a lo que voy, es que al hacerme fuerte yo también el poder del cristal de plata aumenta.

— ¿Quién era el maestro Fard?— Serena sonrió ante la pregunta de Amy

—He escuchado hablar de él. Se dice que es un ser sumamente poderoso y muy temible, capaz de destruir un planeta entero con un solo dedo, dicen que ha sido el responsable de la muerte de muchos planetas— reflexiono Setsuna.

—En parte tiene veracidad esa aseveración, pero también esta muy equivocada. El Maestro Fard si es un hombre muy poderoso, su sola presencia inspira respeto, pero jamás seria capaz de destruir un planeta. Según lo que él mismo me relato es que siempre ha vivido en el lugar donde estábamos, no se le permite salir de ahí. Su misión es proteger de invasores el que ha sido su hogar durante toda su vida que se limitada a más de doscientos mil años. Conmigo fue un hombre maravilloso, casi como un padre que se dedico personalmente a entrenarme en algunos campos y de asegurarse de mi bienestar.

— ¿Cuándo fue la batalla final? ¿Y como eliminaste a Caos?— pregunto Rei, haciendo presión para que Serena de una buena vez terminara con el relato, pues todas estaban impacientes de saber con exactitud lo que había sucedido.

—Hace poco más de cuatro años años terrestres, pero ni yo ni nadie eliminamos a Caos.

—Entonces aun estamos en peligro— exclamo desanimada Mina.

—Caos no es algo que se pueda eliminar, solo se puede controlar para evitar que destruya todo a su paso. El Universo necesita estar en equilibrio y Caos como la principal fuente de energía negativa es la contraparte de la fuente principal de energía positiva. Ambas fuentes deben estas en completa armonía y equidad, pero debido a que Caos no es capaz de convivir en equilibrio es necesario tomar ciertas medidas para controlar su avance.

— ¿Qué hiciste para controlarlo?

—Sola no hice nada, mis aliados me ayudaron y en conjunto encerramos a Caos en un lugar de donde, por ahora, no podrá salir.

—No cometiste la estupidez que hizo Galaxia de encerrarlo en tu cuerpo— se alarmaron todos los presentes ante la suposición de Rei.

* * *

**Capitulo IX: "El inicio de la batalla"**

**

* * *

**

_N.A: mil disculpas por el retrazo en actualizar, sé que las justificaciones no compensarán en nada la espera pero de igual manera las daré._

_En primer lugar la tardanza se debe a que comencé a escribir la parte de los recuerdos de Serena donde se explicaba lo que había pasado con su vida a partir de su desaparición, ciertamente este asunto se extendió más de lo que tenia planeado, pensaba en hacer un solo capitulo donde explicara todo lo que la rubia vivió, pero me resulto imposible y viendo como avanzaba y avanzaba considere que lo mejor seria terminar completa esta parte de la historia antes de continuar así me aseguraba de no dejar cabos sueltos y tener todo bien entrelazado sin cosas inconclusas. Recién hoy termine de escribir esta etapa de la protagonista, logrando más de cien páginas en Word, por lo que he decidido dividir en cuatro capítulos el que en un comienzo seria uno. Un pequeño imprevisto que extendió más de lo que me hubiera gustado el fic._

_En segundo lugar tuve algunos problemitas con mi laptop que ya solucione y pude avanzar más rápido en la escritura._

_En tercera las cosas en la universidad se me hacen más pesadas y la época de exámenes ha ocupado la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre._

_Y finalmente y no menos importante, tuve que solucionar algunos problemitas post-terremoto que realmente fueron engorrosos._

_Con estos antecedentes vuelvo a disculparme, actualizare una vez a la semana teniendo ya avanzado cuatro capítulos los que me darán el tiempo necesario para ir avanzando en el fic sin hacerlas esperar tanto._

_Muchas gracias por los RW y el apoyo brindado. Las criticas y comentario los recibo muy bien, cuando son constructivos, porque me ayudan a mejorar y entregar un mejor trabajo. Y de todo corazón espero que lo que planteé en mi primera excusa lo haya cumplido, pero bueno eso se vera solo cuando termine de publicar el ultimo capitulo con recuerdos y ustedes decidan si esta bien entrelazado y sin cabos sueltos o incoherencias._

_Saludos._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX: "El inicio de la batalla"**

—No, claro que no— fue la firme respuesta de la Princesa —la batalla fue algo que planeamos muy minuciosamente, no dejamos ningún detalle al azar y para eso nos dedicamos a estudiar algunas batallas en las que había participado Caos y con ello tuvimos en nuestro conocimiento tantos los errores de nuestro enemigo como los que cometieron los guerreros que en su debido momento lo enfrentaron, sobre todo analizamos la batalla entre Galaxia y él y la nuestra.

**Recuerdo**

—Mañana es el día, mañana nosotros a estas horas estaremos definiendo el destino de todo el Universo. Hablé con el maestro Fard y esta de acuerdo conmigo en que no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo, por lo que quiero que prepares todo, que mañana a medio día partiremos.

— ¿Estas segura Serena? Nosotros aun no estamos preparados para la batalla y sabemos que Caos y su ejercito cada vez se hace más fuerte— hablo Galaxia con mucha angustia.

—Completamente segura, si dejamos que siga pasando el tiempo Caos se ira haciendo más y más fuerte hasta llegar el punto en donde por más preparados que nosotros estemos será imposible salir victoriosos. Por lo demás hemos perdido la ventaja que teníamos con los aliados de Caos que nos ayudaban, por alguna razón el maldito supo de la traición y ahora no sabemos nada de ellos.

—Lamentable, ellos fueron de gran ayuda en todo este tiempo.

—Por eso mismo, Galaxia, debemos darnos prisa tenemos que llegar a tiempo para rescatar a nuestros informantes… se lo debemos.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo en ese punto. Nosotros no le debemos nada a los informantes, ellos por propia voluntad decidieron ayudarnos, pero sé que no consigo nada discutiendo contigo y contra la preocupación que siempre tienes por tu prójimo, además de lo necia y testaruda que eres.

—Ellos a pesar de que en el pasado fueron mis enemigos no son malas personas y eso lo demostraron con la lealtad que han demostrado, no les importo poner su vida en peligro y traicionaron al ser que los revivió solo para ayudarme a mi, y eso lo tienes claro, creo que con esto han logrado la redención y no considero justo que ahora pierdan la posibilidad de cumplir su sueño.

—Me da la impresión de que ya sabes quienes son los informantes.

—Sí, el maestro Fard me lo dijo hace unos momentos y muy en el fondo de mi corazón lo intuía. ¿Sabes? ellos se convirtieron en mis enemigos porque querían vivir en la Tierra, querían poder desarrollar una vida en paz en un planeta hermoso, el problema es que se dejaron dominar por un ser malvado que los orillo a hacer las cosas mal, pero en el ultimo momentos se dieron cuenta de ello, lo que les costo que ese ser malvado, el Gran Sabio, les quitara la vida. Uno de ellos, el primero en morir, fue Zafiro hermano del Príncipe Diamante de la Luna de las tinieblas, quien también murió a manos del Gran Sabio pero por protegerme a mi. Diamante me salvo la vida.

—Bien, ese detalle lo desconocía, pero aun así no estoy de acuerdo con ir a la boca del lobo en estos momentos. Pero tú eres la líder yo solo obedezco tus ordenes así que si tu deseo es comenzar la batalla así será. Para mañana a primera hora estará todo listo.

—Te lo agradezco, pero somos un equipo y no creas que no me importa tu opinión, pero esto tiene que acabar de una buena vez— sentencio Serena y se separaron para alistar los últimos detalles antes de partir.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo y dispuesto en cuanto la Princesa de la Luna decidiera todos los guerreros partirían a enfrentar a Caos. Serena estaba nerviosa y muy ansiosa, tener el futuro del Universo en sus manos era algo que no experimentaba por primera vez, pero no por eso dejaba de inquietarla. La noche previa a esta mañana había sido eterna para ella, y cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido había jurado no haber dormido más de dos horas. Después de comer lo poco que su estomago le permitió un guardia le informo que el Maestro Fard quería verla y ella se encamino hacia uno de los salones del palacio, donde estaba, y ahí encontró al hombre que la buscaba.

—Maestro ¿me mando a llamar?— la rubia hizo una reverencia para dirigirse a su mentor.

—Sí, te mande a llamar, pero hija sabes que tú no tienes que reverenciarme, debería ser yo quien lo haga— hablo el hombre de avanzada edad pero que no representaba más de cincuenta años. Era alto, de tez blanca y cabellos azabaches, ojos muy negros y el rostro adornado por una cuidada barba tipo candado. Vestía una armadura gris y se notaba el cuerpo muy trabajado, su espalda ancha y los grandes músculos de brazos y piernas lo confirmaban.

—Usted ha sido mi maestro, tiene todo mi respeto y lealtad.

—Lo sé. Hija mía te he llamado para informarte que todo esta listo, en cuando lo dispongas partirán, ya le di a Galaxia las indicaciones exactas del paradero de nuestro enemigo.

—Bien maestro, en una hora saldremos.

—También quería decirte que confío plenamente en ti y en tus capacidades. Has crecido mucho en todo este tiempo y no me refiero solo a tu condición de guerrera o Princesa, sino a como persona y ser humano. Todo el Universo conoce la bondad y el amor de la Princesa de la Luna capaz de derrotar todo lo que se le cruce por delante por proteger la vida que tanto ama, es por eso que quiero pedirte que así como yo, tu ejercito, aliados y todos quienes tenemos el privilegio de conocerte, confíes en ti, en tu valor, fortaleza y capacidades para la lucha, pero ten claro que tu máximo poder es el amor el único aspecto donde tienes mucha ventaja sobre Caos. No porque te convertiste en una guerrera de excelencia olvides que tu poder radica en tu corazón y tus buenos sentimientos. Caos intentara jugar contigo, manipularte y orillarte a que lo odies y como sabes el odio no deja nada bueno y nos hace cometer los peores errores, no vayas a derrotar a Caos pensando en vengarte, anda y enfréntate a tu enemigo con el deseo de que mañana tú y tus seres queridos podrán ver un nuevo amanecer, lucha por un futuro para tus hijos y por un Universo en paz— le hablo con solemnidad y fuerza, pero con una ternura tal que conmovió a la Princesa.

—Lo haré, luchare por un mañana mejor y no me dejare dominar por el odio. Se lo prometo. Daré todo de mí para salir adelante y no lo defraudare.

—Lo sé y mucho mejor que tú misma. Solo cuídate mucho pequeña— le acaricio la mejilla y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la chica.

—Llego la hora, maestro.

—Recuerda el odio y la venganza no conducen a nada bueno, no dejes que tu alma sea contaminada por malos sentimientos, ten fe y pelea con el corazón.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

—Contábamos con un ejército compuesto por guerreros y príncipes de casi todos los planetas del Universo, divididos en cuatro escuadrones que eran dirigidos por Galaxia, Fighter, Maker y Healer cada uno, los que a su vez eran encabezados por mi.

—¿Por qué a Darien no se le llamo para combatir?— preguntó Amy —digo, siendo él el príncipe de la Tierra era lógico que estuviera en la batalla como los otros príncipes, a no ser que tú— refiriéndose a Serena —lo hayas apartado de la lucha como lo hiciste con nosotras.

—Yo no margine a Darien de la batalla, es más, la condición que le puse a Galaxia para hacerme cargo del grupo de guerreros fue que solo ustedes, chicas, quedaran al margen, por Darien no intercedí porque considere de que ya era momento de que asumiera su rol como Príncipe y que comenzara a defender su planeta por el mismo sin tener que involucrarlas a ustedes.— declaro Serena —por lo que me contaron, a Darien sí lo buscaron para reclutarlo pero él se negó a participar, pero eso es algo que no sé a ciencia cierta él único que puede responder esa pregunta es el propio Darien.

—Un día frente a mí se presentaron dos guerreros con armaduras y me explicaron que pensaban reunir a todos los guerreros y príncipes del Universo para combatir contra Caos, yo me negué a unirme porque esa no era mi pelea.

—Sabias que Caos tenia una amenaza explicita en contra de la Tierra y en contra de Serena, la mujer que dices amar, y aun así te negaste a la posibilidad de ir a enfrentarte a él para proteger lo que amas… no lo puedo creer— afirmo Rei asombrada.

—Cobarde— encaro Haruka a Darien.

—Yo no sabia que Serena estaba relacionada con ese asunto, yo solo pensé que la batalla contra Caos era algo ajeno a mi planeta por eso me negué.

—Valiente y honorable Príncipe que tenemos— se mofo Rei.

* * *

**Hospital de campaña**

Un hombre rubio de ojos hermosamente verdes acababa de realizar una pequeña caminata, siguiendo las órdenes de la doctora que lo atendía, y que muy secretamente le encantaba. Regreso a su cama después de darse un baño, con un único pensamiento: Serena Tsukino. Estaba abstraído en el momento exacto en el que estuvo a punto de besarla y maldecía a la inoportuna mujer que lo había impedido, aunque por un lado se encontraba algo aliviado de que el beso no llegara a concretarse, porque sabia que eso cambiaria las cosas, tanto en la extraña relación que mantenía con la doctora, como en sus sentimientos, estaba completamente seguro que una vez que la besara no podría sacársela del corazón nunca más en la vida y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, no con ella. Su vida en el Congo era bastante compleja, él estaba en constantes enfrentamientos que ponían en riesgo su vida, cosa que no le importaba mucho, pero se negaba a la posibilidad de arrastrar a la rubia a ese mundo, donde siquiera puedes dormir tranquilo por la posibilidad de que te ataquen al estar desprevenido.

Quería a Serena y lo que más deseaba en el mundo era pasar el resto de sus días a su lado, pero el precio por ello era muy alto, jamás se perdonaría que por su simple cercanía la rubia pudiera salir dañada. Sus enemigos eras crueles y malvados que no se tocaban en corazón frente a nada ni nadie y la doctora seria un buen elemento para hacer pagar a Kiefer cada uno de los dolores de cabeza que este les había provocado.

Quizás en otro lugar y otras circunstancias él podría declarar abiertamente sus sentimientos, ahora ya no temía de lo que sentía, es más, se sentía orgulloso de poder querer como lo hacia a una persona tan maravillosa como ese ángel de encantadores ojos azules, pero la razón le decía que por el bien de ella se tenia que alejar, pero su corazón le exigía y pedía a gritos que se quedara con ella y tarde o temprano la razón quedaría atrás. Pero podía ser tan egoísta de arrastra a la rubia a ese infierno… no, por supuesto que no. Aunque podía ser él quien saliera de ese infierno, a pesar de tener que dejar atrás muchas cosas por las cuales había luchado, estaba seguro que no se arrepentiría, por lo que la decisión estaba clara, él dejaría su vida en el Congo y se llevaría consigo a Serena, pero sabia que esa decisión no dependía de él, dependía de la rubia y si ella lo aceptaba él estaba dispuesto a luchar por su amor y por un futuro juntos, lejos de todo lo malo que los rodeaba.

Con esos pensamientos y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro comenzó a quedarse dormido, pero el sonido de unas pisadas lo pusieron en alerta, agudizó todos sus sentidos y aun con los ojos cerrados se quedo contemplando a la persona que se había acercado a él, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba con él analizaba detalladamente su expediente medico y que el intruso era un doctor que no había visto antes.

—La Doctora Tsukino es la única que puede ver ese expediente— mal humorado hablo Kiefer.

—Soy el Doctor Morgan el encargado de este lugar así que yo decido quien se encarga de cada paciente. Quiero que en cuanto veas a Serena le digas que ya no es necesario que sea tu doctora y que a partir de ahora yo seré tu medico— la voz autoritaria fastidio al herido.

—No eres quien para darme ordenes, yo no dejare que otro medico que no sea la Doctora Tsukino me atienda, te guste o no.

—No estas en condiciones de exigir cosas, Serena ha sido bastante conciliadora contigo pero yo no. Ya me escuchaste si no te alejas de Serena tendrás que asumir las consecuencias.

—No me amenace "doctor"— enfatizo la ultima palabra con ironía.

—No te amenazo, es solo que no me gusta que se aprovechen de la bondad de Serena.

—No creo que sea eso lo que te moleste, tú tienes miedo y estas completamente celoso, pero no es conmigo con quien tienes que hablar ese asunto, sino con ella.

— ¡JA! Yo celoso de ¿ti?, por favor no me hagas reír, yo un destacado y reconocido medico, un hombre de mundo celoso de un animal salvaje como tú, que estoy seguro siquiera sabes leer.

—Puedes tener todos los estudios del mundo, puedes tener una cultura y conocimientos abismante, pero eso no te asegura que un animal salvaje como yo se gane el corazón de Serena, piénsalo cuanto años has estado a su lado y ella solo te ve como su amigo a pesar de ser un "reconocido y destacado doctor"— se burlo.

—Aléjate de ella o si no…

—O sino ¿Qué?— le hablo con prepotencia— tú a mi no puedes amenazarme, porque no te temo, no tienes ninguna herramienta para dañarme en cambio yo si.

—Tú no me conoces— se defendió Sean igual de prepotente.

—No te conozco, pero te he visto en malos pasos. Se que no eres un hombre honorable, te he visto en contacto con lideres de grupos rebeldes. Me pregunto ¿Qué diría Serena si supiera que su leal amigo no es más que contrabandista de coltán?

—No tienes ninguna prueba para acusarme ¿Qué te hace creer que tu palabra se impondrá a la mía?

—Puedo conseguir pruebas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos "doctor".

—Eso es mentira, no puedes probar nada de eso, por que yo jamás he estado en contacto con rebeldes.

—Si tú lo dices— le hablo sarcástico una mueca burlona en la cara —más te vale no entrometerte en mis asuntos, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

—Tus amenazas no tienen ningún fundamento, solo te exijo que dejes en paz a Serena, de lo contrario no querrás haber nacido. Ella es mía.

—Ella no es un objeto que tenga dueño— finalizo Kiefer antes de que Sean se alejara del lugar.

* * *

**Kivu del Norte, Goma, en el hotel.**

—Eso ya no tiene importancia— hablo Serena para apaciguar los ánimos —Darien estaba en todo su derecho a negarse a participar en la batalla, era su decisión yo personalmente no la comparto ni entiendo, pero no soy nadie para reprocharle. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos prioridades en la vida y no nos podemos culpar por que nuestras prioridades sean distintas a las del resto.

—No puedo creerlo, después de todo lo que te ha hecho este animal tú aun lo sigues defendiendo— riño Haruka.

—No lo defiendo, es solo que no sirve de nada comenzar a reprochar ese asunto ahora.

—Aun no nos has dicho como venciste a Caos— cambio de tema abruptamente Michiru para evitar un conflicto mayor.

—El lugar de la batalla era un enorme asteroide, era la cuarta parte del tamaño de la Tierra donde reinaba única y exclusivamente la oscuridad. El asteroide se dirigía hacia donde Caos lo quisiera, y en esos momentos se encontraba en un lugar tan lejano de la Vía Láctea que siquiera la luz del sol o las estrellas llegaba. En ese lugar un espantoso ambiente tenebroso y deprimente se desarrollaba, de un momento a otro un gran destello de luz, provocado por nuestros enemigos ilumino gran parte del asteroide con lo que pudimos ver por vez primera a quienes nos enfrentábamos. Nuestros ojos se posaron en el numeroso batallón del frente, sin temor a equivocarme puedo asegurar que nos triplicaban en numero, o incluso más. La gran mayoría de los combatientes eran seres amorfos, muy parecidos a la forma original de Caos… era como ver al mismísimo Caos de la forma en que se presento cuando atacó a mi familia, pero multiplicado por cientos, miles o hasta millones, me aventuraría a decir. Todos estos seres estaban comandados por los cuatro generales del Negaverso, que a su vez recibían ordenes de Beryl y el Gran Sabio y al final del bloque compuesto por guerreros estaba Caos, en su pura y original forma. No negare que cuando lo vi me aterrorice, la masa amorfa de ojos rojizos era gigante y un aura de energía negativa lo rodeaba por completo. Yo trague en seco y la piel se me erizo, la sensación de miedo que sentí, jamás, en ninguna otra batalla la había experimentado y no solo le temía a él sino que también a… a mí.

— ¿A ti?— preguntaron a coro.

—Sí, a mí. En cuanto vi esos ojos rojos cargados de odio, ese mismo odio me invadió a mí y las ganas de romper todo plan trazado para llegar y eliminar inmediatamente a Caos, casi me hacen cometer una locura, que nos hubiera llevado a la derrota inexorable. Me llene de odio y un deseo de venganza que me orillaba a olvidarme de todo y centrarme única y exclusivamente en la sensación sardónica de torturar a Caos hasta que pidiera clemencia para luego eliminarlo con mis propias manos. Recordé a mis padres, las recordé a ustedes, a mis amigos, a las personas que estuvieron conmigo durante todo mi entrenamiento y finalmente recordé al maestro Fard quien me había advertido esa situación, quien me dijo que si me dejaba llevar por los malos sentimientos seria el fin y como si se tratara de una ayuda divina a mi mente vinieron los mejores momentos de mi vida y así me concentre en el plan ideado.

**Recuerdo**

La princesa de la Luna estaba completamente abstraída en sus pensamientos, observando fijamente los ojos rojos del ente amorfo que a lo lejos se veía. Las Star Light y Galaxia comenzaban a inquietarse, la princesa era la líder y debía concentrarse única y exclusivamente en dirigir a sus guerreros como lo habían acordado.

—Bombón ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Fighter sin obtener respuesta.

—Princesa tú estas aquí para hacer justicia y salvar al Universo, no por venganza— alentó Galaxia con palabras certeras que hicieron reaccionar a Serena quien le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la Sailor Dorada.

—Bien… avanzaremos en bloque como lo establecimos. El primer escuadrón al frente, Maker ese es el tuyo, tu misión como lo sabes es analizar la situación, e investigar al enemigo, sé que la labor de ustedes es suicida, pero ustedes… cada unos de ustedes— hablo firme la princesa mirando fijamente al grupo del hombre que irían primero —son las mentes más brillantes que existen, ustedes nos informan cada detalle y harán que los escuadrones siguientes cuando entren en acción sepan a que nos estamos enfrentando. Ustedes son los encargados de descubrir los puntos débiles de nuestros enemigos. De ustedes depende en gran medida la victoria, dependemos de sus análisis para poder tener alguna ventaja. Ellos nos superan en número, pero nosotros seremos más inteligentes, no ganaremos solo por la fuerza, sino también, por la razón, por la astucia, la valentía y el amor a la vida— vítores y algarabía se dejo escuchar proveniente de todo los guerreros quienes estaban orgullosos de su líder y extremadamente motivados por la arenga dada.

—Escuadrón Alfa— se dirigió Maker a sus guerreros —tomen posiciones —con movimientos sincronizados a la perfección el grupo armado con espadas, sables, alabardas y otras armas se organizaron y posicionaron al frente del resto del ejercito.

—Maker, tú eres la encargada de informar sus descubrimientos cuando veas que la mitad de tu escuadrón ha caído das la señal y de inmediato el segundo escuadrón entrara en acción. Healer tu eres la encargada de ellos, la mitad de tu batallón ira en apoyo de los que están combatiendo, la otra mitad se encargara de ir en ayuda de los heridos, tu batallón es el Beta, que será divido en Beta uno los que combatirán y Beta dos los que con sus poderes curativos sanaran, en la medida que se pueda, a los guerreros que han quedado atrás. Quienes sean sanados se unirán al tercer batallón y estarán bajo el mando de Fighter, en el batallón Gamma, cuando se hayan unido y Healer de la señal de que todos los heridos ya están integrados al batallón de Fighter, el tercer escuadrón entrara en acción, se dividirán en dos Gamma uno y Gamma dos y atacaron por los costados, mientras que el batallón de Alfa y Beta uno seguirán atacando y sanando por el frente. Los guerreros de Beta uno que se unirán al batallón Gamma se encargaran de sanar a los heridos dejando de pertenecer a Beta para convertirse en Gamma, mientras que el reto combatirán, recuerden el escuadrón Gamma siempre por los flancos y el Alfa y Beta por el centro. Gamma tiene la misión de abrirle el paso al cuarto escuadrón quienes llegaran hasta el otro extremo del campo de batalla y con eso los tendremos rodeados. Cuando Sigma llegue a su destino comenzaran a acorralar a los enemigos, los concentraremos a todos en el medio de nosotros y cuando yo de la señal uniremos nuestros poderes más fuertes y atacaremos al mismo tiempo, será un golpe único que debe ser letal.

—Si esta estrategia llegase a fracasar pasaremos a nuestro plan B, y yo seré la encargada de dar la señal. Al momento que llega esta señal, nos reagruparemos y atacaremos en pareja, si llegamos a utilizar nuestro plan B, los lideres de los escuadrones entraremos en acción y comenzaremos a luchar, si no hay señal, ningún líder luchara, debemos racionalizar nuestras fuerzas estando concientes que la mayoría de nuestros enemigos son los más débiles, por eso los más fuertes de nosotros debemos mantenernos al margen hasta que sea únicamente necesaria nuestra ayuda, no malgastaremos energías— explico Galaxia.

—Cuando el escuadrón Sigma llegue a su posición inmediatamente todos los guerreros Beta se dedicaran a sanar a sus compañeros, quienes se integraran cada uno a su propio batallón ¿queda claro?— pregunto Serena a los lideres de los escuadrones quienes asintieron.

—Si derrotamos al ejército de Caos, la segunda etapa consistirá en ir tras los generales del Negaverso quienes son cuatro todos salvo Galaxia y yo se afrentaran a ellos, mientras que nosotras iremos tras el Gran Sabio y Beryl. La segunda etapa será donde mantendremos dos combates en paralelo, quienes eliminen a su enemigo primero irán en ayuda de los otros. Si somos vencedores en ambos frentes iremos por el pez gordo, nada será como antes, Caos no se compara en poder con nada de lo que ustedes hayan combatido antes, no se confíen y si trabajamos unidos ganaremos.

—A mi orden avanza el primer escuadrón— informo Galaxia posicionando al frente del batallón Alfa, mientras que en la vereda del frente los esperaban el ejercito de Caos en medio de gruñidos, gritos y burlas hacia sus contrincantes. Los enemigos tenia una sola consigna en mente: destrucción y seria una ardua tarea detenerlos.

—Ustedes guerreros— hablo Serena con voz de mando, con seguridad y con firmeza —deben demostrar en esta batalla que son personas con valores y principios, que nuestra motivación por pelear no es la destrucción, no es la venganza ni el odio. Si nosotros estamos parados en este asteroide es porque queremos luchar por un mañana, es por que ansiamos regresar al lado de nuestros seres queridos y con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro gritar al viento que la vida sigue y que nuestros actos del día de hoy nos han permitido seguir adelante, nos han permitidos seguir amando. Somos personas con sentimientos nobles y por ello debemos de protegernos los unos a los otros, el que esta a tu lado puede ser un completo extraño, pero si tiene el ideal de luchar por la paz, debemos considerarlo como un hermano, como un amigo y como un compañero, al cual no se le deja atrás y por quien estamos dispuestos a dar la vida, es utópico, pero deben pensar y sentir así. Somos un equipo, no un ejército, donde la unión, confianza y compañerismo son nuestra consigna. Guerreros este día no estamos solos y cuando piensen que todo esta perdido miren a su alrededor y se encontraran con personas por las cuales deben seguir adelante porque el que esta a tu lado te ha demostrado ser digno de aquello, porque cada uno de nosotros debemos demostrar al otro que somos dignos merecedores de estar en este lugar. Piensen en sus seres queridos y luchen por asegurarles un futuro lleno de luz. Estamos frente a la mayor guerra vista en la historia del Universo, estamos en clara desventaja numérica, pero hay algo en lo que por mucho somos superiores y eso es que en nuestros corazones se aloja la fe, la esperanza y el amor a la vida. No somos asesinos, no somos vengadores, somos justicieros y portadores de la paz. Den su mayor esfuerzo, no se dejen dominar por el odio y peleen con lealtad hacia sus amigos y enemigos, porque una persona leal lo es con todo y con todos, la lealtad no depende de las circunstancias ni de quien tienes al frente, depende de cada uno de nosotros, si somos leales, somos honorables, si somos honorables somos dignos defensores de las personas que queremos y si somos dignos de pelear por lo que amamos somos mucho mejores que los malditos que tenemos de enemigos. Y si somos mejores que ellos ganaremos y si ganamos podremos regresar a nuestros hogares sintiéndonos orgullosos de nosotros mismos… podremos regresar a casa con la frente en alto— hizo una pausa y continuo bajo la atenta mirada de los guerreros emocionados con las palabras dichas y muy motivados por logara la paz — ¡GALAXIA! Cuando gustes das la partida.

—Ya escucharon a la Princesa, a nuestra Princesa. Todos preparados, listos… ¡vamos a patear traseros!— gritó eufórica la Sailor Dorada, inmediatamente el primer escuadrón tomo su lugar y con valentía admirable comenzaron el ataque.

Pero los problemas comenzaron a surgir, las armas del batallón Alfa no lograban dañar al enemigo, espadas, sables y demás atravesaban los cuerpos amorfos y no le provocaban daño alguno. Como era el primer batallón Serena no se preocupo en demasía, ese escuadrón no era el más fuerte ni diestro a lo que respecta la lucha, el potencial de cada uno de esos guerreros era la estrategia y el análisis al oponente, pero de igual manera era inquietante que los hombres aliados cayeran tan fácilmente. El que alguna vez se hizo llamar Taiki, veía asombrado la debilidad de su batallón en comparación con el oponente, y con ojos expectantes e inquisidores comenzó a identificar algún punto débil del ejército de Caos que fuera el detonante para eliminarlos.

Mucho antes de lo previsto el primer batallón ya había perdido a la mitad de sus integrantes, por lo que un grito angustiosamente impotente de Maker le dio la señal a Healer de dar la orden a que su escuadrón entrara en acción. Beta uno de inmediato tras las indicaciones de Healer se fue en apoyo de los guerreros que ya estaban combatiendo, mientras que Beta dos cumplía con la misión de socorrer a los pocos heridos que habían, porque la gran mayoría de aliados caídos estaban muertos.

— ¡DEMONIOS! Esto no debería estar pasando— Rugió Galaxia, exasperada al ver que cada embiste de los guerreros aliados eran un completo fracaso.

—Calma Galaxia, Maker debe encontrar su punto débil… debemos confiar en ella— alentó Fighter.

— ¿Qué hacemos Princesa?

—Esperaremos, Galaxia… seguiremos con el plan A hasta que yo indique lo contrario.

— ¿Estas segura?— ahora pregunto dudoso Fighter.

—Claro, tú misma dijiste que debíamos confiar en Maker— contesto sin mirar a sus acompañantes, totalmente concentrada en la batalla.

—_Los ojos—_ pensó Maker —ataquen directamente a los ojos de esas criaturas —ordeno a su escuadrón y grata fue la sorpresa al ver que esa observación había dado resultado. Al momento de atacar directamente a los ojos de esos seres amorfos desaparecían, por lo que ya era un hecho de que había encontrado el punto débil.

—Lo tengo. Princesa, encontré su punto débil, hay que atacar directamente a los ojos del enemigo y estos desaparecen inmediatamente.

—Ya escucharon a Maker, directo a los ojos— ordeno Serena y en procedencia, la voz comenzó a correr informando a todos lo que debían hacer.

El combate era reñido, la ventaja que el enemigo había adquirido desde el primer momento estaba mermando las fuerzas de los aliados de Serena, por lo que la rubia dudo un segundo en dar la siguiente orden, ignorando que el responsable de tomar esta decisión era Healer.

—Fighter ahora entras tú y tu batallón— la pelinegra que alguna vez adopto la identidad de Seiya Kou ordeno a su pelotón el que obedeció de inmediato y siguiendo lo acordado comenzaron el embiste por los costados, teniendo la ventaja que su pelotón era mucho más fuerte que los que anteriormente habían estado combatiendo, sumado a que los aliados ya recuperados del escuadrón Alfa se habían unido al grupo —Seiya ten cuidado— espeto Serena con cariño, era la primera vez desde que se reencontraron que la rubia la llamaba así, conmoviendo de sobre manera a la pelinegra, que aun siendo mujer amaba a Serena.

—No te preocupes Bombón, yo no me dejare vencer… mi mayor motivación es protegerte y no me cansare hasta que terminemos de una maldita vez con Caos.

La irrupción en el combate del escuadrón Gamma fue contundente, a sabiendas el punto débil del enemigo, las cosas parecían volver a su cauce y el ejército que luchaba por la paz comenzaba a tener ventaja sobre el enemigo. Por el centro el escuadrón Alfa combatía con inteligencia, mientras que el escuadrón Beta se reagrupaba y se encarga de asistir a los heridos. El escuadrón Gamma divido en dos, cada uno por los costados, se desempeñaba con astucia y determinación, abriendo el paso para que el siguiente escuadrón comenzara su peregrinación hasta el otro extremo de la batalla. Maker, Healer y Fighter guiaban a sus guerreros de manera soberbia, sin interferir en demasía en el combate, salvo que fuera necesario, el plan era que ellos entrara en acción solo para dar el golpe final al ejercito enemigo, esto aseguraba una buena racionalización de las energías que debían utilizar cuando debieran dar el golpe final al ejercito enemigo y cuando la verdadera batalla comenzara.

Solo quedaba un escuadrón sin atacar, el escuadrón a cargo de Galaxia, quien esperaba la señal de Fighter para comenzara a movilizarse. Serena al lado de la Sailor Doraba y con ojos analíticos miraba todo lo que acontecía hasta que su mirada se poso en un punto fijo, en un lugar apartado, muy cerca de donde el escuadrón Sigma debía llegar. En ese lugar a muchos metros de distancia de donde Caos contemplaba la batalla, dos figuras se distinguían, eran dos cuerpos de hombres que Serena reconoció de inmediato.

—Galaxia, modificaremos un poco nuestra estrategia.

— ¿Qué dices?— pregunto desconfiada la mujer cuyo cabello era rubio con terminaciones rojizas.

—Con tu escuadrón también iré yo… ¿ves los hombres que están cerca de Caos?— Galaxia asintió —Son Diamante y Zafiro, nuestro informantes. Iré hasta ese lugar y los rescatare mientras ustedes continúan con la batalla, no me tardare y llegare justo cuando demos el golpe final al ejército… cuando yo este resolviendo este problema tú quedas a cargo.

—Eso es muy arriesgado… ¡Serena por la mierda! No puedes poner tu vida en peligro por ellos.

— No me importa AKANE— enfatizo el nombre de la guerrera.

— ¡Uy! No sé para que me molesto en debatir, si siempre haces lo que se te mete en la cabeza, de verdad Mars tenia razón, eres más terca que una mula— Serena sonrío de lado a la mención de su gran amiga.

—Siempre la tuvo… considera esta acción como una forma de rendir honores a mi temperamental amiga.

Galaxia iba a replicar, pero la señal de Fighter la puso en alerta y evoco su total concentración en el siguiente paso que debían dar, la señal ya estaba sobre la mesa y ella solo tenia que ordenar a su escuadrón a que comenzaran a realizar lo establecido.

—Te escoltare hasta que lleguemos al otro lado del campo de batalla, ya después tendrás que ir tú sola, prométeme que tendrás cuidado y no te alejes de mi hasta que lleguemos— Serena asintió dejando un poco más tranquila a Galaxia —escuadrón Sigma procedan.

El grupo de guerreros avanzo por los flancos, al igual como lo hiciera el batallón Gamma, Serena y Galaxia se fueron por el lado derecho, ambas muy cerca la una de la otra, se suponía que ellas en ese momento no interferirían en el combate, pero fue inútil cuando un grupo de enemigos las asalto, obligándolas a defenderse.

Serena ataviada con su nuevo traje de guerrera, el cual había conseguido con su ultima transformación y que consistía en el típico atuendo de marinera que toda su vida como Sailor utilizo y que difería en los colores y en la inexistencia de esas alas que su transformación como Eternal Sailor Moon le había otorgado, comprendía que era el momento de entrar en acción. Su vestimenta era completamente blanca, salvo las franjas que delineaban el contorno de la falda y los moños del atuendo que eran plateados, los guantes también blancos le llegaban hasta el inicio de los codos en cuyo borde se veía una franja plateada compuesta por media lunas entrelazadas y a la altura de la muñeca otra franja que rodeaba la muñeca en donde en la parte del centro destacaba una media luna dorada. El traje era complementado por una capa plateada en el exterior y blanca por la parte interior, que llegaba hasta los tobillos los cuales estaban cubiertos por botas blancas de tacón hasta la altura de las rodillas, que estaban ornamentadas con la figura de dos media luna a los costados, justo a la mitad de las botas. Las lunas eran color plata y ambas estaban entrelazadas con sus caras expuestas de frentes, siendo una superior a la otra entrelazándose la de arriba por su parte inferior y la de abajo por su parte superior, era un atuendo bellísimo, que destaca aun más la belleza natural de la princesa y le daba un toque magistral a su imponente figura de guerrera.

Sailor Moon junto las palmas de sus manos a la altura de su pecho y lentamente las separo formando un haz de luz que materializo una espada tan plateada como si se tratara de los mismísimos destellos de la luna. La espada de doble filo y de un metro de largo, cuya empuñadura y hoja eran de oro blanco, un exquisito metal que gracias al cristal de plata que descansaba en la parte superior de la empuñadura, justo donde esta se unía a la hoja, le daba con su poder una maniobrabilidad y peso más que adecuado parta ser blandida con total destreza y precisión.

Con arma en mano, tanto Galaxia como al Princesa se miraron a los ojos y al mismo tiempo que afirmaban con la cabeza comenzaron a abrirse paso para llegar a su destino. Con ágiles, coordinados y elegantes movimientos, Sailor Moon eliminaba a cuanto rival se le ponía por delante, con una gracia total y sin ninguna complicación eliminaba uno a uno a sus oponentes, por el otro lado Galaxia con su propia espada que era un tanto más larga que la de su compañera hacia lo mismo. Pronto Serena se percato que la utilización de la espada no era lo más adecuado para enfrentar a los enemigos, considerando que debía atacar directo a los ojos, pensó acertadamente que el arma con la que mejor se desempeñaría serian los tan mal vistos sais, pero que ella adoraba. Elimino a un vasallo de Caos y con un movimientos de su muñeca haciendo girar la espada en 360 grados la hizo desaparecer, llevo ambas manos a los costados de su cintura y desenvaino los dos sais que siempre cargaba en su nuevo traje de guerrera, Galaxia la miro extrañada y después negó con la cabeza en un claro signo de resignación, ella mejor que nadie sabia lo obstinada que había sido Serena al respecto a la utilización de ese tipo de armas, por más que le dijeron que los sais no eran el armamento digno de una princesa ella más se encapricho con la idea de dominarlos a la perfección y que razón tenia si en estos momentos estaba demostrando el por qué de su preferencia hacia esos adminículos de combate, pues Serena con movimientos rápidos y certeros eliminaba a todo aquel que se le presentaba por delante, al igual como lo hacia con la espada, pero ahora con los sais lo hacia de dos a la vez, ya que con su mano derecha eliminaba a un engendro, mientras que con la otra mano y al mismo tiempo eliminaba al otro con una perfección y pulcritud exorbitante.

Pronto ambas rubias ya habían llegado a la mitad de su camino y estaban completamente ilesas, ningún rasguño tenían sus cuerpos. Justo en ese momento se encontraron con la asombrada mirada de Fighter que no se explicaba porque ellas estaban luchando, una significativa mirada de las rubias le indico a la pelinegra que todo estaba bien por lo que Fighter continuo en su labor de guiar a su escuadrón, que si bien tenia bajas importantes estaban saliendo airosos del combate. Galaxia y Sailor Moon debieron bajar la velocidad de su avance al darse cuenta que ya habían alcanzado al grupo que les debía abrir el camino, fue tanto su concentración en la pelea que no notaron que estuvieron a punto de rebasar a quienes debían ir a la cabeza, por lo que continuaron eliminando entes amorfos sin moverse de su lugar.

La batalla continuaba, por los costados todo parecía ir sobre ruedas lo que contrastaba enormemente con los que pasaba al centro del combate, donde el escuadrón Alfa y Beta no estaban saliendo bien parados. Caos por su parte se mantenía en su pose altiva en la misma posición de siempre, regocijándose con la cruel masacre que se desencadenaba ante sus rojizos ojos, mientras se dedicaba a iluminar toda la extensión del asteroide con el único propósito de enrostrar a sus enemigos el nefasto espectáculo que él también contemplaba, sabia muy bien que uno de los defectos más grandes de sus adversarios era la fragilidad psicológica que estos presentaban, sabia que los humanos por naturaleza, eran débiles emocionalmente hablando y que el hecho de ver como sus compañeros caían uno a uno en la batalla era un duro golpe anímico que le daba mucha ventaja, esa era la principal razón por la cual él usaba un poco de su energía para iluminar el campo de batalla.

El cuarto escuadrón, denominado, Sigma llego al punto exacto donde debían entrar en acción, en compañía de Galaxia y Serena, ambas sumidas en sus propias cavilaciones y viendo como el ejercito que con tanto trabajo habían formado estaba cayendo en la batalla. Galaxia con una significativa mirada de preocupación y un leve asentimiento de cabeza le indico a Sailor Moon que todo estaría bien y que procediera a cumplir lo que tenia pensado, Serena entendió a la perfección ese gesto giro sobre sus talones y con paso apresurado se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaban cautivos y muy mal heridos Zafiro y Diamante, no ignorando que a pocos metros de distancia se encontraba su peor enemigo, las ganas sórdidas de ir y encararlo la comenzaban a capturar, le era muy difícil mantenerse fría y apegada al plan cuando veía que allí frente a ella a escasos metros se encontraba el causante de uno de sus mayores sufrimientos. Sentía como su corazón se oprimía, a la cabeza se le vino la imagen de su madre al momento justo en que dio su último suspiro, antes de perder la vida. Los ojos de la joven rubia se nublaron producto de las lagrimas y la impotencia, pero lo peor del caso es que su temor más grande se estaba comenzando a materializar… ella la persona encargada de luchar por la paz, la que hace escasos minutos dio un discurso digno de la persona más noble y pura, se estaba llenando de odio y resentimiento, sentimientos nefasto que alteraban su raciocinio y la orillaban a cometer una imprudencia que terminaría por condenar a la destrucción a todo lo existente. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia, casi de forma desenfrenada y respiro lento y profundo, concentrándose en las cosas buenas que la vida le había dado y con la sonrisa de una pequeña pelirosa en su mente se aligero un poco la aflicción que sentía, comenzó a correr despavorida hacia donde estaban los dos hombres cautivos, alejándose de la figura de Caos, que en todo momento no le había quitado la vista de encima.

Caos no era un enemigo fácil, todo lo contrario, era un ser perverso, sanguinario y extremadamente cruel, atributos que se complementaban de manera soberbia con la astucia, inteligencia y estrategia que en conjunto conformaban al más temible y terrible enemigo de la existencia completa del universo. Y esto quedaba claro con tan solo observar el desenlace de la batalla que se estaba desarrollando. Caos sabía que un ejército numeroso no era lo suficiente para derrotar a sus rivales, por lo que maquiavélicamente planeo, de forma acertada, un ataque contundente en contra de la líder del ejército que luchaba por la paz. Caos sabía que la pureza y amor de esa guerrera que ya lo había derrotado una vez eran la mayor de sus virtudes, pero que a la vez eran su punto débil en estos momentos. En antaño la Princesa de la Luna había luchado contra todos sus enemigos con su única arma, el amor a sus pares, pero en estos momentos ese amor era un aspecto que se inclinaba en su contra, el amor incondicional que ella albergaba en su corazón la orillaría hacia el odio… si, odio hacia Caos que se atrevió a dañar una de las cosas más sagradas que la rubia tenia, su familia. El dañar a la familia de Sailor Moon fue un acto premeditado cuyo propósito era única y elusivamente hundir a Serena en un abismante sentimiento de soledad, resentimiento y odio, que serian los encargados de contrarrestar el amor alojado en el corazón de la rubia.

Él sabia que combatir por si solo contra ella, era una labor ardua y muy complicada, Serena ya lo había derrotado una vez y Caos estaba consiente que eso se podía repetir, por lo que haciendo alardes de su inteligencia desarrollo un plan en el cual sumergiera a la rubia en dos batallas paralelas: una contra Caos y la otra contra ella misma, cosa que marcaba la diferencia entre todas las anteriores batallas que la Princesa había librado. El contaminar su alma, espíritu, mente y corazón de odio la debilitaba enormemente y sacando provecho de eso, Caos, daría el golpe final, vengándose de una buena vez de quien ostentaba el titulo de guerrera invencible. Y al parecer el plan estaba resultando, él veía encantado como Sailor Moon luchaba trabajosamente para controlar sus instintos vengativos, al parecer la batalla interna de la muchacha era mucho más brava que la que se desencadenaba a su alrededor y lo nefasto del caso, es que Caos aun conservaba una carta bajo la manga.

Serena sabia que las cosas con ella no estaban bien, por primera vez en su vida estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas y no se explicaba el por qué, si la batalla que recién estaba comenzando no estaba tan mal como en otras oportunidades, además, los guerreros más fuertes de su equipo aun no entraban en acción, por lo que era ilógico ser pesimista, pero algo dentro de su ser la hacia dudar de todo y de todos, quizás extrañaba a sus inseparables amigas y compañeras de batalla, quizás anhelaba sentir ese amor exorbitante hacia el Príncipe de la Tierra, o quizás simplemente ya no tenia ganas de seguir adelante. Siendo sincera había perdido todo lo que amaba, desde la hija que nunca nació, hasta su hermano que la odiaba, pasando por los malos entendidos que la habían orillado a perder la amistad que mantenía con las Sailor Scouts y la nefasta traición que sufrió a manos del que alguna vez creyó el amor de su vida. Ella como arenga había motivado a sus compañeros de batalla a luchar por lo que amaban y combatir con el único propósito de ser vencedores para poder llegar con la frente en alto de regreso a cada uno de sus hogares y la arenga había sido exitosa, miraba por el rabillo del ojo a los escuadrones que se enfrentaban en la batalla con determinación, fuerza y coraje, solo pensando en sus seres queridos y en volver a sus respectivas casas, pero ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Si siquiera tenia un hogar donde regresar, todas las personas que alguna vez amo habían muerto o simplemente le dieron al espalda, ¿como podía luchar por regresar a casa cuando no tenia una?... posiblemente lo mejor seria perder esta batalla y que el universo entero fuera destruido, y así como una vez comenzó la vida, que la situación se repitiera, que todo comenzara de cero, con la añoranza de que los seres vivos no volvieran a cometer los mismo errores de esta vida, con la esperanza que cuando la Tierra se regenerara el odio, la maldad, corrupción y todos los aspectos aborrecibles del mundo fueran suprimidos dando la oportunidad de una nueva existencia llena de paz y bondad, donde no existiera la traición y donde la confianza en tu prójimo fuera una consigna y razón de vivir, quizás la destrucción del Universo era un justo escarmiento para todo aquel que en vida cometió atrocidades imperdonables, a lo mejor solo un nuevo comienzo era la manera de purificar la viciosa y contaminada existencia de todo aquel que goza con una vida.

Miro hacia el frente y se topo con la mira adolorida de los hombres cautivos y de nuevo la imagen la pequeña pelirosa, que pudo ser su hija, la invadió. Sus cuestionamientos y pensamientos de fueron disipando al considerar si su decisión de que la vida tuviera un nuevo comienzo seria justa. Pensó en las personas inocentes y una vez más, por tercera vez, deslumbro a su hija. ¿Seria correcto que personas tan nobles como Rinny paguen por el resto?, ¿ella seria capaz de hacer pagar a gente buena por los malos actos de otros? Pensó en Diamante y en Zafiro, si bien, en algún tiempo fueron sus enemigos, no consideraba que personas como ellos tuvieran que pagar un precio tan alto por las atrocidades de otros, ellos que una vez fueron sus enemigos que murieron por salvar lo que amaban, que ahora se redimían de sus culpas y saldaban la deuda que sus errores le habían impuesto, al convertirse en aliados indirectos de la rubia. Ella sabía que tanto el Príncipe de la Luna de las Tinieblas como su hermano no merecían un fin tan drástico como el que ella pensó. Creyó fervientemente que personas como Rinny, tan nobles y puras no tenían porque pagar por errores de otros y creyó aun más en las personas que alguna vez cometieron grandes errores pero que estaban dispuestos a solucionarlos y redimirse. Fijo su mirada azul, casi celeste, en los ojos de Diamante, quien le había profesado amor eterno, y consideró que ese hombre no merecía seguir sufriendo, él y su hermano merecían una vida nueva, llena de buenos momentos y por sobre todo amor, por lo que en un arranque de cordura, dejo atrás todas sus dudas y resentimientos, y sin vacilación alguna corto las ataduras que apresaban al par de hombres y los rescato del castigo que Caos les había impuesto.

Los cuerpos maltratados de Diamante y Zafiro cayeron pesadamente al suelo, puesto que las ataduras que Serena había cortado, los mantenían parados unidos a una roca gigante. Con sumo cuidado la rubia acomodó a los hombres en el suelo, de manera de que no se hicieran más daño. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó su espada, fue una sensación muy desagradable, que supo era provocada por la insistente mirada de Caos. De forma retadora, Serena enderezo su espalda y levantando la cabeza encarando a su peor enemigo, con pose altiva sostuvo la mirada rojiza del malvado ser, hasta que un quejido de dolor la alerto que tanto Diamante como zafiro debían recibir ayuda por parte del escuadrón Beta, o aun mejor, por Healer. Cuando se disponía a ir en busca de la Sailor de cabellos plateados, distinguió que la figura de ella comenzaba acercase al lugar donde estaba, se sorprendió de verla, pero un significativo alivio la invadió porque no quería dejar desprotegidos a los que fueron sus informantes ya que estaban expuestos a que Caos con un solo movimiento los eliminara, por lo que alejarse para ir a buscar ayuda seria muy riesgoso.

—Sailor Moon, Galaxia me dijo que quizás necesitarías mi ayuda por eso estoy aquí— Serena sonrió y agradeció que su amiga se adelantara a los hechos.

—Gracias por venir, ¿podrías sanar a Diamante y Zafiro?— el peliplateado miro a los hombres y con una mueca de desagrado asintió.

—Lo haré, pero no creo que sea prudente ayudar a nuestros enemigos. Pero sabiendo que tú eres la que manda no me queda más remedio— le dijo con hastío.

—No son enemigos, ellos fueron quienes nos dieron la ubicaciones del asteroide y nos mantenían informados de los planes de Caos… ellos son aliados. Y ya quita esa cara de desagrado que te vas a poner viaja antes de tiempo— bromeo para aligerar el ambiente, no era buen momento para hacer ese tipo de comentarios, pero si Healer era orgullosa, ella podía seguir siendo despreocupada.

La relación con las Star Light desde que se reencontraron difería mucho a la que mantuvieron en la Tierra, por una parte porque las experiencias vividas le daban otro rumbo a la relación y porque en las condiciones en las que se encontraron requerían de aquello. Con Fighter no hubo mayor problema, a pesar de que ya no era Seiya Kou ella seguía confiando en "su Bombón" a ojos cerrados, por lo que cuando se les informo que Serena seria su líder no le molesto en lo más mínimo, ella la quería y respetaba desde que la conoció y luego de la batalla contra Galaxia esos sentimientos se intensificaron. Mientras que con Maker las cosas parecían ser un poco más complicadas, ella no estaba de acuerdo en que Serena fuera la líder, conocía las capacidades de la rubia y estaba inmensamente agradecida de la hospitalidad que les dio en la Tierra así como la oportunidad de seguir viviendo al haber derrotado a la Sailor Galaxia. Sabia que Serena era una buena persona, pero de ahí a poner sobre sus hombros la tarea de dirigir la batalla que definiría el futuro de todo el Universo era otro asunto. Poco tiempo después Maker se había tenido que tragar sus palabras y aceptar a Serena como su líder, la rubia le demostró con creses que tenia la capacidad suficiente para manejar el asunto. Finalmente y la más difícil de convencer fue a Healer, quien siempre con sus postura hostil no se detenía a menospreciar a Serena y dar a conocer sus pensamientos. A pesar de que Serena ya les había demostrado que era digna para ser la líder, la peliplateada no se dejaba convencer, era más bien una obstinación por orgullo que por otro asunto, ella no podía dejar que una niña entrometida y berrinchuda los guiara en la batalla, sin importar que esa misma niña inmadura que ella había conocido ya había derrotado a Caos. La rubia no se molesto en demostrarle a Healer sus cualidades por lo que la dejo hacer y decir lo que se le antojase, hasta que termino por aceptar que los cambios que había sufrido la Princesa de la Luna eran magistrales y sus dotes como guerrera eran por mucho, superiores a las de ella. A partir de ese momento Healer acepto sin mucho ánimo que Serena fuera su líder y con el paso de los días y el trato que mantenían día a día la rubia comenzó a ganarse el cariño de la hostil guerrera, que a pesar que la seguía riñendo por todo, aun así la respetaba. Entre Healer y Serena se formo un vinculo de amistad tan especial, que por momentos la mismísima Fighter se molestaba por eso, era una relación donde ambas se decían lo que pensaban sin ningún miramiento pero existía una química tan grande que nadie podía negar que se querían.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

—Jamás hubiera imagino que las Star Light terminarían bajo tu mando— acoto asombrada Lita.

—Nadie lo hubiera imaginado, con lo orgulloso que es Yaten, lo desconfiado de Taiki y la relación que mantenías con Seiya debió haber sido muy difícil interactuar todos los días con ellos.

—Lo fue Michiru, pero la verdad es que fue muy agradable para mi volver a verlas, a pesar de que en un comienzo las cosas no marchaban bien, con el paso de los días la relación mejoro notablemente, encontré grandes aliados en ellas, la mente analítica de Maker, los poderes curativos de Healer y la fuerza de Fighter fueron una ayuda divina que a pesar de la diferencia de nuestros caracteres nos complementábamos de buena manera.

— ¿Qué paso con Diamante y Zafiro?— pregunto Mina con un extraño interés.

—Healer utilizo mucha de su energía en lograr salvarlos, pero lo hizo y ellos nos dieron un dato clave para ganar— las caras interrogantes de las chicas le indicaron a Serena que continuara —Zafiro, quien era el menos dañado de los dos me informo que al ejercito de Caos no debíamos destruirlos, que debíamos buscar una forma para contrarrestar su ataques pero sin eliminarlos, por que ellos fueron creados a partir del mismo Caos, por lo que me dijo Zafiro, esos seres eran parte de la energía de Caos y que al momento de ser destruidos la energía que ese ser tenia se iba directo hacia el origen. En otras palabras, lo que hizo Caos fue dividir su energía entre él y cada uno de sus creaciones, por lo que cuando destruimos los ojos de esos seres la energía regresaba a su origen, o sea Caos ¿me entienden?

—No mucho, pero en fin ¿Qué hicieron para no eliminarlos?— consulto Darien con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, quería parecer desafiante, pero lo que Serena dedujo es que estaba a la defensiva.

—Después de hablarlo rápidamente con Maker decidimos crear un gran campo de energía que rodeara y atrapara a las creaciones de Caos, informamos el cambio de planes a cada líder de escuadrón y como estábamos dispuestos en puntos estratégicos rodeando al batallón enemigo no resulto una tarea muy complicada, el problema surgió en que debíamos decidir que unos de los lideres se quedara a cargo de mantener el campo de energía, por lo que tendríamos que sufrir una baja significativa en nuestras fuerzas.

—Quien se quedara a cargo del campo de energía no podría seguir participando el batalla ¿no es así?

—Exacto Amy. Las cosas como las habíamos planeado no se estaban dando, perderíamos a un elemento fundamental dentro del equipo y el problema es que lo más difícil aun no sucedía.

— ¿A quién dejaron atrás?

—A Fighter, Haruka— la respuesta de Serena dejo a todo asombrados, ya que la pelinegra era una guerrera formidable como para excluirla de esa forma del combate.

—Eso fue una decisión muy arriesgada, de hecho me atrevería a asegurar que fue un error— comento Rei.

—No lo fue, yo considero que fue lo más acertado— hablo Mina con seguridad —Maker era el cerebro del grupo no se le podía dejar atrás, Healer con sus poderes de sanación tampoco, por lo que solo quedaban dos opciones: Galaxia y Fighter, debo suponer que la primera seguía siendo mas poderosa que la segunda, por lo que Fighter era la mejor opción, Galaxia es más fuerte que ella y más capacitada para seguir con la batalla— continuo la Sailor del amor con conocimiento de causa, demostrando que tenia una mente brillante a la ahora de tomar buenas decisiones y el porque ella era la líder de las Sailor Scouts. Todos la miraron sorprendida, menos Serena que sonrió con orgullo.

—La decisión de dejar a Fighter atrás fue un completo acierto. Aunque en ese minuto nadie de mi equipo me apoyo en la decisión me vi en la obligación de hacer valer mi rango de líder así que no les quedo más remedio que aceptar mi orden que se baso en exactamente todo lo que dijo Mina.

— ¿Como intuiste eso Mina?— pregunto aun muy asombrada Haruka.

—No lo intuí solo dije lo que yo habría pensado y hecho en la posición de Serena— declaro despreocupada.

—En el Milenio de Plata cuando se me pregunto quien de mis guardianas debería ser la líder yo no dude un segundo en decidirme por Sailor Venus, a pesar de que nadie estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión yo defendí mis postura y nadie logro hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—A todas nos sorprendió que fuera Mina la elegida, incluso me atrevería a asegurar que ella misma también se sorprendió porque teniendo a guerreras muy fuertes como Haruka y Lita, a Amy tan inteligente, Michiru objetiva, Hotaru el poder más grande y la cercanía con la Reina, a Rei por la cercanía entre ustedes y su carácter fuerte y a mi por mis conocimientos acerca del futuro, elegiste Venus quien era la más despreocupada de todas. Si incluso la Misma Reina quedo en shock con tu decisión— hablo con tranquilidad Setsuna rememorando pasajes del pasado.

— ¡JA! Recuerdo el rostro de mi madre cuando se lo dije, nunca la había visto tan contrariada. Pero bueno, no tiene caso que les explique mi decisión acerca del liderato de Mina pero de igual forma lo haré, no elegí a Amy porque a ella y Lita se les complica el hecho de tomar decisión trascendentales, la presión las bloquea y eso no es bueno cuando se esta en medio de una batalla. Haruka tiene el gran defecto de solo utilizar la fuerza cuando quiere imponer sus deseos, pero en ocasiones es mejor usar la razón a la fuerza. Mientras que Hotaru tiene la desventaja de solo poder utilizar su poder en ocasiones extremadamente necesarias, en una batalla cualquiera ella no es una guerrera que aporte mucho, porque su poder es para grandes ligas. Tú Setsuna te preocupas más por el mañana que por el hoy y yo siempre he pensado que es mejor vivir el momento, Rei le juega una mala pasado su temperamento, a veces se ciega por la ira y termina siendo muy imprudente y finalmente Michiru y la objetividad eran una buena opción, pero Mina en la batalla siempre fue objetiva, además de ser fuerte, decidida y no tener ningún tipo de problema al momento de tomar una decisión que puede ponerla en contra del resto de sus compañeras, ella puede ser muy despreocupada siendo Mina Aino, pero como Sailor Venus nunca lo ha sido, es una guerrera prudente y eficaz, que piensa, vive y actúa como líder natural en todos los aspectos de su existencia, es capaz de guiar de forma soberbia las acciones a seguir y es sumamente brillante y original, creativa e ingeniosa para crear planes que logran desconcertar al enemigo— explico Serena dejando a todos sumidos en sus propias cavilación, porque la Princesa tenia razón, ellas sabían sus defectos y virtudes y considerando eso Mina era la mejor opción.

—Yo… Sere… No sé que decir… gracias— balbuceo Mina con los ojos inundándose en lágrimas y un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Por qué? Si yo no te he hecho nada.

—Por ser la primera y la única que siempre ha confiado en mí, por darte el tiempo de conocerme y por pensar cosas tan buenas acerca de mi persona.

—Yo solo dije lo que pienso y actúo de acuerdo a lo que siento por ti— le hablo Serena con ternura y una calida sonrisa.

—Ya por favor, no más cursilerías— dijo hastiada Haruka.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Haruka— apoyó Rei.

—Ven, ese es otro punto en su contra por los cuales no las elegí como lideres… son completamente insensibles— se quejo Serena provocando que Rei y Haruka entornaran los ojos — en fin, aclarado este asunto, quiero pedirles que desde ahora no duden de Mina ella tiene mi completa y absoluta confianza para hacer lo que ella decida en mi ausencia… ella fue, es y será siempre su líder, quien toma las decisiones cuando yo no estoy, en lo que respecta la misión que tenemos como Sailor.

—Serena creo que te desviaste mucho del tema ¿podrías proseguir?— después de minutos de silencio Lita se decidió a retomar el tema.

—Bueno— la rubia guardo silencio tratando de acordarse en donde había quedado para continuar con el relato —Maker analizo la situación y determino que tipo de campo de energía debíamos hacer, y como lo haríamos. Repartimos las instrucciones entre los cinco que estábamos a la cabeza, y como Healer había quedado un tanto agotada, decidimos que era apropiado que ella se mantuviera al margen por el momento, mientras que Galaxia se paró en un punto especifico donde podía ver todo lo que ocurría así ella podría intervenir si alguno de nuestros enemigos aprovechaba la oportunidad para atacarnos cuando estuviéramos concentrados en la creación de la barrera. Fighter, Maker y yo fuimos los encargados de hacer el campo de energía y tras juntar nuestros poderes todo resulto como lo habíamos planeado, teníamos a todo el escuadrón de Caos justo donde los queríamos.

—Caos o alguno de sus secuaces no interfirieron ¿Por qué?

—De hecho si lo hicieron, Amy. Los generales del Negaverso fueron los que nos trataron de atacar para impedir que formáramos la barrera, pero Galaxia se anticipo a esa acción y nos protegió con éxito.

— ¿En que condiciones estaba tu equipo en ese momento?— pregunto Haruka.

—Los guerreros que conformaban los escuadrones estaban muy débiles, pero seguían en pie, claro que ahora contábamos con cerca del veinte por ciento del total, los otros todos estaban muertos, pero con el ejercito de Caos ya controlado eso era bueno. Si Zafiro no me hubiera dicho lo que teníamos que hacer, lo más probable es que hubiéramos quedado solo los cinco que íbamos a la cabeza.

**Recuerdo**

Con el ejercito de Caos ya controlado, el siguiente plan era hacerle frente a los Generales de Beryl, por lo que los guerreros aliados fueron divididos en cuatro grupos encabezados por Galaxia, Maker, Healer y Serena, con el propósito de que cada grupo se hiciera cargo de uno de los Generales. Galaxia iba contra Jedite, Maker con Zoycite, Healer contra Neflite y Sailor Moon contra Malachite.

Maker tubo muchísimas complicaciones para derrotar a Zoycite, tempranamente había perdido a todos los guerreros a su cargo, por lo que le quedaba seguir adelante solo, pero sabia muy bien que por la fuerza y poder jamás derrotaría a ese General, así que haciendo acopio de su brillante y perceptiva mente ingenió un plan basado en las debilidades de su enemigo. Con ojos analíticos se dio cuenta que Zoycite era un guerrero muy lento y que se le dificultaba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, así que se acerco hasta su contrincante y con movimientos ágiles y rápidos comenzó a distraerlo y en el momento indicado lo ataco con todos sus fuerza, golpes de puños y pies se dejaron caer sobre el rubio General, que cayo al suelo muy mal herido cosa que Maker aprovechó para juntar gran parte de su energía y asestar un poderoso ataque a Zoycite que termino muerto, dejando a un muy herida Maker, que a pesar de los daños en su cuerpo aun podía seguir combatiendo.

Mientras Maker luchaba contra Zoycite, Healer lidiaba contra las complicaciones que Neflite le presentaba, teniendo la gran desventaja de que tanto ella como sus guerreros estaban ciertamente agotados, la labor de sanar a sus compañeros los habían debilitado en extremo y las cosas se le estaban complicando mucho. La mitad de su escuadrón ya estaba fuera de combate y ella no aguantaría mucho antes de seguir a sus compañeros, hasta que la ayuda de Maker llego, ella al derrotar a Zoycite se dirigió de inmediato donde su hermana y no dudo en prestarle ayuda. La castaña identifico el punto débil de su enemigo y encontró algo muy sorprendente. Neflite por más contaminado por energía negativa que estaba aun conservaba dentro de su ser la minima cuota de arrepentimiento y deseo de terminar con estaba batalla. Él en realidad no estaba peleando porque quisiera eliminar el universo, lo que él quería era que no existieran más batallas, el problema radicaba en que estaba de manos atadas porque él no podría hacer nada en contra de Caos, más considerando que fue este ser quien le devolvió la vida y a quien le debía lealtad. Cuando Maker le informo de este pequeño detalle, al tiempo que el ultimo guerrero del escuadrón caía, Healer mediante palabrerías persuadió a su enemigo, quien no soportó los cuestionamientos morales que se le estaban haciendo y decidió él mismo acabar con su vida, atravesando su estomago con la espada que portaba. La idea de la peliplateada no era esa. Pero no le molesto del todo que el enemigo hiciera lo que hizo, ella solo quería que Neflite bajara la guardia para poder atacar, pero en vista y considerando que el General opto por terminar con todo de raíz agradeció no tener que seguir combatiendo contra él porque ciertamente estaba agotada.

Al mismo tiempo, Galaxia había decidido no involucrar a su escuadrón en la batalla con Jedite, considero que sus guerreros ya estaban demasiado agotados como para exponerlos a la pelea donde encontrarían una muerte segura y no aportarían nada. Dio la orden de no interferir y su escuadrón obedeció, cosa que fue muy acertada, por que el General rubio no presento mayores problemas para la Sailor dorada que con ágiles movimientos de su espada y de una sola estocada le dio fin a su enemigo, quien siquiera tubo tiempo de defenderse.

Serena tomo exactamente la misma decisión que Galaxia, por lo que también excluyo de la batalla a sus guerreros, ya habían caído muchos y era hora de que ella como líder se hiciera parte de la batalla como correspondía, aunque las cosas desde un principio no fueron planeadas de esa forma, ella no podía seguir siendo una espectadora mientras que los integrantes de su grupo morían. Con espada en mano y mirando fijamente a Malachite se paro frente a él, quien sonrió con arrogancia y los ojos cargados de odio.

—Nos volvemos a ver Sailor Moon.

— ¿Por qué Malachite?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?— espeto altanero el General.

— ¿Por qué errar por tercera vez el camino?— Pregunto tranquilamente la rubia, tratando de hacer entender a su contrincante de que estaba del lado equivocado.

—Es simple, Caos nos dio la oportunidad de volver a la vida y eso no lo desaprovecharía por nada— hablo con decisión y sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

—Que poco honorable eres. Prefieres traicionar a tu planeta por tercera vez solo por unos cuantos momentos más de vida.

—Veo que estas muy confiada ¿Qué te hace creer que solo tendré unos momentos de vida? No te será fácil derrotarme.

—Ya lo hice una vez, ¿recuerdas? En el Polo Norte, no veo porque en esta oportunidad será diferente— las palabras seguras de Serena hicieron crispar de la rabia al General.

—Será diferente porque ahora soy más poderoso que antes, ya nadie ni nada podrá contra mi— dijo manteniendo su postura arrogante y segura aunque por dentro comenzaba a experimentar la sensación de miedo.

—Pensé que quizás podría hacerte ver como son las cosas, apelar al cariño que alguna vez le tuviste a tu planeta, a la lealtad que juraste a tu Príncipe y al amor que profesaste hacia una de mis guerreras, pero veo que me equivoque y no tendré más remedio que mandarte de vuelta de donde nunca debiste haber salido.

— ¿Cariño a ese asqueroso planeta? Al planeta que esta infectado de seres humanos mediocres, ¿lealtad al Príncipe? A ese cobarde, que por amor a una estúpida Princesita nos llevo a la destrucción, a ese Príncipe que nunca supo defender y cuidar a su gente y por ultimo ¿amor a tu guerrera? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír si Venus no era más que una tonta sentimentalista igual que tú.

—No me engañas Malachite, todo lo que has dicho son palabras resentidas y orgullosas, muy lejanas a lo que de verdad alguna vez sentiste, yo fui testigo de aquello— sonrió de lado, mientras se ponía en guardia.

—Ya basta de tanta platica, me aburres con tus sermones moralistas y ahora que estas sola, que tus guerreras te han abandonado creo que serás una más en mi lista de asesinados.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Mis amigas no me han abandonado, ellas están en la Tierra disfrutando de sus vidas normales, fui yo quien las excluyo de la batalla, por lo demás no te confíes conmigo, ya te lo dije si te pude derrotar antes esta vez será igual. Lastima, que no entiendas las cosas de lo contrario tu también podrías disfrutar de una vida como lo están haciendo mis Sailor.

—No me interesa— rugió Malachite y se abalanzo sobre Serena con el filo de su espada en alto.

El ataque de Malachite fue sorpresivo, pero los rápidos reflejos de Serena le permitieron interceptar la hoja de la espada que si llegaba a impactarla de seguro le habría provocado una grave lesión en el estomago. El General volvió a atacar, pero esta vez Serena pudo esquivarlo al mismo tiempo que devolvía el ataque. Ambas espadas chocaban una contra la otra, ataques y defensa muy bien ejecutados se repetían una y otra vez, hasta que en un descuido de Serena Malachite le hizo un corte en el hombro derecho, provocando una herida no muy grande pero si dolorosa. El traje blanco de Sailor Moon comenzó a teñirse de rojo en el área dañada, cosa que la puso en alerta y decidió que ya era tiempo de combatir en serio, no tenia otra opción Malachite no quería ser salvado y ella no se iba a arriesgar a que la dañara de nuevo.

—De verdad Caos te dio mucho poder— sonrío con arrogancia ahora Serena mientras se sujetaba el hombro derecho —pero ya me canse de juegos, te di la oportunidad de redimirte y seguir con tu vida, pero te negaste por lo que no seguiré insistiendo. Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte— Malachite nunca fue conciente de la velocidad con que Serena se acerco hasta él y con un certero movimiento de la espada le asesto un golpe mortal en el pecho, perforando su corazón sin ningún tipo de compasión.

El General cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras que una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y altanería adornaba su viril rostro.

—Mejoraste mucho y te agradezco sinceramente la oportunidad que me diste en esta batalla de tener una vida nueva, pero yo no soy del tipo de personas que se conforma con una vida mediocre como la que tú y tus guerreras llevan en la Tierra a mi me gusta el poder y por nada del Universo cambiaria eso antes prefiero morir y es un verdadero orgullo y honor hacerlo cuando una guerrera tan magnifica como tú acaba con mi existencia— fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer desplomado al suelo ya sin vida. Serena lo miro con infinita tristeza y muy acongojada por haber tenido que quitarle la vida a una persona que por su necedad la orillo a esto. Galaxia se acerco hasta ella y puso una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de Serena en señal de apoyo, la Sailor Dorada sabia lo que representaba para Serena tener que quitar una vida, pero al no tener más opciones era lo único que podían hacer. Sailor Moon comprendió lo que Galaxia le quería decir con ese simple gesto y olvido el asunto dedicando a observar el resultado de los otros combates que para su tranquilidad habían resultado positivos para su equipo.

Los combates fueron muy reñidos, los Generales representaron ser rivales mucho más fuerte de lo que tenían planeado, pero aun así el equipo de Serena salio victorioso, con bajas incluidas pero la victoria estaba solo a dos pasos. Ahora solo quedaba seguir adelante y eliminar el siguiente obstáculo para por fin llegar hasta Caos y terminar de una buena vez con la guerra de poder que el Universo ha albergado durante tanto tiempo.

Galaxia ordeno a Healer que con las ultimas energías que le quedaban sanara la herida en el hombro a Serena quien se maldijo internamente por su descuido frente a Malachite, pero contra eso ya no podía hacer nada más que aceptar una nueva baja y una muy importante, sin el poder de la Sailor peliblanca ya no tendrían la posibilidad de ser sanadas cosa que seria una gran desventaja si por alguna razón la Reina Beryl o el Gran Sabio hería de gravedad a los guerreros que quedaban en pie.

Serena miro hacia donde estaba Fighter y se veía realmente agotada, mientras que Healer centraba su poder en ella, pensó que lo mejor seria que los guerreros de los escuadrones que quedaban en pie fueran en ayuda de Fighter uniendo sus energías para mantener la barrera, esa era una buena medida ya que estaba consiente que los pocos guerreros que estaba en pie no podrían hacer nada en lo que quedaba de combate, el ir en ayuda de Fighter seria mucho mejor que dejarlos combatir en una pelea donde la muerte era su seguro destino.

Esta decisión causo sorpresa en todos los aliados, pero analizando los razonamientos de Serena era lo más lógico, una porque no se podían dar el lujo que justo en este momento el ejercito de Caos quedara libre y la otra porque ya no era necesario que más guerreros murieran. Aceptada la decisión de la Princesa ya solo quedaban para combatir Galaxia, Maker y la propia Serena quienes se tendrían que enfrentar contra el Gran Sabio y la Reina Beryl y si salían bien parados de ese obstáculo ir contra el mayor enemigo, contra Caos.

**Fin del recuerdo**

—Nunca hubiera pensado que tú serias capaz de quitarle de esa forma la vida a alguien, sé que Malachite se lo merecía pero no deja de sorprenderme— reflexiono Amy.

—Créeme que eso es algo que me pesa y me atormenta hasta el día de hoy, el era mi enemigo y yo le di la posibilidad de dejar la batalla, le ofrecí una vida nueva pero él se negó, incluso en la batalla que mantuvimos forcé a que el final se aplazara lo más que se pudiera pero solo conseguí que Malachite me hiriera y tuve que hacer acopio de una frialdad que hasta ese momento pensé que no la tenia, muchos de mis compañeros habían muerto y por ello yo no podía darme el lujo que Malachite me hiriera y me dejara fuera de combate porque estaba conciente que yo era la única que de cierta manera podría derrotar a Caos, sí me dejaba vencer en ese momento todos los sacrificios hechos serian en vano, se lo debía a mi equipo y me lo debía a mi misma. Tome la decisión por un bien mayor, era la vida de Malachite por la del Universo entero y con ese pensamiento seguir adelante.

—Sé que fue un momento difícil para ti pero yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo— apoyo Haruka con visible orgullo.

—Chicas, Darien yo conozco muy bien los lazos que ustedes mantuvieron con cada uno de los Generales y les prometo que trate de no llegar al extremo de volverlos a asesinar, por ustedes y por que pienso que todas las personas deben tener una oportunidad de mejorar y superarse intente que ellos recapacitaran pero eso no fue posible, no me enorgullece en lo más mínimo tener mis manos manchadas de sangre, pero el despertar cada mañana consiente de tener una nueva oportunidad de vivir de cierta manera me dice que hice lo correcto.

—Y lo hiciste, eso no deberías dudarlo, los Generales traicionaron a su planeta tres veces, conciente o inconcientemente, se olvidaron de su lealtad y la muerte fue un castigo justo— opino Darien comprensivamente.

—Además por mi, y creo que habo por las chicas también— dijo Mina refiriéndose a las Inners —no hay problema, lo que alguna vez mantuvimos con los Generales quedo en el pasado y tú presenciaste en la batalla contra el Negaverso en el Polo Norte que estábamos dispuesta a eliminar a nuestros enemigos a pesar del lazo afectivo que en el pasado tuvimos. Si nosotras hubiéramos participado en la batalla en ese asteroide hubiéramos hecho lo mismo que tú— el resto de las Inners asintieron con la cabeza apoyando las palabras de su líder.

—Yo creo que fuiste muy generosa en brindarle una nueva oportunidad a Malachite, no se lo merecía— bufo Haruka cruzándose de brazos.

**Recuerdo**

Con la Reina Beryl y el Gran Sabio al frente, Serena decidió que era el momento de que la batalla la enfrentaran solo ella y Galaxia, Maker estaba herida y agotada y no se podían dar la licencia de perder al cerebro del grupo, por lo que ambas informaron a la castaña la decisión quien se aparto de la lucha pero sin dejar de analizar todos los detalles que de esta se desencadenarían, ella ya no pelearía pero seguiría siendo un real aporte con sus inteligentes observaciones que más adelante estaba segura que serian fundamentales.

Por otro lado, los guerreros de los escuadrones estaban uniendo sus fuerzas a una agotada Fighter que agradecía esa ayuda extra ya que en conjunto lograron fortalecer la barrera y el ejército de Caos seguía contenido a la espera que la batalla se terminara de una buena vez.

— Bien Sailor Moon ¿Cómo enfrentaremos a esos dos?

—Tú contra el Gran Sabio, yo contra Beryl. Galaxia no te confíes tu oponente actuara en tú contra con artimañas poco honorables, te lo repito, no te confíes y elimínalo lo más rápido que puedas.

— ¿Hay alguna razón particular por la qué tú quieres enfrentarte a esa espantosa pelirroja?— pregunto Galaxia conociendo detalladamente la rivalidad que ambas mujeres mantenían desde el Milenio de Plata.

—Sí, pero no es lo que piensas. Si me quiero enfrentar a ella no es porque tenga algún resentimiento por todo el daño que me ha hecho a mi y al que fue mi reino y mucho menos por esa obsesión que mantuvo hacia Endimión, es solo que ella es un ser humano como nosotras y si esta en mis manos la ayudare a enmendar el rumbo.

—Te creo, pero no me gusta como suenan tus palabras. Deberías eliminarla sin contemplaciones se lo merece, en fin, solo no te descuides como lo hiciste con Malachite.

—No lo haré, esa mujer y yo nos conocemos muy bien por lo que estaré muy alerta. Ella sabe quien soy yo y como es mi forma de ser, tengo la certeza que se aprovechara de mi intención de salvarla pero aun tengo la esperanza de que recapacite.

Tras las palabras de Serena ambas rubia se separaron para ir a enfrentar a sus enemigos bajo la analítica mirada de Maker, quien a partir de este momento debía estudiar al enemigo para brindar detalles que podrían ser fundamentales para encontrar el camino hacia la victoria sin sacrificar más vidas, o al menos evitar que la masacre sea más grande.

Muy lejos de donde estaba Galaxia Serena se paro al frente de la Reina Beryl que la miraba con odio, resentimiento, burla y desden.

—Así que tú serás mi rival. Lastima que hayas decidido acabar con tu patética vida tan pronto. Pensé que te acobardarías como siempre y dejarías que otro me enfrentara, pero veo que tu estupidez sigue igual que antes.

—Tú no eres rival para mi Beryl, nosotras tenemos cuentas pendientes que no alcance a cobrarte la vez que nos enfrentamos en el Polo Norte, creo que en esa oportunidad tu muerte fue muy repentina por lo que en esta ocasión me asegurare que sufras lo que te mereces— le hablo con altivez Serena.

—Niña estúpida ¿Qué no entiendes que yo soy mejor que tú?— rugió la pelirroja que en el fondo de su alma temblaba de miedo.

—Toda tu miserable existencia, en todas tus asquerosas vidas has cometido errores imperdonables y a pesar de aquello no aprendes, vuelves a errar el camino, te confías y actúas en base al odio. Por lo demás no te atrevas a decirme que eres mejor que yo, porque una persona tan llena de sentimiento oscuros como tú no es mejor que nadie.

—Aunque te duela soy mejor que tú— espeto burlona Beryl.

—No me duele, te vuelves a equivocar, me molesta y me ofende que te creas mejor que yo— sonrió de lado la rubia encarando a su oponente que comenzaba a crisparse de la ira —te propondré algo que estas en todo tu derecho de no aceptar, pero si eres un poco inteligente lo harás, porque de lo contrario no me tocare el corazón y te matare a sangre fría. Beryl escúchame bien, porque no lo volveré a repetir, retírate de la batalla, enmienda el rumbo, deja de lado el odio y termina con esta batalla que no te corresponde a cambio te doy la oportunidad de seguir viviendo sin la influencia de cualquier energía negativa que este en tu cuerpo y alma y con ello una vida nueva en la Tierra, una vida común y corriente, normal donde tendrás la oportunidad de ser feliz— por respuesta Serena recibió una sonora y estridente carcajada que le indico que Beryl no aceptaría la propuesto.

— ¡JAMAS!— rugió la pelirroja —prefiero morir antes que aceptar las migajas de tu bondad, por lo demás creo que estas muy confiada porque te aseguro que la que muera en estos momento no seré yo. Te eliminare y te enviare al lado de tu patética madre, pero antes te haré rogar por misericordia y piedad, te torturare hasta que tu lastimosa vida se apague como si se tratara de la llama de una insignificante vela en contra de las ráfagas del más furioso tornado.

Por el otro lado Galaxia quien tenía en frente al Gan Sabio ataviado de su tunica oscura y con la bola de cristal en su huesuda mano derecha analizaba el escenario de la confrontación que se le avecinaba. Por lo que había hablado con Serena y los análisis que ellas habían hecho a este enemigo Galaxia sabia que ese ser era lo más despiadado y ruin al momento de combatir, si incluso llego a corromper el corazón puro de una niña por lo que debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa y no estaba equivocada, el Gran Sabio tenia en mente una estrategia muy pobre pero que de concretarse seria un golpe duro para el enemigo, él sabia que el cargo de conciencia que la Sailor Dorada llevaba en su corazón esa gigantesco, el haber sido la marioneta de Caos por mucho tiempo y haber cometido terribles crímenes la hacían muy vulnerable emocionalmente hablando y de eso se aprovecharía, la distraería y acongojaría con sus eficaces técnicas de persuasión y manipulación mental, logrando que la Sailor bajara la guardia para darle el golpe final, con lo que él quedaría libre para ir en apoyo de Beryl y entre los dos eliminar a la princesa de la Luna a quien odiaba más que nada en el Universo.

—Así que me toco combatir contra la que fue la marioneta de Caos— hablo burlón el Sabio.

—No me interesa hablar contigo, así que ahórrate tus palabras y más acción— Galaxia se puso en guardia dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento.

—Dime Galaxia ¿Qué se siente ser la responsable de tanto sufrimiento en todo el Universo? ¿Qué se siente traicionar tus principios y sucumbir ante el poder oscuro de mi Señor?

— ¡Cállate! Nada de lo que me digas te funcionara.

—Eso es porque tú no tienes honor ni lealtad, mira tú que unirte a la persona a quien más daño les has hecho. Creo que unirte a la Princesa de la Luna y resguardarte bajo su protección es muy poco honorable, más considerando que tu misma fuiste quien la sumió en una terrible soledad cuando asesinaste al amor de su vida, cuando mataste sin contemplación alguna a sus queridas amigas en frente de sus ojos ¿Cómo tienes moral de pararte ante ella? ¿Cómo puedes mirarla a la cara después de todo el daño que le hiciste?

En un arranque de ira Galaxia ataco al Gran Sabio con un poderoso haz de energía que impacto de lleno a ese ser, pero que no le provoco mayor daño, por lo que de forma desesperada la Sailor comenzó a emitir poderes tratando de eliminar a su enemigo y dejar de escuchar todas las cosas que este le decía y que ella sabia que era verdad. Si bien la Princesa de la Luna la había perdonado por todo el daño que ella había causado ella misma no se lo perdonaba y eso era una gran carga con la cual tenia que lidiar todos los días de su vida.

El Gran Sabio sonreía maquiavélicamente mientras controlaba los ataques de Galaxia, quien poco a poco se agotaba indicándole al ser malvado que iba por buen camino y que de seguir así muy pronto obtendría el triunfo cuyo trofeo seria ni más ni menos que el cuerpo sin vida de una de las guerreras más fuertes de todo el Universo.

—Tú y yo somos iguales, somos seres malvados que lo único que nos importa son nuestros deseos, que si tenemos que sacrificar y eliminar lo que tenemos adelante con tal de cumplir nuestros objetivos no nos detenemos ante nada, somos seres despreciables a los ojos de la Princesa de la Luna pero yo soy un poco más honorable que tú, porque al menos yo reconozco lo aborrecible que soy.

—No es verdad yo no soy como tú, yo no me parezco a ti— hablo Galaxia presa de una desesperación que nunca creyó ser victima.

El enemigo viendo esta reacción no lo dudo y un gran despliegue de poder negativo se formo de su esfera de cristal de donde se desprendió dirigiéndose a una consternada Galaxia que no tuvo tiempo de siquiera esquivarlo. El poder le dio de lleno a la Sailor derribándola y dejándola con algunas heridas en su cuerpo. Se levanto con dificultad y con una mirada llena de odio volvió a arremeter en contra de su oponente, ella estaba actuando de forma errónea y estaba tan contrariada por las palabras de su oponente que no se detenía a pensar en una mejor formula para acabar con él.

Serena se percato de esta situación y realmente se preocupo, no sabia por que Galaxia actuaba de esa manera y ciertamente comenzaba a temer por la vida de quien consideraba su amiga, pero muy a su pesar no podía ir en su ayuda, tenia al frente a la Reina Beryl y si bajaba la guardia para ir al rescate de su compañera Beryl se aprovecharía de esa situación y no esperaría en atacarla.

Apretó los puños con impotencia, debía eliminar a Beryl rápido de lo contrario Galaxia moriría, pero eso era dejar al azar la vida de su amiga, sin saber las dificultades de su propia batalla no podía apostar a que llegaría a tiempo para socorrer a Galaxia, entonces pensó en Maker, ella debía hacer algo, si bien no podría interferir directamente en la batalla debería al menos guiar a Galaxia a que retomara el control.

—_Maker ¿me escuchas?— _hablo telepáticamente Serena, rogando a todos los dioses que esta vez esa técnica funcionara. Durante todo su entrenamiento trato de controlar la comunicación mental, pero solo lo había logrado con el Maestro Fard y eso era gracias al enorme poder de su mentor, pero cuando lo había intentado con otra persona todos sus esfuerzos fueron fallidos.

— ¿_Serena? ¿Serena eres tú? Te escucho— _le respondió del mismo modo Maker haciendo que la princesa soltara un suspiro de alivio mientras una gran satisfacción se apoderaba de todo su ser, por primera vez en su vida pudo establecer una enlace mental por ella misma sin la ayuda del Maestro Fard.

—E_scúchame bien, no tengo mucho tiempo Beryl en cualquier momento me atacara y tendré que centrarme única y absolutamente en mi combate. Algo esta mal con Galaxia, ella no debería haber perdido el control de esa manera, no sé exactamente la razón de su descontrol pero creo saber que se debe a que el Gran Sabio la esta manipulando argumentando los errores que cometió Galaxia cuando estaba con Caos en su cuerpo. Necesito que intervengas en su batalla, pero asegúrate de hacerlo pasivamente, anda y dale tu apoyo a Galaxia, dile que todos confiamos en ella y que no es momento de lamentarse por los antiguos errores. Dile que si de verdad quiere remediar sus errores deje de cometer estupideces y se concentre en eliminar al oponente pero que lo haga de manera inteligente._

—_OK, entiendo déjamelo a mi— _aseguro Maker y camino a paso raudo hasta la localidad donde una desesperada Galaxia apuntaba a diestra y siniestra sus poderes.

— ¿Ya terminaste de ver a tu compañera?— pregunto sarcástica Beryl quien había notado la preocupación de la rubia —deberías de concentrarte en mi, mira que la próxima vez que te desconcentres no seré tan buena te atacare sin importarme que no este preparada.

—No lo dudo, el honor no es algo que este en ti— la reto Serena conciente que Beryl había sido muy permisiva al cederle el desconectarse algunos momentos de su batalla.

Serena se desconecto de inmediato de lo que sucedía en la otra batalla, tras un certero ataque de Beryl debió concentrar todos sus pensamientos en su propia batalla, confiando en que Maker lograra ayudar a Galaxia. El ataque de la reina pelirroja se impacto con fuerza en el pecho de Serena, quien sintió un fuerte ardor en el lugar del impacto. El poder la hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás y por poco la hace perder el equilibrio, pero con un ágil salto logro evitar la estrepitosa caía que hubiera sido nefasta ya que Beryl volvió a atacarla con la clara intención de darle el golpe de gracia en el suelo. El brinco de Serena evito la caída y que el nuevo ataque la hiriera, pero sabia que no podía seguir evitando los embistes enemigos, por lo que antes de pisar el suelo convoco sus energías y creo una lluvia de agujas de hielo que ocasionó que la pelirroja se retorciera de dolor con cada trozo de hielo que se impactaba en su cuerpo.

—Estas jugando sucio Beryl, no es digno de una reina atacar a su adversario cuando este esta desprevenido y mucho menos intentar dar el golpe final cuando la otra persona esta en el suelo— se burlo Serena viendo las heridas en el rostro de Beryl.

— ¿Tú me hablas a mi de dignidad? Cuando has sido tan patética de arrastrarte a los pies de Endimión para conquistarlo y que él te dedique solo una mirada— al contrario de lo que pensaba Beryl Serena esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que exaspero a la reina quien esperaba que la rubia se indignara con la sola mención del Príncipe de la Tierra.

—Veo Beryl que aun no superas el rechazo de Endimión ¿y me dices a mi patética? Han pasado más de mil años y tú todavía sigues sintiendo ese amor enfermizo por alguien que nunca te vio más que a una pobre mujer desdichada, sigues pensando en un hombre que nunca se canso de rechazarte.

—Te equivocas Endimión siempre me amo a mi, tú ¡maldita! Me lo quitaste— bramo la pelirroja.

—No se le puede quitar a alguien algo que nunca ha tenido, yo no te robe nada, porque Endimión nunca te amo, pero bueno, lo que menos me interesa en la vida es hablar de Endimión contigo— no espero respuesta y con una mirada de advertencia le indico a Beryl que ya no seguiría hablando y que se dedicaría pelear.

Fuertes ráfagas de vientos azotaron a Beryl, quien voló por los aires y en el momento en que se iba a poner de pie ya Serena estaba a su lado lista para acertarle un golpe que nunca llego. Beryl dedujo de inmediato que su contrincante estaba jugando con ella y eso la puso más furiosa de lo que estaba, no le gustaba que una persona tan insignificante, a su juicio, se burlara de ella de esta manera.

En paralélelo al combate de Serena, Galaxia seguir teniendo graves problemas contra su enemigo, Maker había llegado hasta el lugar de la pelea e intento comunicarse del mismo modo en que lo había hecho con Serena, pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles, jamás logro crear el vinculo mental para hablarle a Galaxia, por lo que tubo que aplicar una técnica más fácil y común: gritar.

— ¡Galaxia! Concéntrate en la pelea, no pienses ni escuches lo que ese maldito te dice. Esta jugando contigo y quiere sacarte del combate, te esta manipulando para debilitarte y lo esta consiguiendo. Todos confiamos en ti y Serena me mando para que te indicara que si querías de una buena vez arreglar tus errores del pasado dejes de cometer estupideces y te concentres únicamente en tu adversario. Galaxia te necesitamos y confiamos en ti, pero si dejas que tu oponente te envenene ninguno de nuestros esfuerzos habrán servido.

Galaxia presa de la ira y el descontrol que las palabras del Gran Sabio habían provocado en ella escucho a lo lejos las palabras de Maker y se dio cuenta de lo fácil que ese oponente la estaba derrotando. ¿Cómo fue capaz ella? Una de las guerreras más poderosas haber caído en un juego tan barato frente a un rival tan mediocre… lo sabia, ella aun no superaba ni se perdonaba a si misma todo el daño que en el pasado había causado. Pero ahora era el momento de recapacitar y borrar con buenas acciones las cosas malas que había cometido y justo en el momento en que se le presentaba la oportunidad de redimirse ella lo estaba arruinando todo, solo porque se dejo llevar por unas cuantas palabras mal intencionadas. Que estúpida había sido, pero ya no más. Decidida y con una nueva furia recorriéndola por completo se dispuso a eliminar a ese ser tan vil que tenia al frente. Porque ahora si que estaba furiosa, pero estaba furiosa consigo misma por haberse dejado manipular tan fácilmente debilitándose y siendo consiente de que no había logrado nada con sus exabruptos, y también estaba furiosa con el Gran Sabio que la había atacado tan cobardemente.

En menos de dos segundos Galaxia convoco un fuerte poder que hizo al gran sabio retroceder varios metros, mas no le causo gran daño y se sorprendió. Le había mandado uno de sus mejores ataques y a su oponente no le había hecho ni el más mínimo daño, por lo que supo de inmediato que debía buscar el apoyo de Maker si quería ganar esta batalla.

—Maker, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar el punto débil del Gran Sabio mientras yo lo distraigo— con movimientos rápidos y ágiles se acerco hasta Maker antes de hablar y cuando llego a escasos metros de distancia le indico sus planes de manera que el oponente no supiera que era lo que tramaba. Con la misma velocidad que se acerco a Maker se alejo de ella, ahora con dirección hacia el enemigo al cual comenzó a distraerlo con pequeños ataques de poder que le aseguraban mantener a ese ser ocupado y no representaba mayor gasto de energía a ella.

Serena respiro tranquila al ver que las cosas con Galaxia parecían volver a su cause, a juzgar Maker había intercedido de buena manera y se alegraba que su compañera de batalla hubiera entrado en razón.

—Así que la princesita cobarde esta jugando conmigo— la voz cansada de Beryl la saco de sus pensamientos. La rubia miro a su oponente de forma retadora y con una sonrisa torcida le contesto.

—No eres rival para mi Beryl, no estoy tomando en serio esta batalla porque aunque me creas tonta tengo la esperanza de que recapacites y me permitas usar mi poder curativo para sacar toda esa energía negativa de tu cuerpo. Piénsalo Beryl, no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mi, te puedo eliminar cuando se me de la gana deberías aceptar mi propuesta.

— ¡Nunca!— rugió la reina y atacó a Serena con un fuerte rayo negro que Serena esquivo por poco.

La verdad es que la rubia estaba siendo muy soberbia con la Reina solo para intimidarla y hacerla entrar en razón, Serena no quería matarla, pero si no tenia otra opción lo haría. Beryl era una rival muy fuerte que sinceramente le estaba causando cierto tipo de complicaciones a la Rubia, quien aun no se inquietaba porque estaba consiente de que no había utilizado ni la décima parte de todo su poder, aun así no se confiaba porque conocía a Beryl y sabia que en cualquier momento utilizaría alguna artimaña que podría complicarle aun más las cosas.

— ¿Sabes por qué no acepto tu propuesta?— inquirió Beryl con una mirada maliciosa.

—Porque eres demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar mi ayuda— respondió con tranquilidad. Ambas mujeres estaban paradas muy cerca la una de la otra, las dos con ojos expectantes y preparadas para recibir en el momento menos indicado algún ataque.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón, jamás dejaría que alguien como tú me ayudara, pero esa no es la principal razón, yo no quiero una vida como la que me ofreces porque yo no quiero terminar como tú. Mírate, pasaste la mayor parte de tu vida luchando con incontables enemigos solo para proteger a las personas que amas, renunciaste a tu vida de chica normal para proteger un maldito planeta corrupto y mataste a tus padres solo para evitar que tus amigas se mancharan las manos de sangre ¿y que ganaste a cambio? Nada, absolutamente NADA— una estridente risa salio de los labios de la pelirroja — tantos sacrificios y esfuerzos para que ahora tu estés aquí, parada en este asteroide completamente sola, con tu flamante Príncipe encamandose con una de tus mejores amigas, con tus leales guerreras desconfiando de tu honorabilidad y la paternidad de tu hija, de ese pequeño estorbo que nunca llego a nacer porque su estúpida madre la mato… si la mataste igual que a tus padres— la mirada azul ensombrecida y los puños apretados de la rubia le indicaron a Beryl que había logrado su cometido, había dañado emocionalmente a la Serena y eso era una gran ventaja. Que fácil era dañar a los simples humanos con solo palabras — eso si que te dolió ¿verdad? Que lastimas me das sufrir por una mocosa idiota que no era más que basura.

Las palabras de Beryl habían dañado en demasía a Serena, pero no lo suficiente para sacarla del combate. Si bien el tema ya pertenecía al pasado y estaba superado no significaba que no le doliera. Era consiente que no debía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos pero tampoco era una robot con corazón de metal, menos cuando le enrostraban una verdad absoluta como la que dijo la reina quien estaba muy bien enterada de toda la vida de la Princesa de la Luna y la única explicación lógica que Serena atribuía a este hecho era que Caos mantenía un fuerte vinculo con ella, lazo que no lograba explicar su naturaleza pero que estaba segura se había creado cuando lo expulso del cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia. Por un momento temió que ella tras esa batalla hubiera quedado contaminada con la energía de su enemigo, pero rápidamente desecho esos pensamientos ya que un sorpresivo ataque de su oponente la hizo caer al suelo. Beryl aprovechándose del desconcierto de Serena no perdió tiempo y de su báculo formo un rayo de energía oscura que dio de lleno en el pecho de la princesa, sin perder tiempo la pelirroja llego junto a Serena y sin esperar a que su contrincante se pusiera de pie le propino un puntapié en pleno rostro, para después golpearla de nuevo con una patada monumental en el estomago que la dejo sin aire. Aun en el suelo y con la respiración entrecortada y la ceja herida Serena sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo debido a que Beryl una vez más la había atacado con sus oscuros poderes.

Cuando Beryl seso la descarga de energía de inmediato Serena se incorporo de un salto, volviendo a ponerse de pie y con una terrible furia comenzó a atacar a Beryl en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo donde la rubia tenia una absoluta ventaja, Beryl era torpe y muy lenta para defenderse y sus pobres ataques eran todos errados o más bien interceptados por Serena. Con golpes de pies y puños Sailor Moon golpeo a Beryl en el rostro, estomago y cabeza con una fuerza descomunal que por momentos aturdieron a la pelirroja. La velocidad de Serena era tan abismante que Beryl no tenia tiempo de nada solo se limitaba a recibir uno a uno las decenas de golpes que su odiada contrincante le propinaba. Le estaba dando una paliza y con horror Beryl vio en la mira azul que no se detendría hasta terminar con su vida, pero estaba equivocada, Serena tras propinarle una ultima patada en el rostro puso la palma de su mano en el pecho de Beryl y un rayo fulminante de electricidad le detuvo el corazón por unos segundos que para la reina parecieron horas. La rubia dio unos pasos atrás, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la mujer que tenia enfrente, quien en esos momentos estaba experimentado lo que se sentía sufrir un paro cardiaco. La miro con lastima y con en dorso de la mano retiro el hilo de sangre que corría por su cara debido a la herida que tenia en la frente.

—Vuelve a insultar a mi hija y te juro que te arrancare tu asquerosa lengua bífida con mis propias manos ¡maldita bruja!— gruño Serena con los ojos cargados de rabia mientras sujetaba con violencia la cabeza de una Beryl que aun estaba tumbada en el suelo presa del dolor que sufría en el corazón.

La Reina estaba aterrorizada, el ataque de Serena había sido contundente y ella sabia que su oponente siquiera había utilizado todo su poder y comenzaba a inquietarse sabiendo por vez primera que a pesar de todo el poder que Caos le brindo no era suficiente para matar a la Princesa de la Luna.

—No intentes hacerme sentir dolor en mi corazón para reflejar el dolor emocional que el tuyo sufre, ninguno dolor físico se compararía con el dolor emocional que cargas y cargaras toda tu existencia— se burlo Beryl con una sonrisa socarrona haciendo que Serena le soltara bruscamente la cabeza.

—Ponte de pie y sigamos con la pelea— ordeno la rubia con los dientes apretados.

Con dificultad la pelirroja se levanto, su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado por los golpes que la rubia le había propinado, la parte superior de su vestido rojo estaba completamente destrozado, justo en el lugar donde Serena le había propinado la descarga de electricidad, la imagen de la reina era una patética visión que no conmovió ni una sola célula de la Princesa. Su enemiga se había metido con lo más sagrado que tenia y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca, ni a ella ni a nadie que osara insultar o dañar la memoria de su pequeña.

Recargada sobre su báculo Beryl miraba despectivamente a su contrincante, sus ojos cargados de odio y la sonrisa sardónica en el rostro exasperaban y llenaban de ira a Serena que por momentos era presa de una incontrolable y aborrecible sensación de odio.

Pasaron unos minutos en que Serena dejo que Beryl recuperara algo de sus fuerzas y al mismo tiempo supervisaba desde lejos la batalla de Galaxia que por lo que veía no tenia grandes cambios salvo que ambos oponentes estaban cada vez más agotados. Cuando creyó que ya era demasiado piadosa con su oponente volvió a envestirla con sus poderes, ráfagas de viento que llevaban consigo grandes rocas golpeaban a una muy débil Reina, quien cuando pensó que los ataques habían terminado fue azotada por una inmensa masa de agua que la derribo una vez más. Estaba completamente perdida por lo que decidió utilizar su último recurso. Con cansancio reflejado en cada uno de sus movimientos y un aspecto deplorable la Reina que tiempo atrás gobernó las fuerzas del Negaverso, pidió clemencia.

—Por…favor— hablo con voz entrecortada —No más… me has derrotado una vez más y yo ya no quiero seguir con esta guerra que no es mía… por favor, sé que tu buen corazón aun puede darme una nueva oportunidad— rogó lastimosamente. Al instante Serena desistió de enviar su nuevo ataque, el que seria mortal para su oponente y con ojos alertas analizo la situación. Beryl se veía bastante cansada, ya no representaba ser un obstáculo por que sabia que con un simple ataque la eliminaría. Además la pelirroja se veía ¿arrepentida?

— ¿Qué intentas decirme?— pregunto sin bajar la guardia.

—Que acepto la propuesta que al inicio del combate me ofreciste. Por favor permite seguir viviendo, saca de mi cuerpo la energía negativa de Caos y te juro que jamás volverás a tener noticias de mi— suplico la abatida Beryl.

— ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?

—Absolutamente, me he dado cuenta de mis errores y sé que no tengo derecho de pedirte piedad, pero tú quien eres la persona más buena del Universo sé que sabrás comprenderme, por favor perdóname— gruesas lagrimas surcaban el rostro de una humillada reina. Serena analizo la situación por unos segundo y algo dentro de su corazón se ilumino, el que Beryl se diera por vencida la complacía mucho más que el matarla.

—Sí es eso lo que quieres lo haré… no te matare y sacare de tu cuerpo la energía que Caos te dio, podrás tener una vida nueva donde lo desees— sabia que podía ser una trampa, lo tenia muy claro, por lo que con paso pausado y alerta se acerco hasta la mujer de cabellos rojizos, quien tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo, lo que nunca se imagino fue que un ataque por la espalda la alcanzaría. A pocos metros de llegar al lugar donde Beryl estaba un poderoso ataque la hizo caer al suelo con una gran herida que atravesaba desde su espalda hasta el vientre, justo en su costado derecho donde se terminaban las costillas. Sangre comenzó a teñir escandalosamente su traje blanco y el dolor no tardo en llegar. Desconocía totalmente quien la había atacado tan cobardemente, quien a traición le había asestado semejante embiste que por suerte pudo advertir segundos antes que la impactara, por lo que con un pequeño movimiento logro que el ataque no le diera de lleno de lo contrario ahora estaría muerta, pero eso no era lo importante ahora porque la cercanía de Beryl a su cuerpo tumbado en el suelo le indicaba que las cosas empeorarían.

—Que estúpida eres… creíste en mis buenas intensiones y descuidaste la guardia, yo pretendía atacarte en cuando te acercaras a mi, pero nunca espere que el Gran Sabio con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban te atacara, el muy idiota no quiso morir solo y como ultimo recurso te envío un golpe que de no ser por que un segundo antes lograste evitarlo, en parte, hubiera sido mortal para ti, pero eso lo solucionare en estos momentos— así fue como Serena comprendió lo que había pasado, Galaxia había derrotado al Gran Sabio, pero ese maldito antes de morir había aprovechado su desconcentración y la había atacado con la ultima gota de energía que le quedaba.

Beryl miraba complacida como la rubia se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, justo a sus pies donde siempre la quiso tener. Con una carcajada sardónica tomo con ambas manos su cetro y lo elevo por encima de su cabeza para atravesarlo justo en el corazón de la Princesa, pero jamás imagino que alguien le impediría atravesar la parte filosa de su arma en el cuerpo de su oponente, jamás imaginó que Sailor Galaxia la iba a atacar con su poder más fuerte para darle una muerte desgarradoramente dolorosa. Galaxia que a lo lejos y con ojos horrorizados había visto como el Gran Sabio atacaba a Serena no dudo en correr hacia su compañera para protegerla, pero el ataque había sido muy rápido y no lo logro, pero no se dio por vencida, siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas al ver que la Reina Beryl estaba dispuesta a darle el tiro de gracia a Sailor Moon, por lo que reunió su máximo poder y sin contemplaciones elimino a la mujer de cabellos rojizos.

Galaxia y Maker se apresuraron a llegar junto a Serena notando la gran mancha de sangre en su traje blanco y el pequeño hilo de sangre que brotaba de su boca. La desesperación invadió a ambas guerreras, Sailor Moon estaba mal y ella era la única que le podía hacer frente a Caos.

—Maker, rápido ve a buscar a Healer y ambas vengan cuanto antes, debemos hacer algo de lo contrario Serena morirá— con el rostro desencajado por la preocupación la Sailor castaña asintió y se fue en búsqueda de su hermana peliblanca.

Galaxia se agacho y tomo con sumo cuidado la cabeza de Serena para posarla sobre sus rodillas, mientras maternalmente le acariciaba los cabellos.

— ¡Maldita sea! Serena, sabia que tú altruista corazón te haría cometer un error no debiste confiar en Beryl debiste acabarla en cuando pudiste.

—Yo… lo siento… mucho… jamás me… imagine que… me atacarían… por la espalda.

—No hables, pronto llegara Healer y te pondrás bien. Lo lamento mucho esto también es mi culpa yo también me confíe y permití que el Gran Sabio te atacara— sollozó la Sailor Dorada.

—No te culpes… hiciste las cosas… bien… el error fue… mío— una tos convulsiva interrumpió a Serena —Healer no podrá… ella esta muy débil… lo siento, ahora… la responsabilidad… de acabar con… Caos… es toda tuya.

—No digas tonterías Serena, tú te pondrás bien y serás tú quien se encargue de eliminar a ese maldito.

Unas pisadas que se acercaban hacia ellas pusieron en alerta a Galaxia, pero se relajo inmediatamente que visualizo que quienes se acercaban eran Maker y Healer.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Serena estas bien?— exclamo preocupada la peliplateada —Mira como te dejaron… estas muy mal— increíblemente la voz de Healer se entrecorto producto de un lastimero sollozo que salio de lo más profundo de su ser al ver en tan mal estado a su líder y amiga. Si amiga, porque Healer consideraba como su amiga a Serena, aunque nunca lo dijera— yo no creo ser capaz de ayudarla, esta muy mal y mis energías están casi agotadas, pero si tengo que darte hasta el ultimo de mis suspiros para que te recuperes lo haré… amiga— la peliplateada le acaricio el rostro a Serena y con sumo cariño dijo las ultimas palabras, Serena le sonrió débilmente agradecida del cariño que esta le profesaba.

—Tú energía no será suficiente, Maker y yo te daremos la nuestra y las tres lograremos que se recupere— Healer puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de la Princesa mientras que Maker y Galaxia pusieron sus manos sobre el hombro de Healer, quien espero un momentos mientras las energías de sus compañeras pasaban a su cuerpo, cuando creyó que era el momento adecuado de comenzar la curación de su líder empezó el traspaso de energía. Una luz muy brillante cubrió el cuerpo de Serena quien sentía como poco a poco el dolor iba disminuyendo al mismo tiempo que sentía como la energía de Galaxia, Maker y Healer la inundaban y la hacían apreciar los sentimientos que esas tres mujeres sentían por ella. Pudo detectar admiración, cariño, simpatía, gratitud y una gran lealtad que le dieron una fuerza espiritual nueva, por un momento pensó en dejarse vencer y que Galaxia terminara con todo, pero ahora que sentía lo que sus compañeras le transmitían no podía dejarse ganar, menos por una ataque tan cobarde. Ella debía proteger y honrar la memoria de los guerreros que la habían acompañado en esta batalla y si estaba en sus manos lo haría aunque tuviera que sacrificarse una vez más.

**Fin del recuerdo**

Las chicas y Darien quienes escuchaban atentamente el relato de Serena estaban paralizados con los últimos acontecimientos escuchados, el saber que su Princesa estuvo al borde de la muerte y ellos siquiera se enteraron los afligía de sobre manera y una impotencia descontrolada los atacaba.

— ¿Lograste recuperarte bien de esa lesión?— se atrevió a preguntar Rei tras largos minutos de silencio donde las caras de preocupación era los que dominaba la situación.

* * *

_N.A: gracias por seguir leyendo. Agradezco a la persona que me dejo un comentario. El próximo Domingo publicare otro capitulo._

_Saludos._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X: "Mi victoria interna"**

—No del todo, la herida sano completamente de mi espalda, pero por la parte frontal no se completo la cicatrización, aunque si disminuyo considerablemente el tamaño y la hemorragia— contesto Serena al tiempo que sentía unas curiosas manos levantándole la parte superior de su vestimenta. La rubia vestía unos Jeans y una camiseta ajustada con escote en V de mangas tres cuartos y color morado. Miro a Mina que fisgoneaba entre sus camiseta para ver la cicatriz que la rubia debía tener.

—No tienes nada, yo pensé que te había quedado una horrible marca— hablo Mina cuando logro descubrir el vientre de Serena.

—Eso es porque estas viendo el lado equivocado, Mina, la herida me la hicieron en el costado derecho no en el izquierdo— le contesto con diversión —aunque no creo que puedas verla porque…—no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando Mina ya tenia el costado derecho de su vientre descubierto.

— ¡AH! ¡Te hiciste un tatuaje!— exclamo la rubia de moño rojo muy emocionada. Y efectivamente así era, en el lugar donde estaba la cicatriz de ese ataque Serena se había realizado un tatuaje para cubrir la marca que tenia.

Cuando Mina dejo a la vista de todos el vientre de Serena tanto Haruka como Darien contuvieron el aire, es que según a los ojos de ellos dos era un tatuaje condenadamente sensual que ornamentaba de manera sublime el infartarte cuerpo de la rubia.

El tatuaje consistía en cuatro estrellas que tenían entrelazadas preciosas letras en cada una. La estrella superior tenia una letra F, la de más abajo una M, la siguiente una H y la ultima, la que se encontraba más cerca del inicio del jeans tenia una G. A Darien que no le gustaban para nada ese tipo de cosas quedo maravillado con la sexy imagen que sus ojos muy abiertos observaban con devoción, mientras que Haruka de manera un poco más discreta también se maravillaba con la imagen de su princesa. Las chicas la veían un poco incrédulas de que Serena se haya atrevido a hacerse ese tipo de cosas, claro todas menos Mina que estaba encantada con el tatuaje.

— ¡Wow! Serena, es precioso… te da un toque de salvajismo que contrasta a la perfección con tu inocencia, es muy bonito y erótico a mi me gustaría hacerme uno como el tuyo— dijo aun más emocionada Mina, mientras que las chicas rodaban los ojos ante las ocurrencias de ambas rubias —dime ¿Quién te lo hizo? ¿Qué significa? ¿Por qué tiene esas letras?

—Me lo hizo un genio del tatuaje cuando con Mel y yo fuimos de vacaciones a Centro y Sudamérica, específicamente en Brasil me lo hice, y fue porque no me gustaba que se me viera la cicatriz, y su significado…— dudo un poco en decir la verdad porque sabía que Haruka se molestaría.

— ¿Y su significado?— la alentó Rei quien ya había comprendido lo que había preguntado, ella ya sabia el significado del tatuaje y solo pregunto para poner en aprietos a su amiga. Una mirada inquisidora de Serena le indico a la pelinegra que había captado sus intenciones y Rei sonrió triunfante.

—Bueno… cada una de las estrellas es en representación de las cuatro personas que se mantuvieron más cercanas a mi en esa batalla, la F es de Fighter, M de Maker, H de Healer y G de Galaxia— a Haruka y Darien que en un comienzo les había encantado el tatuaje cambiaron inmediatamente de parecer al escuchar el significado de este.

—No entiendo como pudiste marcarte como ganado en honor a esos sujetos— gruño la Guerrera del Viento.

—No me marque como ganado, es un tatuaje que en muchas culturas se consideran obras de arte y así los veo yo, por lo demás no tiene nada de malo esos sujetos como tú los llamas me salvaron la vida y son personas muy queridas para mi, además y en esto estarás de acuerdo conmigo es mucho mejor un tatuaje que una cicatriz.

—Yo te apoyo completamente de hecho la cicatriz casi no se nota, yo que estoy tan cerca me costo mucho identificarla— hablo Mina mientras pasaba su dedo índice sobre la segunda estrella la cual era la que cubría la casi inexistente cicatriz.

—En textura la cicatriz no afecto mucho mi piel pero si en aspecto, la parte donde fui herida adquirió un color más oscuro y se veía horrible— opino Serena un poco incomoda de estar tanto tiempo con el vientre descubierto.

—Oye y el arete del ombligo también te lo hiciste en Brasil ¿o no?— volvió a curiosear Mina.

—No, ese se lo hizo en Japón días antes de cumplir los diecisiete— respondió Darien antes que Serena con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Él recordaba muy bien ese arete ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si en sus momentos de intimidad le encantaba besar esa parte del cuerpo de Serena.

—Idiota— mascullaron Rei y Haruka.

—Creo que ya nos hemos desviado mucho del tema en cuestión— se aclaro la garganta incomoda con el comentario de Darien y por primera vez en toda la tarde Serena propuso retomar el tema, no le agradaba mucho el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, así que mejor era terminar el asunto del tatuaje y del arete antes de que Darien cometiera otra indiscreción, muy raro en él, pero que causaría que la rabia en Haruka y Rei aumentara.

—Serena tiene razón— apoyo Lita intuyendo que si no cambiaban de tema las cosas se complicarían —así que puedes comunicarte mentalmente con otras personas eso debe ser fantástico ¿lo puedes hacer con nosotras también?

—No lo creo, la verdad ese que la telepatía no la logre dominar por completo, debería lograr entablar un lazo psíquico con todas las personas que quisiera pero solo lo puedo hacer con personas que tengan un poder muy grande.

— ¿Nos estas llamando débiles?— se ofendió Haruka y Serena sonrió con ternura.

—No para nada, siempre las he respetado tanto como persona como guerreras, es solo que aun no alcanzan el poder necesario para que yo pueda comunicarme con ustedes mentalmente, Maker, en poder cuando nos enfrenamos a Galaxia, era similar a las Outers pero luego de su entrenamiento ese poder aumento por eso yo pude hablar con ella vía telepatía.

—Comprendo, pero no me gusta que estemos tan atrasada en el manejo de nuestros poderes y fuerzas— refuto la guerrera del Viento.

—No creo que sea necesario preocuparse por eso ahora, ya no habrá ningún enemigo que nos ataque, al menos en esta vida— asegura Serena —ahora pueden tener una vida normal sin tener que preocuparse que en cualquier momento venga un maniático a tratar de dañarnos.

— ¿Al menos en esta vida? ¿Qué quieres decir?— la siempre inteligente Amy fue la única que capto esa parte de la conversación.

—Se los explicare, pero más adelante. Si lo hago ahora quedaran muchos cabos sueltos así que prefiero seguir en orden cronológico con el relato.

—Comprendemos y nos gustaría que continuaras— aseguro Michiru y Serena quien había estado de pie en todo momento se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Mina y Rei.

**Recuerdo**

El gasto de energía por parte de las tres guerreras fue suficiente para dejarlas completamente agotadas, sin fuerzas siquiera de lograr mantenerse de pie, pero lo preocupante era que ni con semejante gasto de energía lograron sanar completamente a Serena, a quien la herida ya no ponía en riesgo su vida.

—Muchas gracias chicas por lo que hicieron por mi, siento mucho que por mi culpa ustedes hayan tenido que ocupar sus ultimas energías pero les prometo que no las decepcionare y daré mi mayor esfuerzo con tal de derrotar a Caos— aseguro con convicción Serena, para girar sobre sus talones y comenzar a caminar en dirección a su próximo y ultimo oponente, el más fuerte, despiadado y difícil de todos.

Con la mirada clavada en los ojos rojos de Caos, la rubia invoco con las palmas de las manos a su espada y con paso firme siguió su camino hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba la enorme masa amorfa que era Caos.

—Creo que me confíe en demasía contigo, pensé que alguno de mis esclavos lograría acabar con tu asquerosa existencia y no tendría que enfrentarme a ti, pero me equivoque aquí estas parada frente a mí a la espera de tu muerte.

—Te confiaste y lo sigues haciendo porque yo no moriré, al menos, no antes de eliminarte a ti— respondió con decisión la Princesa.

—Sabes muy bien que a mi no se me puede eliminar, no me puedes hacer nada, salvo que debilitarme, pero tarde o temprano reuniré completamente mis fuerzas una vez más para finalmente apoderarme del Universo entero, claro esta, siempre y cuando logres dañarme en esta batalla, de lo contrario te matare de la forma más dolorosa posible para inmediatamente comenzar a sembrar la maldad en todo lo que tú amas— una escalofriante risa le erizo la piel a Serena, pero no se dejo intimidar, al menos no lo haría notorio.

—Desde el día de la muerte de mis padres que he esperado este momento, que he añorado el día exacto en que con mis propias manos te haga pagar cada una de las vidas que has tomado y me alegra que este día haya llegado.

—He acabado con muchas vidas a lo largo de toda mi existencia pero no me puedes culpar a mí por la muerte de tu familia porque tú sabes mejor que yo que tú misma fuiste la que acabo con esos insectos. Tú misma mataste a tu madre quien por tu cobardía elimino a tu padre, lo que nos deja en conclusión que ambos humanos murieron por tu culpa, uno por tu cobardía y la otra por tu propia mano.

—No juegues conmigo maldito, tengo muy claro lo que intentas hacer y no te lo permitiré, no dejare que me llenes el alma con tu asqueroso veneno— increpo furiosa la rubia.

—No tienes idea de lo que planeo hacer así que no hables sin conocimiento de causa— se burlo el ente amorfo y lanzo un poderoso rayo hacia Serena que repelió con la ayuda de su espada sin ninguna complicación cosa que sorprendió en demasía a Caos y que alentó a la rubia quien sonrió de lado al darse cuenta del desconcierto de su enemigo.

—Al parecer quieres terminar rápido con esta guerra, que bueno yo también lo deseo, pero como te diste cuenta no te será fácil… no conmigo que te conozco a la perfección y puedo adivinar tus movimientos.

—No sabes de lo que hablas— rugió Caos y lanzo otro rayo poderoso a Serena quien no se limito solo a defenderse sino que ella también con la ayuda de la espada lanzo un poderoso rayo de luz plateada que destruyo el poder de Caos y se dirigió directamente hasta él, quien sorprendido no alcanzo a evitarlo, recibiéndolo de lleno en lo que parecía ser su rostro. Serena supo que no le había causado gran daño al ente amorfo, pero si logro disminuir en una milésima parte la energía de su contrincante quedando satisfecha, ya que el poder que había enviado había sido muy débil en comparación con lo que podía hacer.

Largos minutos ambos contrincantes se enfrascaron en un lucha de poderes, rayos de luz oscura, contra rayos de luz plateada chocaban y se repelían, bolas de energía oscura contra bolas de fuego iban y venían en un sin fin de ataques que en su mayoría eran repelidos por ambos contrincantes, siendo muy pocos los que daban en el blanco y lograban dañar al enemigo. Caos tenia la ventaja de tener un tamaño muy superior al de la Princesa, pero Serena aventajaba a su oponente en que tenia libertad de movimiento y suficiente agilidad como para atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo por distintos puntos del área de combate. Ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido ninguno quería perder y ambos querían que la batalla terminara los más rápido posible.

La sucesión de poderes no cesaba, las masas y rayos de energía continuaban siendo emitidas con la finalidad de acabar con el contrincante o defenderse de un ataque, pero al parecer las cosas si seguían así esta seria una pelea de nunca acabar, en fuerzas estaban muy parejos, la mayor fuente de energía negativa, contra la mayor fuente de energía positiva no se daban tregua y considerando su fortaleza no era erróneo pensar que el combate no podía seguir de esa manera.

—Veo que has mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos encontramos Princesita, creo que el entrenamiento que recibiste fue el suficiente como para hacerme frente, pero no para ganarme— bufo Caos pensando en su próxima jugada, ya tenia claro que en una lucha de poderes estaban muy parejos por lo que iba a intentar otra opción y si esta no resultaba daría la orden para que se ejecutara el plan que tenia bajo la manga.

Serena no contesto nada, sabia que tendría que pensar muy bien su próximo movimiento, ya que si solo seguía combatiendo contra Caos en base a poderes era muy probable que ella se agotara antes que su contrincante dándole la victoria en bandeja de plata. Los estragos de su herida en el abdomen hace tiempo que la estaban afectando, la sudoración fría y los pequeños mareos que la habían desestabilizados por momentos le indicaban claramente que quizás estaba siendo presa de una fiebre leve y eso sumado al daño que logro provocarle el propio Caos daba como resultado un agotamiento mayor al que debería tener y la disminución en sus fuerzas. Muy pocos ataques de su adversario lograron darle de lleno, pero su rostro herido y el traje de Sailor muy maltratado y manchado de sangre eran las claras evidencias de que las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado para su gusto, aun siendo conocedora de que ni ella ni Caos habían utilizado su máximo poder la situación no se veía para nada favorable.

Decidió que ya era tiempo de cambiar de estrategia, la ausencia en la batalla de Maker era muy malo, no tenia quien analizara la situación y le indicara el punto débil de Caos, pero si analizaba bien toda la batalla, los entes que al principio enfrentaron y que eran una copia exacta de Caos en miniatura, podría sacar conjeturas que podrían ayudarla, como por ejemplo el conocimiento de que esos entes eran eliminados cuando se les atacaba directamente a los ojos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a Caos, con espada en mano, firmemente empuñada dio un gran brinco que fue realizado con la fuerza de sus piernas y un pequeño poder que lanzo hacia el suelo para que le diera un mayor impulso logrando alcanzar la altura y velocidad suficientes como para llegar al punto exacto donde podría intentar destruir los ojos del enemigo.

Caos sin comprender muy bien lo que la Princesa de la Luna tramaba solo se limito a lanzarle una poderosa bola de energía maligna mientras la rubia se desplazaba por los aires. Serena viendo que ese poder se dirigía directamente hacia ella creo a su alrededor un campo de energía que la ayudo a protegerse y travesar la bola de energía sin sufrir ningún daño más que desacelerarse un poco pero no lo suficiente como para interrumpir su recorrido. Conforme con el resultado blandió la espada sobre su cabeza y cuando estuvo a la distancia que deseaba y de un rápido y ágil movimiento ensarto la punta del arma en el rojizo ojo derecho de Caos quien rugió de dolor y su solo alarido hizo temblar todo el Asteroide. Serena después de incrustar su espada y aprovechándose del desconcierto de su rival siguió con la trayectoria del salto y llego hasta el suelo justo a las espaldas del ente amorfo en una caída difícil pero precisa.

Para Caos todo paso demasiado rápido, Sailor Moon saltando hacia el con la ayuda de un discreto poder lanzado hacia el suelo, él lanzando una bola de energía que creyó seria lo suficiente para repeler el ataque y de pronto su desconcierto se disparo cuando tuvo justo frente de sus ojos a la rubia quien sin dudarlo y con una certeza absoluta le clavo la espada en el ojo derecho. Ella sabía sus puntos débiles, al menos uno, que eran los ojos y al destruirle el derecho la rubia logro debilitarlo casi hasta perder la mitad de su poder.

De espaldas a Caos Serena sonrió complacida había concretado con éxito el ataque y con ello había debilitado enormemente al enemigo quien aun hacia temblar toda la tierra a sus pies con su solo rugido. La dicha que le provoco el alarido del maldito que tenia a sus espaldas alimentó las ansias de venganza y de hacer sufrir al culpable de la muere de sus padres hasta que él mismo le pidiera que lo eliminara. El regocijo de verlo sufrir y bramar de cólera era lo que alentaba a seguir adelante.

A lo lejos estaban Galaxia, Healer y Maker quienes sentados en el suelo sin ser capaces de mantener su peso con las propias piernas observaban la batalla atentamente, sus rostros serios indicaban la preocupación que sentían, pero esa expresión de preocupación se relajo para dar paso a una de esperanza cuando vieron que el ultimo ataque de Serena había sido un rotundo éxito, pero esa situación les duro muy poco, y ahora las caras horrorizadas se hacían presente cuando notaron que la energía de la Princesa se oscurecía, cuando notaron que el aura de Serena cambiaba drásticamente para convertirse en una aura llena de odio y deseo de venganza. Una desagradable sensación les helo la sangre, si Serena se dejaba dominar por los malos sentimientos Caos sacaría ventaja de aquello y seria el fin. Una cosa que muy bien sabían era que Caos no había hecho nada durante todo el tiempo que ellas estuvieron entrenando porque él necesitaba apoderarse de un cuerpo que soportara todo su poder, necesitaba un medio para materializarse y poder conquistar al Universo con sus poderes y energías completas y que mejor medio que el cuerpo de la Princesa de la Luna, la guerrera más fuerte que ha existido en la historia del Universo y que él, Caos, nunca pudo apoderarse porque para ello necesitaba que en el corazón de la Princesa existiera odio o sentimientos negativos que fueran afines con la energía de Caos y el cuerpo de la rubia no lo rechazara, pero terroríficamente Serena se estaba dejando llevar por el odio contrastando con su siempre intacta bondad y buenos sentimientos, estaba haciendo exactamente lo que Caos quería que hiciese desde el mismo momento en que planifico el ataque a su familia, desde que se propuso crear una red imperceptible que lograra que a bases al sufrimiento la Princesa de la Luna comenzara a sentir odio hacia el ser que más daño le había causado y ella se estaba dejando atrapar a pesar de las advertencias que el propio Maestro Fard le diera.

Caos dejo de emitir la luz que mantenía iluminado el asteroide, sus fuerzas habían mermado considerablemente después del último ataque y no se podía dar el lujo de seguir gastado sus energías en eso. Se giro para quedar de frente a Serena quien con las facciones del rostro endurecidas y una gélida mirada jamás antes vista en ella observaba fijamente lo único que se distinguía en esa absoluta oscuridad: el ojo rojo de Caos.

— Encontré tu punto débil maldito— sonrió sardónicamente estando atenta a cualquier perturbación en el ambiente. Ya no disponía de uno de sus sentidos más importantes, la visión, pero eso no debiera ser gran problema si se concentraba y seguía adelante con sus otros sentidos en extremo alerta.

—Encontraste uno de mis puntos débiles, no creas que destruyéndome el otro ojo me derrotaras— el suelo volvió a temblar de manera furiosa, tan o más furiosa que Caos —Ajajá, la Princesita al parecer no era tan tonta como lo creí cuando comencé con mi labor, dime una cosa ¿me odias?... ajajá… si me odias más que a nada y nadie en lo que va de tu patética existencia. Me odias porque obligue a tu madre a que matara a tu padre, me odias porque te obligue a que tu misma asesinaras a tu madre, me odias por que tu hermano te aborrece, me odias porque tus amigas desconfiaron de ti y me odias porque tu lastimero Príncipe te engaño con una de tus guerreras, pero más me odias porque tu hija, esa niña que tanto amas nunca nacerá.

—Sí, te odio— bramo Serena —te odio porque dañaste a mi familia y dejaste a mi hermano y a mí sin nuestros padres, pero te equivocas si piensas que te odio por lo que paso después de la muerte de mis progenitores. Yo sé muy bien la responsabilidad que tanto mis amigas como el que fue mi novio tuvieron en que yo me alejara de ellos y también conozco muy bien mi responsabilidad en lo que se refiere la muerte de mi hija, pero a ellos no los puedo odiar porque son personas muy importantes para mi, me dañaron, pero por eso no te puedo odiar a ti porque tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad en ello, yo soy justiciera y por ello es que no te puedo odiar por algo que no has provocado, cosa que no influye mucho en estos momentos porque de todas formas te eliminare.

—Ajajá… que estúpida eres niñita al creer que yo no fui el responsable de que tus amigas desconfiaran de ti y que una de ellas te traicionara con Endimión— confeso Caos quien sin necesidad de ver a Serena sabia que sus palabras la habían impactado.

— ¿De… qué hablas? ¡Dime! ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con lo que paso con mis amigas y Darien?— Serena apretó los puños con impotencia y rabia mientras por su cabeza cruzaba la posibilidad de que el causante de todo ese daño haya sido el mismo Caos.

—Creo que tendré que ser más especifico, ya que no me entiendes… yo planee todo lo que tú has tenido que pasar, yo soy el responsable de lo que le paso a tu familia, pero eso ya lo sabes… lo que no sabes es que yo contamine y manipule a tus guerreras con el fin de que te dejaran sola, que te dañaran, desconfiaran de su Princesita… te odiaran— la declaración de Caos impacto a Serena, ella que durante todo este tiempo había dudado de la amistad de las chicas ahora se daba cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado no era culpa de ellas, era de Caos, siempre lo fue y ella como idiota cayó en su trampa —aunque debo decir que las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba, porque yo quería… deseaba que fueran tus propias amigas las que te causaran el mayor daño que hayas experimentado, pero solo conseguí que cuatro de ellas desconfiaran de ti, otras dos te dejaran completamente sola, a una, la Guerrera de Urano si te soy sincero no pude manipular, la lealtad y el amor que esa mujer siente hacia ti fue inquebrantable por lo que me vi obligado a manipular de forma más drástica a su compañera a su alma gemela, por lo que evoque mayor fuerza en lograr que la guerrera de Neptuno te odiara y lo logre… me aproveche de que aquella mujer estaba pasando por una crisis emocional producto de su condición amorosa y la contamine con tanto odio que todo eso lo evoco hacia ti y que manera mejor que vengarse de la persona que más odiaba quitándole lo que más amaba… traicionándola con su amado Príncipe, ese incauto insecto que se dejo seducir y juntos te engañaron de la peor manera saliendo todo esta situación mejor de lo que me imaginaba, porque tú, la muy estúpida te alteraste tanto con ese descubrimiento que no viste que un automóvil te impactaría y se llevaría la vida de ese repugnante ser que llevabas en el vientre— una risa brutal y escalofriante de Caos crispo de ira cada célula del cuerpo de Serena que se dejo caer pesadamente de rodillas al suelo, mientras copiosas y amargas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, provocándole un ardor en cuando entraban en contacto con las heridas de su cara, pero que ella no sentía, el dolor que le provoco esa declaración era mayor a cualquier otro sufrimiento.

—También manipulaste a Darien ¡maldito! Por tu culpa mi Rinny ya no nacerá— grito desesperada Sailor Moon poniéndose de pie y llena de odio, ira y rabia comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra a Caos con los mayores poderes que tenía pero de forma desesperada siendo cada uno de los ataques tontamente desperdiciados.

—No te equivoques, yo no he dicho que manipule a Endimión… él cuando te engaño lo hizo por propia voluntad… lo hizo porque nunca te amo y lo hizo porque te detestaba y aborrecía a tu hija.

— ¡Cállate!— volvió a gritar y una vez más se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo con ambas manos cubriendo sus oídos para no seguir escuchando la exasperante risa sardónica de Caos —Esas mintiendo… el no aborrecía a Rinny— lloro con más fuerza dándole puñetazos al suelo haciéndose heridas en los nudillos hasta que una fuerza desconocida la tomo del cuello y la elevo por los aires al tiempo que lenta y tortuosamente la estrangulaba. Nunca supo como es que Caos la logro tomar por el cuello, si se suponía que esa masa amorfa no tenia brazos o manos, pero sabia que era él, las descargas eléctricas que recibía en el cuello le indicaban que esa era la energía maligna de su enemigo que no conforme con cortarle la respiración la atacaba con sus poderes.

—No te he mentido en nada de lo que te he dicho… ese gusano que amabas te daño por su propia voluntad y yo me regocije al ver como la vida de tu maldita hija se apagaba y todo gracias a mi… si yo no hubiera manipulado a la guerrera de Neptuno tu jamás habrías salido corriendo de ese departamento y ahora estarías gozando de una vida en su compañía… vamos Princesa ódiame, aborréceme porque yo cause la muerte de tu hija, demuéstrame cuanto la amabas odiándome a mi— Serena abrió los ojos cargados de odio y miro fijamente el ojo rojo de Caos que parecía estarse riendo con la mirada de ella, que le demostraba lo mucho que disfrutaba ese ser con su sufrimiento por lo que todos los sentimientos negativos que tenia hacia ese él se incrementaron hasta el punto donde creyó que no tendría limite, las ganas de destruir, vengar y devolverle a Caos cada uno de sus sufrimientos y no descansaría hasta cumplir sus deseos más oscuros, hasta ver a Caos derrotado pidiéndole perdón de rodillas con las ultimas energías que le quedaran después que ella misma lo fuera eliminando poco a poco.

Los ojos azules inyectados en odio le indicaron a Caos que había cumplido su primer cometido, que había logrado contaminar el corazón puro de la Princesa y que la había sumido en el más profundo de los odios. Incremento la presión en el cuello de la chica al mismo tiempo que las descargas eléctricas se intensificaban en medio de gritos de dolor de la rubia y palabras resentidas hacia él, lo que era como música para sus oídos, nunca en lo que va de su existencia había disfrutado tanto haciendo sufrir a sus enemigos.

—Te odio… te odio y te haré pagar cada una de mis lagrimas… habrás querido no nacer nunca… maldito… ¡TE ODIO!— hablo la rubia entrecortadamente gracias a la presión en su garganta. Con la espada que en ningún momento soltó empezó a atacar a Caos para que la soltara pero estaba tan fuera de si que nada de lo que hacia cumplía su cometido y la risa burlona de Caos no hacían más que alterarla aun más si eso era posible. Había decidido que desde ese preciso momento se vengaría de Caos y no se limitaría en nada para cometer su propósito, aunque tuviera que liberar todo su poder y destruir con eso gran parte del Universo que la rodeaba no le importaba ella solo quería hacer que Caos pagara.

—Eso era justamente lo que quería… todo lo que hice fue para que me odiaras y me complace saber que lo logre, porque ahora nada me detendrá, te matare y me apoderare de tu cuerpo, del cuerpo de la guerrera más poderosa de todo el Universo y como tu asqueroso corazón puro esta contaminado por el odio tu cuerpo ya no me rechazara y en ese momento destruiré todo a mi paso, partiendo por tu estúpido planeta después de hacer que tus amigas me rueguen que acabe con sus vidas cuando ya no soporten más el dolor que les provocare y después continuare por el resto de los planetas hasta acabar con toda la vida existentes, sumiré al Universo entero en las tinieblas y eso todo gracias a tu odio hacia mi— Serena abrió los ojos de golpe, nunca imagino las verdaderas intenciones de Caos hacia ella, siempre pensó que su único propósito de atacar a su familia y dañarla era la venganza y deshacerse de ella para que ya no existiera ningún obstáculo que le impidiera concretar sus siniestros planes, pero todo este tiempo estuvo equivocada él todo lo que hizo fue para contaminar su corazón, él creo un plan perfecto en el cual ella cayo con una simplicidad tan denigrante que comenzaba a lamentar lo estúpida e idiota que había sido porque ahora… en estos momentos ya estaba todo perdido, ella se había dejado manipular y sus deseos de justicia y paz fueron cambiados por odio y venganza lo que precisamente Caos necesitaba para cumplir sus deseos. Presa de una rabia exorbitante, pero ahora hacia ella misma se dio cuenta que ella era la única culpable de todo, y la destrucción del Universo, la acción que se avecinaba después de su latente muerte era solo responsabilidad de ella y lo incauta que había sido todo el tiempo.

Ya no podía hacer nada, Caos la había derrotado estrepitosamente y lo peor del caso es que ya no tenia las fuerzas ni los medios necesarios para combatir contra él… se había dado por vencida cerrando los ojos esperando que Caos diera el ultimo y mortal apretón a su cuello con el que le impidiera en definitiva seguir respirando. Soltó la espada que cayo pesadamente al suelo y se entrego a la muerte que su enemigo le iba a propinar cuando unas sabias palabras resonaron en su mente, cuando la voz de su mentor resonó en su cabeza.

"_Todo el Universo conoce la bondad y el amor de la Princesa de la Luna capaz de derrotar todo lo que se le cruce por delante por proteger la vida que tanto ama, es por eso que quiero pedirte que así como yo, tu ejercito, aliados y todos quienes tenemos el privilegio de conocerte, confíes en ti, en tu valor, fortaleza y capacidades para la lucha, pero ten claro que tu máximo poder es el amor en el único aspecto donde tienes mucha ventaja sobre Caos. No porque te convertiste en una guerrera de excelencia olvides que tu poder radica en tu corazón y tus buenos sentimientos. Caos intentara jugar contigo, manipularte y orillarte a que lo odies y como sabes el odio no deja nada bueno y nos hace cometer los peores errores, no vayas a derrotar a Caos pensando en vengarte, anda y enfréntate a tu enemigo con el deseo de que mañana tú y tus seres queridos podrán ver un nuevo amanecer, lucha por un futuro para tus hijos y por un Universo en paz"_

Él se lo había advertido, su Maestro le había dicho lo que tenía que hacer y ella se olvido de sus palabras y cometió el peor error de su vida. Se dejo ser contaminada de malos sentimientos y dejo de creer en sus principales dones. Una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ya era tarde para pensar en los consejos de su Maestro, ya no había nada que hacer, ella ya no podía combatir contra Caos ¿este era el final? No claro que no, ella no podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente, menos cuando tantas personas confiaban en sus capacidades, no podía permitir por ningún motivo que Caos se apoderara de su cuerpo, ella tenia que luchar y pelear para salvar al Universo de la maldad de su enemigo tenia que ser más fuerte que nunca y seguir adelante como siempre lo hizo, como en toda su vida lo hizo. Muchas veces había librado batallas donde parecía que todo estaba perdido, había visto morir frente a sus ojos a sus amigas una y otra vez y si eso no le impido seguir adelante ¿Por qué en esta oportunidad seria distinto? ¿Por qué se dejaría vencer en estos momentos cuando aun no estaba todo perdido? NO… no podía ni quería darse por vencida, aquí no debían acabar las cosas, no claro que no sus amigas siempre confiaron en ella, siempre la apoyaron porque sabían que ella no se daría por vencida, sus padres merecían ver que por vez primera su hija era una persona digna de de llevar su sangre, ellos que le enseñaron el significado del amor no les gustaría ver a su hija dejar de luchar por una causa justa, ella tenia que cumplir con su promesa y darle a su hermano la oportunidad de vivir una larga vida sin la sombra de Caos y tenia que honrar la memoria de su hija haciendo justicia. Ella debía vencer a Caos por el amor hacia sus amigas, su familia, su pequeña hija, sus aliados y amigos que la acompañaron en esta batalla y por todas y cada una de las vidas que habitaban en el Universo, ¿pero cómo lo haría? Tenia la voluntad inquebrantable de seguir luchando, pero no tenia las fuerzas ni la energía necesaria y como si fuera una señal de que había tomado la decisión correcta de seguir luchando por el camino correcto el cristal de plata que descansaba en la empuñadura de su espada comenzó a brillar iluminando todo el asteroide y esparciendo su calida energía por todas partes. Esta era la señal de que la Princesa de la Luna había ganado su primera batalla, que había logrado salir victoriosa de la lucha interna que mantenía consigo misma y que ahora debía seguir adelante y ganar la segunda batalla, la pelea contra el mayor enemigo de la luz y la vida.

Caos desconcertado con la potente luz se vio obligado a soltar el cuerpo que quería poseer y un inmenso dolor lo hizo retroceder varios metros, cada parte de su amorfo cuerpo experimento un fuerte dolor como si estuviera en medio de una gran llamarada, pero todo era producto del poder puro del cristal de plata que dañaba su maléfica energía.

Serena fue rodeada por la calida energía del cristal de plata, ese resplandeciente poder que ella conocía muy bien y sonrió con una paz infinita al darse cuenta que la respuesta a sus cuestionamientos se la estaba dando el objeto que representaba toda su esencia, la joya que le pertenecía por derecho, el legado que su familia de la Luna le había dejado a su cuidado para que ella protegiera a los que amaba y que reconfortable se sentía esa sensación de ser rodeada por amor, bondad y paz. Poco a poco sus energías regresaban a su cuerpo, muchas de sus heridas eran sanadas y su traje de Sailor Moon volvía a lucir tan pulcro y hermoso como lo era al inicio de la batalla en clara señal de que comenzaba a partir de ahora una nueva batalla, sin la sombra de los malos sentimientos y sin ese resentimiento y odio que albergo su corazón, porque el cristal de plata junto con sanar su cuerpo sano su corazón, alma, espíritu y mente, limpiando todo sentimiento negativo, regresándole la esencia que siempre la caracterizo, la esencia de la Princesa de la Luna, la guerrera que era conocida en todo el universo por su gran amor y bondad y que bien se sentía volver a ser ella, sin una gota de odio en su corazón y sin ningún tipo de oscuridad que opacara su resplandeciente brillo.

**Fin del recuerdo**

Silencio absoluto volvía a inundar la habitación de ese hotel, silencio que era interrumpido por algunos sollozos. Serena había plasmado tantos sentimientos en cada una de sus palabras que a más de una de las chicas las ganas incontrolables de llorar las hicieron ceder en un silencioso llanto, más aun cuando a medida que la rubia avanzaba en la historia se le quebraba la voz y por momentos las palabras temblorosas parecían no poder seguir saliendo por sus labios quedándose atoradas en su garganta formando un angustioso nudo de emociones mezcladas que fue contagiado a todos los presentes.

Cuando noto que ya no podía seguir hablando decidió hacer una pausa, no quería llorar, no debía llorar ese asunto ya era parte del pasado y no se permitiría derramar lagrimas que no harían más que angustiar a sus amigas. Se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y se alboroto sus rubios cabellos como una forma de relajarse, totalmente abstraía en las sensaciones que el recodar esa batalla la habían inundado. El leve toque de una mano posada en su hombro la hizo reaccionar, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de la dueña de la mano que con ese simple gesto le brindaba todo su apoyo y se encontró con un par de ojos amatistas que expectantes y preocupados le preguntaban en silencio si todo estaba bien. Un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Serena le dijo a Rei que no era necesario que se preocupara, que todo estaba bien y que le agradecía su apoyo. La pelinegra no quedo muy conforme, jamás se imagino por todo lo que Serena tuvo que pasar, nunca creyó que alrededor de la desaparición de su amiga había desarrollado tanto dolor y sufrimiento, que tonta había sido al dejarse manipular por Caos y haber desconfiado de su amiga, que débil había sido y que ingenua fue cuando creyó en las palabras de Darién e ignoro lo que las flamas del fuego sagrado le decían a gritos, ese fuego que con su peculiar relación le comunicaba que las cosas no están bien, que algo estaba perturbando la normalidad de su entorno pero ella sin explicación lógica alguna las había ignorado completamente.

Se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta la ventana que le daba una completa imagen de la ciudad donde se encontraban, una imponente vista de Goma que solo se veía alterada por las muchas construcciones que estaban dañadas productos de algún ataque de militares extranjeros o rebeldes congoleños realizados con anterioridad. Recargo la frente contra el frío cristal y cerro los ojos al tiempo que una traicionera lagrima recorría su mejilla izquierda. La frialdad del vidrio aliviano la carga mental que los recuerdos le producían y así se quedo por algunos minutos escuchando de fondo y muy lejanamente los sollozos y suspiro de alguna de sus amigas. A estas alturas estaban todas llorando, algunas más fervientemente que otras, pero todas apesadumbradas por la magnitud de la situación que su querida amiga había vivido.

—Serena, a mi Caos también me pudo haber tenido manipulado, quizás solo te dijo lo contrario para cumplir su cometido— no aguanto más, Darien tenia que escuchar de los labios de su amada que él era inocente de los malos actos que en el pasado había cometido. La rubia seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y se giro lentamente sobre sus talones para enfrentar al grupo de personas observando que todas tenían la vista fija en el suelo, todas analizando y pensando en las cosas que habían escuchado y tratando de creer que el Príncipe de la tierra podría tener razón.

—Michiru— llamo Serena ignorando las palabras de Darien, la aludida levantó la vista y la fijo en el rostro de la rubia quien cuando obtuvo la absoluta atención de la guerrera de Neptuno continuo hablando —Tú mirándome a los ojos ¿puedes asegurar que en ese tiempo fuiste victima de la manipulación de Caos?

—Completamente— no lo dudo un segundo y su respuesta fue clara y consistente, sin dar pie para que alguien pensara que estaba mintiendo, fue una respuesta contundente y completamente segura. Serena afirmo con la cabeza y miro a Darien.

—Y tú, Darien ¿podrías asegurar de la misma manera que Michiru, mirándome a los ojos, que estabas bajo la manipulación de Caos?— el pelinegro no pudo sostener la mirada azul clara de Serena y tampoco pudo responder, bajo la cabeza y meditabundo observo un punto inexistente del alfombrado de la habitación —Tú mismo con tu actitud has echado por tierra tus razonamientos— fue lo único que dijo la rubia. Se giro hacia la ventana y de nuevo recargo la frente en el cristal.

—Semanas antes de tu accidente— comenzó a hablar Michiru después de minutos de silencio sabiendo que a pesar de que Serena no la miraba la estaba escuchando continuo —comencé a sentirme extraña, lo primero fuera de lugar fue el comenzar a dudar acerca de mi sexualidad, creí que mi relación con Haruka no era lo que buscaba, que quizás me había confundido y que yo era una persona heterosexual. Las cosas se complicaron cuando comencé a sentirme sumamente molesta cuando Haruka te mencionaba o con cualquier cosa relacionada contigo. Días después no era capaz siquiera de escuchar tu nombre sin que me hirviera la sangre de rabia, no me explicaba el por qué, al comienzo pensé que podrían ser celos, Haruka siempre te ha adorado, pero esa idea la deseche cuando creí estar segura de que ya no la amaba. Di por terminada nuestra relación y me marche de casa, me sentí sola y desdichada y te culpaba a ti por todo, sin razón ni fundamento alguno creció en mi un odio hacia ti que me comenzó a alterar a tal punto que ni siquiera era capaz de tocar el violín sin romper una cuerda. Todo en mi vida estaba mal y según yo era solo culpa de la persona a quien debía proteger. Presa del odio me dedique a pensar en la manera de hacer pagar por todo lo malo que yo creía me habías hecho y supe que la mejor manera para vengarme de ti era atacándote por donde más te doliera, era quitándote lo que más amabas y esos pensamientos me llevaron hasta Darien a quien lo seduje y pasamos a formar una relación clandestina— hizo una pausa tras la mirada envenenada de Darien —Porque eso fue así, Darién, ya es tiempo de decir la verdad… él y yo te engañamos muchas veces, no fue solo la vez que nos encontraste juntos, no te digo que fue una relación de meses o semanas, pero si fue algo que en el poco tiempo que duro se repitió en reiteradas ocasiones, hasta que esa tarde llegaste tú, vino el accidente y con ello los remordimientos de conciencia. Nunca supe porque lo había hecho, en ese momento cuando estaba sola en el hotel y tu estabas inconciente en el hospital me di cuenta que todo lo que había pensado y sentido por ti no era cierto, me parecía que estaba en medio de una horrible pesadilla y que cuando despertara a mi lado encontraría a Haruka a quien después de darle los buenos días le pediría que te fuéramos a visitar y que pasáramos un fin de semana juntas. Pero no, todo lo que había vivido era verdad y me sentí el ser más miserable del universo, porque había dañado a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, porque había traicionado a mi Princesa y porque me había comportado como una maldita mujer desagradecida y rencorosa. Después desapareciste y todo el dolor que sentía se multiplico. Me odie, me aborrecí y comprobé que jamás te había odiado a ti, porque lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por mi misma no tenia comparación con lo que yo creí sentir hacia ti, jamás te odie y nunca quise dañarte y el no saber porque hice lo que hice me desespero. Te busque por cielo, mar y tierra, necesitaba pedirte perdón y explicarte lo que pasaba, pero tú jamás apareciste y con ello caí en una profunda depresión de la cual no quería salir, me volví loca y quise quitarme la vida, el remordimiento no me dejaba ningún segundo del día y la noche por lo que tome la drástica decisión de terminar con todo, pero no pude en ese momento llego Haruka— Michiru era un mar de lágrimas mientras hablaba. levantó la mirada y con una sutil caricia en la mejilla de su inseparable guerrera le agradeció todo lo que hizo por ella —y lo evito, le conté todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que hice y lo que había pasado contigo, Serena, ella al principio me odio por lo que hice— Haruka iba a replicar pero Michiru se lo impido colocando su índice el los labios —y tenia toda la razón en hacerlo, me lo merecía… juntas comenzamos a buscarte por mucho tiempo, me apoyo y con palabras de aliento me hizo seguir adelante, con el único propósito de encontrarte y pedirte perdón de rodillas, hasta que una carta dirigida hacia mi me decía que no me preocupara por lo que había pasado, que tenia que salir adelante y que confiara en el remitente de la misiva que todo tenia una explicación lógica y que nada de lo había hecho era mi culpa, que no me odiaba, que nunca lo hizo y me pedía de todo corazón que cuidara de Haruka y que no la siguiera buscando. Chicas esa carta llego a mis manos hace cuatro años, nunca le dije a nadie más que a Haruka la existencia de ese papel, nadie supo que Serena me había escrito con el único propósito de alivianar mi cargo de conciencia, la verdad es que nunca entendí bien el significado de las palabras pero por el solo hecho de que habían sido escrita por Serena confié y creí en cada una de ellas, el peso y amargura de mi alma y corazón fueron reemplazados por la esperanza de que todo lo que había pasado no había sido en su totalidad responsabilidad mía.

—Cuando llegue a la Tierra, después de la batalla lo primero que hice fue escribirte, no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para dar la cara y enfrentarme a los recuerdos que traería mi regreso a Tokio, por eso te escribí porque te conozco y sabia que estarías mortificándote por lo que habías hecho y no lo merecías, tenia que hacer algo para que dejaras de sufrir por cosas que jamás quisiste hacer pero mi cobardía no me permitió mirarte a la cara y decirte que tú no eras culpable— declaro Serena sin cambiar de posición, aun recargada en el cristal y con los ojos cerrados.

—Michiru ¿Por qué solo le dijiste a Haruka de la existencia de esa carta?— quedadamente pregunto Setsuna, casi en un susurro para no perturbar el silencio de la habitación.

—Haruka era la única que sabia que Darien y yo engañamos a Serena, si le decía a alguna de ustedes hubiera tenido que contar esos sucesos y yo no quería hacerlo, no tenia la valentía necesaria de enfrentarlas y confesar mi traición.

—A mi me gustaría saber ¿Por qué Darien negó su paternidad?— se atrevió a preguntar Haruka algo que hace mucho quería saber. Serena escucho perfectamente bien la pregunta de su leal guerrera pero estaba segura que no quería escuchar la respuesta porque a pesar de no conocer las razones de Darien sabia que cualquier cosa que él dijera la dañarían aun más. Bloqueó su mente y dejo de prestarle atención a la conversación, o al menos eso intento hacer.

Darién medito por unos segundos su respuesta, no tenia ningún argumento valido que lo apoyara y con ello terminaría por matar toda posibilidad, si es que existía, de recuperar el amor de Serena. Totalmente derrotado y sin otra opción se vio obligado a responder con absoluta sinceridad.

—La relación con Serena cada día empeoraba, discutíamos por cosas insignificantes y pasábamos muy poco tiempo juntos. Todo esto se provoco con el ingreso a la universidad de ella, comprendía que en ese momento las cosas tenían que cambiar pero no podía soportar que cada sujeto que la veía intentara quitármela.

—Todo comenzó con tus celos enfermizos— interrumpió Rei a modo de reproche, con la voz cargada de resentimiento.

—Un punto critico surgió cuando ese sujeto Max— el nombre de ese individuo fue escupido más que dicho por Darien —regreso. Todos sabíamos las intenciones que tenía ese idiota, incluso ustedes lo sabían y se lo dijeron a Serena y ella ¿Qué hizo? Nada… ignoro todos lo que le decíamos y no le importo seguir su "amistad" con él.

—Nunca entendiste la relación entre ellos dos, si bien ese chico se enamoro de Serena ella nunca alentó ese sentimiento, todo lo contario siempre dejo en claro que estaba profundamente enamorada de ti— aclaro con tranquilidad Amy, quien era la que conocía mejor esa situación considerando que en ese tiempo era compañera de estudios de ambos chicos.

—Eso nunca me consto y lo comprobé un día que llegue a la discoteca donde ustedes, ese sujeto y otros compañeros de universidad estaban celebrando no sé que cosa. Entre directo a buscar a Serena y me encontré con la imagen de mi mujer besándose con otro y ese otro era ni más ni menos que el gran amigo de Serena: Max.

— ¿Serena se beso con Max? Eso jamás te lo creería— aseguro Lita.

—Pues créelo porque yo mismo la vi y Amy también— debatió Darien. Las miradas se posaron en Amy que se debatía si le correspondía a ella o no aclarar ese asunto y Serena que seguía en un mutismo total recargada en la ventana.

— ¿Eso es verdad Serena?— inquirió Rei esperando que su amiga se defendiera de esa acusación, mas no recibió respuesta — ¿Serena?... ¡SERENA!— la rubia cerro los ojos con fuerza y se giro para encara a quien la llamaba tan insistentemente, cuando Rei consiguió la atención de su amiga continuo — ¿Lo que dijo Darién es verdad?

—Lo siento… yo no estaba escuchando— se disculpo ausente.

—Darien les contó a las chicas el beso que hubo entre tú y Max esa vez que fuimos a la discoteca— explico Amy —Y yo doy fe que las cosas no fueron como Darién cree que fueron.

—Ese día bebí más de la cuenta y sin que pudiera evitarlo Max me beso, no pude rechazarlo, pero tampoco le correspondí. Eso fue lo que paso, no es excusa pero si les interesa saber jamás quise que pasara eso, es más si no hubiera estado tan pasada de copas no hubiera permitido que el me besara porque yo a él jamás lo vi de otra manera que no fuera como un amigo.

—Serena había bebido mucho ese día, creo que había tenido problemas con Darién y encontró una manera errónea de solucionar sus problemas, se embriago y nunca fue conciente de que Max la estaba besando, yo fui testigo de los rechazos que durante toda la noche Serena le propino a ese chico y aseguro que ella de lo único que se le puede culpar es de beber a tal grado de siquiera ser capaz de reaccionar adecuadamente cuando ese chico se propaso— apoyo Amy con seguridad.

—Yo me cegué, no quise ver lo que realmente estaba pasando y descargue mi ira contra ese sujeto. Lo golpee hasta que me canse, o más bien hasta que los guardias nos separaron. Tome a Serena y me la lleve de ese lugar. Llegamos a mi departamento y tuvimos una fuerte discusión donde ella dio por terminada nuestra relación— sin mayor detalle relato Darién.

—Recuerdo ese día, era sábado cerca de las 8AM cuando Serena llego destrozada al templo, por más que le pregunte que le pasaba lo único que me dijo es que había terminado contigo. Tenia un golpe en la mejilla y olía a alcohol, hice que se durmiera y después de un par de horas me agradeció me dijo que no tenia ganas de hablar y se fue a su casa— Rei sabia que había una razón muy poderosa como para que Serena terminara con Darién y recordando ese día se dio cuenta de un "detalle" que Darien no había dicho — ¿no fuiste capaz de golpearla?— pregunto conteniendo de mala forma su ira, el hombre solo guardo silencio y ante la negativa de hablar por parte de él, la pelinegra decidió preguntarle a la única persona que le podía responder — ¿Serena él te golpeo?.

—No— evito echarle más leña al fuego y desvío su mirada hacia el techo en una clara señal de que estaba mintiendo —nunca supe como me hice ese golpe, estaba ebria.

— Eres de lo peor— rugió Haruka y en cosa de segundos llego al lado de Darién y le asesto un puñetazo en el rostro. Entre Michiru, Lita y Setsuna debieron sujetarla para que no volviera a golpear al Príncipe que tras el golpe quedo sentado en el suelo.

—Ya le pedí perdón a Serena y eso no se volvió a repetir— se limpió el hilo de sangre y hablo ofuscado —me descontrole y no supe lo que hice hasta que fue tarde. Después de eso ella termino conmigo y se fue.

—Aun no explicas porque negaste que el bebe de Serena era tu hijo— presiono Hotaru con su semblante impenetrable que la hacia ver temible, no por nada era la Sailor con el mayor poder destructivo en su cuerpo.

—Después de ese episodio Serena me perdono y continuamos como novios, las cosas mejoraron entre los dos y yo le pedí que se alejara de ese sujeto, de Max y ella me lo prometió pero no cumplió un día cuando salía de mi turno en la mañana me fui a su casa y vi que ese hombre iba saliendo de las misma casa hacia donde yo me dirigía. Serena no cumplió su promesa y no solo eso sino que paso la noche con él, me engaño y era obvio que iba a pensar que ese hijo no era mío, tenia todo el derecho de dudar si había visto como ese hombre salía de la casa de mi novia muy temprano en la mañana. Ese mismo día llego Michiru y yo viendo sus intenciones decidí pagarle a Serena con la misma moneda, ella me engaño con su amigo yo lo haría con Michiru.

—Te prometí que me alejaría de él después de que termináramos un trabajo para la universidad que debíamos hacer juntos, ese día en la mañana me había sentido mal, estaba con nauseas y mareos llame a Max para que fuera a mi casa a buscar el trabajo que ese día debíamos entregar y él así lo hizo. Si lo viste salir a esa hora de mi casa fue porque yo lo llame, me sentía mal y no iba a ir a la universidad por lo que le pedí de favor que antes de ir a clases pasara por mi casa para entregarle en trabajo que estaba en mi poder y así poder cumplir con el plazo establecido para la presentación de dicho trabajo. jamás te engañe ni con Max ni con nadie… y si hubieras sido un poco más inteligente te hubieras dado cuenta que era imposible que esa noche me hubiera embarazado de Max por yo ya en ese tiempo tenia más de un mes de gestación.

—Eres un idiota Chiba— gruño Haruka contenida por Michiru para que no volviera a golpear al pelinegro.

—Idiota es poco… es un gusano miserable que debería desaparecer de la Tierra— opino Mina cargada de rabia.

Y así una a una de las chicas comenzó a insultar y reclamarle a Darién su detestable comportamiento, mientras Serena seguía parada en una de las esquinas de la habitación pensando en el verdadero motivo que Darien había tenido para negar la paternidad de Rinny. Le dolía y mucho que el que fue el amor de su vida haya dudado de esa manera de ella y esa era la principal razón por la que jamás quiso saber las razones que tuvo el hombre para comportarse de forma tan cobarde, cosa que ya no tenia ni la más minima importancia, ya nada ni nadie le devolvería a su hija así que prefirió olvidarse del tema, no seguiría lamentándose por los errores de Darien, le dolía haber perdido a su hija, pero era mejor olvidarse de los motivos que provocaron las acciones de Darien.

Las chicas cesaron la contundente ola de insultos al notar que la rubia estaba ensimismada mirando una de las paredes de la habitación, se habían encolerizado tanto con Darien que se olvidaron del dolor que toda esta situación le había causado a Serena, por lo que decidieron parar y concentrarse en algo más productivo que decirle la verdad a Darien. Ahora lo importante era apoyar a Serena y tratar de mitigar aunque sea en una minima parte su sufrimiento, la pregunta era ¿Cómo?... no lo sabían pero lo descubrirían y eso era un pacto silencioso que con miradas todas ellas acordaron.

—Serena— la llamo Rei delicadamente acercándose hasta llegar al frente de la rubia —creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy… no es necesario que sigas con el relato de la batalla, ya te hemos mortificado mucho con nuestras preguntas así que si no quieres continuar nosotras entenderemos y esperaremos hasta que estés mejor anímicamente y puedas continuar— por respuesta obtuvo una calida sonrisa, este era el tipo de cosas que Serena agradecía de Rei, por eso siempre que tenia problemas o estaba angustiada corría a refugiarse al templo o cualquier otro lugar donde su amiga estuviera, por esa razón siempre Rei había sido su mayor apoyo, porque ella siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar, ante todo estaba la seguridad y tranquilidad de Serena y a pesar de que eran constantes sus regaños siempre entendía las situaciones y con palabras sabias y consejos certeros, un poco rudos normalmente también, lograba reconfortar a Serena.

—Gracias Rei, pero no es necesario… quiero terminar con este asunto, no creo ser capaz de reunir las fuerzas necesarias en otra ocasión para seguir… estoy bien y si no termino de explicar lo que paso en mi vida el tiempo que estuvimos alejadas jamás lo haré. Quiero cerrar ese ciclo y no volver a hablar nunca más de eso, quiero que toda esa pesadilla termine hoy.

—No estas bien… pero si es tu deseo seguir hazlo, sabes que siempre contaras con todo mi apoyo, claro, siempre y cuando un maldito engendro del demonio no se le ocurra manipularme de nuevo— bromeó con un tema delicado, pero consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a Serena quien siempre había entendido y aceptado a la perfección el sórdido humor de Rei y sus comentarios crueles.

—Tú no cambias ¿verdad? Sigue siendo tan fastidiosa que cuando teníamos catorce años— reflexiono con burla.

—Yo no soy fastidiosa.

—Claro que si.

—Bueno si yo soy fastidiosa tú eres una tonta.

— ¿QUE INSINUAS REI?— le preguntó totalmente furiosa.

—Yo no insinúo nada solo digo la verdad— le dice de forma retadora.

— ¿Y EN QUE HECHOS TE BASAS?— interrogó más furiosa aun.

—EN MUCHOS HECHOS— responde altaneramente mientras se cruza de brazos.

—Eso es mentira— se defiende de la acusación juntando su frente con la de la pelinegra y empujando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Es verdad— le contradice devolviéndole el gesto con la cabeza.

— ¡NO LO ES!

— ¡QUE SI LO ES!

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!

— ¡QUE NO!

— ¡QUE SI!

— ¡NOOOO!

— ¡SIIII!

— ¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!, ¿QUE NO PUEDEN PASAR AL MENOS UNA HORA SIN PELEAR? COMPÓRTENSE COMO LAS PERSONAS ADULTAS QUE SON— todas abrieron los ojos como platos y sus quijadas se desencajaron llegando hasta el suelo, después de unos segundos en los que quedaron atónitas al presenciar la reacción de Amy. Cuando se les paso la impresión estallaron en carcajadas incluso la misma Amy las acompaño en las risotadas, es que ver una reacción de ese tipo en la peliazul era algo muy pocas veces visto.

— ¡Ay! Como extrañaba estos momentos, de verdad Sere tu haces nuestra existencia mas divertida— le dice Mina —es realmente difícil aburrirse a tu lado.

—Lo dices como si yo fuera el bufón del grupo— le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Por que lo eres— afirma Rei.

— ¿QUÉ DIJISTE REI?— Serena la vuelve a encarar apretando la mandíbula.

—LO QUE ESCUCHASTE— le dice de forma altanera.

— ¡YO NO SOY BUFÓN DE NADIE!

— ¡SI LO ERES!

— ¡NO LO SOY!

—! QUE SI ¡

— ¡QUE NO!

— ¡OH! No chicas otra vez no por favor — les ruega Lita

—Pues dile a Rei que no me moleste— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡YO NO TE MOLESTO SOLO TE DIGO LA VERDAD!

— ¡SI ME MOLESTAS!

— ¡NO LO HAGO!

— ¡SI LO H…!— no le pudo responder a Rei por que en un rápido movimiento Mina y Amy saltaron sobre Serena cubriéndole la boca con sus manos para que no siguiera hablando, mientras que Lita tomaba de un brazo a Rei y la alejaba de la rubia.

— ¡Por Dios chicas! Suelten a Serena que la están ahogando— exclamo alarmada Setsuna al ver el intenso color rojo en la cara de Serena producto de la falta de aire.

—Lo sentimos— le dicen las dos a coro muy apenadas, Serena solo respira profundamente tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

— ¡GATITA! Gatita ¿estas bien?— cuestiono alterada Haruka que en dos largos pasos llego al lado de Serena y como ella estaba más preocupada de tomar aire que de contestar la Guerrera del viento se descontrolo y comenzó a sacudir por los hombros a la princesa que entre los movimientos bruscos de Haruka y su reciente falta de aire comenzaba a marearse.

—Haruka me estas mareando… que exagerada eres— hablo Serena con resignación apenando a su leal amiga y haciendo reír a las otras chicas, ya que Haruka muy feroz guerrera era pero cuando se trataba de Serena se volvía una completa histérica.

Después de que el aire a los pulmones le regreso completamente y el color natural de su rostro volvió a la normalidad, el ambiente se relajo notoriamente, esa aura cargada de melancolía y rabia fue remplazada por una más relajada y alegre, es que el verse envueltas en las mismas situaciones que comúnmente sucedían entre ella cuando aun eran unas niñas las ponía muy felices, incluso Darien no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena presenciada.

—Creo que es momento de que termines de explicarnos lo que sucedió en la batalla, no quiero presionarte pero sabes mejor que nosotras que no seria bueno regresar al hospital de campaña después que oscurezca.

—Tienes razón Setsuna— respondió Serena y suspiro profundamente para continuar.

**Recuerdo**

—Maldita— rugió caos y todo el asteroide tembló —tú deberías estar muerta en estos momentos.

—Jamás me daré por vencida, si quieres apoderarte de mi cuerpo no te será tan fácil— respondió con firmeza.

El resplandor del cristal de plata no cesaba y el único perjudicado con eso era Caos que seguía siendo debilitado por el poder de la Luna. Serena camino con cautela hasta el lugar donde su espada estaba flotando y sin dudarlo la empuño, sintiendo más intensificada la energía del cristal que de inmediato se separó de la espada y surco el oscuro cielo para posarse en un punto fijo inexistente, lo suficientemente alto como para seguir iluminando todo el asteroide.

En un acto desesperado para frenar el despliegue de energía del cristal de plata Caos convoco un poder horriblemente poderoso, la cara de Serena se descompuso debido del miedo que sintió cuando esa masa de energía negativa avanzaba hacia ella velozmente, pero no tenia miedo por resultar herida o muerta, sino porque semejante poder acabaría con todo el asteroide, incluidos los pocos guerreros que quedaban vivos. La rubia se desespero al ver como la vida de sus amigas pendía de un hilo y como ultimo recurso construyo un campo de energía que no fue lo suficientemente grande ni poderoso para frenar el ataque, lo único que consiguió fue cubrirse ella misma del poder. Tenía todas las intenciones de desviar o controlar la masa de energía pero la velocidad con la cual esta viajaba le hizo la tarea imposible, la barrera que ella quería construir habría protegido al asteroide entero, pero el tiempo solo le dio la oportunidad de proteger unos cuantos metros a la redonda de su posición. Con ojos horrorizados y en cámara lenta observo como su técnica fallaba y el poder de Caos seguía con su camino destruyendo todo a su paso incluidos sus compañeros y el campo de energía que contenía al ejercito de Caos, que al ser liberados de inmediato regresaron a su origen, dándole más poder aun a Caos que aumentó considerablemente sus energías y tamaño.

—NOOOO— grito la rubia cuando fue consiente de que más de la mitad del asteroide ya no existía y no quedaba rastro alguno de Maker, Fighter, Healer y Galaxia.

—Ahora no podrás detenerme, reclute la energía que le había proporcionado a mi ejército. Ahora soy más poderoso y este será tu fin, maldita Princesa— vocifero Caos y luego soltó una tenebrosa carcajada.

Con el ataque de Caos el poder que emitía el cristal de plata seso, pero seguía a cargo de mantener iluminado lo que quedaba del asteroide, Serena no entendía muy bien la reacción de su cristal pero poca importancia le dio, ahora comenzaba un nuevo combate donde ella tenia que salir victoriosa, contaba con nuevas energía y en su cuerpo sentía que el cristal de plata le había brindado mayor poder, que no debía ni quería mal gastar, el plan era destruir el segundo ojo de Caos y si la suerte estaba de su lado con ello se acabaría la guerra, pero no se podía confiar, quizás el destruir ese ojo no era lo suficiente para acabar con el enemigo, pero si lo debilitaba seria una gran ganancia. Tenia que crear una estrategia para llegar hasta lo que parecía ser la cara del ente amorfo, no podía repetir lo que hizo para eliminar el primer ojo, Caos se daría cuanta de sus intenciones y se aprovecharía de ello para contraatacar.

Un primer ataque de Caos la puso en alerta, era un poder fuertísimo que por milímetros lo esquivo y que suerte tuvo de lo contrario las cosas se hubieran complicado mucho más. Por primera vez en todo lo que va de pelea la Princesa no sabia que hacer y Caos intuyendo la situación la ataco en reiteradas oportunidades para no darle tiempo de pensar, Serena se defendía como podía, estaba enfrasca en evitar los ataques y la velocidad en que se sucedían no le daban tiempo de revertir la situación, pero noto que con cada ataque que le propinaba el enemigo la masa que era Caos disminuía de tamaño y con ello encontró una posibilidad validad para poder llegar hasta su ojo, si aguantaba y soportaba como hasta ahora los ataques de su contrincante hasta que este llegara a un tamaño adecuado ella podría hacer lo que quería, el tema complicado era salir ilesa de esa seguidilla de ataques, pero tenia a su favor la agilidad y velocidad que su arduo entrenamiento le había brindado, iba a seguir esquivando los poderes por el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible.

Saltos, carreras y movimientos perfectamente coordinados, ágiles y veloces combatían contra decenas y centenas de bolas de energía negativa. El asteroide cada vez se remecía con mayor violencia dificultándole la ejecución de sus movimientos, ella que nunca tuvo buen equilibrio ahora debía combatir con lo que la hacia creer que estaba abordo de una pequeña balsa que flotaba en un bravo océano en medio de la más furiosa tormenta, muchas veces erró en sus movimientos, pero muchas veces más esquivaba los ataques, las piernas le temblaban producto del esfuerzo físico que requerían los movimiento que realizaba y la situación parecía de nunca acabar. Una minima falla y las consecuencias fueron nefastas, uno de los ataques más poderosos le dio de lleno en el pecho, destruyendo gran parte de su traje que solo se mantenía en su lugar por que el moño lo afirmaba. Su piel enrojeció y sintió que su corazón, pulmones y costillas eran aplastadas por una tonelada, antes que se pusiera de pie un nuevo ataque a la misma zona le hizo dar un alarido de dolor, pero no le impidió que intentara por tercera vez ponerse de pie y cuando creyó que lo había logra otro embiste la hizo volar por los aires hasta estrellarse en la misma roca donde Diamante y zafiro estaban amarrados. La roca se hizo polvo cuando el cuerpo de la Princesa se impacto contra ella, Caos rió demencialmente y de entre los escombros salio Sailor Moon muy mal herida, tenía costillas rotas, quería pensar que al menos una de sus costillas no había resultado dañada pero el dolor le indicaba todo lo contrario, la cabeza le dolía exageradamente mientras un copioso río de sangre brotaba desde su sien hasta el mentón donde se juntaba con la sangre que salía de su boca y nariz, ella con sus estudios de medicina intuyo de inmediato que tenia graves daños internos, quizás muchos órganos habían salido afectados y solo se mantenía en pie gracias a la energía que el cristal de plata le estaba brindando. Esa era la finalidad que tenía la joya, que en ese momento parecía tener vida propia y se encargaba por si solo de proteger a su portadora con esa sutil luz que Caos había ignorado por completo.

Cuando el malvado vio que su enemiga se ponía en pie después de tan magistral ataque su risa se silencio abruptamente y su desconcierto creció cuando vio la confiada sonrisa que la Princesa esbozaba. Ahora era ella quien reía, porque el enemigo cometió un gravísimo error, se concentro tanto en atacarla con fiereza que descuido la racionalización de la energía dando como único resultado la disminución de su tamaño, ahora Caos no media más de tres metros, longitud más que adecuada para que comenzara el ataque de Serena quien como primer objetivo tenia destruir ese escalofriante ojo rojo.

Utilizando una de sus técnicas aprendidas en sus primeras misiones come Sailor Scout Serena llego hasta el frente de Caos, solo unos cuantos pasos los separaban y eso gracias a la tele transportación que tan bien conocía y manejaba, Caos de inmediato lanzo un ataque hacia ella, pero de nuevo se tele transporto hacia otro lugar ahora hacia un costado de Caos quien volvió a atacar sin éxito, la dinámica se repitió tres veces más y cuando la princesa ya tenia suficientemente confundido a Caos asalto ella con un ataque medianamente poderoso de fuego, al mismo tiempo se trasporto hacia el frente de Caos quien concentrado en repeler el ataque de fuego no fue lo suficientemente rápido para contrarrestar el segundo ataque que fue directamente hacia su ojo y él no tubo tiempo de evitar. Esta vez Serena no utilizo la espada para destruir lo que parecía ser un ojo rojo, sino que utilizo sus mal vistos sais, tomo con su mano derecha el sais que descansaba en su costado izquierdo y mientras Caos se ocupaba del poder de fuego ella con extrema precisión y total certeza lanzo el sai hacia el rostro de Caos, quien giro la cabeza y recibió el ataque en pleno ojo, el sai quedo incrustado justo donde Serena lo quería ganado un descomunal alarido de su enemigo, mientras que él perdía su segundo ojo y tamaño. Ahora las cosas estaban parejas ambos eran prácticamente de la misma estatura, la Princesa era unos cuantos centímetros más baja que su contrincante pero eso era un detalle que no la inmuto, lo que si la desalentó es que al eliminar el ultimo ojo Caos no fue vencido.

—Y pensar que a Galaxia nunca le gustaron mis sais— dijo para si misma.

—Niña estúpida ¿crees que dejándome sin ojos me eliminarías? Jajá jajá… te equivocaste, tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso para vencerme, además no necesito tener visión para ver cada uno de tus movimientos.

—Yo no te eliminare, sabes que no puedo hacer eso, por más que lo desee yo solo busco debilitarte hasta que consiga dominarte y someterte para que no puedas hacer más daño— sonrió triunfal la rubia.

—Ya me canse de juegos… ahora lamentaras haber nacido.

— ¿Juegos?— pregunto con burla —no seas soberbio, que ya te pasaste en la lista de pecados capitales, creo que antes que te derrote llamare a un sacerdote para que te de una penitencia y puedas quedar libre de pecados así podrás descansar en paz.

— ¡Calla!— bramo y el suelo por centésima vez tembló.

—Otro de tus defectos, tienes un pésimo sentido del humor— siguió mofándose regocijándose con el enojo de caos. Serena ya estaba completamente agotada y muy herida, le costaba respirar y con su mano izquierda sujetaba su costado derecho, mismo que el Gran Sabio le había herido y que sus compañeros le habían curado, pero tras el impacto contra la roca una de sus múltiples costillas fracturadas había atravesado la piel. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sabía que el final estaba cerca por lo que si se tenía que despedir de la vida luego de derrotar a Caos lo haría con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿y qué mejor? Que burlándose de su enemigo.

—Vamos a ver si después de esto te quedan ganas de seguir burlándote de mi— amenazo Caos y Serena se preparo para recibir un ataque que nunca llego, desconcertada y sin entender nada miro insistentemente a Caos como pidiéndole explicaciones, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un angustiante dolor en el corazón, el incremento de la dificultad para respirar, la vista se le nublo y la cabeza parecía que le iba a estallar. Soltó la espada y sus piernas flaquearon provocando que cayera pesadamente al suelo, donde con una mano sujetaba su pecho a la altura del corazón y con la otra se sostenía del suelo para no enterrar la cara en la arenosa superficie. No sabia que le pasaba, Caos no la estaba atacado, estaba segura de eso porque a su alrededor no había ningún tipo de perturbación que le indicara lo contrario. Al parecer estaba sufriendo un ataque al corazón, pero eso era imposible si su corazón estaba completamente sano, bueno al menos antes de llegar al asteroide así lo era, pero el dolor de cabeza no era un síntoma de ese tipo de padecimientos, mas los otros síntomas si lo eran. Quería gritar de dolor, pero su garganta estaba sellada, casi no pasaba aire a sus pulmones y el brazo que mantenía apoyado en el suelo comienza a temblarle por la fatiga, todos sus músculos se contrajeron haciéndola pensar que en cualquier minuto le triturarían los huesos y los órganos, estaba deshidratada y un molesto y casi doloroso zumbido en los oídos comenzó a atormentarla. Cada vez veía más lejano a Caos y estaba segura que eso era producto de una mala jugada de su vista y cerebro porque ni ella ni Caos se habían movido de su lugar. La estridente risa del maligno taladro sus oídos hasta hacerlos sangrar.

—Te preguntaras ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— hizo una pausa mientras se regocijaba como nunca antes del dolor ajeno —te había dicho que tenia una carta bajo la manga y acabo de ordenar que se ejecute. Pensé que era más inteligente, pero me equivoque… jamás pensaste que podría tener más esclavos revividos, nunca intuiste que pude haber revivido a más de tus enemigos para concretar mis propósitos. Te confiaste en lo que viste y en lo que los traidores de Zafiro y Diamante te informaron, pero te comunico que los Generales del Negaverso, Beryl y el Gran Sabio no eran mis únicos esclavos, también reviví a Esmeralda y Rubeus quien están en la Luna destruyendo ese asqueroso satélite. Te comunico que en estos momentos estas padeciendo lo mismo que sufrió el príncipe de la Tierra cuando Zirconia ataco ese planeta, pero lo tuyo es… ¿Cómo decirlo?— volvió a reír —más drástico, más inteligente y mucho más mortal… lo que sintió Endimión cuando Zirconia lleno de oscuridad la Tierra no es ni la centésima parte de lo que tú estas sufriendo en estos precisos segundos— Serena se compadeció de Darien cuando tuvo que soportar esos dolores, ella que estaba sufriendo cien veces más aun entendía el dolor de Darién porque estaba segura que una centésima de este padecimiento era lo suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera.

—Yo… también… tengo una… carta bajo… la manga— susurro desde el suelo Serena con extrema dificultad, pero fue perfectamente bien escuchada por Caos — también te confiaste… yo igual… tengo más… aliados— dijo y Caos se aterrorizo, eso si que lo desconocía totalmente y no sabia que esperar, ahora que estaba débil si llegaban más guerreros seria su fin.

El aire comenzó a llenar sus pulmones a través de una tos convulsiva, el corazón empezaba a latir con algo de normalidad, los dolores y contracciones musculares desaparecían, la vista y los oídos volvían a la regularidad, poco a poco el padecimiento y la tortura que estaba sufriendo se extinguían hasta desaparecer por completo. Respiro profundamente en varias oportunidades, tomo su espada y con ayuda de esta, usándola de bastón se puso de pie, sus piernas aun temblaban pero ya tenían la fuerza suficiente para aguantar su peso.

— ¿Qué demonios? Tú no deberías estar de pie, deberías estar muriendo— con horror Caos observo que su jugada maestra se estaba convirtiendo en un fracaso, mientras Serena recuperaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba.

—Como te dije… yo también tengo más aliados, compañeros fieles que me cubren la espalda… te comunico que todo los guerreros que viste en este asteroide no eran todo mis aliados— imito el tono de voz de Caos cuando anteriormente le daba a conocer su siniestro plan —jamás sospechaste de la ausencia en el combate de la Princesa Kakyuu y las Sailor que tu tan bien conociste cuando manipulaste a Galaxia, las Sailor que en algún tiempo fueron tus aliadas… las Sailor Animates que están bajo el mando de Galaxia, todas ellas estaban custodiando la Luna para anticiparse a que cometieras este traicionero ataque, este aborrecible plan cobarde y poco leal y al parecer lo lograron, Rubeus y Esmeralda ahora están siendo derrotados por mis compañeras y tiene ordenes explicitas de no asesinarlos para que la energía que utilizaste en revivirlos no regrese a ti.—sonrió de lado con prestancia —lo único que lamento es que se hayan demorado tanto en haberlos contenido, vaya que fue dolorosa esa sucia jugada, te diré esto para que puedas dormir en paz el resto de tu existencia: tu asquerosa carta bajo la manga ha sido mi mayor sufrimiento físico, en esta y en mi anterior vida, nunca nadie me había hecho padecer nada parecido a esto, ni en una milésima parte, lastima para ti que tu plan fallara, pero te dejare como premio de consuelo, en un acto muy generoso de mi parte, ese sai que todavía tienes clavado en el ojo si bien no es un premio con mucho valor material tiene un alto precio sentimental porque amo mis sais y el hecho de que te regale uno habla muy bien de mis buenos sentimientos— una risa fresca y ligera salio de los labios de la Princesa, hace mucho tiempo que no se reía así y ahora lo hacia porque tenia la confianza de tener personas cuidándole la espalda y que no le fallarían y porque se estaba vengando de Caos de manera no violenta en base al humor, otro asunto era la batalla, pero eso era un tema de justicia. Un gigantesco gruñido del ente amorfo la hizo parar de reír y lo miro juguetonamente —parece que no te gusto el premio, quizás sea muy pobre, pero ¿Qué te parece si te regalo el otro también?— retiro de su cintura el otro sai y comenzó a jugar con el, girándolo en 360 grados en su mano izquierda e inesperadamente lo lanzo con igual precisión y certeza que el primero asestándolo justo al lado de su compañero, ahora Caos tenía los dos sais clavados en lo que era su ojo.

**Fin del recuerdo**

—Ahora entiendo todo— reflexiono Amy en voz alta, interrumpiendo el relato bajo la mirada desconcertada de sus amigas y Darien.

— ¿De qué hablas Amy?— pregunto Serena con la curiosidad que la caracterizaba desde que era pequeña.

—Bueno… hace un par de años atrás algo extraño sucedió, nadie podía explicar lo que estaba pasando y los científicos no daban crédito a lo que todo el mundo podía ver, eso coincide con la batalla.

* * *

**Capitulo XI: "El final de Caos"**

**

* * *

**

_N.A: gracias por seguir leyendo y en especial a las personas que se dan el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios._

_Saludos a todos y el próximo domingo publicare el capitulo donde se cierra la batalla contra Caos._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI: "El final de Caos"**

—Amy no te estamos entendiendo ¿podrías ser más clara?— pidió impaciente Rei.

—Chicas recuerden que hace unos años atrás la Luna sufrió un extraño fenómeno, la madrugada que coincidentemente todas despertamos porque sentimos el poder del cristal de plata.

—Amy tiene razón… esa madrugada la Luna estaba completamente roja y nosotras nos preocupamos porque eso no era normal y si le sumamos el hecho de que sentimos la energía del cristal de plata la situación era sumamente extraña— recordó Setsuna apoyando las palabras de Amy.

—Todas y sin ponernos de acuerdo llegamos al Templo Hikawua, donde Rei estaba meditando acerca de lo ocurrido frente al fuego sagrado, Michiru hacia lo mismo con su espejo y Setsuna viajo a ver las puertas del tiempo, todo sin arrojarnos ningún tipo de información— se unió a la platica Mina bajo la atenta mirada de Serena que desconocía en su totalidad esa situación.

—Al no obtener respuesta por esos medio comencé a investigar por Internet y a través de imágenes satelitales pude ver muchas explosiones que se desarrollaban en la Luna, pero eso fue todo. La comunidad científica y las agencias espaciales investigaron el fenómeno por años y nada pudieron saber, incluso hasta el día de hoy intentan averiguar que fue exactamente lo que pasó. Lo único que concluyeron fue que por una razón desconocida la Luna había sufrido un daño descomunal en su superficie y dieron por hecho que algún meteorito impacto contra el satélite, sin tener ninguna certeza de que aquello haya sido así, solo lo especularon tratando de darle una explicación lógica al fenómeno que ellos mismos dijeron que por poco destruye completamente al satélite— explico Amy haciendo alarde de lo bien informada que estaba acerca del tema.

—Bien… eso lo desconocía totalmente, nunca imagine que el ataque a Luna lo habían notado en la Tierra, pero al juntar los hechos de que ustedes sintieron la energía del cristal de plata y el tiempo en el que ocurrió ese "fenómeno" se resuelve el misterio. La causa de que la Luna adquiera un tono rojizo y las explosiones que se vieron por los satélites fueron provocadas por Rubeus y Esmeralda— aseguro Serena.

—Mucho tiempo la Luna tuvo ese aspecto, incluso nosotras nos telé transportamos y vimos que había una importante destrucción tanto en la corteza como a nivel más profundo, hasta que una noche la Luna dejo de tener ese aspecto y volvió a la normalidad, una vez más viajamos y nos dimos cuenta que el daño ya no existía y el satélite estaba completamente restaurado— aseguro Rei mirando fijamente a Serena exigiendo respuestas. La aludida entorno los ojos y suspiro para continuar a explicar.

—Antes de volver a la Tierra hice una parada en la Luna donde con un poco del poder del cristal de plata arregle el daño que le habían provocado. La verdad es que ese ataque repercutió profundamente en mi y la única forma en que yo sanara completamente era restaurando la Luna— explico dejando conforme a sus amigas viendo que el extraño fenómeno tenia una explicación "lógica".

—Oye Serena… por lo que nos cuentas eso quiere decir que si alguien ataca a alguno de nuestros planetas también nuestros cuerpos resultarían dañados ¿o me equivoco?

—En teoría, Mina, sí… pero en la practica no.

—Y eso ¿significa?— impaciente Rei ante la escueta respuesta de Serena.

—A ver— hizo una pausa para saber como explicar la situación.

— Serena si me permites yo puedo explicar eso— pidió Setsuna ante la confusión de la rubia quien asintió con la cabeza para que la guerrera de Plutón continuara —nosotras desde la vida pasada renunciamos a nuestros reinos como gobernares para servir a la Luna, eso no quiere decir que dejamos de ser las princesas, solo que nos desconectamos del lazo que nos une a cada planeta, en otras palabras nosotras al ser las guardianas de la Luna renunciamos a ser las gobernantes de cada uno de los reinos con lo que el lazo Planeta-Princesa fue desecho. Si atacan a alguno de nuestros planetas no resultaríamos dañadas.

—Exacto— apoyo Serena cuando las miradas de sus amigas se posaron en ella como preguntando si era verdad lo que decía Setsuna.

—Lo que me sorprende es que a pesar de ese ataque tú pudiste seguir con la batalla. Yo cuando Zirconia ataco la Tierra me demore mucho tiempo en restablecerme y eso que Caos te dijo que lo que yo sentí solo era una centésima parte de lo que tú estabas sintiendo— analizo Darién recordando lo mal que estuvo cuando la Tierra fue cubierta por telas de arañas y sumida a la total oscuridad.

—El cristal de Plata me mantuvo con vida, incluso si Kakyuu y las Sailor Animates no hubieran detenido el ataque a la Luna yo no hubiera podido seguir adelante, fue una suerte que el Maestro Fard se haya adelantado a los hechos.

—Eso es una pequeña muestra del gran trabajo que hicieron planificando la batalla, Serena las estrategias y decisiones que tomaron fueron increíblemente perfectas— alabo Amy.

— ¿Cómo supo él que atacarían a La luna?— pregunto Lita.

—Le pedí a Kakyuu que en conjunto con las Sailor Animates custodiaran la Tierra, sabia que quizás en el combate Caos atacaría estando yo desprevenida, pero jamás pensé que la Luna seria su objetivo, cuando el Maestro Fard se entero de mi decisión de custodiar la Tierra cambio mi orden y dijo que lo mejor era custodiar a la Luna y la Tierra desde la misma Luna, como las ordenes de él eran irrefutables yo acepte inconforme, no sabia cual era la razón de cuidar en ese momento a la Luna si no existe vida ahí, pero él si lo sabia. Yo me fui al asteroide sin comprender en lo absoluto su orden pero después me olvide de eso y me centre en la batalla hasta que Caos me informo de su carta bajo la manga.

—Lo que nos dices es que ese señor sabia que si atacaban a la Luna tu resultarías dañada, por eso prefirió prevenir ¿verdad?— medito Michiru y Serena afirmo con la cabeza —si que era inteligente ese señor.

—Ya nos desviamos de nuevo del tema, será mejor que Serena termine con la historia— apremio Haruka impaciente por saber el desenlace de la batalla.

—Pero a mi ya me dio hambre— se que jo Serena.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre.

—Eso no es verdad Rei.

—Claro que si —Mientras Serena y Rei seguían discutiendo las Chicas optaron por ignorarlas y pedir servicio a la habitación, aunque ninguna de ellas tenia ánimos de comer, no podían hacer nada contra el apetito de la Princesa por lo que decidieron que lo mejor seria pedirle algo de comida.

—Gatita— llamo Haruka interrumpió la discusión que la rubia mantenía con Rei. En sus manos tenia un sándwich sobre un plato y un vaso de leche. Serena de inmediato dejo de prestarle atención a Rei, quien entorno los ojos cuando la rubia la dejo con las palabras en la boca y se fue directo hacia Haruka —toma te pedí un sándwich y leche para que comas.

—Muchas gracias Haruka, tú si que me entiendes no como la amargada de Rei— desde la distancia le saco la lengua a la pelinegra quien gruño ante la provocación pero no dijo nada, pues sabia que lo que dijera se quedaría en el aire ya que la completa atención de Serena estaba sobre la comida.

La rubia comenzó a degustar su exquisita comida, muy afanada y sin prestarle atención a nada a su alrededor, hasta que miro a sus amigas y se dio cuenta que ninguna comía, frunció el ceño en claro gesto de no entender.

— ¿Por qué no pidieron comida para ustedes?— pregunto extrañada.

—Porque tú eres la única que puede comer en una situación como esta.

— ¿A qué te refieres Rei?

—Serena el tema que estamos tratando es delicado y a nosotras nos has dejado muy nerviosas y con un mar de sentimientos encontrados, nadie tiene el temple ni el animo de comer después de lo que escuchamos, claro nadie menos tú— le explico con tranquilidad Amy.

—El mundo se puede estar acabando, pero yo morir de hambre jamás— expreso despreocupada Serena y tras encogerse de hombros siguió comiendo bajo la mirada entretenida de sus compañeras.

—Ahora que Serena termino de comer podemos continuar— animo Setsuna y Serena asintió.

**Recuerdo**

Caos con el impacto del segundo sai gruño de dolor, pero ni su energía ni tamaño se vieron afectados, cosa que Serena sabia de antemano y si lo había atacado de esa forma era solo para irritarlo más de lo que estaba, con lo que se regocijaba enormemente y hacia que el enemigo pediera el control de la situación.

—Maldita te arrepentirás, te haré pagar tu humillación— lanzo un poderoso rayo negro contra la Princesa quien lo esquivo con éxito aunque la mueca de dolor en su rostro no pudo reprimirla, el más mínimo movimiento que hacia repercutía en su muy mal herido cuerpo bañado de sangre.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que el cabello y la capa de Sailor Moon bailaran con gracia dándole un aspecto aun más imponente y seguro a pesar de la crítica condición física en la que estaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces devolvió el ataque a Caos utilizando una bola de energía en la que centro tres de sus poderes: el fuego, la electricidad y la destrucción, este ultimo no utilizado en lo que iba de la contienda. El impacto fue contenido con mucha dificultad por Caos, retrocediendo varios metros hasta que al final y con la ayuda de unas extensiones que salieron de su cuerpo pudo desviarlos hacia el cielo.

Los enfrentamientos de poder se repetían a cada momento, algunos efectivos y otros sin lograr su propósito. Ambos estaban exhaustos pero las ansias de salir victoriosos eran mayores a cualquier otra cosa. Serena sintió que una inmensa cantidad de energía negativa la rodeaba y en cosa de segundo vio con horror que Caos una vez más aumentaba de tamaño y su poder incrementaba.

—Esto se va a poner feo— susurro para ella y la estridente risa de Caos se lo confirmaba.

—He decidido recuperar la energía que había compartido con el asteroide para hacer lo que quisiera con el— una prolongación de su cuerpo que simulaba ser un brazo se dirigió hacia el cielo y en esa posición comenzó a acumular energía para dar el ultimo golpe— es tu fin Princesa de la Luna.

Mientras la energía que acumulaba Caos crecía y crecía Serena invoco al Cristal de Plata, este era el momento definitivo en la pelea y estaba conciente que con su propio poder no podría hacer nada, este seria el último ataque, el todo o nada. Lo que definiría el futuro del Universo y rogaba a todos sus seres queridos que la ayudaran y le dieran la fuerza necesaria para terminar con la amenaza. El cristal de Plata llego hasta ella y se poso en la empuñadura de su espada, rodeando a Serena con su calida y reconfortable energía. La rubia apretó la espada y con ambas manos apunto hacia el cielo y comenzó con la misma tarea que Caos llevaba a cabo, reunir energía para dar el golpe final.

De la extremidad de Caos y de la punta de la espada de la Princesa dos masas de energía, una positiva y otra negativa, se materializaban conformando un poderoso ataque que pretendía dar fin a su enemigo. Caos fue el primero en atacar, en seguida lo hizo Serena, ambos poderes en cosa de segundos chocaron entre ambos combatientes que con el uso de su energía luchaban para que el poder creado doblegara al otro. Caos apuntaba hacia abajo, mientras que Serena lo hacia arriba en clara señal de la gran diferencia de estaturas que existía entre ellos. El suelo alrededor de la Princesa de la Luna comenzó a agrietarse, los temblores se intensificaron, pero ninguno cedía. Las cosas estaban bastante parejas hasta que con horror Serena sintió como una gran cantidad de energía negativa se aproximaba al asteroide, de un momento a otro esa energía se anexo a la masa amorfa que tenia en frente y el ente maligno aumento aun más de tamaño y poder.

—Ahora si que se puso feo— volvió a susurra la rubia manteniendo con ambas manos su espada de la cual procedía el poder que intentaba doblegar a Caos.

—Las ordenes explicitas que tenias sobre tus aliados parece que no fueron cumplidas. Rubeus y Esmeralda están muertos de nuevo y con ello todo el poder que utilice para revivirlos a regresado a mi— y con vehemencia aumentó el despliegue de poder que con una fuerza exorbitante hacia retroceder el de la Rubia.

El suelo a su alrededor presentaba un enorme cráter, al centro del socavón Serena hacia esfuerzos monumentales para contrarrestar el ataque que Caos había intensificado, utilizando las ultimas gotas de energía de su cuerpo y exprimiendo al máximo el cristal de plata, pero todo sus esfuerzos eran en vano, con impotencia y terror veía como el poder negativo de Caos superaba por mucho el de ella y cada vez se acercaba más a su cuerpo que la atormentaba con los terribles dolores que sus heridas y huesos rotos le provocaban.

No lo podía creer que siquiera el poder del cristal de plata podía en contra del enemigo, al parecer el fin estaba cerca y lamentablemente ya no tenia nada con que seguir luchando, sentía como su cuerpo era comprimido por la presión que el poder de Caos estaba ejerciendo sobre su propio poder y pensaba que en cualquier momento sus órganos internos comenzarían a estallar dándole una muerte segura, pero dos manos posada en cada uno de sus hombros y la posterior sensación de estar recibiendo energía externa la hicieron mirar confundida hacia sus costados donde se encontró con los rostros serenos de Zafiro y Diamante de quienes se había olvidado completamente después de dejarlos a cargo de Healer. ¿Cómo fue que ellos sobrevivieron? No lo sabía pero poco le importaba.

—Gracias princesa por la nueva oportunidad— hablo con admiración Diamante.

—Nosotros te otorgaremos nuestras energías para que derrotes a Caos, por favor no te rindas— suplico Zafiro y de inmediato Serena sintió como su cuerpo era fortificado con nuevas energías.

—No lo haré— aseguro con firmeza, aun conteniendo el embiste de Caos —gracias por su ayuda chicos, mi deseo era que ustedes tuvieran una nueva vida, pero…

—Eso no importa, nosotros nos conformamos al saber que hicimos lo correcto en ayudarte— interrumpió Diamante —eres un ser formidable… y te admiramos mucho— hablo con la voz entrecortada ya llegando al limite de sus energías.

—Tienes todo nuestro respeto y lealtad, donde quiera que estemos te consideraremos como nuestra líder y princesa, tú eres la luz del universo y la persona más valiosa que existe— Zafiro cayo desplomado al suelo, justo al lado derecho de Serena que veía con impotencia el sacrificio que ambos príncipes estaban haciendo.

—Sigue adelante… siempre te amare— declaro Diamante y antes de caer al suelo Serena le sonrió con cariño y agradecimiento.

Diamante y Zafiro se habían sacrificado entregándole todas sus energías a Serena para que siguiera combatiendo, entregaron su vida por la paz y la justicia en un acto de extrema bondad y compromiso con la causa.

—No los defraudare, no dejare que las muertes de ustedes y de todos los guerreros que hoy vinimos a luchar por la paz sea en vano— juro con convicción y devoción Serena y utilizando sus nuevas energías arremetió contra Caos.

De inmediato el poder de Serena se intensifico, ahora era el poder oscuro el que retrocedía y se dirigía hacia el ente amorfo. El poder de energía positiva avanzaba consumiendo poco a poco el otro poder y Caos trataba de revertir la situación sin ningún existo, Serena aumento por ultima vez su poder y con ello elimino por completo el poder oscuro, ahora nada se interponía entre su poder y Caos, quien sin tiempo de reacción se vio rodeado por el calido y fuerte poder de la Luna. Con rapidez el cuerpo amorfo fue perdiendo tamaño, Serena con la mandíbula apretaba y todo su cuerpo temblando estaba esperando el momento justo para terminar con la batalla.

Los alaridos de Caos eran ensordecedores, gritaba de dolor, impotencia, rencor, odio y frustración. Gritaba porque el poder de Serena lo estaba destruyendo y porque sabía que este era su fin. Maldecía a su contrincante y maldecía a su suerte que por segunda vez era doblegada por la guerrera de la Luna. Este era su fin y por más que lo deseara no podía hacer nada, estaba perdido y solo le quedaba esperar su eliminación.

Caos ya media cerca de un metro de altura, muy contrastante con el tamaño que tenia al inicio de la batalla y esa fue la señal que Serena esperaba para terminar el enfrentamiento. Con su espada y utilizando las pocos fuerzas que le quedaban guío su poder con todo y Caos hacia el cielo y de un movimiento rápido de sus brazos apunto la espada hacia el suelo, Caos y el poder de Serena hicieron el mismo recorrido que la espada impactándose contra el suelo. Sailor Moon enterró la espada a sus pies, en la arenosa superficie y con ello su poder y Caos quedaron atrapados en el interior del asteroide, un nuevo poder que salía desde sus manos y se propagaba por la espada sello el asteroide con una capa de energía imperceptible a la vista y que se mantendría para siempre en ese lugar, con otro movimiento desenterró la espada y con ello termino con la amenaza. Caos estaba muy debilitado dentro del asteroide, de donde jamás podría salir, donde estaría cautivo por toda la eternidad y no volvería a dañar al Universo.

Agotada la vencedora cayo de rodillas al suelo, extrajo el cristal de palta de la espada y lo mantuvo entremedio de sus palmas a la altura de su pecho. Con la respiración entrecortada y el cuerpo en extremo herido procedió a cumplir su último deseo.

—Por favor Cristal de Plata, concédeme tu máximo poder y realiza mi deseo— suplico con sus ultimas energías, el cristal brillo con intensidad iluminando de nuevo el asteroide y la Princesa de la Luna con una sonrisa en el rostro y un gesto de paz y felicidad se impacto en contra del arenoso suelo de asteroide —Gracias a todos, ahora tendrán una vida en paz— susurro hacia sus compañeros de batalla mientras sentía la frialdad del suelo en su cara y cerraba los ojos para terminar sin vida.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

El termino del relato trajo consigo una mayor angustia en los presentes, el saber que su querida amiga había perdido la vida en esa batalla los dejo consternados, los llantos se hicieron presentes una vez más y en silencio todos sentían que la admiración, lealtad y amor hacia Serena crecían enormemente. Ellos que todos esos años vivieron totalmente tranquilos y con cierta felicidad se lamentaban no haber podido acompañar a la rubia en esa etapa tan complicada de su vida, pero el saber que ella siempre los tuvo presente los alegraba.

—Tú… perdiste la… vida— balbuceo Darien también llorando silenciosamente.

—Sí, pero la recupere… vamos no pongan esas caras que estoy viva ¿Qué no lo ven?— bromeo para aligerar la angustia de sus compañeros como si de lo que estaban hablando fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Serena tonta no es momento para tus bromas— la regaño Rei en medio de un mar de lagrimas.

— ¿Qué tiene de broma el hecho de que este viva?— frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

—El que estés viva no es broma, pero el que… olvídalo. Nunca entiendes nada— se resigno la pelinegra y con el dorso de la mano se seco las lagrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué le pediste al cristal de plata?— pregunto Mina intuyendo la respuesta y un poco más recompuesta después del relato.

—Que reviviera a mis compañeros de batalla y los enviara al lugar donde todo ese tiempo permanecimos, los mande al hogar del Maestro Fard.

—Lo sabia, te sacrificaste por ello, pero ¿Por qué no pediste por tu vida? No debiste morir por ellos— la reprendió Haruka.

—Yo les había dicho que si salíamos victoriosos ellos podrían volver a su hogar con la frente en alto a encontrarse con sus seres queridos… solo cumplí con mi palabra.

—Pero sacrificarte por eso fue mucho. Tu vida es más valiosa que cualquier otra, no debiste— ahora la reprendió Darién.

—Mi vida no es más valiosa que ninguna otra, si lo analizan era una vida, la mía, por la de miles. Considere que era algo justo reflexionando que todos ellos se habían sacrificado anteriormente en la batalla, ellos que en vez de morir pudieron perfectamente haber estado en sus casas tenían todo el derecho a una segunda oportunidad. Ellos que siempre fueron leales y que con un valor admirable aceptaron participar en la contienda merecían regresar a sus hogares.

—No sé porque no me sorprende tu actuar y manera de pensar— hablo sarcástica Haruka.

— ¿Te sorprende? Pues, a mi no… si siempre lo ha hecho, el sacrificarse por otros— dijo inocentemente Mina.

—Eso ya lo sé, hablaba en sentido figurado— explico con resignación la guerrera del viento.

— ¿Cómo es que reviviste?— pregunto Lita y todas miraron expectantes a Serena.

— ¿Cómo? no lo sé, solo desperté en una confortable cama en la misma habitación de unos de los palacios del lugar donde me refugie antes de la batalla. Estaba muy herida, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de vendajes parecía una momia y no podía moverme, porque el dolor me tenia paralizada. Todas mis heridas habían sido tratadas pero seguían. Tenía diez costillas, el cráneo, el brazo izquierdo y fémur derecho fracturados, en varias partes. Tuve hemorragias internas y externas de consideración que en ese momento ya habían cesado gracias al tratamiento medico que recibí, a parte tenia golpes por todo el cuerpo, hematomas y rasguños. Lo primero que vi cuando abrí los ojos y pude adaptarme a luz fue al Maestro Fard que me miraba con preocupación y los ojos inundados en lágrimas. ¿Pueden creerlo el hombre más fuerte, sabio y poderoso del universo estaba llorando?— la rubia sonrió con nostalgia y cariño al recordar ese hecho.

—Pues tú eres la mujer más fuerte y poderosa del Universo y hace unos años atrás llorabas por todo, así que no es muy difícil creerlo— se mofo Rei sacando sonrisas de los presentes menos de Serena que le envío una mirada envenenada a su amiga.

—Bueno ignorando el comentario tan "simpático" de Rei continuare— hablo con ironía y las sonrisas se agrandaron al ver que Serena podía haberse convertido en una mujer madura y fuerte pero que seguía teniendo ese aire infantil que tanto la caracterizaba cuando vivía en Japón —el maestro Fard me dijo que el personalmente me había ido a buscar al asteroide, que por primera vez había abandonado su hogar para regresarme a la vida, nunca me dijo como lo hizo, pero me hizo recordar en el lugar donde estábamos cuando menciono que su hogar "era el lugar donde la vida empieza y termina". Un poco confundida y sabiendo que no me diría nada más opte por no seguir preguntando la manera en que me trajo de vuelta a la vida.

—Ese señor debía haberte apreciado mucho para alterar su rutina y salir de donde nunca había salido— expreso Michiru. Ella y cada uno de los presentes experimentaron un sentimiento de agradecimiento, respeto y simpatía por la persona que había salvado a su Princesa.

—Supongo, a pesar de que era un poco frío, siempre con su preocupación, consejos y lecciones me dio a entender que yo era una persona importante no solo por la batalla que debía librar sino por el cariño que me tenía.

—Si alguna vez lo vemos tendremos que agradecerle— con convicción hablo Haruka y sus compañeras la apoyaron afirmando con la cabeza.

—No creo que lo vean, pero en fin. Pase mucho tiempo en recuperación, hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad, o casi todo, debía restaurar la Luna para estar completamente sanada, pero al menos mis heridas y fracturas ya estaban bien.

—Después volviste a la Tierra ¿verdad?

—No, Setsuna, fui a cada uno de los planetas de mis aliados. Ellos permanecieron a mi lado durante toda mi recuperación, por más que les insistí en que regresaran a sus hogares siempre se negaron argumentado que querían que yo fuera con ellos para que presenciara como con la frente en alto se reunían con sus seres queridos y les informaban de que podrían vivir en paz— ante estas palabras Serena se emociono, el cariño y lealtad que se formo entre sus aliados fue uno de sus mejores logros

—Fue un acto muy lindo el de tus compañeros y muy bien merecido. Tu luchaste por darles paz y ellos querían que por ti misma vieras lo que habías conseguido— apunto Michiru.

—Y créanme que el ver como mis aliados se reunían con su gente amada en cada uno de sus planetas fue el mejor premio que recibí— una radiante sonrisa se desprendió del rostro de la rubia —aunque los viajes fueron agotadores agradecí el poder presenciar esos reencuentros.

—Y ellos te aseguro que lo sabían. Era su única manera de agradecerte lo que hiciste por todo el Universo y ese "premio" como tú lo llamas es lo mínimo que te mereces— aseguro Hotaru y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Después de eso me fui a la Luna donde me costo un par de semanas revertir el daño. Ahí Kakyuu y las Animates me explicaron lo que había sucedido. Efectivamente sorprendieron a Rubeus y Esmeralda atacando la Luna, los contuvieron por unos momentos pero no pudieron hacerlo por mucho tiempo por lo que se vieron obligadas a matarlos, confirmando lo que Caos me había dicho. Yo les agradecí su ayuda y regrese donde el Maestro Fard en compañía de ellas. Ahí estuve unos días decidiendo donde ir a vivir, Galaxia me insistía que me quedara con ella y el Maestro Fard en ese lugar, Kakyuu y las Star Light que me fuera a su planeta, pero yo decidí cumplir el sueño de Diamante y Zafiro de vivir en la Tierra, por lo que mi decisión fue regresar a este planeta.

—Si Diamante y Zafiro no hubieran intercedido tú ¿hubieras regresado?— pregunto temeroso Darien.

—No— contundente y sincera fue la respuesta que el pelinegro obtuvo —No quería volver porque no quería encontrarme con ustedes y tener que relatar todo lo que había sucedido, sabia que tenia que arreglar el asunto con Michiru y vendría a eso y después me iría. Sé que pensaran que era un pensamiento cobarde, pero para mí en ese momento era imposible hablar de lo que había pasado sin ponerme mal. Además el dolor y sufrimiento que rodeaban mi desaparición todavía no era capaz de enfrentarlo, incluso en todos estos años pensé que jamás podría hacer lo que hoy hice… pero…

—Te equivocaste— interrumpió Rei —Si ahora pudiste enfrentarnos lo hubieras podido hacer en cualquier otro momento.

—Yo… lo siento… mucho. Jamás pensé que ustedes también la pasaron mal en mi ausencia, jamás quise provocarles daño alguno, pero creía firmemente que el mantenerme alejada ero lo mejor, sin la sombra de las batallas y con una completa vida normar.

—No te disculpes, te entendemos— hablo por todas Haruka con una mirada de advertencia que anunciaba un terrible castigo para quien se atreviera a contradecirla, cosa que Serena capto muy bien y sonrió ante la sobreprotección de su más leal guardiana —ahora que las cosas están claras entre nosotras veo que no hay razón para que no vuelvas a Tokio.

—No Haruka, yo tengo cosas por hacer en este lugar que por nada del mundo las interrumpiría y cuando termine mi misión acá lo más seguro es que siga participando en "Médicos sin fronteras" hasta que mi cuerpo sea capaz de soportar las condiciones que un hospital de campaña requiere y cuando eso suceda regresare a Francia, allá establecí mi hogar cuando volví a la Tierra y allá están dos personas muy importantes para mi que me esperan y a quienes les prometí regresar a su lado.

— ¿Y nosotras qué?— reprocho dolida Mina.

—Todas hemos tomado rumbos diferentes y es hora de que comprendan que nada será como antes. Nos visitaremos si quieren pero jamás regresare a Tokio.

—Después de tantos años aun sigues huyendo— la replica de Rei fue dura —No quieres regresar a Tokio porque te da pavor enfrentarte a los lugares donde viviste, lugares que te recuerden lo que fuiste antes de ese día en que descubrirte el engaño de Darien. Lugares donde compartiste con Rinny y en especial el lugar donde tuviste el accidente— Serena palideció antes las palabras de Rei que habían sido completamente acertadas.

—No es eso… yo no estoy huyendo…

—Sí lo haces— contradijo levantando la voz y muy molesta —puedes tratar de engañarnos a nosotras pero no a ti misma. Serena toda tu vida has tenido miedo pero siempre lo enfrentaste y saliste airosa no veo porque en esta oportunidad es distinto. Siempre le temiste a muchas cosas y al final siempre le hacías frente a tus temores y superabas terribles pruebas. Incluso en esta oportunidad lo has hecho, tenias pánico de volver a recordar lo que viviste en la batalla y aun así lo hiciste ¿Por qué el regresar a Tokio seria distinto?— a medida que Rei hablaba fue suavizando su tono de voz a uno menos molesto pero cargado de reproche, entendía a la perfección lo que sentía Serena pero sabia que la rubia necesitaría de su ayuda y un remezón fuerte para que de verdad dejara todo atrás y comenzara a ser totalmente feliz y eso solo lo conseguiría si se enfrentaba a su máximo temor.

—No es fácil para mi Rei, ¿tú crees que es muy sencillo llegar al lugar donde tu hija murió?, ¿a la ciudad donde toda la pesadilla que viví empezó?... no, no es fácil, menos para mi. Siempre me lo dijiste, siempre me llamaste cobarde… bueno estas de día de suerte porque lo acabas de comprobar una vez más. Sí tengo miedo de volver, temo regresar y enfrentarme con el lugar físico donde sufrí lo que ninguna de ustedes es capaz de siquiera imaginar— acepto ofuscada y se puso de pie para regresar al lado de la ventana.

—Si no lo enfrentas jamás podrás superarlo. Lo tienes que hacer— apremio la pelinegra sin dar su brazo a torcer.

—si eso llegar a pasar seré yo quien lo decida no ustedes, no me voy a ir del Congo… al menos no por ahora— sentencio con firmeza sin mirar a nadie.

—Eso lo discutiremos en otro momento— dicto Amy y con un gesto le indico a Rei que no continua, la pelinegra molesta acepto —Serena, sé que quizás esto te dañe pero tengo que preguntarlo ¿Cómo sabes que efectivamente el bebe que perdiste era Rinny?— nadie se había atrevido a formular ese cuestionamiento y expectante esperaron la respuesta de la Rubia quien cerro con fuerza los ojos tratando de mitigar el dolor que esa pregunta le propinaba.

—El Maestro Fard me lo dijo confirmando mis sospechas incluso Setsuna lo puede confirmar, todo coincide mi edad y el tiempo de gestación que llevaba cuando ocurrió el accidente, si hubiera terminado el embarazo a los nueve meses el parto hubiera sido a fines de Junio o principios de Julio, como sabemos más específicamente el treinta de Junio— todas miraron a Setsuna y esta afirmo con la cabeza.

—La princesa dio a luz a su primogénita el mismo día que cumplía los diecinueve años, tenia dos meses de embarazo cuando sufrió el accidente fue en noviembre, si sacan cuantas comprenderán que los nueve meses se cumplían en Junio— afirmo Setsuna.

— ¿Podemos hacer algo para hacer que Rinny vuelva a la vida? quizás si utilizamos el cristal de plata y el dorado podamos hacer algo— sugirió Darien con un nudo en la garganta. Serena sonrió con amargura y se giro para enfrentarlo.

—Si el Maestro Fard no pudo hacer nada nosotros tampoco. El me dijo que la existencia de Rinny estaba escrito en las estrellas, ella desde el Milenio de Plata estaba destinada a nacer, pero con nuestra muerte su nacimiento se aplazo para nuestra próxima vida. Rinny es la hereda del poder de la Luna y tiene que nacer, pero de nosotros depende cuando y donde, en esta vida perdimos la oportunidad de traerla a la vida por lo que yo tendré que renacer una y otra vez hasta que ella nazca. Lo único que conseguí con el maestro Fard es que su nacimiento no dependiera de ti— le dijo fríamente a Darien y todos quedaron en shock —Rinny murió en esta vida antes de nacer, pero en mi próxima existencia ella debería de nacer, de su coronación como Princesa de la Luna dependen mi próximas reencarnaciones, hasta que yo no de a luz a mi sucesora, que es única y exclusivamente Rinny yo seguiré renaciendo. Además me dijo que Tokio de Cristal también estaba escrito en las estrellas que en esta existencia gozaría de una vida normal pero que en las siguientes, si es el caso, tendría que subir al trono con mi heredera en los brazos. Me dijo que cuando eso pasara seria porque Caos había logrado salir de la prisión en la que esta y nada podíamos hacer en contra de eso.

—Nos estas diciendo que Caos volverá a atacar— cuestionó alterada Haruka.

—Sí— rotundamente contesto —en esta vida no, en las próximas reencarnaciones si, todo depende de cuanto se demore en reunir la energía necesaria para escarpar del asteroide y poder atacar de nuevo.

— ¿De donde sacaría esa energía?— pregunto Amy consternada.

—De los malos sentimientos, el odio, rencor, envidia y todas esas cosas que las personas que viven tienen es sus corazones. Mientras el Universo y sus habitantes alberguen esos sentimientos Caos tendrá fuentes de engrías para recuperarse, es nuestro deber como seres vivos mantener nuestros planetas en paz y eso solo se consigue en base al amor y buenos sentimiento. Cada persona debería ser capaz de contribuir en la lucha por la paz a base de buenas acciones y evitando que los malos sentimientos fortalezcan a Caos. Es nuestro deber como seres vivos hacer de nuestro alrededor un lugar mejor.

—Entonces las luchas jamás se terminaran, nunca se podrá eliminar los malos sentimientos de los corazones de las personas— desanimada opino Mina.

—Pero si podemos contribuir a que Caos se demore más en reunir la energía que necesita. No debemos odiar ni intentar vengarnos— una significativa mirada de Serena que dirigió a las chicas y después a Darien les dio a entender que les estaba pidiendo que no odiaran al pelinegro y que se olvidaran del asunto por la paz del Universo contribuyendo con un granito de arena.

—Dalo por hecho— apoyo Lita, el resto guardo silencio. Habían entendido a la perfección lo que Serena les pidió, pero de la noche a la mañana no podían perdonar a Darien así como así, las cosas se tendrían que dar con tiempo y trabajarían en ello.

—Bien te lo agradezco Lita— enfatizo el nombre de su amiga —No tengo nada más que decir ¿tiene alguna pregunta o volvemos al hospital?

—Yo si— dijo Rei y Serena entrecerró los ojos tratando de descubrir lo que la pelinegra estaba pensando —No me mires así, que no te preguntare nada que te incomode, o eso creo.

—Lánzala— acepto sin muchos ánimos y Rei sonrió.

—Cuando desapareciste de Tokio, tanto el viento, el espejo de Neptuno, las puertas del tiempo y mi fuego sagrado se negaron a darnos información acerca de tu paradero, ¿Qué tuviste que ver con eso?

—Nada— respondió y las miradas escépticas no se hicieron esperar —nada… en un principio yo no hice nada. Galaxia cerro las puertas del Tiempo y bloqueo sus poderes, pero me dijo que había intercedido solo a lo que refería a lo relacionado conmigo, me dijo que si Rei quería hacer una lectura del fuego para saber acerca de cualquier cosa que no se relacionara conmigo lo podría hacer, lo mismo con el viento y el espejo de Neptuno ¿eso es verdad?

—Si al menos yo cuando consultaba al espejo por cualquier asunto que no te relacionara no tenía ningún problema.

—Igual el viento.

—El fuego también— sentencio Rei —dijiste en un principio ¿y ahora?

—Ahora si, cuando llegue a la Tierra me hice cargo de ese detalle yo— respondió tratando de no darle tanta importancia al asunto, sabia que sus amigas eran un poco "delicadas" con sus dones.

—Entonces no hay problema para que tú dejes de bloquear sus poderes— intervino Amy al ver la furia en sus cuatro amigas, más en Rei y Haruka, mientras que Michiru se trataba de contener y Setsuna se había puesto más seria de lo normal.

—Las puertas del tiempo permanecerán cerradas y eso no lo discutiré, lo siento Setsuna pero siempre me pareció innecesario saber lo que iba a pasar y no poder hacer nada, por lo demás si las abro tú tendrás que volver a tu puesto de guardiana y eso no lo deseo, quiero que tengas una vida normal y no esa existencia tan solitaria que has llevado toda tu vida, es tiempo de que te enamores y construyas una familia y no lo digo porque considere que el tren te esta dejando… no todo lo contario creo que eres muy joven aun, pero que de igual manera no deberías dejar pasar más tiempo mira que la vida es corta uno tiene que disfrutarla y considerando que tú ya has perdido la mitad de tu vida es tiem…

—Ya… ya Serena, entendí— la corto Setsuna antes de que la siguiera llamando vieja y las chicas negaron con la cabeza en señal de resignación, estaba claro que Serena y Mina jamás dejarían de ser tan impertinentes y despreocupadas —no me agrada la idea, pero si es tu deseo yo obedeceré— confirmo convencida y aunque nunca lo reconociera muy alegre de tener una oportunidad para realizarse como persona y mujer.

—Y el fuego, el viento y mi espejo— impaciente consulto Michiru.

—Tampoco— sonrió maliciosa —no me gusta que me estén vigilando.

—Óyeme, nosotras no te vigilamos, nos preocupamos por ti— reclamo exaltada Rei —Serena Tsukino, tú en este mismo momento dejaras de interferir en nuestros poderes o lo lamentaras— Serena pensó que una amenaza de ese tipo viniendo de Rei era muy probable que se cumpliera por lo que sonrió y una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza, si iba a tener que ceder tenia que ganar algo.

—Esta bien— acepto y Haruka, Michiru y Rei sonrieron encantadas —pero yo quiero algo a cambio— inmediatamente las sonrisas desaparecieron. El resto de los acompañantes solo escuchaban atentos la conversación un poco confusos antes las palabras de Serena.

— ¿Qué quieres Gatita?

—Nada, no tiene derecho a pedirnos nada— exploto Rei y ahora Serena sonrió —Deja de jugar y devuélvenos nuestros poderes. Yo no te daré nada a cambio de algo que es mío.

—Si están en ese plan no les devolveré nada y bloqueare por completo sus poderes, por lo demás, Rei, no estoy jugando.

—Dinos que es lo que quieres y veremos que pasa— sugirió tranquilamente Michiru.

—Bien… quiero que por ningún motivo, y cuando digo ningún motivo… es ningún motivo, absolutamente ninguno— apremio mirando fijamente a las tres aludidas —vengan al Congo sin consultármelo, sí yo no les permito viajar ustedes se quedaran en Japón.

— ¿Por qué nos pides eso?— Haruka cuestiono extrañada —podrías simplemente dar la orden y ya, por algo eres la Princesa.

—No tengo porque darles mis razones, esta es mi propuesta ustedes son las que deciden si aceptan o no. No venir al Congo sin mi autorización a cambio de sus dones completos.

Las chicas guardaron silencio por unos momentos, analizando la situación sin saber el motivo que tenia Serena para proponer eso. Serena sabia que aceptarían y con ello se aseguraría de que frente a algún `problema ellas no viajarían y se arriesgaran a sufrir algún atentado en este país.

—Acepto— hablo Michiru.

—Decisión muy inteligente— declaro Serena, cerró los ojos y de forma imperceptible devolvió el poder a Michiru quien sintió la energía de la Princesa por primera vez, desde que llego. Hizo aparecer su espejo y le pidió que le mostrara la imagen de Serena y de inmediato el espejo obedeció.

—Cumpliste, ya te puedo ver a través de mi espejo— sonrió feliz.

— ¿Y ustedes qué deciden?— pregunto la rubia a sus otras dos amigas, quienes se miraron y no muy convencidas aceptaron.

—Esta bien, solo espero que esta no sea una forma de mantenernos lejos de ti— apunto Haruka.

—No lo es, te lo aseguro. No tengo problemas con que nos sigamos visitando todo lo contrario, pero este país es muy peligroso y en una situación de extremo critica no es conveniente que vengan, solo me aseguro de que no dejen sus asuntos en Tokio por algo que probablemente se solucione de manera simple y rápida— le bajo el perfil al asunto al darse cuenta que estaba hablando demás. Miro insistentemente a Rei.

— ¿Qué más da? hazlo devuélveme mi poder— acepto Rei.

Serena repitió el acto que hizo con Michiru y de inmediato los poderes de Haruka y Rei quedaron completos.

—Listo, solo espero que cumplan su palabra y no vengan sin mi autorización— hablo la rubia y las tres aludidas afirmaron con la cabeza.

Las tres chicas ahora sentían nítidamente la energía de Serena, si bien antes la habían captado, ahora se les revelaba la fortaleza de su Princesa y la verdadera aura que poseía quedando sorprendidas con el poder y magnificencia que esta desprendía, la calidez y pureza que ahora eran mucho más embriagadora. La energía era tan fuerte y poderosa que las aturdía y esa madurez mezclada con determinación y coraje la hacían verse más imponente de lo que ya se veía a simple vista. Al notar el aura completa de Serena se daban cuanta de los cambios que había sufrido y eso que ella estaba en estado de reposo y tranquilidad, no querían ni imaginarse como seria su aura cuando estuviera enojada. La belleza y el encanto de la energía también las tenía sorprendidas.

—Vaya que has cambiado— comento impactada Rei.

—Todos cambiamos— despreocupada contesto —ahora si no hay más que decir podemos regresar tengo trabajo por hacer.

—Bien vámonos— sentencio Hotaru y todos se prepararon para partir.

—Mientras ustedes suben el equipaje a las camionetas y arreglan los asuntos con el hotel yo iré a la farmacia por un pedido en media hora nos juntamos en el estacionamiento— informo Serena y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo —Mina ¿me acompañas?

—Claro que sí, así no tengo que ayudar a subir las maletas a los autos— sonrió con alegría.

—Ustedes dos son iguales de perezosas— las regaño la pelinegra.

—Vamos Serena, ignora las malas vibras que hay en esta habitación —dijo Mina burlándose de Rei. Ella y Serena caminaron a la salida del cuarto y se perdieron tras la puerta.

Las dos rubias iban caminando por las calles, la farmacia estaba a solo dos cuadras del hotel así que caminar hasta allá no era ningún problema. A medio camino Serena se detuvo e hizo que Mina la imitara, la princesa miro fijamente a su guerrera y le hablo.

—Mina te pedí que me acompañaras porque quiero que me prometas algo. Quiero pedirte un gran favor y que me des tu palabra de que lo cumplirás.

—Dime. Sabes que yo te ayudare en lo que me pidas— con la seriedad muy pocas veces vista en ella, Mina respondió dando la señal a Serena para que comenzara a explicar su petición.

**Hospital de Campaña, Kivu.**

El medico de apellido Morgan caminada por las inmediaciones del recinto en busca de una persona a quien necesitaba cobrarle un favor. Él sabia que recurrir a esa persona era su única opción y como esta persona estaba endeudada con él ahora saldaría las cuentas.

A lo lejos vio que el objeto de su búsqueda estaba parado custodiando la entrada al recinto, apuró el paso y llego a su lado.

—Buenas tardes— saludo a ambos militares que estaban en la entrada.

—Doctor Morgan ¿en qué podemos ayudarlo?— hablo con respeto uno de los hombres.

—Necesito hablar con el Soldado Nkunda— el aludido palideció y un nerviosismo lo acometió ante la mención de su apellido.

—Dígame— le dijo intranquilo.

—Necesito hablar con usted a solas— puntualizo el medico.

—En este momento no puedo estoy de guardia y no puedo abandonar mi puesto— declaro tratando de evitar la situación.

—Lo sé, pero serán solo unos minutos. Sé que su compañero no tendrá problema alguno en reemplazarlo ¿verdad?— el doctor miro al otro militar.

—Ve Nkunda, yo me quedo. Solo no te tardes— acepto y al soldado no le quedo de otra que seguir a Sean. Cuando estaban bastante alejados y sin la posibilidad de ser escuchados por alguien el medico paro de caminar y encaro al militar.

—Seré breve e iré al grano. Necesito que me hagas un favor y con esto quedaremos saldados— hablo con firmeza.

—Te escucho.

—Quiero que me averigües todo lo que puedas acerca de un hombre y necesito que lo hagas rápido y con total discreción.

— ¿Un hombre?— pregunto extrañado Nkunda.

—Sí, un hombre— respondió entre dientes — su nombre es Kiefer Derek Eisenberg Ritter, es alemán y vive aquí en el Congo. Quiero saberlo todo acerca de su vida, lo que hace en este país y lo que hacia en Alemania. Quiero todo y que sea rápido, para mañana quiero un informe completo y que nadie se entere de lo que te pedí— el militar apunto el nombre y los datos que Sean le entrego.

—Mañana a primera hora los tendrás— aseguro — ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese hombre?

—No es de tu incumbencia. Tu solo tráeme lo que te pedí.

—Bien pero ¿me aseguras que ya no me molestaras más?

—Te doy mi palabra, aunque se que el precio por lo que hice por ti es muy bajo, lo dejare así como esta a cambio de la información, pero si llegaras a fallarme te arrepentirás.

—no me amenace Doctor, que si yo caigo tú también lo haces— este ultimo comentario irrito a Sean.

—Ya estas advertido y no intentes jugar conmigo que no sabes de que soy capaz.

—Lo sé muy bien, olvidas que he sido testigo privilegiado de lo que haces— el medico no contesto. Dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar para retomar sus actividades.

**Hotel, Kivu del Norte, Goma.**

Las chicas y Darien se encontraban alrededor de las camionetas en espera a que Serena y Mina regresaran. Ya se habían retrazado en cinco minutos de lo establecido y la impaciencia de las guerreras de Marte y Urano se hacia presente. Diez minutos más y por fin vieron aparecer a sus rubias amigas, quienes venían cargadas por un par de cajas que seguramente contenían medicamentos. Raudos, Haruka y Darien se acercaron a ellas y las ayudaron con las cajas que si bien no pesaban eran varias y muy incomodas de llevar.

— ¡Vaya!, por fin regresan ¿hasta qué hora pensaban hacernos esperar?— las reprendió Rei y las dos rubias sonrieron con resignación.

—Calma ferocidad andante, que solo nos retrazamos quince minutos— se defendió Serena.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?— volvió a cuestionar la pelinegra y las rubias se miraron para expresarse una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Bueno, ya sabes, Rei, como es Serena— la Princesa miro recriminatoria a su amiga —quiso comparar unas golosinas y nos tuvimos que desviar del camino.

—Mina tú también querías golosinas así que no me culpes a mi de todo

— ¡Uy! Ustedes no tienen remedio— se quejo Rei y las dos rubias la ignoraron olímpicamente para seguir con su pequeña plática.

—Bien Gatita, ya acomodamos las cajas en las camionetas es hora de partir.

—OK. Nos distribuimos de la misma manera que en la mañana. Y no quiero reclamos— advirtió mirando a Haruka antecediendo a los reclamos que esta le daría al saber que de nuevo tendría que viajar con Darién.

—Sí no tengo otra opción— acepto con fastidio y Serena sonrió victoriosa.

El viaje desde Goma hasta el hospital de campaña se realizo en completo silencio, en las dos camionetas los ocupantes iban sumidos en sus pensamientos meditando y asimilando todos los hechos que se habían generado a partir de la desaparición de Serena.

Cuando llegaron Serena les pidió que ayudaran a Mel a organizar las cosas que habían comprado en Goma y que después podrían hacer lo que quisieran debido a que ya era muy tarde para ponerse a trabajar en la instalación de la nueva tienda de campaña.

La rubia fue hasta la tienda de campaña donde estaban sus paciente, ataviada con su bata y estetoscopio hizo la ronda que cada tarde realizaba siguiendo con la rutina. Los niños estaban despiertos y se dio el tiempo de hablar unos momentos con ellos, contarles algunas historias o cosas por el estilo mientras que los pequeños la escuchaban atentamente. Finalmente les indico que se portaran bien, se comieran todos sus alimentos y siguieran al pie de la letra sus indicaciones y las de las enfermeras.

Terminado su trabajo con los niños sonrío y se encamino hacia su último paciente. Le encantaba su trabajo, el compartir y ayudar a que los pequeños sanaran era una de sus más grandes pasiones y no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo. Todos estos años siempre se refugio en su trabajo para sobrellevar la carga que significaba haber pasado por todo lo que paso durante los últimos años de su vida, y si bien al sincerarse con sus amigas se había liberado de un peso de encima seguía teniendo la necesidad de refugiarse en su trabajo.

A paso lento se encamino hasta el lugar donde Kiefer debía estar, la sonrisa que su rostro mostraba se desvaneció en cosa de segundo cuando recordó lo que había ocurrido en la mañana. Este si que iba a ser un momento difícil. Después de que casi se habían besado ella dejo de lado por completo ese asunto, pero ahora la realidad la golpea de lleno. Por escasos milímetros había estado de probar esos labios tan tentadores y si no hubiera sido por Rei lo más seguro es que ella hubiera aceptado gustosa ese beso, cosa que si bien la emocionaba, también la asustaba. No sabia nada de ese hombre más que su nombre, edad y nacionalidad por lo que no se podía dar el lujo de involucrar sentimientos, aunque quizás ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso, sí… definitivamente era tarde porque ya había involucrado sentimientos, que si bien aun no definía o no quería definir, eran bastante intensos.

Por otro lado, él era su paciente y ella nunca había mezclado el trabajo con su vida privada, sin duda las cosas se hubieran complicado mucho más si Rei no hubiera interrumpido, a pesar de que la frustro esa intervención ahora se sentía agradecida. Tenia un lío de pensamientos y sentimientos en ese momento que no se percato que ya estaba al lado de la cama de Kiefer quien la miraba divertido ante la clara expresión de contrariedad que Serena traía.

— ¿Qué pasa muñeca? Te noto preocupada— un sobresalto de la doctora hizo que la sonrisa del hombre cambiara a una carcajada.

—Lo siento, solo venia pensando y me asustaste cuando me hablaste— respondió tras un largo suspiro.

—Pensé que vendrías más tarde.

—Quede libre antes de tiempo y pretendo terminar con el trabajo lo antes posible… estoy agotada y mañana tengo una reunión muy importante.

—Ya veo… ¿Serena?— la rubia se sorprendió de que Kiefer la llamara por su nombre y más aun la seriedad que adquirió de un momento a otro.

—Di-dime.

—Bueno… yo quería… es decir… lo que— tartamudeo nervioso y Serena quedo encantada ante esta insipiente timidez —Quería hablarte de lo que paso esta mañana — tuvo que tomar muchas veces grandes cantidades de aire para que por fin su voz no sonara entrecortada.

— ¿Es necesario?... la verdad creo que fue solo un impulso— respondió la rubia y su voz se convirtió en un susurro cuando termino de hablar. Le había dolido decir esas palabras, el pensar que lo de mañana fue solo un impulso extrañamente la atormento.

—Para mi no fue un impulso… bueno si lo fue, porque lo hice sin pensarlo, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haya deseado. Solo quería pedirte disculpas si te incomode y ver si algún día, antes de que me des el alta, podemos conversar. Yo tome una decisión y quiero compartirla contigo porque de ti depende lo que yo haga de mi vida, pero este no es momento ni el lugar.

—Yo no sé que decirte… no me explico que tengo que ver yo en una de tus decisiones— comento contrariada.

—Mucho, cuando hablemos sabrás el por qué, bueno, siempre y cuando tú quieras hablar no te obligare a nada y tampoco quiero que te sientas presionada.

—Esta bien, antes que te marches hablaremos. Solo me gustaría que supieras que lo de esta mañana no me incomodo, pero sí me confundió. No sé que es lo que pasa, de un momento a otro has cambiado tu actitud hacia mí y lo más desconcertante de todo es que me agrada… pero es difícil, no te conozco, y si no fuera porque curioseé entre tus pertenencias estoy segura que siquiera sabría tu nombre. Es difícil para mi la situación, más considerando que eres mi paciente y no soy de las personas que mezcle su vida privada con el deber. Me asusta lo que pueda llegar a pasar y a la vez también me da miedo lo que no llegue a suceder… tengo un lío mental que me esta atormentando.

—Cuando hablemos espero que esta situación se revierta, lo que menos quiero es causarte problemas, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de ser sincero. Yo en un comienzo también me sentía como tú, pero solo me basto con poner en orden mi cabeza y todo se aclaro, pero la situación es compleja, hay cosas que no conoces de mi vida y son esos aspectos los que me detienen a dar el siguiente paso— le sonrío de manera encantadora y le acaricio la mejilla con extrema ternura. Serena cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia y un suspiro involuntario asomo desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Minutos que parecieron horas se quedaron observando fijamente a los ojos, ninguno de los era consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en esos momentos lo único que importaba era la mirada del otro. Pero el momento no podía ser eterno y con una fuerza de voluntad que ella no sabía que tenía retomo su pose profesional y se dedico a trabajar, rompiendo ese maravilloso momento. Es que estar en compañía de ese hombre mirando sus profundos ojos verdes y admirando su viril y atractivo rostro le provocaba una sensación de tanta paz y felicidad que estaba segura querer mirarlo por el resto de su vida. Pero por ahora lo importante era su bienestar y eso dependía en gran medida de ella, quien debía examinarlo y ver la evolución de su herida.

* * *

_N.A: continúo con las publicaciones dominicales, agradeciendo a las personas que siguen la historia y que me dejan algún comentario._

_Termine con el pasado, de ahora en adelante desarrollare los acontecimientos que tengo pensados en base a la crisis que existe en el Congo y también pondré de todo mi esfuerzo para profundizar en la vida amorosa de la protagonista._

_Saludos _


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII: "Déjame entrar a tu vida"**

Ya era de mañana y en el hospital de campaña los rayos del sol iluminaban cada rincón del recinto. Los médicos a cargo muy temprano habían comenzado a realizar sus acostumbradas labores, en especial tres de ellos, para quienes este día seria uno muy complicado gracias a la visita del representante de "Médicos sin fronteras", de esa reunión dependía la continuidad del recinto asistencial y todo indicaba que lograrlo seria muy difícil.

Dos horas después se acercaba hasta el cerco que rodeaba al hospital una imponente camioneta Hummer de color negro y vidrios polarizados en cuyo interior iban dos hombres: uno de impecable traje negro y lentes oscuros al volante y el otro, en el asiento trasero, de estatura promedio, cabello negro y ojos cafés, vestido con un costoso traje gris que estudiaba algunos documentos. Detrás de la Hummer venían dos camionetas más que llevaba a bordo cuatro hombres en cada una pertenecientes a la escolta del hombre de traje gris, todos vestidos con trajes y gafan negras.

Al llegar a la entrada del cerco el chofer de la Hummer se identifico frente a los militares que custodiaban el recinto y presento quiénes eran sus acompañantes y que es lo que hacían en ese lugar. Sin ningún impedimento los militares dieron la autorización para que los vehículos hicieran su ingreso, los cuales en caravana y llamando la atención de todos quienes los venían pasar se ubicaron en la explanada del lugar muy cercanos a la entrada principal de la tienda de campaña más grande, sin importarles el impedimento que estaban causando para la entrada de algún paciente que requiriera de atención medica.

Los hombres que vestían de negro, todos a excepción, del chofer de la Hummer descendieron de los vehículos e inspeccionaron minuciosamente los alrededores, cuando se aseguraron que el área era segura permitieron que el hombre vestido de gris bajara de la Hammer.

* * *

Serena estaba en uno de los escritorios disponibles en la gran tienda de campaña supervisando el plan de nutrición y viendo que modificaciones serian las mejores para asegurar que los pocos alimentos con los cuales contaban rindieran al máximo sin mermar la calidad del tratamiento, cosa realmente difícil y casi imposible de lograr, pero estaba convencida de que algo tenia que hacer, porque al paso que iban los recursos se les agotarían en una semana. Escucho el sonido de los motores de los vehículos alertándola que el visitante ya había llegado, por lo que dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y tras un largo suspiro se encamino a recibir al hombre del cual dependía la continuidad de tan noble labor como lo es el hospital de campaña.

Al llegar al encuentro con los visitantes se encontró con los nueve hombres que lo escoltaban, con Mel y Sean y finalmente con el representante de "médicos sin Fronteras". Se acerco a paso seguro, llevando en la mano derecha un folder con documentos.

—Buenos días— saludo la rubia con perfecto ingles, ya que sabía que el visitante de origen ingles no conocía muy bien el idioma Frances.

—Buenos días, doctora Tsukino— correspondió al saludo el hombre pelinegro sin perder la oportunidad de recorrer con mirada lasciva el cuerpo de Serena, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie.

—Es hora de empezar la reunión, vamos hacia el comedor— sugirió Sean y en completo silencio los tres doctores y el hombre se encaminaron al comedor escoltados por los guardaespaldas, quienes se adelantaron para asegurar el camino de su jefe.

Llegando al comedor, solo dos guardaespaldas ingresaron, quedándose de pie en uno de los rincones, los otros se quedaron a los alrededores custodiando la seguridad de su protegido. Sean le indico a uno de los hombres vestidos de negro que no le permitieran el paso a nadie hacia el comedor y que se aseguraran de que nada los interrumpiera siempre y cuando no fuera una emergencia.

Adentro Serena y Mel se sentaron al frente del visitante, esperando a que Sean se acercara, este lo hizo y se posiciono al lado derecho del hombre de gris.

—Bueno como ya saben mi nombre es Frank Tyler, representante de "Médicos sin fronteras" y estoy aquí para recibir los informes detallados del manejo de esta instalación que la agrupación subsidia.

— ¿Solo eso?— pregunto desafiante Serena ganándose la mirada de desaprobación de Mel y Sean y otra mirada que no supo como interpretar del Hombre de gris —Vamos, estamos aquí para hablar claro y sin rodeos, no es necesario tanto protocolo cuando sabemos que sus intensiones, Señor Tyler, son deshacerse de este hospital.

—Yo no estoy ni a favor ni en contra de este hospital, yo solo hago mi trabajo que consiste en administrar de buena manera los pocos recursos que la institución posee. Si este hospital no cumple con las condiciones mínimas que aseguren que su desarrollo en este lugar es necesario los recursos que les destinamos a ustedes serán distribuidos hacia otros hospitales más importantes y necesarios— se defendió tranquilamente.

—No somos estúpidos, sabemos muy bien que aquí hay algo extraño, debe existir una razón muy poderosa para que nos acosen de esta manera. Este hospital es el que menos recursos recibe de la institución, la zona es sumamente conflictiva y es mucho más "sustentable" que cualquiera de los otros hospitales que "Médicos sin fronteras" subsidia. Algo me dice que aquí hay intereses de otro tipo.

— ¿Me esta acusando de algo Doctora Tsukino?

—No, yo solo estoy exponiendo lo que sus actitudes dan para pensar, si tuviera algo concreto por lo cual acusarlo no lo haría de esta forma tan sutil— iba a seguir hablando pero una discreta patada de Mel por debajo de la mesa la hizo entender que estaba hablando de más y que eso solo les traería más problemas.

—Mejor empecemos con la reunión —Sentencio Sean.

* * *

— ¿Quiénes serán esos hombres?— pregunto Mina mirando fijamente a los hombres de traje negro.

—No lo sé, pero pareciera que fueran guardaespaldas de alguien ¿de quien? Tampoco lo sé— respondió Haruka mirando lo mismo que veía Mina.

—Hace unos minutos vi como Serena y los dos doctores que son sus amigos se encerraban en el comedor con un hombre que al parecer es muy importante— comento Lita.

—Serena ayer comento algo de una reunión… quizás Amy o Darien sepan algo— aseguro Michiru.

—Puede ser, pero mejor esperamos y le preguntamos a la Gatita después. Es hora de seguir con el trabajo— se puso de pie y retomo lo que antes del pequeño descanso estaba haciendo, seguida por las demás chicas.

* * *

—Los antecedentes que me han presentado hasta el momento me dejan más que claro que este hospital no es rentable, no podemos subsidiar un recinto que genere tantos gastos considerando la cantidad tan reducida de pacientes que pueden atender, este hospital tendrá que ser desinstalado y los recursos que se le otorgan serán destinados a otro recinto— después de que Sean, Mel y Serena expusieran los detalles de la administración del hospital y la gran labor que realizaban, el hombre representante de "Médicos sin fronteras" no era convencido de darles su apoyo para seguir adelante.

—Eso es totalmente falso. Somos de los hospitales de campaña que mayor servicio brinda y ha brindado a muchos más pacientes que cualquier otro de este mismo tipo. Además los recursos que nos envían son la mitad de lo que los otros hospitales de la institución reciben, eso sin considerar que el cargamento con insumos y alimentos no ha llegado. Hemos sacado a flote este recinto con las provisiones de un mes durante tres y aun así nos dice que no somos sustentables. Las personas de los alrededores dependen de nosotros, el plan de desnutrición en niños es un completo éxito y las medidas de prevención y educación que hemos instaurado han disminuido la mortalidad en cerca de un veinte por ciento en la región, eso sin contar con las prestaciones medicas de emergencia que damos, las vidas que cada persona que trabaja en este lugar han salvado y las personas de Goma que prefieren venir a este hospital que al de la ciudad— replico enérgicamente Serena.

—Mujeres embarazadas sin este hospital tendrán que dar a luz en sus chozas ya que no alcanzarían a llegar a la ciudad— apoyo Mel —este hospital es indispensable para la comunidad, no nos pueden quitar la subvención.

—Lo siento mucho, pero nada de lo que digan me hará cambiar de opinión— puntualizo Tyler.

—Bueno si lo que nosotros le decimos no es suficiente, entonces tendrá que ser suficiente con lo que diga el Alcalde y el Ministro de salud— todos miraron desconcertados a Serena sin entender a lo que se refería.

— Explíquese.

—El alcalde de la ciudad de Goma y el ministro de salud de este país me han entregado unas cartas donde nos dan completo apoyo y donde dejan expresado la necesidad y los beneficios que este hospital genera— indico Serena con una sonrisa triunfal y le extendió al hombre de traje gris un sobre blanco, mismo sobre que el día anterior había retirado de un edificio de gobierno.

El hombre examino los dos documentos que venían en el sobre en donde se apoyaba y dejaba claramente manifestado la necesidad de que el hospital de campaña ubicado en la frontera de las provincias de Kivu del Norte y Kivu del Sur siguiera en funcionamiento.

—La alcaldía y el ministerio nos han brindado su apoyo entregándonos recursos suficientes como para instalar una nueva tienda de campaña para albergar un área de pediatría. Nos entregaron todo lo necesario para que los niños tengan una mejor atención, el gobierno de este país no solo nos ha entregado su apoyo, sino que también ha invertido para que nuestra labor sea cada vez más completa. El gobierno del Congo esta comprometido con este hospital por lo que si ustedes llegaran a quitarnos el subsidio tendrán un grave problema con esta nación y supongo que eso no es lo que quiere la institución o ¿me equivoco?— el rostro de Tyler palideció ante las ultimas palabras de Serena. Él jamás se imagino que el gobierno congoleño estuviera involucrado con el hospital, esta situación cambiaba drásticamente sus planes y complicaba enormemente sus pretensiones.

—Esto cambia drásticamente la situación, tendré que hablar con los directivos de la institución y les comunicare la resolución. La continuidad de este hospital representa un tema delicado al estar relacionado con el gobierno— sentencio Tyler totalmente derrotado y muy molesto enviándole una mirada asesina a Sean quien estuvo la mayor parte de la reunión en completo silencio.

—Bien señor, no tenemos nada de que seguir hablando. Yo me retiro, pero antes le voy a exigir que de una buena vez haga bien su trabajo y se preocupe de que nos llegue a la brevedad el cargamento con insumos y alimentos, de lo contrario tendré que hablar con el alcalde.

—No me amenace Doctora Tsukino, usted no sabe con quien esta hablando. Por lo demás ese cargamento fue entregado a este hospital hace tres semanas atrás, si ustedes no saben como administrarlos para que den abasto durante todo el mes no es culpa mía.

—Ese cargamento jamás llego de lo contrario muéstrenos el documento de entrega, le aseguro que no hemos recibido nada— intervino Mel para evitar una confrontación mayor entre Serena y el hombre.

—Buscare ese documento y quien lo firmo tendrá que hacerse responsable.

—Los únicos que pudieron haber firmado ese documento somos los tres médicos que estamos aquí y ninguno de nosotros lo ha hecho, nadie más que nosotros esta autorizado a firmar y la empresa que distribuye las dotaciones sabe que no las puede entregar a nadie más que a nosotros— comunico Serena.

—quizás alguno de ustedes cometió algún error o negligencia…

—ningún error ni negligencia, solo ineptitud de su parte. No tengo nada más que decir salvo exigir la pronta llegada del cargamento— dijo Serena y se levanto de su lugar —me encantaría decir que fue un gusto verlo pero estaría mintiendo, espero no verlo por este lugar en mucho tiempo señor Tyler, con permiso— no le dio tiempo al hombre para responder y se retiro del comedor sumamente molesta seguida por Mel quien se despidió rápidamente del hombre.

* * *

—Serena, espera— grito la pelirroja para llamar la atención de su amiga quien dejo de caminar y espero a que Mel legara a su lado.

—Mel, estoy de pésimo humor y….

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?— interrumpió

—No te entiendo.

—Serena, lo que paso allá adentro fue muy extraño ¿de cuando acá tu te comportas de forma tan altanera con las persona? ¿Estas loca? Ese hombre pude mandar al demonio todo lo que hemos logrado con tano esfuerzo y tú lo único que se te ocurre hacer es tratarlo mal.

—Ese sujeto no me da confianza, no fui altanera y él no puede hacer nada en contra de este hospital porque tenemos pruebas irrefutables que nos respaldan, además yo jamás permitiría que eso sucediera— le dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste de la existencia de esas cartas?

—Ayer las conseguí… bueno en realidad ya había hablado con el alcalde y él me aseguro que se pondría en contacto con el ministro de Salud, lo bueno es que cumplió con lo que me había prometido y las cartas llegaron en el momento indicado. No te había dicho nada porque recién ayer que fui a Goma las tuve en mi poder.

—Comprendo, fue una jugada maestra… el rostro de ese hombre quedo completamente blanco cuando le entregaste el sobre, que ganas de haber traído mi cámara— ambas sonrieron.

— ¿Qué mierda le pasa a Sean?

—también lo notaste… yo pensé que eran impresiones mías solamente.

—Es extraño que precisamente él quien es el responsable de este recinto no haga nada por defenderlo y se quede como estatua frente a ese hombre… no sé Mel pero aquí hay algo raro y lo voy a averiguar.

— ¿Algo raro? ¿En qué estas pensando?— quiso saber la pelirroja intranquila.

—En nada en concreto, pero Tyler no me da confianza y la actitud de Sean me provoca lo mismo, nunca he desconfiado de él y no quiero que pienses que ahora lo hago por los últimos problemas que hemos tenido entre ambos, pero la obsesión de Tyler por cerrar este hospital y el poco apoyo que recibimos de Sean es extraño.

—Es muy sospechoso, pero no podemos estar desconfiando de nosotros. Somos amigos y ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos.

—Tienes razón… no se que haría sin ti, Mel— la rubia le sonrió agradecida —eres una gran persona y te agradezco que siempre estés a mi lado y me hagas ver mis errores.

—Tú también lo eres… yo solo te devuelvo los favores. Ahora doctora Tsukino necesito que me acompañes a examinar a un pequeño que nació ayer, creo que tiene problemas respiratorios y necesito de tu diagnostico para ver si lo trasladamos o no al hospital de Goma.

* * *

—Las cosas se están complicando Morgan— expreso muy alterado Tyler, ambos aun se encontraban en el comedor, en exactamente las mismas posiciones que tenían mientras se desarrollaba la reunión con las otras dos doctoras.

—Lo sé, no tienes para que decírmelo. Jamás me imagine que ahora el gobierno intercedería para apoyar al hospital de campaña.

—Tu deber era mantener todo bajo control y no lo has logrado, cada vez me parece que eres más inútil de lo que pensaba. No puedo creer que no puedas controlar a Tsukino.

—No es fácil, Tyler, ella es una mujer difícil de controlar… pareciera que siempre se adelanta a nuestros pensamientos.

—Tsukino ha metido sus narices donde no le corresponde en más de una oportunidad y ya me estoy cansando de eso… creo que una lección no estaría nada de mal y mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro: sacamos de del medio a Tsukino y ya no tendríamos complicaciones para hacer desaparecer este hospital.

—No te atrevas a dañarla, si algo le pasa a Serena lo lamentaras. Yo me encargare de ella pero déjame hacerlo a mi manera, no necesitamos mancharnos las manos con sangre de inocentes para poder cumplir nuestras metas.

—Idiota, tú eras el encargado de controlar y manejar a tus colegas, no de enamorarte de ellos.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo dame tiempo y este asunto quedara resuelto.

—Eso espero, controla a Tsukino, no me interesa la manera, solo hazlo y no vuelvas a amenazarme que sabes muy bien de que soy capaz— repuso Tyler amenazante.

—Solo dame tiempo y Serena ya no será ningún problema.

—Tienes dos semanas, yo no puedo seguir encubriendo nuestros movimientos "médicos sin fronteras" ha estado a punto de descubrirme por lo que tenemos que movernos rápido.

—Comprendo.

—No me interesa que comprendas yo solo necesito que hagas bien tu trabajo. Estaré en el Congo dos semanas y espero que lo de Tsukino quede resuelto antes de que se cumpla ese plazo, de lo contrario yo me haré cargo.

* * *

Después de examinar al recién nacido que Mel le había encomendado Serena decidió que lo mejor seria atender al niño en el mismo hospital de campaña, un traslado seria peligroso y la gravedad del pequeño no era tal como para no poder tratarlo en el mismo recinto.

Camino por la tienda de campaña, para dirigirse hasta donde permanecían sus otros pacientes, por la hora debía asegurarse que los niños en el plan de desnutrición estuvieran siguiendo al pie de la letra sus indicaciones.

Al llegar a su destino lo primero que vio y que le sorprendió de sobremanera fue que ahí estaba Darien jugando con unos diez niños y él se comportaba prácticamente como un niño más. Jamás lo había visto así tan relajado y divirtiéndose. A la memoria de la rubia se le vinieron muchas imágenes a la cabeza, todo el tiempo que estuvo separa de él siempre se pregunto la verdadera razón del por qué se había enamorado de ese hombre. No dudaba que Serenity haya amado a Endimion, incluso estaba segura que Sailor Moon amaba a Tuxedo Mask, pero ¿que pasaba con Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba?.

En el Milenio de Plata ambos eran príncipes y los pocos recuerdos que tenia acerca de su relación le indicaban que el hombre había sido sumamente honorable, atento y muy romántico por lo que su amor hacia él había nacido espontáneamente y estaba más que segura que era correspondido. Lo Mismo pasaba con sus sentimientos hacia Tuxedo Mask, hacia el hombre que llegaba en los momentos oportunos y como todo un caballero la salvaba de sus enemigos, eso y sumado a que era un hombre muy guapo y ese misterio que se desencadenada alrededor del enmascarado fueron aspectos suficientes para caer rendida a sus pies, muy al contrario de la relación entre Serena y Darien, ahí estaba el punto de incongruencia, en un principio cuando se conocieron él era una persona sumamente grosera, fría y muy molesta, siendo sincera con ella misma jamás había sentido algo parecido al amor por ese hombre hasta el momento en que supo que el era Endimión, lo más probable es que si Darien no hubiera sido la reencarnación del príncipe de la Tierra ella jamás lo hubiera amado y se sorprendía de que a pesar de ser novios Darien jamás cambio ese aspecto tan frío y aburrido de su personalidad, eran dos polos completamente opuestos y nunca entendió la verdadera razón de su amor hacia Darien Chiba, pero ahora que lo veía jugando con los niños y haciendo esfuerzos monumentales para poder comunicarse con ellos, debido a la diferencia de idiomas, algo en su interior se encendía y comprendía el por que se había enamorado de él. Darien no es una mala persona, con sus defectos y virtudes solo era un hombre, que si bien se equivoco, ella tenia buenos recuerdos de su relación, era frío y muy serio pero siempre soportaba sus niñerías y caprichos sin criticarla, siempre le aguanto sus escenas de celos, sus lloriqueos y todas sus conductas poco apropiadas para un hombre como él.

Serena se descubrió sonriendo ante tan revelación, por más que Darien haya sido un hombre grosero, frío y muy serio él a base de paciencia se supo ganar su amor, esa paciencia infinita que solo era producto del gran amor que él le profesaba y que fue correspondido en su totalidad. Darien no era un hombre expresivo pero con detalles sabia como demostrar sus sentimientos solo a ella y que bien se sentía comprender eso, que alegría saber que ella se había enamorado de Darien Chiba por ser como es y que él se haya enamorado de ella también por ser como era. Se amaron con sus defectos y virtudes y eso hasta ahora lo comprendía y no sabia porque pero la alegraba.

— ¿Qué tanto mira Doctora Tsukino?— le pregunto juguetón Darien sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Nunca imagine que te convertirías en pediatra, hasta donde yo sabia tú querías ser Neurocirujano.

—así era, la verdad es que yo siempre supe que tu sueño a partir de entrar a la universidad era ser Pediatra y cuando desapareciste adopte tu sueño como el mío, digamos que fue una forma de tenerte más cerca— Serena le sonrió con sinceridad y se fue a revisar el plan nutricional de los niños.

Mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en orden Darien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, estaba embobado con la visión que tenia, antes él adoraba a Serena como era, pero ahora verla hecha toda una mujer, profesional y con un carácter digno de admirar lo volvía loco, más considerando que esa bondad y brillo que tenia desde niña aun estaba presente en su persona.

—Necesito hablar contigo— más que una simple petición le sonó a una suplica de la cual dependía su vida. Darien no aguanto más, tenia que hablar con ella y esta era la oportunidad al no estar cerca ninguna de las chicas.

—Lo sé, no podemos seguir aplazando ese asunto— concedió Serena sin muchos ánimos —este no es buen lugar, será mejor que vengas conmigo— le indico la salida y juntos caminaron hacia un lugar apartado, donde pudieran estar solos sin interrupciones. Serena guío a Darien hacia la parte trasera del recinto donde abundaba la vegetación.

Silencio era todo lo que existía mientras caminaban, Darien sonrió con melancolía al recordar que en sus mejores momentos siempre le había agradado estar en silencio en la compañía de Serena, para él era una bendición poder estar a su lado abrazándola contra su pecho tan fuertemente que podían escuchar los latidos de sus corazones, pero en esta oportunidad esos silencios calidos, amenos y cómplices habían sido reemplazados por el incomodo silencio que se mantenía en el ambiente.

Fijo su mirada en Serena quien estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que Darien aseguraría que incluso se había olvidado de que él estaba con ella. Sin poder evitarlo recorrió con la mirada todo el cuerpo de la rubia que le demostraban que ahora era toda una mujer con esas endemoniadas curvas excelentemente bien definidas. Si antes era hermosa ahora es una belleza que le robaba el aliento a cualquier hombre que tuviera la dicha de estar cerca de ella.

— _¡DIOS! Es una preciosura de mujer— _Pensó el pelinegro — _su perfil tan fino que la hace parecer aristocrática, su piel tan tersa que hasta el más delicado de los terciopelos parece una lija al lado suyo, una piel exquisitamente sedosa y tan blanca como la porcelana, su cabello rubio que hace que los Ángeles la envidien… pero nada es más bello que ese par de ojos azules donde pareciese que el cielo esta reflejado en ellos todo el tiempo, ojos que son dueños de una mirada fuerte y penetrante, pero a la vez bondadosa, tierna y sincera, con un brillo que es imposible de describir, un brillo que solo ella posee _—No supo cuanto tiempo la estuvo mirando como imbésil, pero no le importaba lo seguiría haciendo por toda la vida _—¿es que nunca me cansare de admirar a la maravillosa mujer que tengo enfrente?— _Un rotundo no le grito su fuero interno.

—Bien, aquí estaremos tranquilo— comunico Serena y detuvo la marcha, Darien sumido en sus pensamientos imito su acción.

—Lo primero que tengo que decirte, más bien suplicarte es que me des tu perdón— le dijo con sinceridad cuando se animo a romper su mutismo y ella clavo sus hermosos ojos sobre los de él, su penetrante e inquisidora mirada le indico a Darien que estaba analizando la sinceridad de sus palabras. El día y la noche se juntaron al chocar sus miradas, el pelinegro no rehuyó de sus ojos porque quería demostrarle que de verdad estaba profundamente arrepentido de lo que hizo.

—Esta bien te perdono, si es eso todo lo que querías decirme ya esta, ahora tengo que volver— la frialdad en sus palabras lo dejo en shock. Serena no sabia porque le había hablado así, quizás en lo más profundo de su corazón aun había cierto resentimiento hacia él.

—No estas siendo sincera, me dices que me perdonas solo porque quieres que salga de tu vida— le expreso Darien con tristeza— tú aun no me has perdonado y yo no descansaré hasta haberme ganado tu completo perdón.

—Tienes razón si te dije que te perdonaba era para dejarte tranquilo— le comento desanimadamente— no te he perdonado porque yo no soy quien para hacerlo, no te odio y tampoco busque o buscare venganza solo te pido que dejes las cosas como están.

—Te hice mucho daño, tú eres la única que me puede perdonar…

—Más daño le hiciste a tu planeta, a los habitantes de la Tierra, al futuro y a Rinny, la niña que juraste proteger por sobre todas las cosas y que ahora gracias a tus… inapropiadas conductas y mi imprudencia al salir corriendo de esa manera de tu departamento le negamos la posibilidad de nacer— mil puñaladas directo al corazón de Darien fueron sus palabras y la frialdad con que se lo dijo— si tienes que pedir perdón hazlo frente a quien corresponda, pídele perdón a tu planeta, a tus coterráneos, a ti mismo por fracasar como hombre y como príncipe por que tu engaño impidió que Tokio de Cristal y las paz a este planeta llegaran, pero por sobre todo pídele perdón a la que nunca llegara a ser tu hija, por haber fracasado como padre— una traicionera lagrima rodó por la mejilla del hombre— has lo que yo hago cada mañana cuando despierto y cada noche antes de dormir, pedir el perdón de mi hija y de la gente como la que vive en el Congo quienes no pueden vivir en paz gracias a que sus príncipes se dejaron llevar por problemas amorosos y echaron a la basura un futuro utópico.

—Tú no deberías pedir perdón a nadie, el culpable soy solo yo…

—Te equivocas, soy conciente de que yo también falle y que gracias a mis errores la paz al Universo entero llegara solo en un futuro muy lejano. Nosotros debíamos formar juntos Tokio de Cristal donde gobernaríamos y haríamos que la paz y el amor fueran las condiciones en las cuales se desarrollaría la vida, pero ahora de eso ya no queda nada, porque nosotros ya no seremos marido y mujer, ya no seremos rey y reina.

—Podemos intentarlo una vez más, si tú…

— ¡NO! Darien, deja de engañarte, nosotros nunca volveremos a ser lo que fuimos o pudimos ser, jamás volveré a tu lado, eso sácatelo de la cabeza de una buena vez— suspiro con cansancio mientras que Darien se preguntaba donde había quedado su tierna Serena que era capaz de enfrentar los peores males para salvar su amor.

—No puedes, tú no puedes dejarme— le dijo en medio del ya incontrolable llanto —hemos luchado tanto por nuestro futuro, por nuestro amor. Desde el Milenio de Plata que hemos luchado para poder estar juntos.

—Yo luche por nuestro futuro, por nuestro amor y por estar siempre unidos, yo fui la que lucho contra su propia madre en el Milenio de Plata para poder estar a tu lado, yo he luchado contra todos los enemigos para poder resguardar nuestro futuro, yo, siempre YO he sido la que ha luchado contra todo y todos para poder amarte ¿a cambio de que? De tu frialdad, de tu engaño y tu cobardía.

—Tienes razón— reconoció avergonzado— pero si has luchado tanto ¿Por qué no hacerlo una vez más? Esta vez te prometo que lucharemos juntos por nuestro amor— se acerco hasta ella y le tomo ambas manos con suavidad mientras sus miradas se encontraban.

—No, Darien, esta vez me di por vencida, no puedo y no quiero luchar, por que esta vez tendré que luchar en contra del hombre en el que te has convertido. Esta vez la batalla por nuestro amor es en contra tuya y también contra mi, porque yo ya no te amo y si luchara por salvar ese amor que nos profesamos lo tendría que hacer en contra de lo que hoy siento— Serena se alejo de su lado bajo la atenta mirada de Darien quien comprendió que todo lo que le ha dicho era la pura y santa verdad.

— ¿No me amas?— le pregunto, una vez más se acerco hasta ella para tomarla de los hombros, ella por primera vez desde que iniciaron esta platica bajo su mirada huyendo de la azul oscura de Darien quien entendió muy bien ese gesto por lo que delicadamente la soltó del agarre y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre un tronco caído. Se llevo ambas manos sobre el rostro y dejo escapar su amargo llanto como si fuera el más desconsolado niño.

—Si te sirve de cosuelo tampoco te odio— Serena se sentó frente a él, con sus suaves manos retiro las de él de su rostro para que la mirara a los ojos y pudiera apreciar la sinceridad que reflejaban su propia mirada— te ame más que a mi vida, con tus defectos y virtudes te ame por sobre todo y solo hoy me di cuenta de que tu también me amaste con mis defectos y virtudes, pero eso ya es parte del pasado, te lo repito, Darien, no te odio.

—Pero tampoco me amas— sentencio derrotado, ella le regalo una linda sonrisa tratando de reconfortar su alma, sin lograrlo. Darien pudo ver que ella también estaba sufriendo, y le sorprendió la expresión preocupada de su rostro, era increíble que después de todo el daño que le hizo ella aun se preocupara por él.

—Siempre me llenara de tristeza la desdicha de otras personas, en especial cuando la persona que sufre ha representado ser alguien tan importante para mi, tú eres una persona muy importante en mi pasado, pero hoy eso solo es un recuerdo, hoy yo puedo seguir adelante añorando un futuro lleno de felicidad tanto para ti como para mi, un futuro donde ya no estaremos juntos, pero si deseando que encuentres la paz y la felicidad que yo siempre quise para ti

—No lo hagas— hablo Darien al tiempo que acomodaba detrás de la oreja de Serena unos cabellos rebeldes que tenia sobre su rostro.

—No sé de que hablas— contesto un poco desorientada por la actitud del príncipe.

—No te preocupes por mi— le acaricio el rostro con extrema ternura —no cometeré ninguna locura… no atentare en contra de mi vida— le aclaro tras notar su incomprensión— yo estaré bien, con la más grande de todas las tristezas, pero bien.

—Una vez más se nos ha negado la posibilidad de ser felices juntos, de vivir nuestro amor hasta envejecer en compañía del otro, hasta ver a nuestros nietos crecer— le dijo con melancolía, mas no con el dolor que esta separación le provocaba a Darien —quizás el destino sea benevolente una vez más con nosotros y en una nueva vida si nos permitirá cumplir con lo que tanto soñamos algún día.

El dolor lo inunda, y no le permitía hacer otra cosa más que llorar, si llorar amarga y dolorosamente por haber perdido al amor de su vida, por haber destruido los sueños y el futuro de ambos, por haber impedido realizar su más grande sueño… ser el padre de los hijos de Serena.

—Mi linda princesa, como me duele el haberte perdido, pero más me duele el dolor que te cause, el haberte hecho sufrir jamás me lo perdonare. Como me arrepiento de haber sido tan estúpido, fuimos novios durante tanto tiempo y no fui capaz de aprovecharte al máximo, debí haber gozado cada segundo a tu lado, y es ahora, cuando todo esta perdido que me doy cuenta de lo imbesil que fui— Cerro los ojos y más lagrimas recorrieron su atractivo rostro, sintió como unos delicados brazos lo rodeaban, era Serena quien con su abrazo trataba de mitigar su dolor, aunque sabia que no lo podría hacer, aun así las miles de sensaciones que embargan a Darien al estar tan cerca de ella lo hacían sentirse mejor. Apoyo su azabache cabellera en su vientre y ella rodeo su cabeza con ambos brazos dejándolo descargar todo el dolor, indicándole que a pesar de todo ella de igual manera estaba ahí, para él, que no estaba solo.

Una débil sonrisa esbozo el pelinegro, tras recordar la tarde en que ella le prometió que nunca más estaría solo, esa tarde cuando estaban en su habitación y se había animado a contarle la trágica historia familiar que había vivido cuando niño, un momento maravilloso, recién se habían hecho novios, ella apoyo su cabeza en sus rodillas y le prometió que nunca más estaría solo porque ella siempre estaría con él y hasta ahora lo había cumplido al pie de la letra. Lastima que todo tiene un final y esa promesa no fue la excepción, aunque no la culpaba ni le reprochaba nada, ya que el único culpable era él.

Segundos, minutos u horas, no sabia en realidad, perdió toda noción de tiempo al estar entre los calidos brazos de Serena y sentir como su exquisito aroma lo acunaba en un ultimo abrazo.

—Yo te amo con toda mi alma… mi cuerpo y mi ser… siempre quise que fuera diferente, perdóname todas las veces que fui tan frío y las veces que te hice daño… si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado como mi mujer juro por mi alma que te amare como nunca lo hará nadie, de la manera en que solo tu te lo mereces— tras el largo silencio se animo a confesarle sus más profundos sentimientos —de ahora en adelante viviré con la esperanza de que en un futuro no muy lejano te volveré a encontrar para que de una buena vez seamos felices.

—quizás eso no pase nunca, el destino nos brindo muchas oportunidades para ser felices juntos, pero no dudo que en alguna otra vida me vuelva a enamorar de ti como lo hice en el Milenio de Plata y como lo hice en esta época, solo espero que al reencontrarnos ya sea como pareja o como solo amigos los malos recuerdos no nos pasen la cuenta. Eres una buena persona que cometió graves errores, pero un nuevo comienzo puede ser la manera para enmendarlos, y de todo corazón deseo que lo que nos ha ocurrido no se vuelva a repetir, quiero ser feliz a tu lado o lejos de ti y también quiero que tú seas feliz.

— ¿Entonces amigos?— Pregunto Darien completamente resignado.

—Amigos— sellaron esta amistad estrechando sus manos.

— ¿Serena?— le preguntó tímidamente tras varios minutos de silencio.

—Mm— es la respuesta despreocupada que recibió por parte de su rubio amor. La observó y sonrió tras darse cuenta que se había vuelto a sumergir en sus pensamiento. Se aclaró la garganta para sacarla de su ensoñación y que le prestara atención.

— ¿Me regalarías un ultimo abrazo?— estuvo tentado a pedirle un ultimo beso, pero creyó que no seria muy apropiado, ella le sonrió con ternura, con cariño y se abalanzó sobre sus brazos como lo solía hacer cuando era solo una adolescente que vivía por y para él. Darien gustoso la estrecho contra su pecho, la rodeo con los brazos y apoyo el mentón en la rubia cabellera dejando que el sentimiento de paz que solo ella le brindaba lo inundara.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón Darien debió terminar el abrazo cuando ella comenzó a separarse, dejo de estrecharla contra su pecho, Serena lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos, y el corazón del hombre se acelero vertiginosamente cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor del cuello, acariciando su nuca, él aprovecho de rodear su cintura y tras el contacto ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un calido beso en la mejilla, se separo, le sonrió y se alejo completamente de Darien.

— _¡POR DIOS! ¿Como una caricia tan casta y sutil como es un beso en la mejilla pudo poner mi mundo de cabeza?—_ se acerco hasta Serena una vez más, y la miro a los ojos, su mente se debatía entre besarla o no, todo en él menos su cordura le decía que la besara, ella lo miro confundida, tratando de adivinar su próximo paso, se acerco más a ella, la tomo de la cintura con firmeza pero sin dejar de ser delicado y peligrosamente se acerco más aun a ella

—Darien me tengo que ir— hablo la rubia previniendo lo que a continuación podía suceder si no se alejaba.

—Por favor Serena, solo un beso— suplico e intensifico el agarre a la cintura de la chica.

—No Darien, por favor suéltame— forcejeo para cortar el contacto, pero en definitiva Darien era mucho más fuerte que ella físicamente hablando —Suéltame— demando con más prepotencia, pero el pelinegro no le hizo caso y en medio de los forcejeos cada vez acercaba más sus labios a los de Serena —Darien, ya déjame, no quiero besarte, no me puedes obligar ¡déjame!

—No, es un simple beso y…

—La señorita le pidió que la dejara. Usted aparenta ser todo un caballero por lo que supongo no seria capaz de obligar a una dama a que lo bese, eso no es de hombres. así que si es tan amable le pido que la suelte, sino me veré obligado a intervenir de otra manera— ahí estaba él, siempre llegando en los momentos más oportunos para proteger a Serena quien suspiro con alivio al ver que Kiefer había llegado en el momento justo para impedir que Darien la besara a la fuerza.

—No es necesario— respondió el pelinegro bajando la mirada avergonzado de su comportamiento y soltando a Serena —Yo lo siento mucho, no debí tratar de besarte y te ruego que me disculpes.

—Solo no vuelvas a intentarlo, Darien, nosotros ya no tenemos nada más que una amistad que con actitudes como esta podrías destruirla— advirtió Serena con frialdad, no le había gustado para nada la actitud del príncipe de la Tierra, y agradecía que Kiefer hubiera intervenido —será mejor que vuelvas con las demás.

Darien no dijo nada, solo afirmo con la cabeza y se retiro. Kiefer y Serena lo vieron alejarse y cuando estuvieron solos se miraron fijamente.

— ¿Qué no te cansas de meterte en problemas?— pregunto el hombre de forma burlona.

—Al parecer los problemas se llevan bien conmigo— se encogió de hombros y le dedico una linda sonrisa —Gracias, parece que se te ha hecho costumbre el llegar en el momento oportuno para rescatarme con tu brillante armadura de caballero.

—Siempre es un placer salir al rescate de una bella dama— le hablo galante.

— ¿Por lo que me dices debo suponer que es tu costumbre salir al rescate de bella mujeres?— pregunto enarcando una ceja desconfiada y muy celosa a lo que el hombre sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Estas celosa?

—No, claro que no ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

—No tengo nada que decirte, no estoy celosa, son solo impresiones tuyas— aclaro evidenciando aun más sus celos.

—Si te soy sincero, solo salgo al rescate de bellas mujeres que deben ser rubias y tener unos encantadores ojos azules y si son doctoras celosas mejor aun— le sonrió.

—Pensé que no te gustaban las rubias.

—No me gustan las rubias, solo me gusta una rubia a la cual es la única mujer a quien rescato, porque el resto no me interesa— se acerco hasta a ella y la tomo de las manos mirándola fijamente a los ojos para demostrarle la sinceridad en sus palabras, Serena sonrió complacida y por segundos se perdió en la mirada verde que tenia en frente — ¿te hizo daño ese hombre?

—No, no te preocupes, él seria incapaz de hacerme daño.

— ¿Quién es él?, digo… sé que no tengo ningún derecho a meterme en tu vida, ni nada por el estilo, no es mi intención, pero de verdad me gustaría saber.

—Fue mi primer novio— contesto Serena escuetamente.

— ¿Lo amas?— pregunto temeroso.

—Lo ame, muchísimo, pero las cosas entre nosotros se complicaron, ambos cometimos errores y al final terminamos perdiendo lo que más amábamos.

— has sufrido mucho, has tenido que soportar cosas terribles, lo noto en tu mirada, pero estoy seguro que todos tus sufrimientos y sacrificios serán recompensados cuando tú por fin seas feliz al lado de un hombre que de verdad te merezca, un hombre que lo único que se proponga en esta vida es hacer que tus días mejores que los anteriores— le dijo Kiefer y le tomo el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, a sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Serena sintió como su calido aliento golpeaba en sus labios y automáticamente sus piernas comenzaron a temblar hace mucho tiempo que no sentía una sensación como esa, ese exquisito hormigueo en el estomago, el sudor en las manos y las incontrolables ganas de sentir otros labios sobre los suyos.

—eres una hermosa mujer y no hablo solo de tu sorprendente bellaza física, sino también de tu belleza interna, Puedes pensar que estoy loco, pero con solo mirar a tus ojos soy capaz de reconocer la pureza de tus sentimientos y de tu enorme corazón— Serena trato de decir algo, mas el sonido de su voz no salio de su garganta, mucho menos cuando sintió los firmes pero tiernos y condenadamente deliciosos labios de Kiefer sobre los suyos. Totalmente paralizada su mente viajaba a mil por hora pero siempre alrededor del encantador sabor del beso que la sumergió en un letargo marcado por el placer y la ternura.

Era increíble como con un simple beso él había sido capaz de hacer que se sintiera valorada, querida, apoyada y por sobre todo amada, algo que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de sentir. Una oleada de calor la invadió desde el vientre hasta la cara y solo logro salir de su aturdimiento cuando el hombre delicadamente termino el contacto de sus labios, haciendo que Serena se lamentara el no haber reaccionado antes.

—Lo siento, yo no debí…— se disculpo Kiefer, pero Serena no lo dejo terminar atrapando sus labios contra los suyos.

Serena lo beso y tras un instante de notar la completa inmovilidad de Kiefer él por fin respondió al beso. A diferencia del anterior Serena ahora pudo notar confianza y seguridad en los labios del hombre, el temor a no ser correspondido debió pasarle la cuenta en el beso que le había robado, pero ahora no quedaba nada de eso. La rubia sintió las firmes manos de Kiefer aferradas a su cintura, ella como acto de reflejo rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del hombre y comenzó a juguetear con sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que su lengua rozaba el labio inferior de Kiefer y al instante sintió como el cuerpo que tenia pegado al suyo se tensó, el hombre soltó un pequeño gruñido de placer y ella completamente dichosa de la reacción de él se permitió explorar a conciencia la boca masculina con su lengua, misma acción que su acompañante imito.

Ambos se concentraron única y exclusivamente en la deliciosa y trastornante sensualidad de la caricia que los labios del otro provocaba y que los atrapaba en un mar de emociones y sentimientos, erizándoles la piel y generando una exquisita electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos en un vaivén de nunca acabar. Jamás la habían besado de esa forma, o al menos jamás había sentido tanto placer con un solo beso, el sentir su lengua en contacto con la suya le provocaba la sensación de estar flotando en el aire, pero las firmes manos en su cintura le daban la seguridad de que no caería. El beso se intensifico aun más y con pensar la rubia comprendió de que ya era el momento de parar, sabia que lo tenia que hacer pero los adictivos labios masculinos le hacían la tarea casi imposible, pero por esta vez la cordura fue más fuerte y ella lentamente y con extrema suavidad se separo de esos labios que por instantes la volvieron loca, no quería alejarse de él, pero estaba consiente de que no era el momento ni el lugar como para llegar más lejos. Kiefer junto su frente con la de la rubia, ambos aun con los ojos cerrados queriendo grabar en sus memorias el primer beso, queriendo conservar ese momento para toda la eternidad aunque sea en sus memorias. El tiempo no importaba, solo eran ellos dos tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones, las fuertes manos del hombre hicieron presión en su cintura para apegarla más a su cuerpo y ella quedo maravillada con la sensación de paz y amor que la embargaba al estar en los brazos de Kiefer.

Serena abrió sus ojos sin separarse de Kiefer y se encontró con la linda y sincera mirada que unos ojos verdes le brindaban, una mirada que brillaba intensamente, como nunca antes había visto en él, una mirada feliz que la observaban con devoción y amor.

—Yo, lo siento mucho…

—No te atrevas a arrepentirte, porque yo no lo hago— le sonrió tiernamente y él dejo escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

—No quiero incomodarte, no quiero causarte más problemas— le tomo ambas manos para depositar un beso en ellas —no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti, porque no lo estoy haciendo.

—No me incomodas y no me causas más problemas— Serena tomo sus manos y las beso imitando su anterior acción — no pienso que te estas aprovechando de mi, no podría pensar algo como eso, cuando veo tu alma a través de tus ojos, cuando veo sinceridad en tu mirada.

—Si logras ver mi alma entonces ya sabes que te amo— el corazón de Serena dio un brinco dentro de su pecho al escuchar las palabras del hombre, ella ya lo sabia, lo supo durante el beso y lo supo porque su mirada se lo decía, pero que bien se sentía escucharlo de sus labios — porque eso es lo que siente mi alma, mi corazón, mi cabeza y mi cuerpo. Te amo con todo mi ser, aun no logro entender como creció en mi este sentimiento tan intenso, solo me basto verte una vez para saber que eras la mujer con quien deseo pasar el resto de mis días, creerás que estoy loco pero es verdad, te amo desde el mismo instante que cruzamos por primera vez nuestras miradas— su declaración la hizo estremecer por completo, escuchar que de sus labios sale su seductora voz diciéndole que la amaba era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

—Kiefer… yo… — Serena cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos —yo estoy comenzado a sentir cosas muy fuertes por ti, cada vez que te siento cerca mi corazón late a gran velocidad y pierdo todo el control sobre mi cuerpo —rió apenada al recodar como actúa frente a él —pero… tengo miedo, ya te lo dije, esto es algo tan intenso que me da miedo haberme enamorado de un completo desconocido. No sé quien eres ni lo que haces y todas las incógnitas que existen a tu alrededor me hacen dudar y no permitirme entregarme libremente a el sentimiento que tú me provocas, no creo poder amarte sin saber quien eres realmente.

—No te pido que me ames, no te pido que me correspondas, es más, no te pido siquiera que lo intentes, solo te pido que seas feliz, que me dejes estar a tu lado, que me dejes demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y que me permitas ayudarte a alcanzar la felicidad que te mereces, porque cuando yo vea que tú eres inmensamente feliz yo también lo seré, no importando si esta felicidad esta al lado de otro hombre— le sonrió mientras le acariciaba delicadamente el rostro con sus masculinos y suaves dedos.

—No quiero que mi felicidad sea al lado de otro hombre, yo quiero ser feliz a tu lado, Kiefer… yo solo te pido que me dejes entrar en tu vida, que me permitas conocerte y me des la confianza suficiente para entregarte mi corazón.

—Mi vida en este país es muy complicada, tengo grandes enemigos que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para vengarse de mi y no me gustaría que tu resultaras dañada por mis acciones. No quiero que entres en mi vida porque eso te pondría en peligro, solo te pido que me des tiempo yo quiero acabar con mi infierno personal y tener una nueva vida a tu lado, pero estoy consiente que en este país no lo puedo hacer.

— ¿Enemigos?... Kiefer tú ¿Qué haces en este país?

—No te lo puedo decir… no por ahora. Por favor Serena, sé que lo que te voy a pedir te resultara difícil, pero te suplico que confíes en mí y me des tiempo.

— ¿tiempo para qué?

—Para solucionar mis problemas, para terminar todo lo que tengo que hacer en este país, para poder amarte sin miedo a que alguien te dañe. Yo quiero estar a tu lado, quiero amarte como tú te lo mereces, pero para eso tenemos que salir de este infierno.

—Yo tengo cosas por hacer en este país, no me puedes pedir que me vaya contigo y deje a mis pacientes.

—Ambos tenemos cosas aun por hacer en este lugar. mira Serena yo te pedí la oportunidad de hablar y creo que este es el mejor momento, yo quiero convertirme en tu compañero, en tu amigo, en tu amante, en todo lo que tu necesites, pero tenemos que salir de este país, es por eso que te quiero hacer una propuesta— Kiefer inspiro profundamente para continuar ante la atenta mirada de Serena —Tú arregla tus asuntos, asegúrate de dejar a tus pacientes bien y yo resolveré mis problemas, cuando tengamos todo listo vámonos juntos… vamos en busca de un futuro para nosotros, al lugar que tú quieras, pero hagámoslo juntos. No es necesario que me respondas de inmediato, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, piénsalo, medítalo y si aceptas yo gustoso te saco de este infierno.

—Esto es una locura… me estas pidiendo que deje mi vida para irme contigo que eres un completo desconocido.

— ¿Confías en mí?— Serena fijo su vista en los ojos de Kiefer.

—Absolutamente, la pregunta es ¿confías tú en mi?

—Eres la única persona en quien confío en el mundo.

—entonces ¿Por qué no eres capaz de dejarme entrar en tu vida?

—Porque es peligroso… yo me muero si te pasara algo por mi culpa. Mira Serena yo no soy un santo, tampoco soy un demonio, solo soy un hombre que lucha con fervor por lo que quiere y piensa, si bien mis métodos no son siempre aceptados no dudes que siempre he actuado en base a buenas intensiones, todo lo que hago es por un bien mayor a favor de quienes creo merecen una vida mejor. Solo hago lo que me dicta mi corazón.

—Bien, comprendo y confiare en ti— declaro Serena. Como no hacerlo si ella siempre ha actuado de la manera en que Kiefer se definió, como no comprenderlo si ella siempre ha hecho lo que le dicta su corazón a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces la han juzgando al pensar que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto o que estaba cometiendo un error.

—Poco a poco iras conociéndome a cambio te pido que pienses en la propuesta que te hice y cuando tengas una respuesta me la digas no importando lo que hayas decidido.

— ¿Entonces tenemos un compromiso?— le sonrió y le extendió su nívea mano derecha.

—Sí un compromiso— Kiefer le devolvió la sonrisa y tomando su mano sellando el pacto.

Kiefer se acerco más hacia ella y le dio un breve beso en los labios, un beso cargado de amor, ternura, respeto y esperanza. Esperanza de que algún día podrán ser felices juntos.

Por largos minutos permanecieron abrazados, Serena se dejo llevar por la seguridad que le dan los brazos de hombre, apoyo su cabeza en su hombro dejando que su deliciosa fragancia la embriagara de paz y de esperanza, para después besarlo, por segunda vez lo beso, pero ese beso fue distinto a los anteriores, porque en este beso se dedico por completo a demostrarle que estaba dispuesta a dar todo de si para poder corresponder a sus sentimientos como solo él se lo merece. No supo que la impulso a besarlo, no podía decir que fue amor, porque aun era muy pronto para sentir algo tan poderoso, pero si podía decir que fue un sentimiento muy especial el que la llevo a hacer lo que en estos momentos estaba haciendo…y disfrutando al máximo porque el beso la estaba consumiendo en una torturante sensación placer…

— _¡por dios! Este hombre ¿Dónde aprendió a besar?_ —suspiro dentro del beso, sin que pudiera evitarlo suspiro. Es que solo sus besos eran capaces de llevarla en solo segundos al cielo, por lo que no se quiso quedar atrás y lo beso como si de eso dependiera su vida. Recorrió con la lengua el labio inferior de la masculina boca y una vez más obtuvo como pago un sensual gruñido de placer que le indico lo bien recibida que fue su caricia. Sin pensarlo dos veces Serena se decidió a explorar cada rincón de su boca a conciencia. Una de las manos de Kiefer se desplazo desde el cuello hasta la nuca de Serena profundizando aun más el beso, si eso era posible, la otra mano se fue directo a la pequeña cintura femenina y con ágil movimiento la acerco más a su cuerpo, cuando Serena estuvo completamente pegada a su cuerpo él se dedico a acariciar la espalda de Serena con total libertad no dejando centímetro alguno desde el cuello a la cintura que no fuera tocado por esos masculinos dedos. Era tanta la pasión y delicadeza con la que lo besaba que incluso ella misma se sorprendía, pero era una sorpresa agradable, exquisita, suprema, divina y muy romántica al notar que era correspondida casi de la misma manera y era casi porque Kiefer también la besaba con amor… y ¿ella?... ella simplemente se perdió en ese beso que la mareaba y aturdía, pero que la hacia sentirse amada.

* * *

Sean caminaba irritado por la explana del recinto, la ultimas palabras intercambiadas con Tyler lo habían dejado en extremo molesto y a la vez muy preocupado, él sabia los alcances de ese hombre y también sabia que no se detendría ante nada para poder cumplir con sus deseos. El era un hombre despiadado que solo le interesaba el dinero y el poder y francamente Serena se había convertido en un gran obstáculo para que él pudiera cumplir con sus deseos. Le preocupaba que la rubia pudiera salir dañada solo por luchar por un bello ideal por lo que debía actuar rápido y la única manera que lo podía hacer era valiéndole de todas sus influencias. Lo primero era por fin ganarse el corazón de serena, ya conquistada podría disuadirla y sacarla del infierno en el cual estaban sumergidos y que ella ignoraba completamente, pero para eso tenia que sacar del medio a un hombre que se había convertido en su más resiente y fastidioso dolor de cabeza.

— Nkunda ¿tienes lo que te pedí?— llego hasta donde se encontraba un grupo de soldados y cuando identifico al que buscaba no dudo en exigir lo que habían acordado.

—Si Doctor— le hablo con sarcasmo —tengo lo que me pidió por favor acompáñeme.

Ambos hombres se alejaron del grupo de militares y el soldado le entrego una carpeta llena de papeles a Sean.

—Te sorprenderás cuando leas lo que encontré. Ese hombre tiene una vida… "complicada"— sonrió —con esto ya no te debo nada, olvídate que alguna vez tuvimos negocios en común y no vuelvas a buscarme nunca más.

—Lo haré no te preocupes que lo que menos quiero es seguir relacionándome con gente tan inepta como tu— respondió el medico y se fue a un lugar apartado para estudiar detalladamente el informe sobre la vida de Kiefer.

* * *

_N.A: tenía planeado actualizar el domingo pasado pero por problemas de conexión y de tiempo me fue imposible. El siguiente capitulo no sé cuando podré publicarlo así que rogaria paciencia de su parte._

_Me despido agradeciendo a quienes leen mi historia y aun más a quienes dejan comentarios._

_Saludos._


End file.
